Set the World on Fire
by Brittana-Fanfiction-Den
Summary: Versione Originale: Set the World on Fire di Cora709. Adattamento italiano a cura del Brittana Fanfiction Den. Trama: Per sei mesi Santana ha vissuto a New York insieme a Kurt e Rachel, ma ora Brittany ha ottenuto il suo diploma e sta finalmente per unirsi a loro. Potranno le nuove relazioni conciliarsi con le vecchie? E il passato potrà veramente essere ritrovato?
1. Capitolo 1

**Set the World on Fire**

Una Fanfiction su Glee di Cora709

Versione originale: /s/7790714/1/Set_the_World_on_Fire

Adattamento italiano: **Brittana Fanfiction Den**

Traduzione a cura di **eli**

Revisione a cura di **Evey-H**, **the old phib**

* * *

**Capitolo 1**

Sei mesi. Ecco quanto tempo era passato. Sei mesi, due settimane e quattro giorni dall'ultima volta che aveva visto Brittany. Sei mesi, due settimane, quattro giorni e ... Santana lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio mentre dava un'altra sistemata ai cuscini sul divano. Cinque ore. Non che le stesse contando.

Perché adesso era un'adulta, si ripeté per quella che sembrava la centesima volta. Una donna indipendente e matura che viveva da sola in una grande città, o meglio, _quasi_ da sola, e voleva che Brittany se ne accorgesse subito, una volta arrivata. Farsi prendere dall'ansia o dare troppa importanza alle apparenze avrebbe mandato all'aria l'accordo fatto quando avevano programmato quella visita, l'accordo di prendere la loro relazione con calma, un giorno alla volta. Con prudenza. In modo disinvolto. _Fa' la disinvolta, cavolo_, si impose, torcendosi le mani.

Mentre dava un'ultima controllata al salotto, posizionò un vaso al centro del tavolino da caffé e fece un passo indietro per esaminarlo con occhio critico. Lo spostò su un altro tavolo a attraversò la stanza per guardarlo da un'angolazione diversa. Poi si rese conto che stava facendo la lunatica e che a nessuno sarebbe fregato un bel niente del vaso, anche perché i fiori non erano neppure ancora arrivati. (Ma per sicurezza, lo spostò di nuovo sul tavolino da caffè. _Disinvolta_.)

Si fermò ad esaminare ancora una volta il minuscolo salotto dell'appartamento, costringendosi a fare un respiro profondo per calmare i nervi. Era quasi ora. Brittany sarebbe arrivata da un momento all'altro. Dopo un intero giorno passato a mettere a punto ogni singola cosa e a pulire l'appartamento, cercando di farlo sembrare il meno piccolo e scialbo possibile, assicurandosi che anche il più insignificante dettaglio fosse perfetto... finalmente era arrivato il momento

Incapace di trattenersi ancora, andò alla finestra per controllare la strada quattro piani più sotto, in cerca della station wagon di quel tipo della band con la faccia da scemo. Jeff. O John. Jasper? Una roba del genere. Non si era mai presa la briga di imparare i loro nomi. Ma a quanto pare Jeff o John o come cavolo si chiamava sarebbe venuto a New York lo stesso giorno di Brittany, e, da patetico cascamorto qual'era, si era offerto di accompagnarla in cambio di metà dei soldi per la benzina, e soprattutto a patto di non fargli ascoltare Ke$ha durante il viaggio. Santana scacciò con forza il sospetto che il tizio avesse un secondo fine. Quella era la vecchia sé stessa. La Santana possessiva e insicura. Non la nuova versione versione adulta riveduta e corretta.

Perché non aveva il diritto di essere gelosa. Non stavano insieme. Non in quel senso, non più. Avevano entrambe avuto altre storie durante quei sei mesi di separazione. E quello che avrebbero fatto adesso, ora che Brittany si era diplomata con un semestre di ritardo al McKinley e stava finalmente per arrivare in città... non ne aveva davvero idea. Non sapeva nemmeno se lei sarebbe rimasta o se fosse solo una visita di passaggio. Avevano deciso di fare una specie di giro di prova. E così Santana il giorno prima aveva preparato il divano-letto in salotto, anche se il solo pensiero di dormire in stanze separate le aveva fatto venire un nodo alla gola. Ma sapeva bene che era la cosa più sensata da fare. Dovevano prima mettere in chiaro le cose. Sei mesi erano un bel po' di tempo da trascorre lontane. A dire il vero, a volte le sembrava che fossero passati sei anni.

Erano successe talmente tante cose. A partire, ovviamente, dal modo confuso e triste in cui si erano separate. Ancora oggi non sapeva bene cosa pensare di quella loro ultima conversazione. Si mise a ricordarla parola per parola, ma aveva appena cominciato quando sentì delle voci in lontananza, e quindi dei passi che salivano le scale. Rimase ferma per un attimo, speranzosa. Forse le era sfuggita la macchina? Ma le voci si fecero più distinte avvicinandosi lungo il corridoio. E, sfortunatamente, queste due in particolare le erano anche troppo familiari. Erano _quei due_. Merda. Sperava che Brittany sarebbe arrivata per prima, in modo da poter passare almeno un paio di minuti da sola con lei. Ma ovviamente no. La sua solita sfiga.

Le voci si avvicinarono alla porta, ancora smorzate, ma alte e polemiche.

"Kurt, non sto di certo negando la tua considerevole esperienza in materia, ma _chiaramente _il ruolo più memorabile di Mandy Patinkin è stato quello del Che nella versione originale di Evita. È una parte iconica."

"Non mi metterò a discutere con la tua evidentemente antiquata definizione di iconico, ma Sunday in the Park with George è senza dubbio la sua performance definitiva. C'è il nome del personaggio nel titolo. Cosa vuoi di più?"

"Ha vinto un Tony per Evita! Cos'altro c'è da dire?"

Oh, Rachel," ribatté Kurt in tono di compiaciuta superiorità mentre spalancava la porta. "Le tue opinioni sono adorabili nella loro inesattezza." Dall'ingresso si spostarono in salotto e, vedendola in piedi di fronte alla finestra con un'aria di malcelata irritazione, Kurt aggiunse, "Chiediamolo a Santana."

Lei colse l'occasione al volo con un luccichio letale negli occhi. "Ma che idea fantastica. Chiediamolo a Santana. Perché mi pare di intuire che voi due fenomeni da baraccone state parlando di qualche fesseria di Broadway, vero?" Incrociò le braccia e si fece avanti minacciosamente, felice di poter sfogare almeno un po' del suo malumore. "Per esempio quale ruolo è più checca dell'altro? O magari quale musical faccia venire meno voglia al pubblico di inzuppare due cotton fioc nella benzina, infilarseli nelle orecchie e darsi fuoco per smettere di ascoltare? Lasciate che vi spieghi come stanno le cose, Lucy e Ethel*, la risposta è che fanno schifo _entrambi_. Quindi evviva, avete ragione tutti e due, e ora potete chiudere quelle boccaccie!"

Rachel alzò gli occhi al cielo e prese a sbottonarsi la giacca con aria rassegnata, lasciando che si sfogasse. "Significa che Brittany non è ancora arrivata?"

Santana fece un respiro profondo per riprendersi dalla sfuriata. Come sempre, urlare l'aveva fatta sentire un po' meglio. Quindi tornò alla finestra. "Sono solo le cinque e dieci. Aveva detto tra le cinque e le sei."

"Beh, per fortuna non stai guardando l'orologio," commentò Kurt con aria da finto tonto, ricevendo un'occhiataccia in risposta.

Santana esaminò di nuovo la strada. Ancora niente. Si morse un labbro, ricacciando indietro un sospiro d'impazienza. Poi, mentre tornava a voltarsi, lo sguardo le cadde sul vaso ancora vuoto. "Rachel, dove sono i fiori?"

La mano di Rachel si bloccò mentre appendeva il cappotto nel guardaroba. "Oh no," sussurrò con una vocina piccola piccola.

Santana si materializzò subito accanto a lei, su tutte le furie. "Che cazzo, Rachel! Ti avevo chiesto di fare una cosa sola!"

"Posso spiegare!" si difese lei, arretrando il più possibile. "È una storia talmente buffa, davvero. Stavo andando al negozio di fiori quando mi sono imbattuta in un gruppo di studentesse cattoliche che cantavano le canzoni di Rihanna ai loro ragazzi su un tavolino nel parco. Avevano senza dubbio del potenziale, ma la tecnica respiratoria era completamente sbagliata e ballavano in modo che più che suggestivo era... pornografico. Così da paladina delle arti quale sono, mi sono trattenuta per dare loro qualche suggerimento. E quindi, una cosa tira l'altra, e per farla breve ..."

"Troppo tardi," borbottò Kurt.

"... ho finito per cantare qualche canzone io stessa." continuò lei "E penso che abbiano davvero apprezzato la lezione. È vero, mi hanno appiccicato della gomma sulla borsa e credo che una di loro mi abbia insultata in cinese. Ma in futuro, quando ripenseranno a quello che è successo oggi, sono certa che i miei consigli cambieranno in meglio le loro vite." Concluse il suo racconto con aria di beata abnegazione. Si vedeva quasi l'aureola. "Dopotutto, Santana, che cosa è più importante? Un mazzo di fiori destinato ad appassire o l'opportunità di condividere il mio talento con le nuove generazioni?"

Santana la fissò sconcertata e indignata per qualche secondo, e poi balzò in avanti. Con uno scatto felino Kurt la afferrò per i fianchi, e Rachel corse a barricarsi dietro il divano. Sembrava un balletto perfettamente coreografato che avevano messo in scena un'infinità di volte.

"Spero ti piacerà cantare senza denti, santa Rihanna, perché ora vengo lì e _ti spacco la faccia_!" Ma Kurt la teneva saldamente bloccata. Grazie a quelle continue scenate, aveva sviluppato dei bicipiti notevoli. Era un modo bizzarro per fare palestra, ma decisamente efficace.

"Va bene, va bene!" Rachel alzò le mani in segno di resa. "Torno subito dal fiorista, okay? Contenta, ora?"

"No che non sono contenta, perché è chiuso, razza di cretina! Ti avevo detto che chiudeva alle cinque!"

"Santana ..." Rachel chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò le mani sullo schienale del divano. "Scusa. Mi è passato di mente. Non so cos'altro dirti!"

Santana sentì il veleno abbandonarla, lasciando il posto alla rassegnazione. "Sei incredibile, lo sai?"

Kurt mollò la presa, ma rimase all'erta in caso la situazione precipitasse di nuovo. "Se vogliamo essere onesti," disse, "è vero che l'egocentrismo di Rachel raggiunge livelli astronomici, ma è poi tanto diverso da quella volta che abbiamo perso la maratona di Jersey Shore perché _una certa persona_aveva rubato i soldi dell'abbonamento TV per comprarsi uno smalto da quaranta dollari?"

Cavolo, perché tiravano sempre in ballo quella storia? Santana evitò lo sguardo di entrambi mentre si risistemava la maglietta, leggermente a disagio, cercando di conservare un minimo di dignità. "Quante volte devo chiedervi scusa per quella volta?"

"Non hai _mai _chiesto scusa," ribatté Rachel, petulante.

"Era una domanda retorica," borbottò lei, esaminandosi le unghie, che avevano ancora un aspetto fantastico. Aveva fatto benissimo a comprare quello smalto.

"Quello che sto cercando di dire," continuò Kurt, "è che abbiamo fatto tutti delle cose di cui non andiamo fieri."

"Ho trovato!" esclamò Rachel, il viso che le si illuminava. "Preparerò la cena per tutti. Per farmi perdonare. A Brittany piacerà, non è vero?" E senza attendere una risposta corse a nascondersi in cucina con l'aria di chi vuole fuggire dalla scena del crimine.

"Noi non mangiamo le tue schifezze vegane!" Santana le gridò dietro. E, stranamente, usare il plurale per riferirsi a lei e Brittany le fece venire un brivido. Era passato così tanto tempo. _Saremo di nuovo un "noi"_, si rese conto. Almeno per un po'. E se le cose avessero funzionato, forse ancora per più tempo.

Ma pensare così in anticipo era pericoloso, e quindi si fermò immediatamente. La cosa matura da fare, tornò a ripetersi, era affrontare quella situazione un giorno alla volta. Riprese a guardare fuori dalla finestra. La strada sotto di lei era vuota come raramente l'aveva vista, quasi volesse prenderla in giro. Con la coda nell'occhio notò che Kurt era ancora lì in piedi e sperò che si ritirasse nella sua camera o che andasse a fare compagnia a Rachel in cucina, togliendosi dalle scatole. Ma era chiedere troppo. Lui si limitò a tirare fuori una copia del New York Times e a sistemarsi sul divano accendendo la lampada.

L'ostentata lettura del giornale era una delle sue nuove abitudini, e Santana quasi sospettava che lo facesse apposta per farla arrabbiare il più possibile. Prima lo spiegò e lo scosse, e un fastidioso fruscio riempì la stanza, facendole quasi saltare i nervi per la seconda volta. Poi lo sollevò a braccia tese, alzò il naso, accavallò le gambe leziosamente, e si mise a fissarlo. Gli mancavano solo la pipa e la vestaglia di velluto per completare il quadretto. Voltava perfino le pagine in maniera teatrale. In passato si era chiesta perché non lo leggesse online come tutto il resto del mondo non ancora decrepito, ma ormai aveva capito che l'edizione online non gli avrebbe dato l'occasione di atteggiarsi a coglione con la puzza sotto il naso.

"Ma lo leggi sul serio?" gli domandò infine, visto che non c'era ancora segno dell'auto sulla strada e la sua pazienza si era più che esaurita. "O ti stai allenando per diventare il figurante più noioso della storia?"

Kurt voltò un'altra pagina e, ignorando le sue parole, chiese "Perché non la chiami e senti dov'è?"

Lei distolse lo sguardo e aspettò qualche secondo prima di rispondere. "L'ho già chiamata sei volte. Non voglio sembrare paranoica."

Kurt non rispose, ma perfino il suo silenzio le sembrò un commento sarcastico.

Sapendo bene che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, controllò di nuovo l'orologio. 5:23. Dove cavolo era finita? Forse si erano fermati a cenare da qualche parte. Forse avrebbero portato cibo d'asporto per tutti. Ben le stava, a Rachel, se nessuno avesse toccato la sua stupida cena. Che di sicuro faceva schifo. I suoi piatti sembravano tutti provenire da una fogna, e l'odore non faceva che confermare quel sospetto.

Ormai fuori si era fatto talmente buio che Santana poteva vedere la propria propria immagine riflessa dalla lampada sul vetro della finestra. Quello che vi scorse le fornì un nuovo motivo di preoccupazione. "Kurt," si lamentò, piazzandosi di fronte a lui, "I miei capelli stanno di nuovo facendo quella cosa strana."

Lui alzò lo sguardo. "Vedo. Probabilmente è successo quando ti sei lanciata su Rachel." Quindi tornò a leggere.

"Embè? Sistemali!"

Kurt sospirò e mise giù il giornale. "Perché tocca sempre a me sistemarteli?"

"_Perché sì_. È quello il tuo compito. Sei tipo la mia fata madrina. Ora alza il culo e vieni a agitare la tua bacchetta magica." Si avviò verso il bagno e poi si bloccò, divertita dalle sue parole. "Sbaglio o questa suonava un po' sconcia?"

Lui si alzò e la seguì, controvoglia. "Solo quando esce dalla _tua _bocca."

Una volta arrivata nel minuscolo bagno, si mise a sedere sul ripiano del lavandino. Mentre Kurt frugava in un cassetto alla ricerca degli strumenti necessari per restituirle la sua bellezza, lei esaminò l'ambiente in modo critico, cercando di vederlo attraverso gli occhi di un estraneo. Era sempre stato così sciatto e deprimente? Come aveva potuto abituarsi a questo schifo?

"Dobbiamo comprare un'altra tenda per la doccia."

"Cos'ha questa che non va?" Kurt si strizzò un po' di gel nelle mani e iniziò a lavorarle i capelli

"È _grigia_. Sembra uscita da un orfanotrofio sovietico. Dio solo sa quanti microbi ci sono annidati dentro. Ricordi quel Kurt Cobain dei poveri che ti sei portato a casa lo scorso fine settimana? Scommetto che non entrava in contatto con un impianto idraulico da mesi."

"Brittany non sta venendo a New York per controllare la tenda della nostra doccia, Santana. Sta venendo per incontrare te. Raddrizza la testa."

"Lo so." Alzò il mento, cercando di tenere ferma la testa per permettergli di compiere la sua magia. "Voglio solo ... che sia tutto carino." A voce più bassa e sperando di non suonare troppo ridicola aggiunse, "Voglio che questo posto le piaccia."

L'espressione di Kurt si addolcì, e sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa per rassicurarla, ma prima che potesse aprir bocca sentirono dei passi attraversare di corsa il corridoio. Rachel apparve sulla porta, le labbra strette in una linea sottile. Si torse le mani nervosamente contro l'orrendo grembiulino di pizzo che indossava. Aveva l'aria di qualcuno che si era preparato ad un certo ruolo per tutta la vita, ma che all'ultimo momento era stato preso da inspiegabile ansia da palcoscenico. O forse aveva davvero bisogno di fare pipì. La fissarono, in attesa.

"Cosa c'è?" domandò infine Kurt, visto che non si decideva a parlare.

"Solo... non perdere la testa, Santana. Cerca di restare calma. Fa' un bel respiro."

Ovviamente, queste parole le fecero venire la tachicardia per lo spavento. "Di cosa stai parlando?"

"Il tuo cellulare si dev'essere scaricato," continuò Rachel. "Hanno cercato di chiamarti. Non so come hanno fatto a trovare il mio nuovo numero ... forse..."

"Rachel, dillo e basta!" esclamò Kurt. Santana gliene fu grata, perché non sapeva se al momento sarebbe stata in grado di parlare.

Entrando nel bagno già affollato, Rachel si rivolse direttamente a Santana. "Hanno avuto un guasto alla macchina. Brittany e John. Sono fermi in un motel nel New Jersey."

Lei aspettò, ma sembrava che Rachel avesse finito. "Allora sta bene?"

"Certo che sì, sta benone. Ma non... non arriverà stasera. Sapevo che ci saresti rimasta male."

Santana fece un profondo respiro, chiudendo gli occhi un istante per il sollievo. Non sapeva se voleva abbracciare Rachel o strozzarla.

"Gesù santissimo, razza di uccellaccio del malaugurio!" esclamò Kurt. "Non si inizia a parlare di un incidente stradale dicendo _Cerca di rimanere calma_!"

"Beh, mi dispiace!" si difese lei. "Non sono abituata a portare cattive notizie. Di solito mi chiedono di portare quelle buone. A volte con una canzone."

Mentre battibeccavano, Santana realizzò il significato di quella notizia e passò dal sollievo alla delusione. Brittany non sarebbe arrivata. Dopo averla aspettata tutto il giorno, dopo aver passato ore a cercare di rendere tutto perfetto... non sarebbe arrivata affatto. D'improvviso tutta l'eccitazione e la tensione nervosa della giornata si prosciugarono, lasciandola esausta.

Rachel aggiunse, "Però ha detto che domani arriverà sicuramente, non appena riusciranno a far riparare l'auto. E ha detto di dirti che le dispiace. E di caricare il telefono."

"Sì, okay. Chissene importa," Santana borbottò in tono poco convincente. "In fondo è solo un giorno in più." Cercò di non dare a vedere quanto si sentisse svuotata. Scivolò giù dal bancone e si voltò, fingendo di essere intenta a riporre il gel nell'armadietto del bagno, quando nello specchio li vide scambiarsi uno sguardo preouccupato alle sue spalle, e li _odiò_entrambi. Sembravano i genitori di un poppante imprevedibile in attesa dell'ennesima scenata.

Kurt sollevò una spazzola con aria interrogativa. "Vuoi ancora che ti ..."

"No," rispose, spingendolo da parte per uscire in corridoio. "Lascia perdere. Non importa." Si diresse nella sua stanzetta, con l'unico desiderio di rimanere da sola.

"Visto?" La voce di Rachel la raggiunse, come per cercare di rallegrarla. "Per fortuna non ho portato i fiori! Al suo arrivo sarebbero già tutti marciti!"

Senza curarsi di darle una risposta, Santana si sbattè la porta dietro le spalle, mentre Kurt bisbigliava, "_Stai scherzand_o, Rachel?"

Ora, finalmente, era da sola. Rimase in piedi contro la porta per qualche secondo, ripetendosi come faceva da tutto il giorno che era un'adulta. Un'adulta non si sarebbe mai rintanata in camera a fare il broncio quando riceveva una brutta notizia. Un'adulta non si sarebbe mai rannicchiata sul letto ad autocommiserarsi come stava facendo lei adesso. E un'adulta di sicuro non avrebbe mai seppellito la faccia in una pila di cuscini cercando disperatamente di non piangere, torturandosi al solo pensiero della persona che desiderava vedere e toccare più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, terrorizzata dalla paura irrazionale di non poterla incontrare mai più per colpa del destino o di Dio o di qualche stupida coincidenza. Un'adulta non avrebbe mai fatto cose del genere.

Allora, si chiese, come si sarebbe comportata un'adulta in questa situazione? Facendo qualcosa di maturo. Di razionale. Come alzarsi ad accendere qualche luce, innanzitutto, in modo che il neon della pizzeria di fronte non fosse l'unica fonte di illuminazione della stanza. Poi, probabilmente, avrebbe messo il telefono in carica. E poi, magari, sarebbe andata ad aiutare a preparare la cena. E, dopo aver finito, sarebbe andata a letto presto e avrebbe cercato di dormire un po', per potersi alzare a rifare tutto da capo il giorno dopo, sperando di ottenere un risultato migliore.

Prese seriamente quel piano in considerazione. Quasi si convinse a seguirlo. Poi, invece, afferrò l'iPod, calciò via le scarpe e si sollevò le coperte fin sopra la testa. _Fanculo_. Avrebbe sempre potuto iniziare a comportarsi da adulta l'indomani. All'arrivo di Brittany, di sicuro. Non c'era il minimo dubbio. Ma solo per quella sera, le andava benissimo comportarsi ancora da ragazzina.

* * *

*Protagoniste della serie televisiva degli anni 50 _I Love Lucy_ ("Lucy ed io" in Italia)


	2. Capitolo 2

**Capitolo 2**

Era arrivata in città alla fine di agosto. Dato che Brittany se n'era andata a giugno per trascorrere l'estate coi nonni, e considerata la loro separazione così ambigua, non aveva molto senso trattenersi ancora a Lima. Era ansiosa di mettere in pratica la decisione di non iscriversi a nessuno dei college in cui era stata ammessa, quelli ai quali i suoi genitori l'avevano costretta a fare domanda, ma di mandare al diavolo la prudenza, trasferirsi a New York, frequentare i corsi di un community college(1) e sperare che la vita avesse qualcosa di meraviglioso in serbo per lei.

Non che l'avrebbe mai raccontata con parole del genere, perché non avrebbe mai e poi mai voluto passare per una patetica sdolcinata. Sembrava qualcosa uscito dalla bocca di Berry. E a proposito di Rachel, ovviamente aveva saputo (come d'altronde tutti nel raggio di cinquanta miglia) che i due aspiranti artisti erano stati accettati alla NYADA e si sarebbero a loro volta trasferiti in città. Ma quei due non avevano niente a che fare con la sua decisione. Tutto il contrario. Aveva riflettuto a lungo se valesse la pena di correre il rischio di venire contaminata da quegli sfigati proprio mentre iniziava a godersi la sua prima indipendenza post-liceale. Ma in fondo, si era poi convinta, New York era abitata da otto milioni di persone. Quante probabilità aveva di incontrarli?

Il giorno in cui uscì dall'aereoporto JFK era un'afosa e soffocante giornata estiva, e fu immediatamente nauseata dalla puzza degli scarichi delle automobili e dei fumi dei diesel. Determinata a comportarsi come se sapesse quello che stava facendo, fece la fila per prendere un taxi (anche se era pronta a passare avanti a qualche vecchietta in caso di necessità). Tuttavia, quando finalmente riuscì ad entrare in una vettura e a porgere all'autista il foglietto con l'indirizzo di suo cugino a Washington Heights, ebbe il primo sentore che che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Il tassista pakistano lesse l'indirizzo, si voltò per guardare i suoi vestiti costosi e poi tornò a leggere il foglietto. "Sicura che è qui che vuoi andare?"

"_Sì_, sono sicura, Mohammed," ribattè lei con il suo tono più incazzoso, per fargli capire bene che non poteva approfittarsi di lei solo perché veniva da fuori città. L'uomo alzò le mani in segno di divertita resa e mise in moto.

La corsa sembrò durare all'infinito, anche se non poteva essere passata più di mezz'ora da quando avevano lasciato l'aereoporto. Quando finalmente si fermarono, però, lei rimase seduta al suo posto, aspettando che ripartissero. Invano.

"Non penso sia il posto giusto," gli fece infine notare.

"Oh, è il posto giusto." Il tassista sembrava divertirsi un mondo. "Cinquantotto dollari, prego. O per caso vuoi andare da qualche altra parte?"

Purtroppo il prezzo della corsa era già esorbitante, e non poteva permettersi di raddoppiarlo. Così si costrinse a scendere trascinandosi dietro le valigie. Si ritrovò in piedi, su di un marciapiede scheggiato, fuori da una recinzione a maglie di ferro, sotto una fila di casermoni di cemento fatiscente alti almeno trenta piani. _Oh merda_, si rese conto. _Sono le case popolari_.

Da diversi balconi sventolavano tristi dei panni stesi ad asciugare. Alcune finestre erano rattoppate col nastro adesivo e molte altre erano aperte, nonostante ci fossero almeno quaranta gradi fuori. Ogni spazio raggiungibile da mano umana era coperto da graffiti colorati e volgari. Da ogni lato proveniva il suono smorzato dei bassi, i rap che si scontravano con i bolero, i reggae che cercavano di soffocare i merengue. Gli edifici le incombevano addosso talmente enormi e spaventosi da farla sentire microscopica.

Stordita, fece un passo indietro e sentì qualcosa che le si frantumava sotto il tacco. Guardando in basso, vide che si trattava di una siringa ipodermica. Si voltò immediatamente per tornare nel taxi pensando _Al diavolo i soldi, lo pagherò in gioielli!_ Ma la vettura era già ripartita e si trovava ormai quasi in fondo alla strada. Per un breve istante pensò di correre dietro al taxi gettando al vento fino all'ultimo briciolo della sua dignità. Invece, con la sensazione di essere osservata, raccolse i suoi bagagli, fece un profondo respiro e cercò di scoprire qual'era il palazzo che stava cercando.

In qualche modo, tenendo gli occhi bassi, ma anche cercando di non sembrare troppo spaventata, riuscì a trovare l'edificio giusto, il piano giusto e anche l'appartamento giusto. Quando raggiunse la porta le tremavano le ginocchia, aveva il cuore in gola e i denti serrati per evitare di rispondere alle prese in giro e agli insulti che le erano stati rivolti in più di una lingua, ma ce l'aveva fatta. Si sentiva perfino un po' orgogliosa di sé stessa.

Bussò alla porta di metallo scheggiato per qualche minuto, poi, non ricevendo risposta, frugò nella borsa alla ricerca della chiave che suo cugino Ricky le aveva inviato per posta nel caso non si fosse trovato in casa. Una volta dentro l'appartamento, provò a convincersi che non era poi così male. Okay, puzzava di spogliatoio maschile e c'era un caldo soffocante, sotto le sue scarpe c'era uno strato di qualcosa che sembrava una specie di polvere, e con la coda dell'occhio aveva visto muoversi delle cose che sospettava fossero scarafaggi... ma l'importante era trovarsi lì. Era a New York. Poteva finalmente iniziare a vivere orgogliosamente la sua vita da lesbica. Giusto?

Quella prima sera, suo cugino non tornò a casa. Aveva provato a chiamarlo, ma a quanto pareva il numero che le aveva dato non apparteneva più a lui. L'impianto dell'aria condizionata, quando provò ad accenderlo, emise uno stridio e uno sbuffo d'aria calda che puzzava di olio per motori e poi prese a sferragliare così rumorosamente che dovette spegnerlo. La TV funzionava, ma era bloccata sulla TCM(2), e non riuscì a trovare il telecomando da nessuna parte. Così si dovette sorbire una commedia demenziale in bianco e nero degli anni quaranta dove i protagonisti parlaavano senza sosta a velocità supersonica. Più tardi, quando provò a farsi una doccia, scoprì che l'acqua rimaneva calda per tre minuti contati e poi diventava gelata.

Con il buio, il fracasso fuori dall'appartamento sembrò aumentare di ora in ora. I rumori del traffico e le sirene facevano impazzire i suoi nervi già scoperti e da ogni parte proveniva il ronzio di radio e telivisioni. Sembrava che ci fosse una rissa tra cani in corso sotto la sua finestra al diciassettesimo piano, ma era così buio che non poteva essere certa. In uno degli appartamenti del suo piano un uomo e una donna presero ad urlare in una lingua che non conosceva, e un bambino (il loro? o quello di qualcun altro?) pianse per quelle che sembrarono ore. Alzò il volume della TV per soffocare gli altri rumori, ma adesso stavano trasmettendo Il Musicista, che le fece venire nostalgia di Lima.

Voleva ordinare una pizza, ma non sapeva se l'avrebbero consegnata alla porta e il pensiero di dover scendere fino all'ingresso era davvero troppo spaventoso. E in fondo non aveva neppure molta fame. Così cenò con una tazza di Lucky Charms stantii senza latte. I cereali le ricordarono che aveva promesso di chiamare Brittany. Ma non aveva il coraggio di farlo. Sapeva che sentire la sua voce l'avrebbe fatta crollare. Sarebbe stato troppo difficile mentirle dicendole che tutto era meraviglioso esattamente come se l'era immaginato. Così le inviò un SMS: _ehi sn arrivata è tt fantastico qui. ora vd a cena, t kiamo dmn_. Poi, dopo un attimo di esitazione, aggiunse _tvb_. Facendo del suo meglio per non soccombere alle lacrime, si addormentò sul divano con le mani premute sulle orecchie per bloccare il frastuono.

I giorni seguenti trascorsero più o meno allo stesso modo, senza ricevere alcuna notizia da Ricky. Alla fine fu costretta a trovare il coraggio di lasciare il palazzo per brevi spedizioni nel tentativo di decifrare gli orari della metropolitana, ma era terrorizzata ogni singola volta. (E stanca morta, perché ovviamente spesso e volentieri gli ascensori erano guasti). I primi giorni aveva anche sperato che la gente si sarebbe abituata a lei, che avrebbe iniziato ad ambientarsi, ma purtroppo più interagiva con gli altri abitanti del quartiere, più si facevano una pessima opinione di lei e si divertivano ad insultarla. Come se non bastasse scoprì che il suo spagnolo in realtà non era così buono come credeva. I latino-americani con cui parlava ridevano del suo accento. E poi andavano a chiamare i loro amici perché ridessero anche loro.

Dopo quattro lunghi giorni la sua pazienza si esaurì del tutto, e quando si imbatté in un gruppo di ragazze dominicane sulle scale e una di loro le gridò, "Ehi, puta! Chi ti sei scopata per comprarti quelle scarpe?" si voltò per chiederle con aria minacciosa "_Come d__ici_, Rosie Perez(3)?" e poi si scatenò in un epico monologo in stile Lima Heights, una sequela di insulti da fare impallidire i suoi gloriosi giorni di boccaccia ai tempi delle superiori. Fu un'esperienza catartica che le diede una scarica di endorfine di cui aveva davvero un enorme bisogno, e, per la prima volta da giorni, si sentì di nuovo la vera Santana Lopez. Ma ancora prima di finire iniziò a sospettare di aver commesso un errore madornale. E nel silenzio minaccioso che seguì la sua tirata, mentre le ragazze si scambiavano degli sguardi eccitati quasi non avessero aspettato altro che quella occasione, lo capì per certo. _Oh, cazzo._

Santana arretrò di qualche passo, poi si voltò e se la diede a gambe, mentre le cinque ragazze la inseguivano griando insulti di vario genere. Per miracolo, forse grazie al suo allenamento da Cheerio, arrivò all'appartamento e vi si tuffò dentro prima che la raggiungessero, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle e chiudendola a chiave proprio nell'istante in cui arrivavano.

Però, al culmine dell'ironia della sorte, aveva perso una scarpa.

Finalmente, dopo quasi una settimana, suo cugino si fece vivo. Sembrava quasi che si fosse scordato del suo arrivo. "Yo, Santana!" esclamò alzando la mano per darle il cinque, che lei ricambiò goffamente. "Come ti butta, bimba?" E poi, prima che potesse rispondergli, "_Caspita_, che bocce!"

Lei abbassò lo sguardo sul suo seno. "Oh... sì. Direi di sì."

"Mitico," esclamò lui, ridendo come se avesse fatto una battuta, e poi si diresse nella camera da letto. Lei lo seguì. Mentre le parlava si mise a infilare dei vestiti in una sacca. "Ehi, tu quanto le hai pagate? Le voglio far fare anche alla mia tipa. C'è questo dottore cubano che te le fa con lo sconto dietro all'estetista. Non ha la licenza ma è uno a posto ... nel caso vuoi fare l'upgrade."

"Grazie," gli rispose lei freddamente. "ma penso che mi terrò queste."

L'uomo entrò nel bagno per prendere qualche oggetto dall'armadietto. "Allora tutto a posto qui? Ti serve niente?" E poi, prima che potesse rispondere, "Ehi, come sta tua mamma? Sempre una gran gnocca?"

Mentre Santana stava cercando una risposta per la domanda decisamente imbarazzante, lui si diresse alla porta d'ingresso. Sconcertata, chiese, "Aspetta, te ne vai di nuovo?"

"Mi sa di sì," le rispose con aria contrita, "sai com'è. Lavoro tutta la settimana e nei week-end faccio baldoria. Non ho mai un momento libero. Tu stai bene qui?"

C'erano tanti di quei modi per rispondergli di no che non sapeva nemmeno da dove iniziare. Così fece la scelta più facile, quella che ormai era abituata a fare. Mentì. "Sì, sto benissimo. Grazie per l'ospitalità."

"No problem. Sai come si dice, no? _Su casa es mi casa_. O una stronzata del genere." Fece per andarsene, poi infilò di nuovo la testa nella porta. "Oh, un'altra cosa. Chiudi sempre bene a chiave. Se vengono a cercarmi dei nigeriani, NON FARLI ENTRARE. Sto organizzando una specie di... _pagamento a rate_ con loro. Capito?"

"Ehm... okay," rispose, preoccupata, ma lui era già scomparso.

Non c'era più nulla da fare. Cercò di non sentirsi delusa, ma era difficile da evitare. Una parte di lei aveva sperato che con il suo arrivo non si sarebbe più sentita così sola e isolata. Ma a quanto pareva non viveva più nemmeno lì. Rimase in piedi davanti alla porta per qualche minuto, poi sospirò e andò a guardarsi l'ennesimo orrendo film preistorico. Ovviamente si era scordata di chiedergli dove fosse il telecomando.

Dopo la riluttanza della prima sera, iniziò ad approfittare anche troppo della possibilità di telefonare a Brittany. A volte la chiamava persino quattro o cinque volte al giorno, pur sapendo che non avrebbe dovuto. Ma non riusciva a trattenersi. _Aveva bisogno_ di sentire la sua voce. Ci si aggrappava come ad un'ancora di salvezza, era l'unica cosa che le impediva di cedere alla disperazione. Brittany, dal canto suo, non diceva mai di essere impegnata e non cercava scuse per lasciare la conversazione a metà. Forse si sentiva in colpa, perché in fondo era stata lei a convincerla a trasferirsi in città. Era lei che non le aveva permesso di restare a Lima, come Santana avrebbe voluto fare in un primo momento. Per questo era pronta a rimanere al telefono per delle ore se Santana ne aveva bisogno, e a volte era prorpio quello che succedeva. Ma ora che era arrivato settembre e a Lima era iniziata la scuola, Brittany doveva darsi da fare se voleva finalmente ottenere il diploma. Santana lo sapeva e si odiava per tutto il tempo che le faceva perdere.

Ora che a separarle non era solo qualche gita estiva, a dire il vero aveva scoperto che Brittany non era molto brava a parlare al telefono. Spesso cadeva in silenzi lunghi e misteriosi. Quando erano insieme quei silenzi facevano parte della loro dinamica: erano confortanti, persino piacevoli. Al telefono invece erano solo dei vuoti inquietanti. Santana spesso doveva chiedere, "Sei ancora lì?" Ma perfino i rumori di sottofondo provenienti dalla casa di Brittany erano preferibili alla solitudine che provava quando non era al telefono. A volte le veniva voglia di chiederle di lasciare la comunicazione aperta tutto il giorno per ascoltarla mentre sbrigava le sue faccende.

Alla fine, come era inevitabile che succedesse prima o poi, arrivò il giorno in cui i soldi per il cibo e le spese basilari giunsero agli sgoccioli. Ricky non aveva parlato di affitto, quindi aveva concluso che non doveva essere un problema per lui visto l'appartamento tanto misero. Ma doveva pur sempre mangiare. Suo padre, dopo mesi di macchinazioni e persuasioni da parte sua e di sua madre, aveva accettato con grande riluttanza di pagare il college cittadino a cui si era iscritta. Ma per mettere bene in chiaro quanto fosse deluso e disprezzasse questa decisione, aveva rifiutato di sborsare un solo centesimo in più per finanziare il resto. Il che significava che avrebbe dovuto sottoporsi alla più spaventosa umiliazione alla quale sia costretto un essere umano: avrebbe dovuto _andare a lavorare. _

Invece di cercare un impiego nel quartiere di Washington Heights dove per disgrazia era capitata, si diresse direttamente all'area di periferia dove sorgeva il suo college sperando che, con l'inizio della scuola, tra lezioni e lavoro sarebbe dovuta tornare all'appartamento solo per dormire. Con sua grande sorpresa trovò subito posto come cameriera in un cocktail bar piuttosto elegante. Non ebbe problemi a spacciarsi per una ventunenne, dato che la direzione si rifiutava di assumere chi non avesse l'età legale per bere. Possedeva diverse carte d'identità false, che andavano dai diciannove ai trentadue anni. Non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare quale tipo di situazione le avrebbe richiesto di fingersi una trentaduenne, ma era sempre meglio essere pronti a tutto.

Nonostanste il primo giorno fosse arrivata con un'ora di ritardo per colpa di un pitbull che l'aveva tenuta bloccata nell'ingresso del palazzo per dieci terribili minuti facendole perdere il treno, la giornata filò alla grande. Le piaceva il proprietario del locale, un indiano che assomigliava un po' al preside Figgins, cosa che stranamente la confortava. E inoltre qualsiasi imbecille sarebbe stato in grado di fare quel lavoro. Doveva solo servire drink a gruppi di ricconi fumati. Forse lavorare qui in fondo non sarebbe stata una tragedia. _Sono una cameriera fenomenale_, si disse mentre finiva il suo turno.

"Sei una cameriera terribile," la informò il proprietario, dopo averla trattenuta prima che se ne andasse. Stava riempiendo le saliere ad un tavolo. "La peggiore che abbia mai visto in tutta la mia carriera di ristoratore. E ho ingaggiato un bel po' di cameriere."

"Cosa?" chiese lei, onestamente stupita. "Ma se non ho sbagliato nemmeno un'ordinazione!"

"Non sono le ordinazioni, è l'atteggiamento. Sei _orribile_ con la gente. Non puoi trattare i clienti in questo modo. C'era un tale che voleva mandarti un'ordinanza restrittiva."

"Chi, il tipo che sembrava la versione scema di Conan O'Brien(4)?" domandò lei con aria imbronciata. "Gli conviene, se ci tiene alla pelle."

"Mi dispiace, ma non sei la persona adatta. Posso pagarti per le ore che hai fatto stasera, ma non tornare più." Si diresse alla cassa e lei lo seguì.

"E il gruppo in fondo al locale?" protestò. "Mi hanno perfino lasciato la mancia."

"Pensavano che fosse una cena con spettacolo. Mi hanno fatto i complimenti per aver trovato un'attrice così convincente nel ruolo della strega malefica!"

"Beh, è un'idea," suggerì timidamente. "Potremmo farlo sul serio!"

"Allettante, ma credo che rifiuterò," rispose, contando la sua paga.

"Senta, questo lavoro mi serve, va bene? Sono appena arrivata in città e..." abbassò la voce per l'imbarazzo. "Ho quasi finito i soldi."

"Lo sai quante ragazze ci sono là fuori con la tua stessa identica storia?" le chiese. "Centinaia. Forse migliaia. La differenza è che loro non minaccierebbero mai di ammazzare i miei clienti."

Santana si arrese con un sospiro. Non c'era niente da fare. Il tizio non avrebbe ceduto. Aspettò che contasse le sue banconote, guardandosi attorno nel locale nel tentativo di non fargli capire quanto era disperata. Voleva quel lavoro, ma non voleva la sua pietà. Lo sguardo le si posò su qualcosa vicino all'ingresso che non aveva notato durante il suo breve turno.

"A cosa serve quel palco?"

Lui alzò lo guardo di scatto come se si fosse appena ricordato della sua presenza. "Avevo ingaggiato una band. Quattro fratelli. Poi un fine settimana se ne sono andati a visitare la famiglia a Toronto e non sono più tornati." Scosse la testa, disgustato. "_Canadesi_",

A quel punto Santana intravide finalmente un raggio di speranza, ma non voleva sembrare troppo entusiasta. "Beh, ehi... io sono una cantante."

Lui le lanciò un'occhiatina scettica. "Che tipo di esperienza hai?"

Merda. Doveva proprio farle _quella_ domanda. "Ho... ho fatto canto corale per tre anni alle superiori." Immediatamente vide che l'uomo aveva perso interesse e così si affettò ad aggiungere, "So che sembra patetico. Infatti lo era, il più delle volte. Ma abbiamo vinto i campionati nazionali l'anno scorso. Eravamo _bravi_."

Eravamo _davvero_ bravi, si ripeté fieramente, con un improvviso moto di lealtà.

"È una bella storia , ma temo che non sia esattamente..."

"So cantare di tutto," lo interruppe. "Qualsiasi stile voglia. Ho gusti molto... eclettici." Era la parola giusta? Provò a ricordare se era quello il termine che aveva studiato a scuola, pregando di non aver detto una puttanata.

Vide che stava esitando, e così gli diede il colpo di grazia. "Mi dia solo una possibilità, va bene? Giuro che non la deluderò. Se la gente continuerà a odiarmi, allora... non dovrà nemmeno pagarmi. Me ne andrò e basta. Non sentirà mai più parlare di questa strega malefica."

Le consegnò una piccola pila di banconote, come paga per per un turno di lavoro. "E va bene," borbottò, non proprio convinto. "Un'ultima possibilità. Domani sera. Ma non ti prometto niente."

"Grazie," esclamò lei, così sollevata che avrebbe voluto abbracciare lui e il suo adorabile accento. "Grazie infinite. E se farò la maleducata con i clienti, penseranno che faccia parte dello spettacolo!" Poi, cogliendo la sua espressione alzò una mano e aggiunse subito, "ma non lo farò, promesso." E prima di farsi scappare qualcosa che gli facesse cambiare idea, fuggì via.

Arrivò al suo palazzo che era già tardi, l'ascensore la portò solo fino al quattordicesimo piano e poi si rifiutò di proseguire. Così fu costretta a fare il resto della salita a piedi, ed era così assorta a mettere insieme una possibile scaletta di canzoni, che non si accorse del gruppo di ragazze dominicane ferme sulla scala del sedicesimo piano finché non se le ritrovò di fronte.

"Ehi, perra!" la salutò la stessa ragazza dell'altro giorno. "Non dovresti andartene in giro la sera tardi. Ma già che sei qui, abbiamo una proposta da farti."

Santana rimase in attesa, diffidente, cercando di tenere la bocca chiusa.

"Ti restituiremo la scarpa in cambio di quella giacca."

La giacca in questione le era costata seicento dollari e, sì, probabilmente era stato un errore indossarla quella sera dato che faceva ancora caldo, ma aveva voluto fare bella figura durante il suo primo giorno di lavoro. Ovviamente però lo scambio non era facoltativo. Così, dopo qualche secondo di dibattito interiore, digrignò i denti per la rabbia, se la tolse e la consegnò, sperando che la lasciassero andare senza tormentarla oltre.

"Oh, merda," continuò la ragazza passando la giacca ad una sua amica perché la mettesse al sicuro. "Mi sono appena ricordata che ho dato la scarpa al mi hermano. La sta usando come posacenere."

Le altre ragazze scoppiarono a ridere e Santana rispose con un sorrisino amaro, perché non si aspettava certo di riavere indietro quella cavolo di scarpa. Prese a salire le scale, ma la capobanda la richiamò indietro. "Ehi, da dov'è hai detto che vieni?"

Per qualche istante fu tentata di ignorare la domanda, ma poi pensò che non era davvero il caso di contrariarle ancora più del necessario, così si girò e rispose, "Ohio."

Loro risero come se fosse la cosa più divertente che avessero mai sentito. La ragazza aspettò che le passasse la ridarella, e quindi si accese una sigaretta. Alzando gli occhi su Santana le disse, "Lascia che ti dia un consiglio, bella. _Tornatene a casa_. Perché non ce la farai a sopravvivere in questo cazzo di posto." Nella sua espressione c'era qualcosa che poteva sembrare quasi sincerità , anche se era davvero difficile da notare sotto lo scherno, l'invidia e il disprezzo. In un'altra vita forse avrebbero potuto persino diventare amiche. Ma non in questa.

Santana continuò a salire e, una volta rintanatasi nella relativa sicurezza del suo appartamento, si affrettò a a chiamare Brittany. Le descrisse gli eventi della giornata, il suo nuovo lavoro e anche le ragazze sulle scale. Tuttavia in questa versione un po' censurata finì per sembrare che avesse dato loro la giacca impietosita dalla loro povertà, dal loro orribile gusto in fatto di moda, e anche perché che si era stufata di indossarla. A volte non era sicura che Brittany credesse a tutto quello che le raccontava, ma in fondo le bastava che fingesse di farlo. Santana si illudeva che raccontando ad alta voce queste versioni ottimistiche della sua vita in città poteva farle diventare reali. O quasi.

Oltre a rappresentare la nascita ufficiale della sua carriera musicale, la giornata seguente coincideva anche con l'inizio delle lezioni. Era qui all'università, pensò, che si sarebbe fatta tutti gli amici che si era aspettata di trovare per magia una volta arrivata a New York. Qui finalmente li avrebbe incontrati.

Ma sembrava proprio le cose non funzinassero esattamente in quel modo. Partecipò a tutte le sue lezioni e riuscì perfino a trovarle interessanti. Era incredibile quanto fosse facile concentrarsi sull'insegnante quando non c'era Brittany a tirarle palline di carta o a fare piedino sotto il banco. Ma nessuno le rivolse la parola. Quasi nessuno la degnò di uno sguardo. Fuori, in mezzo al campus, mentre cercava un posto per pranzare, fu costretta ad affrontare una tragedia che alle superiori non aveva rischiato di affrontare nemmeno una volta: aveva dovuto sedersi da sola. Dappertutto vedeva gruppi di studenti, e c'erano decine di coppie, sia etero che gay. Tutti sembravano avere un compagno. Tutti tranne lei. L'uniforme da Cheerio e lo status sociale che le forniva le mancavano quasi fisicamente. Soprattutto per il modo in cui, perfino fuori dalle mura della McKinley e in tutta Lima, facevano in modo che la gente la guardasse con rispetto e intuisse subito che era una persona importante. Qui non era nessuno. Si sentiva quasi invisibile.

Dopo la fine delle lezioni fece un'ultimo tentativo per socializzare, decidendo di partecipare all'incontro di un'organizzazione per studenti gay e lesbiche che aveva visto pubblicizzato su un volantino in corridoio. Ma quando raggiunse la porta della classe dove si svolgeva, vide che tutti i presenti erano stretti in un gruppo coeso e ridevano insieme come se si conoscessero da anni. Rimase a guardarli per un minuto e finalmente un tizio la notò, e le chiese in modo gentile ma un po' impaziente, "Posso aiutarti?" Si voltarono tutti a fissarla, e lei non poté fare a meno di sentirsi come se stesse interrompendo qualcosa. "Scusate, ho sbagliato aula," borbottò e uscì di corsa. Aveva fallito.

Inutile dire che quando raggiunse il ristorante il suo livello di autostima non era alle stelle. E forse era solo la sua immaginazione ma il locale le sembrò molto più affollato rispetto a quando aveva servito drink la sera prima. Perfino la stanza sembrava più grande e piena di tavoli. Il proprietario non perse tempo a presentarle la nipote di quindici anni che avrebbe suonato il piano per lei. La informò che se voleva altri musicisti avrebbe dovuto procurarseli da sola. E poi, senza altre cerimonie, le indicò il palco dove era già stato preparato un microfono.

"_Adesso_?" chiese lei. Le cose stavano andando un po' troppo in fretta.

"Oh, chiedo scusa. Volevi forse fare una pausa prima di iniziare a lavorare?" le domandò lui, grondante di sarcasmo.

"No, volevo solo dire che... okay, vado." Deglutì a fatica e si costrinse ad andare verso il palco al centro della stanza. Era ridicolo. Si era esibita per anni. Perché le sembrava di camminare sulle sabbie mobili? Perché aveva la bocca così asciutta? Perché era così terrorizzata?

Quando salì i due gradini e si ritrovò in piedi su di una piattaforma di fronte a tutto il ristorante, improvvisamente capì. Non lo aveva mai fatto da sola. Tranne che per qualche audizione di fronte a poche persone che conosceva bene, non si era mai trovata così sola, con tutti gli occhi puntati su di lei. Aveva sempre avuto un intero coro, un'intera _famiglia_, al suo fianco. In piedi su quel palco si sentì sola come non si era mai sentita in vita sua.

La stanza si era fatta lentamente silenziosa a mano a mano che i clienti la notavano e si fermavano in attesa che facesse qualcosa. Non riusciva davvero ad immaginare cosa volessero da lei. Si voltò e guardò la sua pianista, sperando che le venisse in aiuto, ma la ragazzina le restituì uno sguardo vacuo, aspettando istruzioni.

Si voltò di nuovo, e ora la stanza era ancora più silenziosa. Alcune persone si schiarirono la gola, come se fossero imbarazzate per lei. Si sentì una risatina e poi qualcuno che zittiva il responsabile. Il proprietario era in piedi in fondo alla stanza, a braccia incrociate, con aria impaziente e irritabile.

Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa... qualunque cosa. Ma non le venne in mente niente. E all'improvviso capì che non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Non sarebbe mai successo. Aveva sopravvalutato il proprio coraggio.

Mi... mi dispiace," borbottò nel microfono. "Scusate." Si girò per andarsene.

Ma poi, da uno dei tavoli in penombra sull'altro lato della stanza, sentì una voce, una voce che gridò "Allora, cosa ci vuole per sentire un po' di Winehouse qui?" E non era una voce qualsiasi, ma una molto familiare.

Santana voltò la testa di scatto, sorpresa. Lo si scorgeva a malapena nella luce soffusa: Kurt. E, seduta accanto a lui, c'era Rachel, che si mise le dita in bocca per emettere un fischio alto e fastidioso, seguito da un "Wooo!" e da un applauso scrosciante.

Li fissò scioccata per qualche istante, e poi sentì un sorriso illuminarle il viso, forse il primo vero sorriso da settimane, che subito si trasformò in una silenziosa risata di sollievo. Sentì che tutta la sua sicurezza tornava a riempire il vuoto che aveva dentro. Dopo un attimo di esitazione sussurrò qualcosa alla pianista che estrasse uno spartito. A testa alta tornò al microfono e disse nel suo tono di voce normale "Okay, questa è per il simpaticone là in fondo".

La musica iniziò, e Santana prese a cantare una versione acustica di Tears Dry on Their Own. Ora che era tornata quella di sempre, non si stupì di vedere che aveva incantato l l'intero locale e che tutti le tenevano gli occhi puntati addosso senza emettere il minimo suono. Era ovvio. _Ho un talento naturale_, pensò tra sé e sé. Dopo Amy cantò un po' di Adele, poi qualche canzone retrò anni sessanta e un paio di classici. Prese in mano il microfono e coprì tutto il palco, andò a sedersi sul bordo e alla fine sul pianoforte. (La nipote del proprietario indiano le lanciò un'occhiataccia. Quanto le mancava Brad).

Prima che se ne accorgesse era già ora di fare pausa. Quasi non voleva fermarsi perché stava giusto iniziando a flirtare con alcune clienti, e anche se non le davano l'idea di essere gay, era certa di essere quasi riuscita a convincerle del contrario. Si godette gli applausi per un minuto o due, poi prese un bicchiere d'acqua e si spostò sull'altro lato del locale.

"Sei stata magnifica!" Rachel esordì prima ancora che Santana si sedesse. "Gli applausi erano più che meritati. Ho però _alcune_ osservazioni da farti. In un paio di passaggi fondamentali la tua tonalità era un pochino incerta, anche se naturalmente solo una persona con un orecchio allenato come il mio se ne sarebbe potuta accorgere..."

"Rachel." Kurt la ammonì scuotendo la testa.

Notando il suo cenno, lei concluse, "Ma ne riparleremo un'altra volta."

Santana bevve un sorso d'acqua, sorpresa di trovare confortante il fastidioso chiacchiericcio di Rachel. Non sapeva cosa ci facessero qui, ma in fondo le sembrava quasi inevitabile.

"È stata una performance incredibile," le disse Kurt. "Ti hanno adorata. Sembravi un predicatore che convertiva i peccatori con la parola del Signore. Solo più sexy."

"Sì, beh, grazie. Per avere... lo sai." Non voleva dirlo ad alta voce. Ora che si era rivelata un successo, l'ansia da palcoscenico e l'aiuto di Kurt le sembravano successi anni prima.

Lui sembrò capire e le fece un sorrisetto. "Figurati."

"Come cavolo avete fatto a trovare questo posto?"

I due si scambiarono uno sguardo di sottecchi, come sestessero nascondendo qualcosa, e Rachel spiegò "La nostra scuola è un paio di isolati più a ovest di qui. Che coincidenza, vero?"

"Ad essere onesti, Santana," continuò Kurt. "Siamo qui per un altro motivo, oltre che per vederti praticare la tua magia nera".

"Volevi che ti salvassi da quella orribile, orribile sciarpa? Perché onestamente temo che sia troppo tardi."

Kurt abbassò lo sguardo sull'oggetto incriminato e sembrò trovarsi a corto di parole. "Perché non inizi tu?" suggerì a Rachel.

"Okay, ascolta. Come sai io e Kurt siamo stati ammessi alla prestigiosa New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, comunemente nota come NYADA." Parlò ad alta voce, come se volesse cercare di impressionare le persone ai tavoli vicini. "Tecnicamente tutti gli studenti del primo anno hanno l'obbligo di risiedere nel campus. Io e Kurt ne eravamo entusiasti, pensavamo sarebbe stata un'opportunità unica nel suo genere per entrare in contatto con persone simili a noi. Inutile dire che eravamo entrambi felicissimi quando ci siamo trasferiti nel dormitorio qualche settimana fa". Fece una pausa con aria drammatica. "Beh... per usare un eufemismo, è stato un completo disastro. Tutto quello che poteva andare storto _è_ andato storto. La mia compagna di stanza era una diva iper-narcisistica. Non faceva che parlare di sé e del suo talento stratosferico. Te lo immagini?"

"Dev'essere stata una vera tortura," commentò Santana, e com'era prevedibile il suo sarcasmo passò del tutto inosservato.

"Puoi dirlo forte. Oltretutto era pieno di regole assurde. Per esempio era vietato ballare il tip tap nei corridoio! Pronto? È una scuola per le arti drammatiche!"

"Mi avevano anche vietato di rimanere in camera di Rachel dopo le nove di sera," continuò Kurt. "Cosa pensavano che le stessi facendo, per l'amor del cielo?" Rabbrividì. "Inconcepibile".

"E come se tutto questo non bastasse," si indignò Rachel, "non ci permettevano nemmeno di tenere le _candele profumate_". Lo disse come se fosse un tremendo oltraggio e un argomento decisivo.

Santana diede un'occhiata al palco, chiedendosi quanto tempo le rimaneva e se sarebbero mai arrivati al sodo.

"Quindi," riprese Kurt, notando la sua impazienza, "per farla breve, i papà di Rachel sono riusciti a procurarci un certificato medico secondo cui a causa dell'aria aperta e dei cieli dell'Ohio sotto cui siamo cresciuti soffriamo entrambi di una fobia verticale che ci impedisce di vivere in edifici più alti di quattro piani."

"È la scusa più idiota che abbia mai sentito," commentò Santana.

"Sì, ma la minaccia di sporgere denuncia può essere un valido argomento. Così ci hanno permesso di trasferirci fuori dal campus."

"Abbiamo trovato un posto incredibile," spiegò Rachel, di nuovo eccitata. "È a Brooklyn. Sunset Park. Ci vuole un po' per raggiungerlo con la metro, ma è un quartiere molto sicuro. Poi siamo al quarto piano, quindi abbiamo accesso al tetto. C'è un panorama magnifico".

"Fantastico," borbottò Santana fingendo entusiasmo. "Scommetto che ti senti come una Felicity(5) ebrea. Ma io che centro con tutto questo?"

"Il fatto è," riprese Kurt, "Anche se l'affitto è decisamente abbordabile per un appartamento di quelle dimensioni, ci serve comunque una terza persona per potercelo permettere."

"E ci sono davvero tre camere," aggiunse Rachel. "Anche se sospettiamo che le due piccole siano una stanza che qualcuno ha diviso illegalmente con un muro."

Santana finalmente iniziava a capire dove volessero andare a parare. "Aspettate, mi state chiedendo di trasferirmi da voi?" Con sua grande sorpresa, qualcosa dentro di lei si aggrappò a quella assurda idea come un naufrago sul punto di annegare a cui è stata tirata una fune di salvataggio.

"Abbiamo pensato che fosse la scelta più logica. Sappiamo che adesso vivi a Washington Heights," continuò Rachel. "E da un punto di vista teatrale devo dire che approvo di tutto cuore. Nessuno può negare il fatto che Lin-Manuel Miranda(6) sia un genio."

"_Chi_?"

"Quello che Rachel sta cercando di dire," si intromise Kurt, "è che a parte il fascino stile Broadway, quel quartiere non è un posto sicuro in cui vivere. Specialmente per un forestiero. Sapevi che una ragazza la scorsa settimana è stata aggredita ad un paio di isolati dall'edificio in cui vivi? Ed al contrario di te probabilmente non aveva addosso gioielli più costosi di un'automobile."

"Ma soprattutto, dev'essere triste vivere così da sola," Rachel continuò con tono più dolce. "Non riesco nemmeno a immaginarlo. Sappiamo che hai dei problemi ad ambientarti."

"E perché vi sareste messi in testa una cosa del genere?" Santana chiese con voce acuta. Percepiva chiaramente la compassione nel tono di Rachel e questo le fece venire la pelle d'oca. Che diavolo stava succedendo?

I due si scambiarono un'altra misteriosa occhiata, come se si stessero chiedendo quanto potevano rivelare.

E improvvisamete capì: Brittany. Ma certo. Era colpa di Brittany. Ora tutto aveva senso... aveva organizzato lei questo incontro. Ecco come facevano a sapere dove viveva. Ecco come avevano saputo dove avrebbe cantato quella sera. Era un'imboscata.

Santana si appoggiò contro lo schienale della sedia, chiudendo gli occhi per un secondo, sentendosi tradita.

A quel punto i due si accorsero di essere stati sgamati.

"È solo preoccupata per te," sussurrò Kurt. "Ha paura che tu sia un po' in difficoltà. E ha pensato che forse potremmo aiutarci un po' a vicenda. Tutto qui."

Santana fece un lungo respiro per prepararsi. Si era sentita tentata, forse. Non poteva negare che qualche secondo prima si era sentita un pochino tentata. Ma se c'era una cosa al mondo che non poteva sopportare era la pietà degli altri. Specialmente di _quei due_. E ora aveva finalmente trovato la giustificazione che le serviva per tornare quella di sempre e spiegare loro esattamente l'errore madornale che avevano commesso.

"Okay, mettiamo due cosette in chiaro, Laverne e Shirley(7)," esordì. "Dove vivo io non sono cavoli vostri. E anche se lo fossero, stareste lo stesso facendo la figura dei cretini, perché se volete proprio saperlo, da quando mi sono trasferita in città, la mia vita è una figata. Quindi, sì, forse non volevo dirlo a Brittany. Forse l'ho fatta sembrare un po' meno favolosa di quello che è, e sapete perché? Perché mi dispiace per lei. Io sono qui a godermela come in un video di Jay-Z, e li è ancora tappata in quella città di sfigati con un coro che non ha più nemmeno me e Mercedes per salvarsi dalla mediocrità."

Sembrava che Kurt e Rachel quasi si fossero aspettati una scenata del genere, e anche se era evidente che non credessero a una sola parola, ora che aveva iniziato non poteva più fermarsi.

"Cosa pensavate, che solo perché viviamo sotto lo stesso codice postale saremmo diventati amici così per magia? Perché, voglio dire, il fatto è che io mi farò degli amici fighissimi. Non... non appena li avrò incontrati," aggiunse in tono evasivo, abbassando leggermente lo sguardo. "E quando succederà non voglio ritrovarmi voi due moschettieri a rovinarmi la reputazione con le vostre oscure citazioni teatrali e il vostro guardaroba traumatico. Davvero, Hummel, _perché_ quella sciarpa ha il permesso di esistere?"

"Santana..." intervenne Rachel.

"No no no, fammi finire. Voglio mettere in chiaro le cose in questo cavolo di istante. Perché noi tre non ci incontreremo tutti i giorni. Non passeremo del tempo insieme. E nel modo più _assoluto_ non vivremo mai sotto lo stesso tetto. Sono stata chiara?"

Anche se una piccola parte di lei si odiava per aver pronunciato quelle parole, non poteva negare che le loro facce ferite e imbarazzate le davano una sensazione di vittoria che non provava da tantissimo tempo.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, metabolizzando le sue parole. Infine Rachel fece sorriso amaro e disse, "Bene. Se è così che la pensi non ti daremo più fastidio." Quindi si alzò e fece per andarsene. Subito dopo però ebbe un ripensamento ed estrasse un foglietto di carta ripiegata dalla borsa. "Però prendi lo stesso il nostro indirizzo, nel caso ti trovassi nei paraggi."

"Non ci contare," le rispose Santana. Ma prese il foglietto.

Anche Kurt si alzò in piedi e la guardò con rassegnazione. Si vedeva che era dispiaciuto per lei. "Buona fortuna, Santana," le augurò in tono sarcastico. "Ne avrai _davvero_ bisogno."

E così se ne andarono. Anche se c'era una voce in fondo alla sua mente che si domandava cosa diavolo stesse facendo, una voce che gridava _Fermali_, non fece niente. Rimase seduta a guardarli andare via, cercando di mantenere la sua espressione di superiorità.

Poi da un lato della stanza sentì un uomo che si schiariva la gola e si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere il proprietario del locale che le indicava l'orologio. _Fantastico_. Si era scordata che doveva tornare a cantare. Si alzò e si diresse stancamente verso il palco. Ovviamente la stanza era di nuovo piena di sconosciuti.

Anche se il resto della serata era trascorso con un turbinio confuso, quando uscì dal locale ebbe la sensazione di essersela cavata piuttosto bene. Per lo meno il pubblico non si era accorto che c'era qualcosa che la turbava. Inoltre il proprietario sembrava soddisfatto perché quando se n'era andata le aveva sorriso e consegnato un foglio con il suo orario di lavoro. Almeno una cosa in quella giornata non era stata un disastro.

Il viaggio di ritorno le sembrò ancora più spaventoso del solito. La colpa era tutta di Kurt che le aveva messo paura. Doveva _proprio_ raccontarle di quella ragazza aggredita? Di sicuro era solo la sua immaginazione, ma tutti gli occhi sembravano puntati su di lei, sui suoi vestiti costosi, sulle sue unghie perfettamente curate e sulla collana di diamanti che sapeva di dover smettere di indossare, anche se era troppo testarda per farlo. In tasca stringeva nervosamente il regalo di addio ricevuto dalla coach Sylvester: una bomboletta contenente un misto di spray al peperoncino, acido sulfureo e acqua di cologna di Will Schuester, con l'effetto garantito di "sfigurare e nauseare" i potenziali assalitori.

Una volta al sicuro nel suo apparamento pensò di chiamare Brittany, ma poi cambiò idea e mise via il telefono. Era incazzata, dopotutto. Brittany non aveva il diritto di andare a raccontare i fatti suoi a Kurt e Rachel. Che cosa cavolo le era venuto in mente? Ma in realtà più che essere arrabbiata Santana si vergognava. Sapeva che Brittany sarebbe rimasta delusa dal modo in cui si era comportata e per come aveva rovinato quella che doveva essere sembrata a tutti la soluzione ideale. Inoltre non voleva affrontare anche la delusione di Brittany quando doveva già fare i conti con la propria.

Andò invece a sistemarsi sul divano per la sua solita cena a base di surgelati accompagnata dalla TCM. Suo malgrado, stava diventando una vera esperta di vecchi film. Ma con una crudele ironia della sorte che le sembrò la ciliegina sulla torta di cacca che era stata quella settimana, il film in programma quella sera era il West Side Story originale del '61. Non aveva nessuna voglia di guardarlo, ma si sentiva troppo sola senza la TV accesa. Così rimase seduta per tutto il film con un nodo alla gola, chiedendosi perché era stata così impaziente di finire la scuola. In quel momento sentiva che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter tornare indietro di un anno.

Verso la fine del film, mentre ascoltava A Boy Like That, il nodo alla gola la stava ormai soffocando e gli occhi le bruciavano a forza di trattenere le lacrime. Sapeva che se avesse ceduto ora avrebbe avuto una crisi di proporzioni epiche e avrebbe pianto per ore e ore, cosa che non si era mai concessa di fare da quando era arrivata qualche settimana prima. Era quasi sul punto di lasciarsi andare e piangere fino allo sfinimento, perché di certo non avrebbe potuto farla sentire peggio di come si sentiva in quel momento.

Ma improvvisamente sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta. O meglio, più che bussare, _prendere a pugn_i la porta. Balzò in piedi, sorpresa.

Una profonda voce maschile tuonò, "Ricky! Ci sei?"

Fu sul punto di gridare che Ricky non era in casa e che tecnicamente non viveva più nemmeno lì, ma per qualche motivo si fermò.

Una voce diversa aggiunse, "Meglio che apri subito, amico! Abbiamo degli affari da discutere!"

Non riuscì a riconoscere l'accento, ma subito dopo le tornarono in mente le parole di suo cugino durante la sua unica visita. _Oh,_ _cazzo_. I nigeriani?

Muovendosi il più silenziosamente possibile, si allungò per spegnere la TV, e poi la lampada. La stanza piombò nell'oscurità, l'unica fonte di luce proveniva dalla strada fuori dalla finestra. Forse avrebbero pensato che non c'era nessuno in casa.

Il piano sembrò funzionare quando sentì uno dei due borbottare, "Mi sa che non c'è." Si lasciò scappare un sospiro di sollievo. Ma fu un sollievo di breve durata, perché le parole successive furono, "Forza, sfondiamola".

Un colpo assordante risuonò sulla porta. Santana si immobilizzò come un cervo davanti ai fanali di una macchina, senza sapere bene cosa fare. Poi un'altro colpo. Questa volta si costrinse a infilarsi dentro l'unica stanza, e, mentre il terzo colpo scardinava via la porta, si tuffò sotto il letto, appiattendosi il più possibile contro il muro.

Rimase sdraiata lì, grondante di sudore, sul pavimento incrostato di polvere, con il sangue che le pulsava così forte nelle orecchie che in un primo momento non riuscì neppure a sentire se fossero entrati o meno. Poi però cominciarono a fare a pezzi l'appartamento. Sentì vetri che si spaccavano, cassetti strappati via, mobili capovolti. Sentì quella che doveva essere la TV frantumarsi sul pavimento, i circuiti elettrici che bruciavano con uno scoppiettio sordo. Restò il più immobile possibile senza emettere il minimo suono. Sentiva qualcosa premerle fastidiosamente sulla schiena, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di girarsi per rimuoverlo.

Dato che chiaramente non avevano trovato quello che cercavano nel salotto, si spostarono verso la camera da letto. _Porca puttana_, pensò, infilando di riflesso la mano in tasca alla ricerca dello spray al peperoncino, per poi ricordarsi di essersi già cambiata i vestiti. Gli uomini accesero la luce e attraversarono la stanza in direzione del letto. Li sentì frugare nel cassetto del comodino. I loro piedi erano così vicini che allungandosi avrebbe potuto toccarli.

_Non guardate sotto il letto,_ pregò. _Non guardate sotto il letto._ Strinse gli occhi più forte che poteva, come se questo avrebbe potuto renderla invisibile. Poi sentì qualcosa che zampettava sulla sua caviglia, probabilmente uno scarafaggio. Si morse l il labbro costringendosi a sopportare e facendo appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non mettersi a scuotere la gamba.

"La roba non è qui," disse infine uno dei due in tono deluso. "Deve avercela tutta addosso."

"Andiamo," gli rispose l'altro. "Forse so dove trovarlo."

Li sentì tornare in salotto, poi uscire dalla porta, attraversare il corridoio e scendere le scale. Tuttavia rimase ancora immobile. Si permise a malapena di respirare.

Infine, dopo un tempo indefinito che a lei sembrò durare ore ma che probabilmente non furono più di cinque minuti, strisciò cautamente da sotto il letto, quasi temesse che avessero solo fatto finta di andarsene. Era zuppa di sudore e ricoperta di sporcizia. Con una smorfia allungò una mano per prendere l'oggetto che le aveva premuto contro le costole. Il telecomando. Ovviamente. _Adesso_ lo trovava quel cazzo di telecomando.

Lo fissò per un secondo, e poi lo scaraventò contro il muro così violentemente da mandarlo in mille pezzi. Una delle pile le rotolò contro la scarpa.

Poi si alzò dal pavimento e si mise a infilare in valigia tutta la sua roba, o almeno quello che riuscì a trovare nell'appartamento sottosopra. Raccolse tutti i vestiti, i trucchi, i prodotti per il bagno, l'iPod, schiacciando tutto nelle borse il più velocemente possibile. Fu tentata di lasciare fuori i suoi libri scolastici nuovi di zecca, ma visto che li aveva pagati una fortuna decise che tanto valeva tenerseli, anche se non avrebbe mai più avuto occasione di usarli.

Perché era finita. Si era arresa. Ammetteva la sconfitta e tornava a casa. Tornava in Ohio da Brittany. Sarebbe rimasta a vivere per sempre con i suoi genitori. Si sarebbe comprata diciotto gatti, avrebbe iniziato a collezionare le bottiglie del latte e sarebbe diventata una di quelle eccentriche lesbiche di paese che si vestono da uomo e borbottano da sole quando camminano per strada. Non le importava più. La città aveva vinto.

Senza nemmeno fermarsi per ripulire, raccolse tutte le sue valigie e se ne andò senza voltarsi indietro. Si sarebbe sentita più al sicuro a dormire su una panchina dell'aeroporto piuttosto che passare un'altra notte in quel posto da incubo. Anche se non fosse riuscita a prendere subito un aereo, anche se ci avesse messo giorni per convincere suo padre a pagarle il biglietto di ritorno, preferiva di gran lunga andarsene da lì.

Lasciò l'edificio del tutto intenzionata ad andare al JFK. Non aveva nessun altro piano in mente. Eppure, in qualche modo... senza nemmeno sapere come fosse successo o quando avesse preso quella decisione o quale strano, satirico moto dell'universo le avesse fatto cambiare strada... non era finita all'aereoporto. Non ci era passata nemmeno vicina.

Invece, qualche ora dopo aver lasciato Washington Heights, si ritrovò a Brooklyn.

Si ritrovò in piedi su una strada piuttosto tranquilla, o almeno tranquilla quanto può esserlo una strada di New York nelle ore dopo la mezzanotte. Si ritrovò di fronte ad un edificio di vecchi mattoni rossi, probabilmente costruito all'inizio del ventesimo secolo, che si portava gli anni come una vecchia signora rattoppata ma ancora dignitosa. Si ritrovò a camminare in punta di piedi oltre l'uomo che dormiva su una sedia nell'ingresso (che cavolo ci faceva lì?) e a salire quattro rampe di scale. Poi, contro tutta la logica al mondo, si ritrovò a bussare alla porta dell'appartamento numero 403. E infine, quando nessuno venne ad aprire, a bussare più forte.

E quando finalmente apparvero entrambi sulla porta nei loro ridicoli pigiami (oddio, avevano i pigiami _coordinati_?), lasciò cadere le valigie sul pavimento e aprì la bocca per annunciare quale immenso favore stesse per concedere loro, e per spiegare che, dopo averci riflettuto un po' su, aveva deciso di avere compassione delle loro miserabili patetiche vite.

I due la fissarono ancora mezzi addormentati, in attesa. Ma le parole si rifiutarono di uscire. Invece, Il suo viso si contrasse in una smorfia, le labbra le tremolarono e con voce acuta esclamò, "_Ooooodio New York._"

I due si consultarono con lo sguardo per un istante e poi, meraviglia delle meraviglie... si fecero da parte per lasciarla passare. Lei entrò e crollò su di loro in un goffo abbraccio a tre, sperando che sarebbe bastato come ringraziamento. Li strinse per qualche minuto, piagniucolando, mentre loro le davano dei colpetti sulla schiena e si scambiavano sguardi esasperati.

Quindi tirò su col naso, fece un sospiro tremolante, e andò a cercare la doccia, lasciando a loro il compito di portare in casa le valigie.

* * *

E così... da quel giorno era rimasta lì.

Ovviamente, fin dall'inizio, non era stata una sistemazione perfetta. La primissima mattina, quando era entrata in cucina in tuta, senza trucco, spettinata e con gli occhiali, Kurt l'aveva fissata scioccato e aveva borbottato, "Oh, mio Dio, Rachel, chi è quella?" Così, quando era uscito sul balcone a leggere il giornale, Santana lo aveva rinchiuso fuori per due ore.

Bisticciavano e si facevano guerra di continuo, si prendevano in giro senza pietà e si facevano impazzire l'uno con l'altro. Sin dal primo giorno avevano litigato su tutto: dal locale dove cenare a cosa guardare in televisione a come posizionare la carta igienica nel modo corretto. (Rachel: Si deve srotolare partendo dall'alto. Lo sanno tutti!) Litigavano sull'affitto, sulla bolletta della TV via cavo e sulla spesa. (Santana: Io non ti aiuto a pagare quella merda di latte vegano, hai idea di quanto costi?) Litigavano su chi avesse consumato tutta l'acqua calda, sui turni per lavare i piatti e su chi avesse lasciato la tavoletta del water alzata. (Kurt: Spiacente signorine, sarò anche gay ma non faccio pipì seduto.)

Una volta, per colpa di un fraintendimento telefonico, avevano trascorso ventiquattr'ore senza rivolgersi la parola. Era stata forse la giornata più pacifica che l'appartamento avesse mai conosciuto. Si erano tutti chiesti se era il caso di adottare il silenzio come soluzione definitiva. Ma poi Rachel aveva ricevuto dalla nonna un assegno come regalo di compleanno in anticipo e aveva deciso di usarlo per comprasi dei vestiti nuovi, e non esisteva assolutamente che Kurt e Santana le permettessero di farlo senza la loro supervisione. Dopotutto dovevano farsi vedere insieme a lei in pubblico. Così, rotto ufficialmente il silenzio, erano andati a fare shopping insieme e avevano trascorso l'intero pomeriggio a battibeccare su cosa dovesse comprare.

E sì, a volte la situazione era quasi ingestibile. Era vero che ogni tanto Santana doveva nascondere i coltelli da cucina prima di andare a dormire perché temeva che avrebbe finito per camminare nel sonno e ucciderli nei loro letti. Era vero che a volte gli occhi di Kurt si riempivano di muta disperazione e sembravano voler dire che avrebbe preferito riunchiudersi in un manicomio piuttosto che passare un'altra serata con quelle due. Era vero che la porta della stanza di Rachel si era incrinata per colpa di tutte le volte in cui era stata sbattuta in maniera melodrammatica.

Ma nonostante tutto riuscivano in qualche modo a far funzionarele cose. Formavano alleanze in continuo mutamento; a volte era Kurt contro le due ragazze. A volte era Rachel contro i due gay. A volte era Santana contro i due, beh, sfigati. In questo modo, le loro alleanze non erano mai solide e nessuna maggioranza durava più di un paio d'ore. In generale nessuna maggioranza durava più di qualche minuto.

Forse la cosa più sorprendente, per tutti quanti, era che anche al culmine dei loro litigi trovavano sempre piccoli modi per prendersi cura l'uno dell'altro. Perché in fondo non c'era nessun altro che potesse farlo. Quando la prima visita di Blaine si era conclusa con un'inaspettata rottura di coppia, Santana e Rachel avevano cercato di tenere alto il morale a Kurt cucinandogli dolcetti e regalandogli l'abbonamento ad un sito porno. ("È il migliore che c'è a questo prezzo," gli aveva assicurato Rachel. "Abbiamo controllato.") Quando Santana aveva ordinato un cheeseburger molto al sangue alla tavola calda che frequentavano per far venire la nausea a Rachel e poi aveva passato tutta la notte a vomitare, erano entrambi rimasti alzati con lei per tenerle indietro i capelli e farle bere Pepto Bismol(8). Quando avevano deciso tutti e tre per diversi motivi di rimanere in città per il Ringraziamento e Finn aveva tentato di far venire a Rachel i sensi di colpa, Santana lo aveva chiamato facendogli una lunga e dettagliata lista degli innumerevoli modi in cui un maschio umano poteva "accidentalmente" perdere i testicoli. Alla fine, lui aveva concordato che rimanere era stata un'idea magnifica. Era persino venuto a fare una visita a sorpresa e a proprie spese per trascorrere la festa con loro.

Per quanto riguardava la sua confusa relazione con Brittany, Kurt e Rachel riuscivano a essere solidali incoraggiandola al tempo stesso a fare nuovi incontri. Dopo settimane di protesta l'avevano trascinata nel suo primo nightclub per lesbiche. Era stata così sollevata quando si era resa conto di non essere circondata da un esercito di donne in camicia di flanella, che non aveva quasi fatto caso a Rachel che sulla via del ritorno si vantava di aver collezionato più numeri telefonici di lei. (Santana: E che cosa ci vorresti fare? Rachel: Niente, ovviamente. Ma fa piacere sapere che sono apprezzata.) E quando aveva _davvero_ incontrato qualcuno avevano fatto del loro meglio per appoggiare la relazione, anche se alla fine non erano riusciti a mantenere l'entusiasmo. E nemmeno Santana ci era riuscita, tra l'altro. Ma questa era un'altra storia.

Così, nonostante qualche problema, la nuova sistemazione si era rivelata sopportabile. A volte, Santana ammetterlo, era persino più che sopportabile.

Come ad esempio quando la andavano a trovare al locale (non mentivano quando dicevano che la loro scuola si trovava a pochi isolati di distanza) e lei li invitava sul palco per un duetto o un occasionale terzetto. Quando cantavano insieme sembravano entrare in contatto in un modo che non sarebbe stato possibile solo con le parole. O come quando si raccoglievano sul divano per appagare la loro condivisa passione per i reality trash. A volte si addormentavano perfino, e si svegliavano aggrovigliati l'uno all'altro come un branco di cuccioli. (Quando succedeva, si districavano senza guardarsi negli occhi e non facevano mai più parola dell'accaduto.) O quando si ubriacavano e giocavano a Pictionary ridendo così fragorosamente delle orribili doti di pittrice di Rachel e della sua indignazione quando non riuscivano a interpretare i suoi disegni che gli inquilini del piano di sotto dovevano battere sul soffitto con una scopa.

O specialmente nelle sere che passavano sul tetto bevendo vino procurato illegalmente per sentirsi più raffinati e guardando la baia e le luci scintillanti di Manhattan. In quei momenti era molto più che sopportabile. In quei momenti sentivano di essere venuti a New York proprio per questo. La vita che sognavano non si trovava più a pochi passi, ma l'avevano già raggiunta. La stavano già vivendo.

E questa sensazione, più di ogni altra cosa, era quello che voleva condividere con Brittany.

* * *

1 I community college americani sono università cittadine che offrono corsi della durata di due anni. Vengono considerati di basso livello.

2 Turner Classic Movies, un canale che trasmette vecchi film.

3 Famosa attrice di origine portoricana.

4 Conduttore televisivo statunitense.

5 Serie televisiva americana in cui la protagonista omonima si trasferisce a New York.

6 Musicista e compositore, ha scritto un musical intitolato _In the Heights_, ambientato proprio a Washington Heights.

7 Protagoniste dell'omonima famosissima serie americana, spin-off di _Happy __D__ays_.

8 Un famoso farmaco antiemetico dal tipico colore rosa.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Capitolo 3**

Anche se c'era qualcuno alla porta che bussava fastidiosamente per trascinarla di nuovo alla realtà, Santana tentò di rimanere aggrappata agli ultimi residui del suo sogno, in cui Brittany e John erano in una specie di parco e lui stava tentando di convincerla a cantare le canzoni di Rihanna su un tavolo da picnic. _Che figlio di puttana_, pensò Santana. _Scommetto che il guasto alla macchina era tutta una balla._

Ma il bussare continuò implacabile, svegliandola del tutto.

"Va' via," grugnì.

Invece di accontentarla, Kurt aprì la porta ed entrò. "La cena è pronta."

"Non ho fame." Rimase ferma dov'era sotto le coperte. "Lasciami in pace."

"Ve bene signorina, basta piangersi addosso," disse lui in tono più severo. "Rachel ha toccato della carne per te. Ora tu esci da quel letto, te la metti in bocca, e te la fai piacere anche.

La testa di Santana sbucò lentamente dalla coperta, sollevando un sopracciglio in direzion di Kurt.

"E sì, sono d'accordo," riprese lui, girandosi per lasciare la stanza. "_Questa_ sì che suonava davvero un po' sconcia."

Con riluttanza si costrinse ad uscire dal letto e lo seguì in cucina, dove trovò due diversi tipi di una sottospecie di pasta al forno: una vegana,e l'altra per persone normali. Evitò con cura la prima.

Seduti al tavolo della cucina i tre mangiarono quasi in totale silenzio. Santana era ancora stordita dopo il pisolino e Kurt e Rachel sembravano persi nel loro mondo.

Ma non riuscendo a smettere di pensare a Brittany, Santana continuò ad accanirsi sull'argomento anche se gli altri ne avevano evidentemente le scatole piene. "Sapete, è proprio tipico. Dovevo aspettarmi che qualcosa andasse storto. Quei cretini della band sono tutti dei cataclismi ambulanti. Avrei dovuto mandarle un biglietto aereo."

"Tsk." Kurt sembrò divertito all'idea. "E come lo avresti pagato, con un pompino a un pilota?"

Lei gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. "Possiamo lasciare le tue fantasie fuori da questa storia?"

Continuarono a mangiare in un silenzio imbronciato. Perfino Rachel si era incupita, come se qualcosa l'avesse infastidita. Santana si rese conto che forse avrebbe dovuto farle i complimenti sul cibo.

"È buono," le disse. "Lo sto mangiando, no?"

Rachel fece un sorrisino. "Sono contenta che ti piaccia." Ma poi tornò alla sua aria distratta, quindi chiaramente non era quello il problema.

"Oh, ho capito cosa ti è preso," riprese Santana dopo averci ragionato per qualche secondo. "Qualcuno sta pensando al suo lardoso principe azzurro."

A quelle parole Rachel chiuse gli occhi irritata, e Santana si convinse di aver fatto centro. "Mm-hm." Annuì. "Quando ti viene quello sguardo da pesce lesso significa che stai fantasticando sulle tette gelatinose e tremolanti del tuo uomo."

"Santana, sto cercando di mangiare," protestò Kurt.

"Sogni di affondarci i denti," continuò lei ignorandolo. "Di massaggiarle delicatamente alla ricerca di noduli..."

"Ne ho abbastanza." Kurt lasciò cadere la forchetta nel piatto, si alzò e se ne andò stizzito. Santana lo guardò uscire con un sorrisino soddisfatto. Come era prevedibile, iniziava già a sentirsi meglio.

Tornò a rivolgersi a Rachel. "Senti, lo capisco. Sei gelosa. È normale. Brittany sta arrivando a New York, probabilmente per restare, mentre Finn se ne sta a mungere le mucche o qualsiasi altra cosa faccia in quella città di vaccari quando non gioca a football. Mi spiace per te."

"Per tua informazione, Santana, la Texas A&M è una buona scuola," replicò lei, seccata. "Ed è sicuramente centomila volte meglio di quella che stai frequentando tu."

Dal momento che era indubbiamente vero, Santana alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece finta di non aver sentito.

Rachel continuò. "Ma se vuoi sapere la verità, non stavo affatto pensando a Finn. Stavo pensando a..." Si fermò di colpo. "Sai cosa, lascia perdere. Ne ho avuto abbastanza delle tue battutine al vetriolo per oggi." Si alzò dal tavolo, mise il suo piatto e quello di Kurt nel lavandino e aprì l'acqua

_Cavolo_. Santana la fissò, ormai incuriosita. Rachel parlava sempre col cuore in mano e aveva la fastidiosa abitudine di farle sempre il resoconto dettagliato dei suoi sentimenti, che le piacesse o meno, per poi chiudersi a riccio quando le cose iniziavano a farsi interessanti.

"Okay, va bene," disse allora come se stessero negoziando. "Prometto che ti prenderò in giro solo nella mia testa, e non ad alta voce."

Tuttavia ricevette solo un gelido silenzio in risposta, così si alzò e andò a portare anche il suo piatto nel lavandino. Si appoggiò contro il ripiano della cucina, osservando Rachel di profilo mentre raschiava il contenuto dei piatti nel tritarifiuti, cercando di capire se fosse sul punto di cedere. "Forza, sputa il rospo," la implorò. "Mi _annoio_." In tono suadente aggiunse, "Sai che muori dalla voglia di farlo."

Finalmente capì dalla sua espressione addolcita che stava per cedere. _Vittoria._

Iniziando la sua confessione con un sospiro, Rachel disse, "E va bene. Ma è una cosa ridicola."

"Beh, e questo ti ha mai fermato?"

Rachel chiuse il lavandino col tappo e vi strizzò dentro un po' di detersivo, aspettando che si riempisse d'acqua. Però non si girò a guardarla. Si mise a fissare fuori dalla finestra, dentro le stanze illuminate dell'edificio di fronte. "Stavo pensando a noi." Poi, notando l'espressione leggermente allarmata di Santana, aggiunse velocemente, "A noi tre. Pensavo solo a come le cose cambieranno quando Brittany sarà qui".

Confusa, perché non era affatto quello che si aspettava, Santana chiese, "Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Non lo so," Rachel si strinse nelle spalle. "Ti ho detto che era una stupidaggine. Ma devi ammettere che abbiamo sviluppato una certa dinamica di gruppo. Passare da tre persone a quattro sarà un bel cambiamento. A essere sinceri stavo evitando di pensarci. Forse è per questo che ho scordato i fiori."

"Hai paura che staremo troppo stretti? Perché sono sicura che le tue locandine di Broadway da sole occupino più spazio di Brittany."

"Non parlo dello spazio." Immergendo i piatti nel lavandino, aggiunse, "È solo che... so che ti sembrerà stupido, ma mi mancherà essere l'unica altra ragazza. Certo, tu sei una persona orribile nel novanta per cento dei casi, ma... c'è anche l'altro dieci per cento. Voglio dire, ci siamo anche divertiti, non è vero?" sembrava sinceramente in ansia per la risposta di Santana a quella domanda.

"Beh, _sì_, direi di sì," Santana disse controvoglia, imbarazzata per essere costretta ad ammetterlo. Poi all'improvviso capì dove voleva andare a parare. _Ha paura di essere lasciata in disparte._E ora si sentì persino un pochino in colpa per non esserci arrivata prima. Ma in verità era andata così su di giri per l'arrivo di Brittany che non aveva pensato neanche per un momento a come l'avrebbero vissuta gli altri. "Ma ci stai pensando troppo. Non so nemmeno se rimarrà o no. Magari stare qui non le piacerà per niente." Queste parole la fecero stare male , perché rappresentavano l'eventualità che temeva più di tutte, ma sapeva che erano vere. "E anche se rimanesse, le cose non cambierebbero poi molto."

"Invece sì, è inevitabile. E non è colpa tua... a me è successo lo stesso quando Finn è venuto qui per il Ringraziamento. Volevo passare tutto il mio tempo con lui." Sembrò un po' malinconica al pensiero. "Mi ero quasi scordata che c'eravate anche tu e Kurt. Senti, non sono un'ingenua," continuò, sfregando i piatti mentre parlava. "So che l'unico motivo per cui abbiamo formato questa specie di famigliola disfunzionale è perché nessuno di noi tre poteva stare con la persona amata. Ma... ora tu puoi farlo." Si voltò a guardarla. "E sono felice per te. _Davvero_. Ma non posso fare a meno di sentirmi un po' nostalgica. È come se fosse la fine di un'era."

Santana abbassò lo sguardo, come sempre a disagio al cospetto delle emozioni altrui. Si sentiva come se l'avesse intrappolata in quella conversazione con l'inganno, dimenticando di essere stata lei ad insistere per averla. "Non se ne va mica via nessuno," le disse. "Continueremo a vederci tutti i giorni. Che ci piaccia o no."

"Questo lo so." Rachel aprì di nuovo l'acqua per sciacquare i piatti e le posate. "Ma non puoi negare che... non sarà più la stessa cosa."

"Non _esattamente _la stessa cosa," le concesse, aggiungendo mentalmente _E probabilmente è un bene_. Il fatto era che vivere così a stretto contatto con un'altra ragazza, una ragazza che non aveva il permesso di toccare, l'aveva fatta sentire, beh, un po' confusa. C'erano stati dei pensieri inappropriati. C'erano stati dei sogni sconcertanti. C'erano stati dei momenti un po' ambigui. C'era stato in particolare un momento decisamente ambiguo che voleva evitare di ricordare a tutti i costi. Brittany non sarebbe potuta arrivare in un momento migliore. Ma, a quanto pareva, Rachel non era consapevole di tutto questo. O, se lo era, allora la sua nostalgia era decisamente inquietante.

Rachel le lanciò un'occhiata, e accorgendosi che stava fissando il suo profilo da ormai un po' troppo tempo, Santana si voltò di scatto. "Okay, che ne dici di questo," le offrì dopo averci riflettuto. "Prometto che quando mi verrai a trovare a lavoro, canterò con te per prima. Anche se c'è Brittany. Ti lascerò perfino scegliere le canzoni."

Mentre riponeva i piatti, Rachel non poté fare a meno di sembrare compiaciuta. "Devo ammettere che questo mi fa sentire un po' meglio."

Santana annuì, divertita. "Lo immaginavo." Si sorrisero per un secondo, l'espressione di Rachel che sembrava dire _Mi conosci troppo bene._

"E ovviamente, avremo sempre Real Housewives," Santana aggiunse. "Britt odia i reality. Dice che la fanno sentire sporca nell'anima, qualunque cosa significhi."

Rachel sembrò divertita da quella informazione, ma non sorpresa. Rimase ferma a guardare fuori dalla fienstra per un minuto, poi fece un profondo sospiro di sollievo. "Grazie."

"Per cosa?"

"Per avermi preso in giro solo nella tua testa. So che deve essere stato difficile."

Santana fu tentata di dirle che non l'aveva affatto presa in giro, nemmeno mentalmente, ma sapeva già che non le avrebbe creduto. Era come quel bambino che gridava sempre al lupo. Ormai aveva perso tutta la sua credibilità.

Rachel fece scorrere via l'acqua e risciacquò il lavandino. Ora che aveva quasi finito Santana non poté fare a meno di dirle, "Toccava a me lavare i piatti, sai."

"Lo so," rispose Rachel. "Ma ho pensato che... hai avuto una lunga giornata." Pulì i bordi del lavandino e infine riappese il canovaccio con estremo sussiego. Era come osservare una bambina che giocava a fare le faccende di casa, attenta a compiere ogni più minimo gesto nell'ordine corretto.

Prima di andarsene si fermò per posare una mano sulle braccia conserte di Santana, dicendole con tono convinto, "Le piacerà tantissimo stare qui. Ne sono sicura." Quindi lasciò la stanza, come se volesse risparmiarle la tortura di dover trovare una risposta non sarcastica ad un commento così sincero.

Appoggiata al ripiano della cucina, Santana la guardò uscire. Rimase ferma ancora per qualche minuto, persa nei suoi pensieri.

Questo era uno dei momenti nei quali le mancavano i giorni in cui non aveva amici all'infuori di Brittany. Tutto era molto meno complicato. Più solitario, forse, ma anche decisamente più semplice.

* * *

Il resto della serata trascorse senza che succedesse niente di particolare. Santana tentò di mettersi a studiare per un test di biologia ma, come previsto, le risultò impossibile. Non riusciva a concentrarsi su nulla. Lo scorso semestre si era stupita dei voti alti che era riuscita ad ottenere. (E sapeva che anche i suoi genitori erano stupiti, anche se suo padre aveva sottolineato che secondo lui quella scuola aveva standard decisamente bassi). Ma questo semestre già dalla prima settimana aveva iniziato a rimanere indietro coi compiti e a distrarsi in classe. Era difficile concentrarsi sapendo che Brittany stava per arrivare.

Ma in fondo, aveva cercato di convincersi, non aveva poi molta importanza. Suo padre aveva ragione, era solo un community college. Cosa cambiava se prendeva il massimo dei voti o una sufficienza stiracchiata? L'importante era passare.

Così abbandonò i libri sul letto e tornò in salotto. Erano entrambi sul divano: Rachel accanto alla lampada, intenta a scrivere annotazioni su uno spartito, e Kurt assorto a guardare la TV. Si andò a infilare tra di loro, rendendosi conto per la prima volta che avrebbero dovuto comprare dei mobili nuovi. Il divano bastava a malapena per tre persone, ma di certo non per quattro.

"Ugh," si lagnò, notando che la TV era sintonizzata sulla TCM e stava trasmettendo un orribile film in bianco e nero. Quella roba la perseguitava. Decise di palesare il suo disgusto adottando la tecnica passivo aggressiva. "Vedo che non vi frega niente se quel canale è traumatico per me. Pieno di ricordi spaventosi."

Kurt non rimase per nulla impressionato. "Santana, la vuoi finire? Sei rimasta in quel posto solo per tre settimane."

"Tre settimane di puro inferno," ribatté lei. "Vi ho raccontato dello scarafaggio sulla gamba?"

"_Sì_," risposero all'unisono.

"Bene," borbottò incrociando le braccia e tornando a sistemarsi sul cuscino, offesa. "Se stanotte avrò gli incubi, spero che le mie grida non vi sveglieranno."

"Ti prego, pensi che ci vogliano delle grida per svegliarmi?" commentò Kurt. "La parete è così sottile che sento perfino su che modalità hai impostato il vibratore."

Lei sussultò e lo fissò a bocca aperta, ammutolita.

"Va bene, basta così," intervenne Rachel, nel tentativo di riportare la pace. "Ho trovato!" aggiunse in tono accomodante, come se stesse parlando con due bambini dell'asilo. "Giochiamo a _Quanti Gay_?

Si riferiva ad un gioco che avevano inventato insieme, il cui scopo era indovinare quanti gay e lesbiche si nascondessero in vecchi film e serie televisive. L'attuale record era nove, stablito durante un episodio dell 1955 di I Love Lucy. ("Ma Desi Arnaz* non conosceva _nemmeno_ un etero?" Si era domandato Kurt, impressionato.)

Questa volta la strategia di Rachel funzionò e la calma venne temporaneamente ristabilita. Gli unici suoni che provenivano dal divano erano commenti del tipo, "Il barista, di sicuro." E "Lui? Oh, ho capito cosa intendi."

Tra il terzo e il quarto gay, Santana sentì che le palpebre le si facevano pesanti. Si mise comoda contro il cuscino e appoggiò i piedi sul tavolino da caffè. Tra il quarto e il quinto gay, Rachel mise via il suo spartito e spense la lampada, appoggiando la guancia contro il bracciolo del divano. Tra il quinto e il sesto gay la testa di Kurt si reclinò all'indietro e il telecomando gli scivolò dalle mani. Al settimo gay, erano tutti e tre nel mondo dei sogni. Nessun nuovo record sarebbe stato stabilito quella sera.

Dopo qualche ora trascorsa in pace, Santana divenne consapevole di un rumore che stava disturbando il suo sonno. Per la seconda volta quel giorno, qualcuno stava bussando alla porta. _Non ci posso credere._ Provò a ignorarlo sperando che smettesse, ma sembrò solo aumentare di intensità.

"Pronto?" fece Rachel con voce impastata accanto a lei.

"È la porta, genio, non il telefono," borbottò Santana senza aprire gli occhi. "Alzati."

"Vacci tu," rispose lei, assonnata.

"Ho Kurt sulle gambe."

Sbuffando sonoramente, Rachel si trascinò via dal divano. Il cuscino di Santana, che evidentemente era in realtà una parte del suo corpo, si smaterializzò. Allora si allungò sul posto ancora caldo accanto a lei, tentando di riaddormentarsi.

"Rhonda, vivi nell'appartamento di fronte!" Rachel gridò in tono condiscendente, avvicinandosi alla porta d'ingresso. "Ti ricordi? Ne abbiamo già discusso!"

La porta venne aperta, e Rachel si lasciò scappare un "Oh!" di sorpresa.

"Ehi. Scusa il ritardo. Abbiamo scoperto che l'auto aveva solo finito la benzina... John è più scemo di quel che credevo."

Santana spalancò gli occhi, di colpo completamente sveglia. Sarebbe stata in grado di riconoscere quella voce anche se avesse parlato in un'altra lingua, anche se l'avesse ascoltata distorta dalla distanza o dalla malattia o dall'emozione o dai walkie-talkie da due soldi che avevano da piccole. Era l'unica voce al mondo che avrebbe riconosciuto sempre e comunque.

"Non importa," stava dicendo Rachel. "Sono felice che tu ce l'abbia fatta."

Santana sfilò le gambe da sotto il corpo ancora addormentato di Kurt così velocemente da farlo rotolare a terra. Poi gli calpestò un braccio nella fretta di raggiungere l'ingresso. "Ahi!" gridò lui.

Si affacciò alla porta del salotto e fu in grado di confermare con gli occhi quello che già sapeva col cuore. Brittany si stava staccando da Rachel dopo un breve abbraccio. "Uhm," le disse in tono pensoso osservandola. "C'è qualcosa di diverso in te."

"Non ho più la frangetta," suggerì Rachel, chiaramente in cerca di un complimento.

Santana fece per avanzare, ma poi per qualche motivo si fermò e continuò a osservare la scena da lontano.

"No, non è quello," ribattè Brittany, gli occhi stretti per la concentrazione. "Mi sa proprio che stai rimpicciolendo." Le posò una mano sulla testa come per prenderle le misure e poi riprese con convinzione, "Sì, sei _decisamente_ più bassa dall'ultima volta che ti ho vista."

Rachel sembrò allarmata dalla notizia e intenzionata ad indagare più a fondo, ma prima che potesse fare un'altra domanda, Brittany si voltò verso Kurt, il quale, notando l'esitazione di Santana, si era nel frattempo alzato dal pavimento andando a posizionarsi davanti a lei per darle ancora qualche secondo di tempo.

"Brittany," esclamò con un sorriso, avvicinandosi a lei per abbracciarla abbracciarla. "Benvenuta nella nostra umile dimora."

"Ehi."Lei ricambiò l'abbraccio e poi disse, "Kurt, prima di tutto voglio dirti che se decidi di candidarti a sindaco di New York, hai tutto il mio appoggio. Io mi sono ritirata dalla scena politica."

"Oh?" Kurt sollevò le sopracciglia.

Lei annuì. "Il mio secondo mandato come presidente d'istituto è stato uno scandalo finanziario dopo l'altro. Senza contare la campagna diffamatoria del club di scacchi per provare che non sono una cittadina americana. Voglio dire, quante volte devo produrre il mio certificato di nascita?".

"Beh..." Kurt si esibì in una risatina forzata. "Non ho mai considerato la carriera di sindaco, ma... la terrò senz'altro presente." Poi Lanciò a Rachel un'occhiatina che sembrava dire _Sì, è ancora fuori come un balcone._

"Bene," disse Brittany. "Perché penso che saresti perfetto."

Finalmente, spostò la sua attenzione su Santana, come se l'avesse appena notata, anche se sicuramente si era accorta della sua presenza fin dall'inizio.

Per qualche secondo rimasero immobili una di fronte all'altra. In quel breve intervallo Santana assorbì ogni dettaglio, i capelli più lunghi, la sciarpa di lana intonata al cappello, le guance rosse per il freddo, gli occhi che, come sempre, luccicavano. Ma anche lo sguardo che quasi sembrava più maturo... come se gli ultimi sei mesi l'avessero cambiata in maniera impercettibile, l'avessero portata un pochino più a contatto con la realtà.

Con voce dolce e quasi impercettibile, Brittany mormorò, "Ciao."

Santana provò a rispondere, ma non ci riuscì. Andò invece a gettarsi tra le sue braccia, e anche se solo per un minuto, il tempo sembrò fermarsi. Si alzò in punta di piedi per affondarle il viso nel collo, nella lana calda della sua sciarpa, inspirando il profumo di _casa_, un profumo che, scopriva adesso, non aveva niente a che fare con Lima, ma era tutto raccolto in Brittany, in quello che rappresentava, in tutto quello che significava per lei. Respirò a fondo e sentì la gola chiudersi per l'emozione.

Con la coda dell'occhio vedeva Kurt e Rachel fare del proprio meglio per dimostrarle la loro gioia abbracciandosi e asciugandosi gli occhi e comportandosi in generale come imbecilli sovraeccitati. Ma al momento non gliene importava davvero nulla. Chiuse gli occhi con un ultimo, profondo respiro mentre Brittany finalmente la lasciava andare. Fece un passetto indietro e sussurrò "Non posso credere che tu sia davvero qui."

"Lo so," rispose lei con lo stesso tono, come se ci fossero solo loro due nella stanza. Si sorrisero e Brittany si morse un labbro, quasi timidamente. Poi, come se se ne fosse ricordata all'improvviso, si chinò per prendere un mazzo di tulipani tutti schiacciati che spuntavano da una delle sue borse. "Li ho comprati per te questo pomeriggio, quando credevo che fossimo quasi arrivati." Li consegnò timidamente a Santana. "Ho paura di averli uccisi, però."

"No, sono perfetti." Se li portò al naso, cercando di non pensare al sorriso da scema che aveva sicuramente stampato in faccia. "Sono sicura che si riprenderanno."

E così, anche se il suo piano per comprarli era fallito, i fiori erano arrivati lo stesso. Quasi come se fosse destino. Ne apprezzava il simbolismo romantico, del tipo che non aveva bisogno di parole. Ma ovviamente c'era una persona nella stanza che non era assolutamente in grado di lasciar passare qualcosa senza blaterarci sopra.

"Oh, dei _fiori_!" esclamò Rachel, materializzandosi di fianco a Brittany e irrompendo nella conversazione, frantumando così la loro intesa. "Sai, è una storia buffa..."

"No, non lo è," sibilò Santana scuotendo la testa. Quindi le lanciò un'occhiata che voleva significare _Chiudi il becco, Rachel_ e le ficcò i tulipani in mano "Perché non vai a metterli in acqua?"

Deprivata della sua occasione per portarsi al centro dell'attenzione, Rachel replicò "Bene," con tono offeso e si avviò in cucina.

Si scambiarono un'altro sorriso, stavolta un po' meno intenso. L'incantesimo si era spezzato.

Con Rachel fuori dalla stanza, Kurt sembrò sentirsi a disagio. Come se cercasse qualcosa da fare, batté le mani ed esclamò, "Il divano letto!" Tornò in salotto e prese a togliere i cuscini. "Devi essere esausta."

"Sì, un pochino." Brittany raccolse le sue valigie e lo seguì. Troppo tardi, Santana si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto prenderne una lei. "Ieri mattina mi sono svegliata alle tre, perché John aveva detto che voleva partire presto. Ma con presto intendeva alle otto."

Controllando rapidamente l'orologio, Santana vide che erano le due e mezza, il che significava che Brittany era in piedi da quasi ventiquattr'ore. Per una strada coincidenza era più o meno la stesso orario in cui anche lei, mesi prima, era arrivata in quell'appartamento.

"Prima che me ne dimentichi, il tizio sulla sedia giù all'ingresso mi ha chiamata Ruby, e... ha detto che gli devo dei soldi."

"Sì, quello è Pete," la informò Santana. "Vive al piano terra, ma gli piace starsene seduto in corridoio a osservare chi passa. È convinto che tutti qui siano gente morta che conosceva in passato."

"Io sono il suo maestro di terza elementare, il signor Wexler," spiegò Kurt, spingendo via il tavolino da caffé per fare spazio. "E non ne sono sicuro al cento per cento, ma penso di averlo molestato."

"Accidenti," simpatizzò Brittany.

A bassa voce, Santana aggiunse velocemente senza alzare gli occhi, "E io e Rachel siamo le sue zie lesbiche morte negli anni sessanta."

"Olive e Greta," canticchiò Rachel allegramente, entrando nella stanza con il vaso pieno di fiori. o sistemò sul tavolino e si rialzò, aggiungendo, "Non ci crederai, ma insieme siamo una coppia bellissima."

L'espressione di Brittany era indecifrabile. "Okay," commentò lentamente.

"È soltanto per cinque minuti al giorno," Santana si afrettò a spiegare, imbarazzata. "Pete è completamente matto. Possiamo solo assecondarlo." Non si era resa conto di quanto quella storia sarebbe sembrata bizzarra ad un estraneo. All'improvviso desiderò che Kurt e Rachel si togliessero dalle scatole all'istante.

"La sua stanza, milady," annunciò Kurt, indicando con un gesto galante il divano letto che aveva finito di sistemare. Santana arrossì. Perché doveva comportarsi così da deficiente? O forse si stava comportando come al solito, ed era lei che aveva ormai smesso di farci caso? Kurt passò una mano sul materasso, affrettandosi a spiegare, "queste sono solo briciole di patatine, non cacchine di topo." Si chinò per esaminarle più da vicino. "In realtà, questa sembra proprio una cacca di topo. Santana, forse hai messo su le lenzuola troppo presto."

"Le cambio subito," disse lei esasperata, lanciandogli uno sguardo eloquente. _Ti prego, vattene._

Rachel intervenne preoccupata, "Ma non abbiamo lenzuola di ricambio."

_Oh santissima paletta, questi non si schioderanno mai da qui_. Sentiva l'arrivo imminente di una scenata di proporzioni catastrofiche.

"Ragazzi, non importa," li interruppe Brittany nel suo tono disteso, per nulla seccata. "Mia mamma mi ha fatto portare il sacco a pelo. È tipo un preservativo per il corpo. Quindi sono a posto."

"Oh, Brittany," Rachel sorrise perplessa. "Non sei cambiata di una virgola."

Alla fine, dato che chiaramente nessuno dei due era in grado di cogliere un cenno a meno che non venisse comunicato in stile sitcom, Santana si schiarì la gola in modo eloquente. "_Ahem._"

Finalmente, Kurt sembrò recepire il messaggio. "Ma guarda che ore sono!"

"Già, si è fatto davvero tardi," concordò Rachel, sottolineando le sue parole con uno sbadiglio molto pronunciato e molto finto. Ogni occasione era buona per dare spettacolo.

"Beh, sarà meglio che... lasciamo voi fanciulle da sole." Kurt fece una risatina complice.

"Sogni d'oro" aggiunse Rachel ammiccando in modo esagerato. Si presero a braccetto e uscirono dalla stanza, sorridendo ad un pubblico invisibile come se stessero lasciando il palcoscenico.

"Notte," rispose Brittany, con un espressione dubbiosa che sembrava dire _Oh, sì. Ora mi ricordo come sono fatti._

"Scusa", disse Santana con una smorfia, quando finalmente rimasero sole. "Sono così abituata alla loro idiozia cronica che ormai non ci faccio più caso. Ma ti prometto che domani li piantiamo qui e ce ne andiamo."

"Bene." Brittany sorrise. "Ma... sono contenta di averti fatta venire a vivere qui. Anche se quella cosa che hanno fatto adesso mi ha ricordato quei burattini terrificanti che avevamo alla scuola domenicale."

"Non mi hai f_atto venire_ a vivere qui tu" insistette lei, cercando di conservare un minimo di amor proprio. Ma subito si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito e Santana alzò gli occhi al cielo come per dire _Okay, sappiamo entrambe che non è vero._

Brittany andò a sedersi sul bordo del divano letto. Si tolse sciarpa e cappello e i capelli le si drizzarono a contatto con l'aria. Poi si sfilò il cappotto e se lo sistemò accanto. Santana si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto offrirsi di prenderlo e andarlo ad appendere per lei fin da subito. C'erano troppe cose da ricordare in questa faccenda dell'ospitalità. Era sicura che quello non sarebbe stato l'ultimo errore che avrebbe fatto.

"Allora, ehm," disse, ancora in piedi. Si strinse le mani nervosamente e poi le mosse in un ampio gesto. "Potrei farti fare il gran tour, ma a parte la cucina, hai praticamente già visto già tutto. Il bagno è la prima porta nel corridoio, sulla destra. Oh, e c'è un balcone. Ma a meno che tu non voglia congelarti il sedere non uscirci in questo periodo dell'anno."

Brittany si guardò attorno nel salotto. "È più piccolo di quello che immaginavo."

Anche se non c'era nessun giudizio implicito nelle sue parole, Santana non poté fare a meno di mettersi un pochino sulla difensiva, pur sapendo che quanto fosse stupido. Era davvero piccolo, inutile negarlo. Ma nonostante le dimensioni era orgogliosa di quella stanza. Ogni singolo oggetto rappresentava una battaglia vinta o persa da uno di loro. Ogni quadro, pianta o lampada era frutto di compromessi, corruzioni e aperte minacce. Non c'era niente che si intonasse, eppure insieme formavano qualcosa di unico.

"Sì, lo so," disse. "Ma ti ci abituerai. E visto il prezzo dell'affitto, potrebbe essere molto peggio. Siamo stati fortunati. O meglio, _loro_ lo sono stati."

"Mi piace, però," aggiunse Brittany. "È pazzesco che viviate qui da soli." Accentò l'ultima sillaba quasi come se fosse una domanda. "È come... un pigiama party senza genitori."

"Proprio così," concordò Santana. Non era una definizione perfetta per la vita da adulti? Un pigiama party da cui la mamma non sarebbe mai più venuta a prenderti. Fece qualche passo verso la cucina. "Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare? Rachel ha preparato una specie di lasagna al forno..."

"Sono a posto." Brittany premette insieme le labbra con aria timida. "_Santana_. Vuoi venire qui a sederti? Mi stai facendo girare la testa."

Santana esitò e poi si strinse nelle spalle. "Sì. Scusa." Il fatto era che non si fidava di sé stessa. Ora che erano sole, sentiva di dovere stare in guardia ogni istante per non rischiare di rompere il patto che avevano fatto, quello secondo cui avrebbero dovuto comportarsi in maniera matura e prendere le cose con calma. Oltretutto, si sentiva impacciata come mai prima in presenza di Brittany. Non se lo aspettava. Evidentemente erano state lontane per troppo tempo.

Sistemandosi sul bordo del letto accanto a lei, ma non troppo vicina, sussurrò, "Non riesco proprio a credere che tu sia qui." Poi si rese conto, "Questo te l'avevo già detto, vero?"

Brittany sorrise, irradiando tranquillità. Sembrava trovare il suo nervosismo adorabile. Alzò la mano per accarezzare gentilmente la testa di Santana. "I tuoi capelli," commentò divertita.

"_Oddio_." Improvvisamente si ricordò che aveva trascorso le ultime ore addormentata sul divano. Tentò disperatamente di appiattirli con le mani. "Devo sembrare appena uscita da un video dei Van Halen."

"Sei bellissima."

Come sempre Brittany aveva pronunciato quelle parole con una tale dolce sincerità che non poté fare a meno di crederle.

Rimasero in silenzio a guardarsi, assorbendo le rispettive immagini. Santana sapeva che era solo la sua immaginazione, ma le sembrava quasi che la pelle di Brittany emanasse calore, persino dalla distanza che le separava. Era come se i loro corpi vibrassero tra loro. Sentì l'impulso fortissimo di allungarsi a toccarla, e si piantò le unghie nei palmi delle mani per impedirsi di farlo. Ma con sua sorpresa, fu Brittany la prima a dover distogliere lo sguardo, con un sospiro tremolante. Sembrava quasi che le fossero venute le vertigini.

Santana la guardò preoccupata. "Stai bene?"

"Sì." Fissò le proprie mani. "Sono solo stanca. E... mi è venuto un po' di mal di mare, prima."

Confusa, Santana chiese, "Sei salita su una barca?"

"No. Però suona meglio di _mal d'auto_. Fa più chic, non trovi?"

"Assolutamente," rispose con un sorriso, e il cuore che sobbalzava, perché santo cielo quanto le erano mancate le sue uscite strambe. Poi, rendendosi conto che Brittany aveva già detto due volte di essere stanca, si alzò e balbettò, "Okay, ehm... meglio che ti lasci riposare. Avremo tutto il tempo per chiacchierare domani, dopo che ci saremo sbarazzate di Phil e Lil**."

"Benissimo. Così potremo anche scambiarci i regali di Natale."

"Oh, giusto. I regali." _Merda_. Se ne era completamente dimenticata. Grazie ai suoi genitori che erano spuntati poco prima delle vancanze invernali, annunciandole "a sopresa" di aver prenotato una crociera nei Caraibi, quest'anno le era quasi sembrato di aver saltato il Natale. Lei avrebbe voluto solo tornarsene a Lima a trovare Brittany e invece aveva passato le sue vacanze a bordo piscina leggendo un vecchio numero di Vogue, mentre suo padre si ubriacava di mojito e sua madre flirtava con i marinai filippini.

"Sicura che non hai bisogno di niente?" chiese di nuovo, con la sensazione di aver dimenticato qualcosa. Si sentiva incompleta.

"Sono a posto. Davvero." Rispose Brittany in tono rassicurante.

"Okay. Beh... buona notte." Santana si alzò, ma era troppo strano andarsene in quel modo. Così si avvicinò con l'intenzione di darle uno di quei casti baci sulla guancia che le sorelle nubili si scambiano sempre nei film di Jane Austen. Ma a causa dell'aria secca, appena la loro pelle entrò in contatto si sprigionò una piccola scarica di energia statica. Balzarono indietro stupite con una risatina. Santana si portò una mano alla guancia intorpidita, un po' imbarazzata. Evidentemente l'universo voleva mandarle un segnale di avvertimento. "Scusa".

"Non importa," disse Brittany. "Mi piace quando succede."

"Ci vediamo domattina,"si congedò, costringendosi a lasciare il salotto. Ma nel corridoio non poté resistere alla tentazione di voltarsi a guardarla un'ultima volta, prima di dirigersi verso la sua stanza.

Una volta entrata scaraventò via i libri senza nemmeno accendere la luce e salì sul letto. Si sdraiò rigida sulla schiena, sapendo che addormentarsi subito sarebbe stato impossibile. Le sue emozioni erano un groviglio di sentimenti contrastanti, e non riusciva a togliersi la sensazione di aver dimenticato di fare o dire qualcosa di importante. Che cos'era? C'era qualcosa nel loro incontro che le sembrava _sbagliato_. Non riusciva a capire cosa fosse, ma per qualche motivo, le faceva venire voglia di piangere. Non era così che sarebbero dovute andare le cose. Se era questo che significava comportarsi da adulti, allora non voleva averci niente a che fare.

Ma ormai non c'era più niente che potesse fare. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci la mattina dopo. Così si costrinse a chiudere gli occhi e fare dei respiri profondi, nel tentativo di rilassarsi.

Ma anche con le palpebre abbassate si accorse, una decina di minuti più tardi, della striscia di luce che invadeva la stanza. Aprì gli occhi e vide che la porta era socchiusa. Poi Brittany entrò e se la chiuse alle spalle, facendo ripiombare la stanza nell'oscurità.

Santana si alzò a sedere, domandandosi se ci fosse qualche problema. "È tutto a...?"

Ma prima che potesse finire la frase, fu zittita da un bacio così impetuoso da sbalzarla indietro con la schiena. Anche se sorpresa, vi si abbandonò senza esitare, ricambiandolo come se ne dipendesse la sua vita. _Oh, okay. Ecco cosa ci eravamo scordate di fare._ Si abbandonò sul cuscino, e Brittany la seguì sistemandosi sopra di lei, senza separarsi dalle sue labbra neanche per un istante. I baci si fusero uno con l'altro e sembrarono andare avanti all'infinito, facendo loro riscoprire ogni più piccolo dettaglio l'una dell'altra, come se ogni bacio potesse fare ammenda dei sei mesi trascorsi grazie alla forza della sua intensità.

Senza perdere il ritmo Brittany si staccò un istante e poi tornò a baciare il suo viso, le palpebre, le guancie, la fronte, voracemente, come se volesse ricoprirne ogni centimetro. Poi si abbassò per lasciarle una scia di baci lungo il collo. Santana sentì che la maglietta le veniva sollevata e poi sfilata via, sentì l'intero corpo che si accendeva mentre Brittany si prodigava di attenzioni attorno al suo seno e poi continuava a scendere lungo lo stomaco. I suoi movimenti erano veloci e efficaci, ma non frenetici. Era come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo ma allo stesso tempo avesse aspettato anche troppo.

_Oh mio Dio_, pensò Santana, sentendo ora il suo respiro caldo appena sotto l'ombelico. In un angolo lontano della mente sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fermarla. Invece sollevò leggermente i fianchi per permettere a Brittany di sfilarle i pantaloni e le mutande con un unico movimento aggraziato. I baci ripresero dove si erano interrotti e poi continuarono a scendere e mentre le ginocchia di Santana si spalancavano, lei ebbe un istante per rallegrarsi di aver continuato a fare la ceretta, prima che tutti i pensieri razionali l'abbandonassero e diventasse una massa fremente di emozioni. _Oh porca paletta_. Come aveva fatto a scordarsi questa sensazione?

Reclinò la testa sul cuscino, e perse cmopletamente il senso del tempo. Il fiato caldo di Brittany sembrava fuoco nell'aria gelida della stanza, e i suoi fianchi presero a muoversi autonomamente. Il suo respiro si fece sempre più affannoso, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto fare rumore. Poi sentì che iniziava a tremare mentre si avvicinava al culmine, e quando la schiena le si inarcò e si spinse contro Brittany, emise un gemito a denti stretti, che cercò di soffocare con un braccio premuto sulla bocca, mordendolo per impedirsi di gridare.

Mentre tornava in sé tremando, si accorse vagamente che Brittany stava risalendo, disegnandole un percorso sinuoso di baci su per lo stomaco. Si fermò all'altezza del seno e le appoggiò la testa sul cuore, il suo corpo caldo che si rilassava contro di lei. Rimase in silenzio, aspettando che il respiro di Santana si stabilizzasse e che il cuore rallentasse fino al suo ritmo normale.

Santana fece scorrere la mano nei capelli di Brittany, lasciando che le si aggrovigliassero attorno alle dita. Tutti questi gesti familiari le causarono un'ondata di possessività venata di amore e dolcezza, ma anche di così tanta incertezza da farle girare la testa. Le orecchie le fischiavano leggermente. Ma la sensazione che fosse rimasto qualcosa di non detto e non fatto era evaporata. Ora tutto sembrava giusto, anzi, perfetto. Esattamente come avrebbe dovuto essere tra di loro.

Allo stesso tempo, però, si rese conto che il loro accordo di procedere con calma era finito in mille pezzi. Tanti saluti alla sua magnifica idea! Era chiaro che gli ultimi quindici minuti l'avevano mandata completamente a farsi benedire.

Brittany sembrò leggerle nel pensiero. "Ooops," disse, come se non sapesse spiegarsi cosa fosse successo. C

ome se, mentre andava in bagno, fosse inciampata e finita per sbaglio con la faccia tra le gambe di Santana.

A Santana scappò da ridere a quel pensiero, una risata che rischiava di diventare isterica nello stato in cui si trovava. Premette il viso contro la testa di Brittany per arginarla, affondando il naso nei suoi capelli. Quando infine ritrovò la parola, le bisbigliò, "Come facevi a sapere qual'era la mia stanza?"

"Non lo sapevo," le rispose lei. Alzò il viso per baciare l'incavo del collo di Santana e aggiunse, "Ma dall'odore sembrava la stanza di una ragazza. E ho pensato che Rachel prima o poi mi avrebbe fermata."

Santana rise di nuovo, e la risata si tramutò in un gridolino quando Brittany all'improvviso l'afferrò per portarla sopra di sé, scambiandosi di posto con lei: il segnale che indicava _Tocca a te_. Si sorrisero nell'oscurità. Senza perdere tempo, Santana le sfilò via il maglione e iniziò a farsi strada verso il basso. Al diavolo la maturità. Forse avere tutta questa fretta era una cattiva idea, ma se lo era, allora sbagliare non le era mai sembrato così giusto.

Sull'altro lato della parete, il povero Kurt giaceva con un cuscino premuto sulle orecchie e un'espressione traumatizzata sul viso, pregando che il sonno venisse a portarlo via.

* * *

* Attore protagonista di I Love Lucy.

** I gemellini della serie animata _I Rugrats_.


	4. Capitolo 4

**Capitolo 4**

_Lima - Giugno_

I contorni delle nuvole a ovest brillavano all'ultima luce del giorno, e a est, dove la sera era già tramontata, il cielo era striato di rosa e azzurro profondo. In quella serata che seguiva solo di qualche giorno il solstizio estivo, Santana sedeva sulle gradinate del McKinley a osservare la luce del giorno che faceva guerra alla notte incombente. Inspirò il profumo dell'erba appena tagliata, e poi controllò l'ora sul telefono. Cercando di mantenere la pazienza, si allungò sulla panca di metallo, ancora calda dopo il sole pomeridiano. Voci distanti provenivano dal parcheggio della scuola, dove gli ultimi partecipanti alla speciale cerimonia di investitura dei Cheerios di quel pomeriggio si stavano ancora trattenendo.

Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di godersi quegli istanti di rara tranquillità, ma qualche secondo dopo sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi, i passi leggeri sui gradini di metallo. Si alzò a sedere e sollevò gli occhiali da sole in cima alla testa. "Finalmente. Perché ci hai messo così tanto?"

"I miei genitori volevano scattare qualche foto." Brittany andò a sedersi a cavalcioni sulla panca due file sotto a Santana. "Volevano farne una anche a te. Ma tu sei sparita come Beep Beep quando lo insegue il Coyote."

"Sì, scusa. Non sono dell'umore giusto per le foto. Non ne hanno fatte abbastanza il giorno del diploma? Era solo tre settimane fa."

"Ma questa è l'ultima volta che indossiamo le uniformi. Quando ce le toglieremo stasera... sarà finita." Si strinse nelle spalle con aria pratica. "Non le metteremo mai più."

"Lo so, ci stavo pensando anch'io." Santana abbassò gli occhi sulla sua uniforme, guardando il modo familiare con cui aderiva alle curve del suo corpo, quasi fosse ormai diventata una seconda pelle. Si lisciò tristemente la gonna a pieghe. "È un po' deprimente, vero?"

Brittany ci pensò su. "Forse potremmo metterle in privato, qualche volta. Per divertirci."

Santana alzò lo sguardo, chiedendosi se questo potenziale _divertimento_ fosse del tipo che sperava, e fu contenta di leggere nell'espressione di Brittany che aveva indovinato. Ricambiò lo sguardo con un sorriso provocante. "Guarda che ti prendo _davvero_ in parola."

Per qualche minuto rimasero a guardare un gruppo di giocatori di football del primo anno ripiegare le sedie di metallo che erano state disposte su tutta la lunghezza del campo. Sotto lo sguardo della coach Beiste che abbaiava ordini puntualizzati dal suono del fischietto, i ragazzi spaventati lavoravano come se fossero in una catena di montaggio.

"A che ora parti per Cleveland domani?" chiese Santana.

"Presto. Mio papà vuole passare per le strade secondarie. Dice che è più facile che i terroristi attacchino sulla superstrada."

Santana sbuffò. "Beh, dubito che il tragitto Lima-Cleverland sia il loro primo bersaglio... ma non si sa mai."

Brittany la guardò con aria interrogativa. "Va tutto bene? Mi sembri un po' giù."

Lei aspettò un secondo prima di rispondere, come per decidere se essere onesta o meno. "Mia zia Nina è in città. L'hai vista tra il pubblico?"

"Penso di sì. Somiglia a tua mamma, ma con le tette più grandi."

"È lei," Santana alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Inutile dire che non sono vere."

"Pensavo ti piacesse quel ramo della famiglia?" chiese Brittany.

"Mi piace. O meglio, _mi piaceva. _Ma lo sai cosa mi ha detto stamattina? Ha detto che anche lei alle superiori ha avuto una "fase lesbica". Che era perfino convinta di essere innamorata della sua migliore amica. Ma poi le è passata... e pensa che passerà anche a me." Santana scosse la testa, ancora indignata. "Riesci a crederci? Mi sono rotta le palle di non essere mai presa sul serio."

Brittany si allungò per dare al piede di Santana, posato sul gradino sopra di lei, una strizzatina affettuosa. "Non devi starli a sentire. Non sanno di cosa parlano."

"Lo so. Ma... cosa devo fare per provare che sono davvero gay? Smettere di radermi le ascelle e andare in giro in Birkenstocks? Comprarmi una jeep?"

"Beh... non smettere di raderti perché mi farebbe schifo. Ma la macchina è un'idea sexy." Le rivolse un sorriso adulatore, come per cercare di rallegrarla, e Santana non poté fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta.

"Un giorno, forse."

Brittany tornò a fissare il campo da football, e poi si morse un labbro con aria pensierosa. Dopo qualche secondo di esitazione, disse le chiese, "Posso farti una domanda? Se prometti di non offenderti, perché sono soltanto un po' curiosa."

Incuriosita ma anche un po' nervosa, Santana rispose, "Spara pure."

"Hai mai, sai, _provato qualcosa_... per altre ragazze, oltre a me? E non intendo Kim Kardashian, perché anche il mio gatto pensa che sia gnocca. Voglio dire, ragazze che conosciamo. Nella vita reale."

"Beh, _sì_... ovvio." rispose Santana, a disagio. Poi subito aggiunse, "Ma non ti dico chi, quindi non chiedermelo."

"E se lo indovino? Mi dici se ho ragione?"

"_No._ Quindi non provarci nemmeno." L'idea sembrava terrorizzarla.

"Okay, ho capito." esclamò Brittany disse, divertita. Poi alzò le sopracciglia, cercando di non mettersi a ridere. "Accidenti."

Scampato il potenziale imbarazzo, Santana cercò di tornare al suo tono di voce normale. "Perché vuoi saperlo?"

"Stavo pensando al prossimo semestre. Perciò stammi a sentire. So che sarà difficile per noi stare lontane. Ma è come quando a quattro anni avevo deciso che le fragole erano il mio frutto preferito, ti ricordi? E le mangiavo con tutto. Le mangiavo nei cereali, le mangiavo in mezzo ai panini, le mettevo perfino sulla pasta... volevo mangiarle a pranzo e a cena. E un giorno mia mamma si arrabbiò di brutto, e disse che non potevo averne più fino a che non assaggiavo qualche altro frutto. E sai cosa? Sono contenta che lo abbia fatto. Perché le fragole sono sempre le mie preferite, ma... non ne sarei mai stata sicura senza prima aver provato tutto il resto."

"Beh, le fragole sono anche le mie preferite," rispose Santana lentamente, iniziando ad innervosirsi. Poi strinse gli occhi con sospetto. "Che cosa stai cercando di dirmi?"

"Sto solo dicendo che... quando sarai a New York, se ti capita di vedere un kiwi, o che so, un ananas, o qualcos'altro che ti sembra buono... forse dovresti provare ad assaggiarlo." Fece una piccola alzata di spalle. "Per vedere com'è. Perché se non hai mai mangiato altro che fragole... come fai a sapere se sono le tue preferite?"

"E il pensiero che io... _assaggi altra frutt_a non ti dà nessun fastidio?"

"Forse un pochino," ammise lei. "Ma penso che sarebbe un bene per te. Per noi."

Santana ci pensò su un secondo, il viso che esprimeva tutti i suoi dubbi. "E se io non volessi assaggiare nient'altro? E se il solo pensiero di mettermi in bocca qualcos'altro oltre alle fragole mi facesse venire la nausea? Voglio dire, chi lo sa da dove viene quella roba. Magari è marcia. Magari l'hanno coltivata fra i pesticidi in qualche paese del terzo mondo."

"Beh, non ti sto dicendo di comprarla per strada," le rispose Brittany in tono ragionevole.

Rivolgendole uno sguardo sconcertato, Santana disse, "Aspetta un secondo. Tanto per essere chiare, non stiamo parlando sul serio di frutta, giusto?"

Brittany sembrò pensarci su, incerta. "Non lo so più. Le metafore sono complicate."

Dopo aver riflettuto per qualche secondo sulle implicazioni di quanto le aveva detto, Santana sembrò prendere una decisione. Fece un profondo respiro per prepararsi. "Britt," iniziò con tono esitante, scendendo dalla sua panca per andare a sedersi accanto a lei. Afferrò gli occhiali da sole che aveva sulla testa e iniziò a giocherellarci nervosamente. "C'è una cosa che devo chiederti. Una cosa che... avrei dovuto chiederti tanto tempo fa. Ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di farlo."

Brittany aspettò, in silenzio.

Santana aprì la bocca, ma sembrò che le parole le si bloccassero in gola. Con espressione terrorizzata, strinse le labbra e abbassò gli occhi, poi li rialzò e si costrinse a continuare. "Sei innamorata di me?"

Con voce rassicurante, Brittany disse "Ti amo più di chiunque altro al mondo. Te l'ho già detto non so quante volte."

"Sì, lo so," Santana annuì, cercando di non mostrare la sua impazienza. "So che mi ami. Ma... quello che ti sto chiedendo è, sei _innamorata_ di me?"

Dopo una pausa infinta, Brittany rispose in poco più di un sussurro, "E se non lo sapessi? Se non ne fossi sicura?"

Ed eccola lì, la conferma a tutte le sue paure, il motivo per cui aveva sempre evitato di fare quella domanda. _Perché hai dovuto chiederglielo? Perché hai dovuto farglielo dire ad alta voce? Avresti potuto andare avanti tutta la vita senza faglielo dire ad alta voce._ Con voce quasi inaudibile, mormorò, "Non importa. So che è difficile da..." non riuscì a finire la frase. "Non importa."

Cacciando indietro le larcime, tornò a guardare il campo da football. In fondo c'era un trio di Cheerios appena ammesse in squadra, ragazzine di quattordici anni che avevano indossato l'uniforme quel giorno per la prima volta. Stavano provando a fare una coreografia, ridendo tra di loro e riluttanti ad andarsense. Lei le guardò con una fitta di gelosia, perché erano così giovani e tutto era una novità per loro, avevano i quattro anni di superiori stesi davanti come una tela candida. Ma pensò anche che avrebbe dovuto metterle in guardia. Perché qualunque cosa si aspettassero, di sicuro non sarebbe andata in quel modo.

Anche Brittany si mise a guardarle in silenzio. Infine sembrò sul punto di dire qualcos'altro, di scusarsi ancora, ma Santana la interruppe.

"Maledizione," borbottò guardando di nuovo l'ora. "Meglio che vada. Devo versare ancora un po' di gin nel martini di mio padre prima di cena. Ancora qualche sera e forse riesco a convincerlo che un city college vale quanto la Bryn Mawr." Cercò di usare un tono di voce normale, ma sapeva di non essere molto credibile.

"Aspetta," tentò di fermarla Brittany, alzandosi insieme a lei. "Sei arrabbiata con me?

"No. Certo che no," le rispose voltandosi a guardarla. "Grazie per essere stata onesta."

"Santana," la implorò lei. "Le cose stavano andando così bene tra noi. Non renderla più complicata di quella che è. Non ho detto che non lo sono, ho detto solo che non lo _so_." Fece una pausa, poi continuò, "Sai, saresti più felice se fossi come me, e non pensassi mai a niente. Pensare rovina tutto."

Sananta si costrinse a rivolgerle un piccolo sorriso. "Forse hai ragione." Poi si voltò e prese a scendere la gradinata. Brittany la seguì. Il sole era ormai quasi tramontato e il cielo si era tinto di quel blu particolare tipico delle sere estive poco prima che cali la notte. Giù sul campo si accendevano e spengevano alcune lucciole.

Brittany chiese, "Non partirai per New York prima che io torni ad agosto, vero? Voglio vederti prima che tu parta."

Santana arrivò a terra e si voltò a guardarla. "No. Aspetterò che torni a casa. Te lo prometto," le rispose, anche se sapeva già che probabilmente non avrebbe mantenuto la promessa.

"Okay. Bene." Si fece avanti per darle un bacio che Santana ricambiò, anche se il contatto con le sue labbra le fece male al cuore. Si staccò quasi subito e le diede invece un abbraccio.

"Divertiti con i tuoi nonni," le bisbigliò da sopra la spalla, le parole affettuose che contrastavano con l'espressione piena di dolore sul suo viso.

"Lo farò," rispose Brittany allontanandosi da lei. Sembrò che volesse aggiungere qualcos'altro, ma Santana le voltò le spalle e si diresse verso il parcheggio a passo veloce. Era chiaro che voleva rimanere da sola. Brittany la guardò andarsene con aria triste. "Ci vediamo tra sei settimane," le gridò.

Santana non rispose, ma sollevò una mano per sfilarsi l'elastico dai capelli, sciogliendo la coda da Cheerios per l'ultima volta. Mentre attraversava il vialetto in ombra dietro alle gradinate diretta al parcheggio, scosse i capelli lasciando che le nascondessero il viso, e le lacrime che non sarebbe riuscita a trattenere un secondo di più.

* * *

_Sei mesi dopo - New York City_

Si trovava sdraiata su un fianco cercando di rimanere perfettamente immobile. Era tarda mattinata, e la luce che filtrava dall'unica finestra della stanza era grigia e cupa, come se minacciasse di nevicare. Ma era sufficiente per vedere. Sufficiente per vedere la testa bionda e spettinata appoggiata sul cuscino a pochi centimetri da lei, abbastanza per vedere il modo in cui le sue ciglia si posavano sulle guancie e le labbra si incurvavano in un sorriso appena accennato, come se anche nel sonno il mondo le sembrasse un posto fondamentalmente benigno.

Santana rimase ferma a guardarla dormire, cercando di non pensare a niente. Voleva svuotare la mente da tutti i pensieri, da tutte le preoccupazioni, da tutta la necessità di dare un senso al futuro, anche quello più immediato. Perché probabilmente Brittany aveva avuto ragione in quel giorno di giugno. Pensare rovinava tutto. Ora come ora sembrava meglio, molto più saggio, evitare di farlo il più a lungo possibile.

Mentre la guardava, cercando di accordare il ritmo del suo respiro con quello pacifico di Brittany, provò il folle desiderio di poter fermare quel piccolo momento perfetto e continuare a viverlo per sempre. Lì era al sicuro. Se solo tutto avesse potuto rimanere così. Ma come era inevitabile, dopo qualche minuto Brittany iniziò a muoversi, chiaramente sul punto di svegliarsi. Senza sapere bene il perché, Santana chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, e finse di dormire.

Qualche secondo dopo, sentì una voce assonnata e divertita dire "Stai facendo finta."

Santana Sorrise, tradendosi, e aprì gli occhi. "Come fai ad accorgertene tutte le volte?"

"Lo so e basta." Poi, quasi timidamente, aggiunse, "Buongiorno."

"Ciao." Si guardarono per qualche secondo, poi si mossero all'unisono per scambiarsi un bacio esitante.

Dopo essersi separate, Brittany si diede una breve occhiata intorno, guardando la stanza per la prima volta alla luce. "Santana. C'è una cosa di cui dobbiamo parlare."

Preoccupata e un po' colta alla sprovvista, Santana rispose, "Okay." _Oddio, di già? _Pensò_. Non possiamo aspettare neanche cinque minuti?_

Tuttavia, con un'espressione chiaramente spensierata, Brittany disse semplicemente, "Questo _letto_."

Rendendosi conto che era saltata alla conclusione sbagliata, Santana fece una risatina sollevata. "Lo so, lo so. È ridicolo. L'ultima volta che ho dormito in un letto così piccolo, avevo le coperte dei Power Rangers. Ma è l'unico che entri in questa stanza."

"Beh, sono abbastanza sicura che il divano letto sia più grande, quindi..." Brittany le rivolse un sorriso seducente. "Forse ti inviterò da me qualche volta."

"Sarebbe fantastico."

Quindi si avvicinarono di nuovo per darsi un'altro bacio, stavolta po' più audace. Santana chiuse gli occhi e Brittany sollevò una mano per passarle dolcemente le dita su una guancia. La tenerezza di quel gesto e le memorie sensoriali che provocò le diedero l'impressione che se la sua pelle si stesse risvegliando dopo un lungo sonno. Come se una parte di lei fosse rimasta in letargo per mesi.

Fece per ricambiare il gesto, ma fu sibuto interrotta dalla voce di Kurt, che era uscito dalla sua stanza accanto a quella di Santana e stava cantando lungo il corridoio.

_"Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome,"_

_Fremde, etranger, stranger..._

_Gluklich zu sehen, je suis enchante..."_*

La sua voce si affievolì mentre raggiungeva l'altro lato dell'appartamento. Santana alzò gli occhi al cielo, seccata, aspettando che il suono sparisse del tutto. "Dovrai farci l'abitudine," disse.

Brittany, per fortuna, non sembrò particolarmente infastidita.

"Allora..." Sollevandosi su un gomito, Santana la guardò con aria adorante. "Cosa vuoi fare oggi? Ho annullato tutti i miei impegni. Pensavo che forse potremmo andare a visitare tutti i posti turistici che non ho ancora avuto il tempo di vedere. Se ne hai voglia"

Certo che sì. Mi piace fare la turista. Possiamo andare in giro col marsupio e chiedere agli sconosciuti di scattarci delle foto." Brittany ci pensò per un secondo. "Che ne dici di Coney Island? Sembra un posto divertente."

"Lo è," concordò Santana. "Ma... credo sia tipo più una meta estiva."

"Non ci si può andare in inverno?"

"Penso di sì, ma sarebbe sbagliato." Cercò di pensare ad un esempio. "Come... mangiare torta di zucca ad aprile."

"Non mangio mai la torta di zucca," replicò Brittany con fermezza. "L'interno di una zucca è il cervello delle lanterne di Halloween. Perché ci fanno le torte? Fa impressione."

Con un sorriso che sperava non la facesse sembrare innamorata persa, Santana si chinò per affondare il naso nel punto dove il collo di Brittany si incontrava con la spalla, respirando il suo profumo. "Mi sei mancata così tanto."

"Anche tu". Brittany le cinse il corpo con le braccia, quasi volesse invitarla a rimanere lì tutto il tempo che voleva. Per un minuto rimasero immobili, strette il più possibile una all'altra. Ma la loro pace fu disturbata per la seconda volta, questa volta da Rachel che usciva dalla sua stanza.

_"Suddenly Seymoooour!_

_Is standin' beside you_

_You don't need no makeup, don't have to PRETEEENNND!"_*

Quando i suoi vocalizzi esageratamente drammatici svanirono, Santana fece un profondo sospiro. "Scusa. Ti giuro che durante la settimana non è così male. Quando se ne vanno alla loro Gaia Università la casa rimane tutta per me per qualche ora." Tentò di ricordarsi di cosa stessero parlando prima che Brittany la distraesse con i suoi discorsi adorabili. "Allora, dove altro vorresti andare, oggi?"

"Umm... non lo so. Forse possiamo prendere una di quelle carrozze a Central Park." Parlando, prese a tracciare dolcemente, quasi inconsciamente, delle linee sul palmo della mano di Santana.

Incantata dal tocco di Brittany, Santana tentò, con grande sforzo, di non perdere il filo dei suoi pensieri. "Sembra molto romantico," commentò con aria nostalgica. "Ma se lo facciamo, Rachel ci ammazza. Sul serio, non nominarle quei maledetti cavalli. Ti fa una predica di due ore. Presentazione in Power Point compresa."

"Ho capito." Brittany replicò, vagamente infastidita. Si distese sulla schiena e prese a fissare il soffitto, come in cerca di ispirazione. "Beh, che ne dici di... andare a pattinare davanti al Rockfeller Plaza? Ho sempre sognato di farlo." Aggiunse, "A meno che, ovviamente, Rachel abbia dei problemi anche con quello. Perché, che ne so, magari il ghiaccio si sente maltrattato dai pattini."

"No, è perfetto," rispose Santana, ansiosa di mostrare entusiasmo almeno per il terzo suggerimento. "Vada per il pattinaggio. Anche se... devo avvertirti, non l'ho mai fatto prima d'ora."

"Sei una vergine del ghiaccio?" Brittany sembrò trovarlo sorprendente, ma anche adorabile. "Ti insegnerò io, allora."

"Okay," rispose sorridendole. "Non vedo l'ora."

Si lasciò trascinare giù per un altro bacio, che diventò subito più intenso. Santana respirava dal naso, mentre muoveva lentamente le mani sotto la maglietta di Brittany accarezzandole i muscoli dello stomaco. La afferrò per la vita e spostò il suo peso, passando una gamba dall'altra parte dei suoi fianchi e saledole sopra.

Poi all'improvviso, come se si fossero messi d'accordo, da due parti diverse dell'appartamento si udirono all'unisono due insistenti e fastidiosi motivi di Broadway.

_"Suddenly Seymoooour! is here to proviiiiide you-"_

_"Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Caber-"_

_"-Sweet understaaanding_

_Seymour's my friend!"_*

Santana si lasciò cadere contro la spalla di Brittany per un secondo, tremando di rabbia. Sotto di lei, sentì un sospiro pieno di frustrazione che faceva eco alla sua. Alzò la testa per guardarla in viso, e sibilò seccamente, "Sarà meglio alzarci."

"Sì," concordò Brittany.

* * *

Rachel si stava affaccendando in cucina canticchiando, senza mai perdere di vista la porta che dava sul corridoio. Di tanto in tanto vi si avvicinava impaziente, per vedere se stesse arrivando qualcuno. Finalmente, i suoi sforzi furono premiati quando individuò la sua preda designata.

"Brittany!" esclamò.

Brittany si immobilizzò sulla porta e sembrò considerare la ritirata, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Era stata vista. Così entrò nella stanza, con cautela.

"Sei proprio la persona che aspettavo." continuò Rachel allegramente. "Siediti, siediti." Estrasse una sedia da sotto il tavolo per lei. "Ho preparato la colazione."

"Wow," rispose lei sedendosi. "Grazie, credo."

Mettendosi a sedere di fronte a lei, Rachel si appoggiò sul tavolo a mani giunte e si mise a fissare Brittany con aria avida, in attesa. "Bene. Voglio che tu mi racconti tutto... ogni minimo dettaglio."

Colta di sorpresa, Brittany esitò. "Um... okay." Si diede un'occhiata alle spalle in direzione del corridoio, poi a voce un po' più bassa disse, "Ma non so se Santana vuole che te lo racconti."

"Cosa?" esclamò Rachel. Poi, rendendosi conto dell'equivoco, "No, _no._ Non quello." Ora un po' imbarazzata, aggiunse, "Voglio... voglio dire, sono sicura che è stato molto carino, e non dubito che saresti bravissima a descriverlo... ma, intendevo dire che voglio tutti i dettagli su come le Nuove Direzioni se la passano in mia assenza."

"Come se la passano?" ripeté Brittany.

"Ovviamente capisco che per te sia difficile parlarne." Si allungò per darle dei colpetti sulla mano con aria comprensiva. "Fai pure con calma."

Adesso anche Santana fece la sua comparsa, e sembrò bastarle un'occhiata per inquadrare la situazione. "Oddio. Ti prego, dimmi che non le stai facendo l'interrogatorio di prima mattina, Marcia Clark**."

"Santana, è quasi mezzogiorno. E sto solo chiacchierando con una vecchia amica. Non intrometterti, per favore," replicò Rachel seccamente. Poi tornò a voltarsi e proseguì, come se se ne fosse appena ricordata, "Oh, ho fatto i muffin. So che sono i tuoi preferiti."

Santana incrociò lo sguardo di Brittany e sembrò sul punto di fare una battuta, ma era davvero troppo presto, e comunque Rachel non l'avrebbe nemmeno capita.*** Così onvece optò per andare a versarsi una tazza di caffè.

"Allora, dimmi cosa stanno facendo," continuò Rachel, tornando a concentrarsi su Brittany che era intenta a leggere l'etichetta del burro vegano con espressione confusa. "Hanno già preparato la scaletta per le Regionali? Perché sarei felice di far loro da consulente a distanza , dietro a un modico compenso. Ma soprattutto, a chi sono mancata di più? Che cosa dicono di me? Se stanno preparando un tributo per quando tornerò a casa durante le vacanze primaverili, puoi anche dirmelo in anticipo... sono bravissima a fingermi sorpresa."

"Beh, in realtà... sono tutti super occupati," rispose Brittany, rinunciando al tentativo di decifrare il burro e rimettendolo sul tavolo. "Non hanno tempo per sentire la mancanza di nessuno."

"Oh," mormorò Rachel, chiaramente delusa. "Immagino che sia un bene se sono così occupati."

"Verissimo," concordò Brittany , annuendo. " Perché sai una cosa? Le Regionali quest'anno saranno incredibili. Odio dovermele perdere. Per la prima volta nella storia delle Nuove Direzioni, le canzoni saranno tutte rap."

"_Rap_," ripeté Rachel leggermente allarmata ma cercando di non darlo a vedere. "Davvero? Tutte quante?"

"Mm-hm. Già, Sugar e Tina fanno un mash-up ultra figo tra _London Bridge_ di Fergie e _How Many Licks_ di Lil' Kim. Quando me ne sono andata stavano mettendo a punto gli ultimi dettagli. La coreografia è davvero esplicita."

Sconcertata e sempre più allarmata, Rachel si voltò per esclamare, "Santana, hai sentito?"

"Sono proprio qui," le rispose lei con aria annoiata. "Britt, vuoi una cioccolata calda?"

"Avete i mashmallow?"

"Controllo subito."

Ignorando l'interruzione e facendo un notevole sforzo per mantenersi calma e ragionevole, Rachel continuò, "Brittany, non credi che quelle canzoni siano un pochettino... _inappropriate_ per una competizione canora?"

"No, penso che saranno grandiose. Ma quello è solo il primo numero." Brittany scelse un muffin dal cestino posto al centro del tavolo, ne estrasse un mirtillo, se lo mise in bocca, e proseguì. "Dopo escono i ragazzi, e mettono in scena un'epica ricostruzione delle guerre hip-hop primi anni novanta tra east coast e west coast. Blaine ha il ruolo di Notorious B.I.G., e ovviamente Artie interpreta il mitico Tupac Shakur. E alla fine si ammazzano a vicenda. Saranno tipo le Regionali più spettacolari della storia." Mangiò un altro mirtillo, in attesa della reazione di Rachel.

Il viso di Rachel era una maschera di sconcerto. Inconsciamente, stava stringendo il coltello del burro così forte che le nocche le erano diventate bianche. Santana glielo sfilò di mano, giusto per precauzione.

"Devo dire che, e non sto cercando di fare polemica..." proseguì Rachel facendo un ultimo sforzo per mantenere la calma. "Ma mi sembra un'idea _terribile_. Capisco che sia difficile fare le cose senza la mia guida esperta, ma si sono tutti bevuti il cervello? Che cosa dice il signor Schue?"

Senza curarsi del panico di Rachel, Brittany disse, "Oh, è d'accordo al cento per cento. Dice che non possiamo attirare l'attenzione dei giudici senza correre qualche rischio. Infatti, quando me ne sono andata, stava insegnando a tutti delle mosse da gang di strada fighissime. Tipo questa qui..." Quindi posò il muffin per esibirsi in un elaborato gesto con la mano, che concluse battendosi il petto con aria di sfida. "Significa all'incirca, _Tua madre offre pompini a prezzi molto scontati._"

La bocca di Rachel si spalancò per lo shock. "Oh mio Dio," esclamò senza più cercare di nascondere il proprio orrore. Poi si alzò in piedi così velocemente da far finire quasi per terra la sedia, e si rivolse direttamente a Santana, come se fosse in qualche modo colpa sua. "Tutto questo è ridicolo. Non vedi cosa sta succedendo? Non è passato nemmeno un anno, e stanno già distruggendo il nostro retaggio!"

"No, sono d'accordo con te, Pollicina, è oltraggioso," replicò Santana con calma. Dopo aver finalmente trovato i marshmallow, li estrasse dalla credenza e poi si voltò verso Rachel. "In effetti se fossi in te non perderei altro tempo. Perché per ogni minuto che sprecano su quella esibizione da mentecatti, i robot damerini della Dalton sono un passo più vicini alla conquista di quel luccicante trofeo. Tra un paio di mesi, nessuno in Ohio si ricorderà più nemmeno di chi _fosse_ Rachel Berry."

"Hai ragione," Rachel convenne, uno sguardo folle che le si accese negli occhi mentre assorbiva tutte le implicazioni del caso. "La situazione è disperata. Devo chiamare il signor Schuester _immediatamente_." E senza dire un'altra parola, si avviò a grandi passi verso la sua stanza.

Santana e Brittany si scambiarono uno sguardo complice, cercando di non scoppiare a ridere. "Okay, devo chiedertelo," disse Santana quando Rachel fu fuori dalla stanza. "C'era almeno _qualcosa_ di vero?"

"Solo che non manca a nessuno." Brittany si morse un labbro, divertita, e poi sembrò sentirsti un po' in colpa. "Okay, neanche quello è vero. Manca tantissimo a tutti." Aggiunse, "E anche Kurt. E _te_."

"Come no," disse Santana alzando gli occhi al cielo. "A chi vuoi che manchi, oltre che a te?"

"A tutti."

Lei sostenne lo sguardo sincero di Brittany per un secondo e poi lo distolse, sentendo che le guance le arrossivano un po', felice come sempre che la sua pelle scura lo nascondesse. Poi finse di essere impegnata a preparare la cioccolata calda istantanea, e quando il timer del microonde suonò, mise un marshmallow gigante dentro la tazza e la posò davanti a Brittany con gesto plateale. "Voilà. Scusa se è solo quella economica."

"Mi piace quella economica."

Santana si sedette di fronte a lei nel posto lasciato vuoto da Rachel, e entrambe presero a sorseggiare le rispettive tazze. Quindi si guardarono e sembrarono accorgersi contemporaneamente di come quel momento, in cucina, fosse una strana novità. Quel semplice rituale mattutino, per quanto banale fosse, significava tantissimo. Era questo che si provava ad essere una coppia, ad essere adulte, a vivere insieme alla persona amata condividendo con lei anche i più piccoli e monotoni momenti domestici. Mentre il significato di questa realizzazione si faceva largo nella coscienza di Santana, un breve riflesso di paura le attraversò il viso, ma lei lo ricacciò il più a fondo possibile. _Non pensarci. Non ancora._

Proprio in quel momento si sentì provenire dal corridoio la voce di Kurt, che, aperta una porta, gorgheggiò, "La doccia è libera!"

Sentendosi generosa, Santana le offrì, "Puoi andare per prima, se vuoi."

"Okay." Brittany bevve un altro sorso dalla sua cioccolata, poi sembrò avere un'idea. "Però, sai... se la facessimo insieme risparmieremmo tempo."

Con uno sguardo complice, Santana fece finta di considerare la cosa da un punto di vista logico. "E anche acqua," aggiunse.

"Giusto." Annuì Brittany. "Dobbiamo salvaguardare l'ambiente."

Si scambiarono un sorriso entusiasta e, senza sprecare altro tempo, balzarono in piedi. Trattenendo a malapena le risatine e l'eccitazione, presero a trascinarsi verso il bagno, abbandonando le loro tazze sul tavolo della cucina.

* * *

Kurt sedeva di fronte allo specchio della sua camera con indosso solo le mutande, applicandosi sul viso una crema idratante. Stava recitando brani dal suo monologo tratto da Cabaret guardando il suo riflesso. "Meine Damen und Herren, Mesdames et Messieurs, Signore e Signori!" Ripeté le parole a voce più alta, cercando di coprire i rumori inquietanti che provenivano dal bagno, situato proprio di fronte alla sua stanza.

"Guden abend, bon soir, buona sera," intonò con voce stentorea. Aggrottò la fronte quando un gemito particolarmente rumoroso raggiunse le sue orecchie. "We geht's?" persistette, facendo del suo meglio per ignorarlo. "Comment ca va? State bene? Scommetto di sì!" Provò ancora, intensificando l'accento francese nell'ultima parte, incilinando la testa in modo affabile e controllando allo specchio che effetto faceva. "Scommetto di sì." Ora dalla doccia provennero un forte ansimare e un tonfo sordo, come se qualcuno si fosse appoggiato a un braccio per non cadere a terra.

"Ci rinuncio," borbottò sdegnato. Sembrava il momento perfetto per accendere il fon.

Ci mise più tempo del solito ad asciugarsi i capelli, correndo il rischio di renderli fragili e bruciacchiati, cosa che di solito sarebbe andata contro tutti i suoi principi. Ma ne valse la pena, perché quando spense l'aggeggio, un religioso silenzio sembrò indicare che tutte le sconcerie si fossero momentaneamente concluse. Infatti, sentì un altro asciugacapelli acceso nella stanza di Santana.

Con esitazione, temendo quasi che trasformassero anche quel momento di cura personale in un rapporto sessuale, si mise ad acconciare i capelli. Quando nessun suono sospetto raggiunse le sue orecchie, ritornò al suo monologo. "Ich bin euer Confrecier, je suis votre compere... io sono il vostro ospite." Si schiarì la gola, e provò ancora con tono più suggestivo. "Io sono il vostro ospite."

Ma prima che potesse proseguire oltre, la porta della sua stanza si spalancò senza preavviso, ed entrò Santana. Quindi la chiuse velocemente alle sue spalle, come se volesse mantenere segreta la sua visita. Doveva essersi vestita e truccata a tempo di record.

"Santana!" esclamò in tono offeso, sperando che notasse il suo attuale stato discinto e si ritirasse educatamente.

Ma la sua sola reazione fu, "Oh, _ti prego_. io e te potremmo fare il bagno insieme e non ci verrebbe nemmeno voglia di guardare in basso."

Kurt sospirò. "Vero," fu costretto ad ammettere. Tornando a fissare lo specchio, le chiese, "Come posso aiutarti?"

"Devo chiederti un favore. Uno bello grosso."

"Umph" fece una smorfia. "Vuoi che passi in farmacia a prendere un paio di inalatori?"

Lei lo guardò confusa. "Come?"

"Beh, ho solo pensato che, visto tutto l'ansimare che c'è stato ultimamente da queste parti, magari a qualcuno stesse per venire un attacco d'asma."

Santana spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa. "Oh, vuoi davvero entrare in argomento, Tinky Winky****? Okay, sai cosa, non ho mai detto nulla perché sono una persona piena di tatto." Si mise una mano sul cuore con aria da martire, guadagnandosi un'occhiata esasperata da parte di Kurt. "Ho fatto del mio meglio per... per essere superiore e lasciar correre. Ma tu hai idea di quante notti ho passato a soffrire con le cuffie che sparavano musica anni ottanta a tutto volume pur di non sentire te che intrattenevi il tuo amichetto della settimana?"

"Dubito fortemente che sia vero," ribattè lui, anche se sembrava un po' a disagio.

"Dici di no? Ehi, ti ricordi quel brasiliano?" Si appoggiò contro la porta e incrociò le braccia con nonchalance, già pregustando quello che stava per dire. "Com'è che si chiamava... _Eduardo_?" Notando 'espressione di Kurt, sorrise. "Mm-hm, ho indovinato. Il caro Eduardo, con il suo sorriso da rubacuori e i capelli alla Anne Heche*****. Quella sera ti sei _proprio_ divertito, vero?"

Kurt spostò lo sguardo di lato, evitando accuaratemente di guardarla negli occhi.

Lei si avvicinò di qualche passo, fingendo di sforzarsi per ricordare i dettagli. "Non ho mai capito perché voleva che lo chiamassi _zelador_, visto che vuol dire bidello. Ma ehi, sono una persona di larghe vedute, non mi sconvolgo mica. Peccato che le cose si siano fatte sempre più bizzarre. Oh, e più rumorose. Infatti, se ben ricordo, io e Rachel ce ne siamo dovute andare a dormire sul tetto. E sai cosa? Anche da lassù si sentiva tutto." Fece un sorriso amabile. "Ammetto che abbiamo trovato carino quando gli hai chiesto di mettersi l'uniforme della Dalton. Ma poi le cose si sono fatte _davvero_ piccanti quando..."

"Ho capito, Santana!" la interruppe, mortificato. "Che cosa vuoi?"

ei sfoderò un sorrisetto trionfante, come per dire, _pensavi davvero di battermi al mio stesso gioco?_

Avvicinandosi, si mise a sedere in fondo al letto, appena dietro alla sua sedia. "Ho bisogno che tu compri a Brittany un regalo di Natale. Da parte mia."

"Di _Natale_?" Si voltò a guardarla con aria confusa. "Siamo a metà gennaio."

"Lo so, ma me ne sono dimenticata. Ero su quella stupida nave da crociera. Cosa dovevo fare, comprarle un portachiavi col pappagallo? La statuina di un gatto col bikini?" Considerò quell'idea. "Magari le sarebbe anche piaciuta."

Irritato dalla sua richiesta, Kurt esclamò, "Ho degli impegni oggi, sai?"

"Tipo _cosa_?" gli rispose con tono di scherno. Poi, notando la sua espressione e rendendosi conto di aver scelto l'approccio sbagliato, si corresse. "Scusa. Senti, so che è all'ultimo minuto, ma non te lo chiederei se avessi altra scelta. Rimarrò con lei tutto il giorno, non posso farlo io."

Notandolo esitare appena, lo guardò con la sua espressione più dolce e sincera. "Kurt, _ti prego._ O penserà che me ne sono dimenticata."

Arrendendosi con un sospiro, perché non riusciva a dirle di no quando lo guardava in quel modo e lei lo sapeva fin troppo bene, le concesse, "Vedrò cosa posso fare."

"Grazie!" Gli afferrò la testa e gli piantò a forza un bacio sulla guancia, e lui fece una faccia disgustata mettendosi subito a strofinare via il rossetto. "Sei il migliore amico del mondo."

Si alzò e si avviò verso la porta, aggiungendo, "Fatti aiutare da Rachel, ma solo se è necessario. Voglio che sia qualcosa di figo, non di patetico. Come qualcosa che comprerei _io_. Non voi due."

Kurt stava per chiederle come accidenti avrebbe fatto a trovare una cosa del genere, ma in quel momento la porta si spalancò di nuovo, e Brittany entrò nella stanza. "Santana? Oh, sei qui."

"Ma non usa più bussare?" Kurt si domandò ad alta voce.

"Ehi," sussurrò Santana, cambiando completamente atteggiamento nell'istante in cui vide Brittany. Era come se avesse una personalità camaleontica. Brittany guardò in direzione di Kurt con aria interrogativa, e Santana sembrò rendersi contro che una spiegazione era d'obbligo. "Oh, lo stavo aiutando a scegliere i vestiti." Si voltò verso Kurt. "Insomma, Hummel, un giorno dovrai pur imparare a fare da solo."

Lui scosse la testa con l'aria di chi è stanco di vivere, e non si curò di risponderle.

Santana afferrò le mani di Brittany, e rimasero una di fronte all'altra come se aspettassero solo un prete che le sposasse. "Pronta per il tuo primo giorno da newyorkese?"

"Prontissima," rispose Brittany. Rimasero a guardarsi, l'attrazione tra di loro era così palpabile da fargli venire la nausea, peggio di una nuvola di profumo. E ora un bacio sembrava imminente.

"Vi saluto, signore," le interruppe Kurt nel tentativo di velocizzare la cosa, sperando di spingerle perlomeno a considerare l'idea di lasciare la sua stanza.

Grazie al cielo colsero il suggerimento e uscirono in corridoio. Mentre raggiungevano la porta d'ingresso, Brittany commentò con tono non esattamente discreto, "Le mutande di Kurt sono perfino più volgari delle mie."

"Vero?" rispose Santana ridendo.

"Vi ho sentite!" Kurt gridò loro dietro.

Quando la porta dell'appartamento si richiuse, si sforzò di tornare nel suo personaggio, ma era impossibile. La sua esercitazione mattutina era rovinata. E gli stava anche venendo freddo, così decise che era ora di vestirsi. Ma prima, a causa dell' all'osservazione di Brittany, decise di cambiarsi indossando un paio di boxer un po' più virili. Tuttavia, prima che riuscisse a infilarseli, la porta venne spalancata per l'ennesima volta e Rachel entrò di corsa, beccandolo proprio mentre era completamente nudo.

"Sono appena stata al telefono con Lima per mezz'ora, e indovina cosa ho scoperto?" esclamò lei, piena di indignazione.

"_Rachel_! Ti dispiace?" Si coprì con le mani, anche se lei non sembrò minimamente far caso alla sua nudità.

"Non rappano alle Regionali!" continuò ignorandolo. "Non rappano _affatto_!"

Lui la squadrò come se fosse ammattita. "Cosa?"

"Niente Fergie, niente Tupac, niente di niente! Non capisci cosa significa, Kurt? Significa che viviamo con delle Cheerios! Quando entrano l'una nel raggio dell'altra, la mentalità del branco prende il sopravvento. Come abbiamo potuto permetterlo? Beh, te lo dico chiaro e tondo, dobbiamo trovare il modo di contrattaccare! Siamo noi contro di loro!"

Kurt fece per rilassarsi quando vide che se ne andava, ma tornò a irrigidirsi vedendo che si voltava di nuovo. "Oh, e sai cos'altro ho saputo? Il signor Schue non conosce _nemmeno_ una mossa da gang! Neanche quella del pompino scontato!" E se ne andò a grandi passi, continuando a borbottare tra sé e sé. "Oh, è guerra aperta!

Sconcertato da quel monologo incomprensibile, Kurt rimase ingobbito con aria vulnerabile, coprendo le sue parti private e chiedendosi se fosse libero di muoversi. Quando i passi offesi di Rachel sparirono lungo il corridoio, raddrizzò la schiena lentamente e si voltò per lanciare uno sguardo impotente allo specchio.

"Devi chiudere a chiave quella porta," disse al suo riflesso.

* * *

*La canzone di Kurt: "Wilkommen" dal musical _Cabaret._

_"Willkommen, bienvenue, benvenuti,"_

_Fremde, etranger, stranieri [...]_

_"Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, al Caberet"_

*La canzone di Rachel: "Suddenly Seymour" dal musical tratto da _La Piccola Bottega degli Orrori_

_"Improvvisamente Seymour_

_È accanto a te_

_Non ti serve truccarti_

_Non devi fingere_

_Improvvisamente Seymour_

_È qui per fornirti_

_Dolce comprensione_

_Seymour è mio amico._

**Marcia Clark: Famoso pubblico ministero americano.

*** "Muffin" in slang americano è anche un modo per indicare gli organi genitali femminili.

**** Tinky Winky è uno dei Teletubbies, per la preciosione quella viola.

***** Anne Heche: attrice americana, nota anche per aver avuto una relazione con Ellen DeGeneres.


	5. Capitolo 5

**Capitolo 5**

Dato che quel giorno non avevano fretta, prima di lasciare l'edificio Santana spese qualche minuto per presentare Brittany ai vicini del quarto piano. Era un po' nervosa, perché quasi tutti gli altri inquilini erano eccentrici nel migliore dei casi, e completamente fuori di testa nel peggiore. Però poi si era resa conto che anche Brittany in realtà faceva sempre una strana impressione a chi la incontrava, e così aveva deciso che non era il caso di preoccuparsi. E poi, la verità era che voleva metterla un po' in mostra.

Così, quando presero la metro per il centro città, Brittany aveva già fatto la conoscenza di Rhonda, un'immigrata giamaicana sui trent'anni in perenne stato paranoico che si guadagnava da vivere smerciando pappagalli, furetti e marijuana in casa sua. ("Quindi se per caso ti servisse mai una di _queste cose_..." Santana aveva suggerito, sarcastica). Aveva incontrato i signori Nguyen, un'anziana coppia vietnamita che viveva accanto a Rhonda, e che era di una normalità deludente rispetto agli standard dell'edificio. La loro unica peculiarità era che fingevano sempre di non saper parlare inglese quando Rachel era nei paraggi, per evitare di venire bombardati di domande su _Miss Saigon_. ("Proprio non capisco," si lamentava lei con Kurt e Santana. "Li vedo sempre parlare con gli altri. Forse non mi esprimo abbastanza chiaramente?")

E infine, era stata presentata al signor Bloom, l'inquilino dell'appartamento di fianco al loro, che si era ampiamente guadagnato il titolo di vicino preferito. Il signor Bloom, un professore dell'università di Brooklyn vicino alla pensione, era un uomo corpulento e dal viso colorito, che parlava sempre a voce altissima e amava citare poesie, quasi come se volesse bonariamente sfidarli. Li chiamava "i tre piccoli artisti" ed era l'unico inquilino dell'edificio a non essersi mai lamentato per la musica incessante che proveniva dal loro appartamento a ogni ora del giorno e della notte. Oltre a tollerare il loro baccano, era anche profondamente convinto che nei paesi civilizzati l'età legale per bere non avrebbe mai dovuto essere superiore ai dodici anni, e quindi era più che felice di procurare loro del vino ogni volta che volevano. E, ovviamente, loro ne volevano spesso.

Durante le presentazioni, Santana aveva evitato di dare una definizione precisa alla sua relazione con Brittany. Non l'aveva descritta come una semplice amica, ma nemmeno aveva detto che era la sua ragazza. Fortuna che i vicini avevano tutti la brutta abitudine di interromperla per poter parlare di loro stessi. Non che lo avesse fatto perché si vergognava. Più che altro, vista la complicata situazione del loro rapporto, non sapeva bene come chiamarla. Non avevano nemmeno avuto ancora il tempo di parlarne. Brittany, dal canto suo, non si era accorta di nulla. E, con grande sollievo di Santana, era sembrata piacere a tutti. Rhonda si era perfino offerta di regalarle un furetto e, vedendo lo sguardo speranzoso di Brittany, Santana aveva immediatamente rifiutato.

L'unica persona che non era riuscita a presentarle era Pete, perché quando avevano lasciato l'edificio stava facendo il suo sonnellino pomeridiano nell'ingresso. Gli passarono accanto in punta di piedi, e Santana si sentì segretamente sollevata al pensiero di non dovergli spiegare perché diavolo stava passando la giornata con Ruby invece che con Greta. Alla mente confusa di Pete sarebbe come minimo sembrato un adulterio.

Sulla strada che portava alla stazione, e poi sul treno, Santana si era goduta l'entusiasmo di Brittany. Tutto le sembrava talmente nuovo ed emozionante. Aveva saltellato lungo il marciapiede, tirando Santana per mano per farla camminare più velocemente. Aveva ammirato ogni vetrina del loro modesto quartiere di Brooklyn come se si trattasse di una boutique sulla Quinta Strada, e non di un banco dei pegni o di uno spaccio di liquori. Nella stazione della metro aveva inspirato l'aria fetida come se fosse profumo di pane fresco, e non puzzo di giornali zuppi di urina. Poi, sul treno, non era rimasta ferma un istante. Si era sollevata sulle ginocchia per vedere meglio la galleria che sfrecciava fuori dal finestrino, anche se non c'era niente da vedere a parte i graffiti che correvano troppo velocemente per poter essere letti. Santana si godeva lo spettacolo e rideva, felice. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dirle di non attirare troppo l'attenzione, ma quel giorno proprio non se la sentiva di farlo.

Arrivate a Manhattan, Brittany abbandonò la sua frenesia per assumere un contegno più sofisticato. Dopotutto, era già stata lì in occasione dei campionati nazionali. Sembrava convinta che il giretto che avevano fatto quella volta le desse il diritto di atteggiarsi a cittadina esperta. Santana lo trovava adorabile tanto quanto il suo entusiasmo iniziale. Alla pista di pattinaggio del Rockfeller Center, Brittany prese l'iniziativa come se fosse una cliente abituale, comprando i biglietti e selezionando i pattini per entrambe, poi condusse Santana ad una panchina perché potessero sedersi a indossarli, con il viso acceso per l'impazienza.

"Sai," confidò a Santana mentre le allacciava i pattini. "Da piccola pensavo che il vetro fosse ghiaccio tiepido. E credimi, è meglio non mangiare un cubetto di vetro. Perché non ti si scioglie in bocca. Per niente."

Santana le rivolse uno sguardo turbato. "Come hai fatto a sopravvivere alla tua infanzia?

"A volte me lo domando anch'io," ammise Brittany. Detto questo, si alzò e la aiutò a mettersi in piedi, con aria tutta eccitata. "Andiamo!"

Ora che le festività erano finite, la pista non era più molto affollata. Però, non appena Santana mise piede sul ghiaccio, si rese conto che pattinare non sarebbe stato facile come sperava. Era andata spesso sui pattini a rotelle, e pensava che sarebbe stata più o meno la stessa cosa, ma si sbagliava. Non ci andava nemmeno vicino. Perse immediatamente l'equilibrio, e Brittany dovette afferrarla per impedirle di cadere.

"Il trucco sta nelle caviglie," le suggerì "Prova a immaginare che siano fatte d'acciaio".

"_Acciaio_?" ripeté Santana. "Non mi avevi detto che per pattinare bisogna essere dei mezzi robot."

"Tu appoggiati a me finché non impari a farlo da sola."

Presero ad avanzare lentamente, con Santana che si teneva stretta e si sentiva anche piuttosto ridicola. Però l'entusiasmo di Brittany era contagioso. Era chiaro che si stava divertendo un mondo, anche se si muoveva a passo di lumaca e tutti gli altri pattinatori l'avevano già sorpassata più di una volta. Santana finì per ridere della propria inettitudine, cosa che non faceva praticamente mai. A poco a poco iniziò a rilassarsi e a procedere a passo più spedito, anche se continuava a mantenere la presa sul braccio di Brittany.

"Vedi, è divertente. No?" la incoraggiò Brittany.

Prima che potesse risponderle, un bambino sui nove o dieci anni sfrecciò loro accanto gridando, "Fate _schiiiiifo_!"

"Ehi!" Santana gli urlò dietro. "Perché non vieni qui a dirmelo in faccia, moccioso?"

"Ignoralo", disse Brittany nel suo tono pacifico. "Lo scorso semestre ho guadagnato quattrocento dollari facendo la babysitter, e se c'è una cosa che ho imparato sui bambini, è che il modo migliore per zittirli quando ti rompono le scatole è ignorarli," spiegò. "Anche se è una tattica che a volte ti si ritorce contro quando rubano la macchina dei vicini per andare alle giostre. Temo che i genitori di Sam non mi chiameranno mai più."

Santana decise che era meglio non chiedere ulteriori dettagli su quella inquietante vicenda, e optò per dire, "I signori Nguyen cercano sempre di scaricarci i loro nipotini quando vengono a trovarli, ma noi inventiamo sempre qualche scusa. Voglio dire, tra il mio brutto carattere, i porno gay di Kurt e i prodotti per la ceretta di Rachel, l'appartamento non è esattamente a misura di bambino."

Mentre parlava, si scordò che le sue caviglie avrebbero dovuto essere fatte d'acciaio, e una le cedette all'improvviso. Brittany l'afferrò al volo grazie ai suoi riflessi felini, e in qualche modo riuscirono entrambe a rimanere in piedi.

"AH AH AH!" intonò il bambino sfrecciando di nuovo accanto a loro.

Santana lo guardò minacciosa mentre si allontanava. "Ora gli faccio il culo in stile Lima Heights."

Brittany si limitò a sorridere. Si voltò e prese a pattinare lentamente all'indietro, reggendo le mani di Santana per sospingerla in avanti. "Posso dirti un segreto?" chiese. "Mi piace quando sono più brava di te a fare qualcosa."

Santana ricambiò il sorriso, incapace di trattenersi. "Ah sì? E come fai a sapere che non sto facendo finta per farti contenta?"

Per tutta risposta, Brittany la lasciò andare all'improvviso, e Santana quasi si schiantò per terra prima che Brittany tornasse ad afferrarla, soddisfatta per il suo trucchetto. Prima che Santana potesse protestare, la attirò a sé per darle un bacio.

Era stato poco più che un bacetto (non avevano neanche smesso di pattinare), ma non avevano fatto nemmeno in tempo a separarsi che un donnone con indosso una tutina viola attillatissima si era materializzata dal nulla accanto a loro, minacciosa come un bufalo infuriato. "Questo è un centro per famiglie, ragazze," disse con un tono che sembrava rassegnato e disgustato al tempo stesso.

"Oh, _davvero_?" rispose Santana, squadrandola con le sopracciglia alzate. "Allora sarà meglio che ti copra lì davanti, mongolfiera, perché mi sa tanto che la vista di quello zoccolo di cammello (1) mi abbia danneggiato le ovaie e traumatizzato i figli che non ho _ancora_ avuto."

"Ma baciami il culo!" esclamò la donna abbandonando la sua maschera di cortesia e pattinando via.

"Quale dei due?" le gridò dietro Santana, con un sorrisetto soddisfatto.

Brittany si stava mordendo un labbro come se volesse impedirsi di intervenire. Santana si voltò per affrontarla. "Cosa c'è? Volevi che ignorassi anche lei?"

Invece di rispondere, Brittany le disse, "Okay, lezione numero due. Piega un po' le ginocchia e spingi in avanti. Devi _scivolare_ sul ghiaccio, non camminarci."

"È un po' difficile concentrarmi quando sono circondata da teste di cazzo." Ma fece lo stesso un tentativo, e Brittany aveva ragione: in quel modo era molto più facile spostarsi in avanti. Pattinarono per qualche minuto, aumentando la loro velocità fino a quando non furono al passo con tutti gli altri. Santana si rilassò abbastanza da potersi dare un'occhiata in giro, e si meravigliò di trovarsi proprio lì, insieme a Brittany. In quel preciso momento, tutto sembrava proprio come se lo era immaginato. Una giornata perfetta a New York, insieme all'unica persona al mondo con cui avrebbe voluto trascorrerla.

Quindi, com'era inevitabile, proprio in quel momento una delle sue gambe decise di andarsene per conto suo, trascinandola giù. Si aggrappò a Brittany, ma questa volta nemmeno lei riuscì a mantenere l'equilibrio, e finirono per cadere l'una sull'altra.

Non era stata una caduta troppo violenta, ma rimasero sedute sul ghiaccio per un po'. "Stai bene?" chiese Brittany.

"Sì," le rispose imbarazzata. Si trovavano nel bel mezzo della pista, e ora la gente stava descrivendo ampi cerchi attorno a loro per non investirle. C'era una coppia che si stava mettendo in mostra facendo manovre complicate e disegnando otto sul ghiaccio, entrando e uscendo dal percorso degli altri pattinatori. "Scusa." Alzò gli occhi al cielo, a disagio. "Se non ci fossi io daresti spettacolo anche tu."

Ma Brittany non sembrava tentata. Distolse gli occhi dalla coppia e fissò Santana per qualche secondo, poi allungò una mano per scostarle una ciocca di capelli dal viso, sussurrando, "Preferisco mille volte stare qui con te."

Santana ricambiò lo sguardo, provando una scarica di emozioni talmente intensa da farle dimenticare ogni imbarazzo. Si allungò in avanti per baciarla di nuovo, e questa volta faceva sul serio. Al diavolo i curiosi. Chiuse gli occhi, godendosi la sensazione di baciare qualcuno in una giornata d'inverno, le labbra fredde in contrasto con l'inebriante calore nascosto appena sotto la superficie. Rimase senza fiato.

Le loro fronti si toccarono per un istante mentre si riprendevano dall'intensità del bacio, riluttanti al pensiero di separarsi. Santana era a malapena consapevole dei pattinatori che continuavano ad evitarle, e il semplice fatto di potersene stare lì seduta a baciare Brittany la fece sentire al settimo cielo. Anche se era assolutamente patetico, era proprio così che si sentiva. Come se stesse volando.

La sua felicità fu però di breve durata. Quando finalmente si staccarono, vide oltre la spalla di Brittany che la donna in tuta viola si era portata dall'altro lato del muro divisorio e parlava ad uno degli addetti della pista in tono enfatico, gesticolando in direzione di loro due, ancora sedute in mezzo alla pista.

Santana scosse leggermente la testa, incredula. "Non ci posso credere. Quella vacca vuole farci buttare fuori."

Brittany si voltò per vedere di cosa stesse parlando, e il suo viso si dipinse di una punta di amarezza. "Pensavo che a New York la gente fosse diversa."

"Lo è, per la maggior parte" Santana si affrettò a rassicurarla. "Voglio dire, questo posto è pieno di turisti. Come minimo quella viene dall'Ohio. O da qualche posto perfino più malato, tipo il Texas."

"Immagino di sì," commentò Brittany. Ma sembrava ancora delusa.

E in quel momento, quasi a farlo apposta, il bambino di poco prima venne di nuovo loro incontro. Doveva averle viste mentre si baciavano, perché stava canticchiando a ritmo di carica, "Gay gay gay gay, gay gay gay gay, gay gay gay gay..." Mentre sfrecciava accanto a loro, raggiunse il culmine della melodia e declamò "Pa-pa-pa-pa-ra-pa-pa, GAYYYY!"

Brittany lo guardò avvicinarsi con un'espressione illeggibile. "Mi presti la sciarpa?" chiese.

Confusa, Santana se la tolse e gliela passò. Non appena Brittany l'ebbe in mano, con uno scatto di polso fece scivolare la sciarpa sul ghiaccio, mandandola a posarsi proprio davanti ai pattini del bambino. Lui vi inciampò sopra e spiccò il volo, cadendo sul sedere e scivolando sul ghiaccio fino a fermarsi una trentina di passi più avanti.

Santana si coprì le mani con la bocca. "_Brittany_!"

Brittany si girò per dare un'occhiata al bambino, per nulla preoccupata. Lo esaminò per qualche secondo, poi si voltò per annunciare, "Non sta sanguinando."

Santana la guardò, impressionata. "Non sono mai stata così arrapata in vita mia."

Brittany le rispose con un sorriso malizioso, perché evidentemente l'informazione era di suo gradimento.

Dopo essersi ripreso dallo shock per il volo inaspettato e per la sederata, il bambino aprì la bocca e si mise a gridare a pieni polmoni, "MAMMAAAAAAAAAA!"

E ovviamente, chi poteva accorrere a quella chiamata se non la Signora Mongolfiera in persona, che emerse da dietro al muro di cinta e si precipitò verso di lui in un turbinio di ciccia tremolante.

"Oh, merda", bisbigliò Santana con una risatina.

Brittany, che ora sembrava preoccupata, disse "Sarà meglio filarcela."

Così si alzò, tirò in piedi Santana, e insieme scapparono via dalla pista il più velocemente possibile, cercando di trattenere le risate mentre si guardavano alle spalle per assicurarsi di non essere inseguite.

* * *

Dopo che la loro avventura sul ghiaccio fu interrotta, andarono a pranzare in un ristorantino italiano che Santana aveva scoperto a pochi isolati dalla scuola. Non era Breadstix, ma dopo mesi di ricerche disperate, era quanto di più simile fosse riuscita a trovare. I grissini erano buoni, ma purtroppo non erano in omaggio. Anche se, come Santana spiegò a Brittany, di solito finiva per fregarsi quelli di Kurt e Rachel quando non guardavano, "quindi li mangio gratis lo stesso." Quel giorno si accontentò di una porzione più modesta, e si concessero anche il lusso di ordinare un cheesecake come dessert. Quando arrivò il conto, però, Brittany rimase strabilitata e anche un po' spaventata. "Lo so," la consolò Santana. "È tutto carissimo qui. Ma ti ci abituerai." Ebbe il presentimento che avrebbe pronunciato quelle parole un'infinità di volte nei giorni successivi.

Dopo pranzo, la portò a vedere la zona che aveva imparato a conoscere bene quasi quanto il loro quartiere di Brooklyn. Mostrò a Brittany la sua scuola e la succursale della biblioteca pubblica dove a volte si fermava a studiare. Le mostrò anche la scuola di Kurt e Rachel, assicurandosi di rimanere sull'altro lato della strada per paura che si trovassero lì e le vedessero. Anche se era sabato, la prudenza non era mai troppa. Quel posto li attirava come una calamita, e a volte quando staccava da lavoro doveva aspettare delle ore prima che se ne venissero via. Ma era sempre meglio che prendere la metropolitana da sola di notte.

La verità era che ogni tanto, anche se faceva sempre finta di protestare, si era ritrovata anche lei a partecipare a qualche esibizione della NYADA. Solo negli ultimi mesi aveva interpretato Marta durante una prova di _Company_, e si era unita ad un medley improvvisato tratto da _South Pacific_. Ma non ne fece parola con Brittany. Preferiva mantenere l'illusione che ci fosse una netta separazione tra il suo mondo e il loro.

L'ultima fermata della sua visita guidata era il luogo a lei più familiare - quello in cui lavorava. La Perla (un nome che secondo Santana il proprietario bengalese aveva scelto perché suonava vagamente lussuoso e sofisticato) stava iniziando a riempirsi dei clienti che venivano a trascorrervi l'happy hour nei fine settimana. Si guardò intorno alla ricerca del cameriere che sospettava avesse una cotta per lei, sperando di riuscire a farsi offrire dei cocktail. Invece fu il proprietario, Suresh, a venirle incontro.

"Grazie al cielo sei qui," esclamò con aria agitata. "Vedi quell'uomo col completo blu?" Indicò un tavolo vicino al palco. "Viene dalla banca. Stasera devi far colpo su di lui."

"_Cosa_?" ribatté lei, infastidita. "No, oggi non lavoro. Ho chiesto la serata libera tre settimane fa, ricorda? Sto passando la giornata con Brittany". La indicò con la mano.

Suresh le fece un cenno impaziente con la testa. "Salve, Bri-tu-ni," disse, pronunciando il suo nome come se fosse composto da tre parole distinte. Poi tornò a rivolgersi a Santana. "Mi dispiace, ma Millie non sarà qui prima delle sei. Qualcuno deve cantare _immediatamente_. Se non mi concedono questo prestito, possiamo dire addio al nostro lavoro. Sai quanto mi costa affittare questo posto? Per lo stesso prezzo in India potrei comprare un villaggio intero e riempirlo di prostitute tailandesi. O così mi hanno detto," aggiunse con aria colpevole.

Santana voleva protestare ancora, ma la nipote di Suresh si avvicinò reggendo una carta di credito come se fosse un insetto velenoso. "È stata rifiutata," disse con tono annoiato.

L'uomo la afferrò con uno scatto. "Possibile che debba fare sempre tutto da solo?" Spinse la ragazzina verso il palco, ordinando, "Va' a suonare il piano. Ci penso io alla cassa."

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma fece come le era stato ordinato.

Sparirono entrambi, e Santana rimase sola con Brittany. Sospirò e si voltò verso di lei, contrita. "Ti spiace se lavoro per un po'? Dovrei sbrigarmela in un'oretta."

"Stai scherzando?" rispose Brittany. "Non vedo l'ora di sentirti cantare. Sono una tua fan sfegatata. Forse lancerò persino il reggiseno sul palco".

Santana rise. "Basta che non mi fai licenziare."

La condusse ad un tavolo in prima fila, dove comunicò ai clienti seduti che era già prenotato. Quando protestarono, lei utilizzò la sua famosa scenata da cameriera infernale per farli scappare via. Dopo aver fatto sistemare Brittany nel posto migliore, salì sul palco.

Ebbe una discussione a mezza voce con Ruma, irritata come sempre dalla completa indifferenza che la ragazza dimostrava verso qualsiasi tipo di musica. Per fortuna durante le ore normali di lavoro non doveva più sopportarla. Aveva un pianista professionista ad accompagnarla, e anche una band nelle occasioni speciali. Ma quella sera purtroppo si tornava alla origini.

Si avvicinò al microfono ed esordì con un semplice "Salve." Si udì qualche fischio di incoraggiamento da parte dei clienti abituali. Salutò con la mano un tavolo dove sedevano alcuni dei suoi favoriti. Senza altri preliminari, annunciò, "La prima canzone è molto importante per me... in effetti ce l'ho in testa da un paio di giorni. E, ehm, vorrei dedicarla alla mia..." e qui si bloccò, rendendosi conto che nonostante avesse fatto tanta attenzione quella mattina, aveva appena pronunciato le parole che avrebbe tanto voluto evitare. La pausa non era durata più di qualche secondo, ma le era sembrata un'eternità. Brittany le sorrideva incoraggiante.

"...alla mia migliore amica al mondo," disse infine, vergognandosi un po' di sé stessa. "Che è venuta a trovarmi dal lontano Ohio," continuò, perché le sembrava di dover aggiungere qualcosa. Tutti si voltarono educatamente a guardare Brittany, che sembrava felice ma anche imbarazzata di essere al centro dell'attenzione.

Mentre dal pianoforte uscivano le prime note, Santana fece un profondo respiro, e poi attaccò a cantare _The Very Thought of You_ di Billie Holiday. Aveva scelto una canzone che non sembrava terribilmente emotiva, sperando di arrivare fino in fondo senza rendersi troppo ridicola. Ma arrivata al verso "_You'll never know, how slow the moments go, till I'm near to you _(2)," aveva già gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

Brittany la osservava attentamente, con un'espressione in viso che rispecchiava la sua. Santana scese dal palco e si avvicinò a lei. "_I see your face in every flower, your eyes in stars above. It's just the thought of you, the very thought of you, my love _(3)_._" Per i pochi minuti in cui durò la canzone, le sembrò che loro due fossero le uniche persone presenti nella stanza.

Quando il piano smise di suonare, rimase in piedi davanti al tavolo per qualche secondo prima che l'applauso la riportasse alla realtà. Si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo da Brittany, asciugandosi discretamente gli occhi con una manica prima di tornare sul palco. "Grazie," mormorò al pubblico.

Purtroppo, si ricordò dell'inviato della banca che avrebbe dovuto impressionare quando era ormai troppo tardi. Esaminò la folla alla sua ricerca, e tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando vide che stava sorridendo e che non sembrava affatto infastidito dalla sua performance. _Grazie a Dio_. Era terribile pensare che la sua dimostrazione d'affetto nei confronti di Brittany avrebbe potuto costare il locale a Suresh, ma Santana era abbastanza pragmatica da sapere che era una possibiltà concreta. Questa volta aveva avuto fortuna.

Per i quarantacinque minuti successivi cercò di comportarsi in maniera più professionale, ripetendosi che c'era più di una persona presente in sala. Non fu facile, ma riuscì a cavarsela, anche se i suoi occhi continuavano a spostarsi verso il tavolo di Brittany, per assicurarsi che si stesse ancora divertendo. Il tipo della banca dopo un po' se ne andò, ma lei eseguì ancora qualche brano per poter completare l'ora, e anche perché voleva constringere quella stronzetta di Ruma a suonare il piano il più a lungo possibile.

Quando finì il suo set, Brittany applaudì più forte di tutti. Le fece perfino una standing ovation. Santana lasciò il palco e, afferrandole la mano, la condusse accanto all'uscita in fondo alla stanza, sentendosi imbarazzata e piena di orgoglio al tempo stesso. Per tutto il tempo in cui aveva lavorato lì, non si era mai resa conto di quanto sarebbe stato importante per lei che Brittany la vedesse all'opera. Descriverlo al telefono non era la stessa cosa. In un certo senso, aveva sempre cantato per lei, anche quando si trovava a miglia di distanza.

Brittany la strinse forte, premendole le labbra su un orecchio e sussurrando, "Sei stata bravissima. Sono così orgogliosa di te".

"Grazie." Santana le sorrise, ed era sul punto di dire qualcos'altro, quando la porta alle spalle di Brittany si spalancò ed entrò una ragazza minuta con i capelli rossi e le lentiggini, che portava la custodia di una chitarra a tracolla. La gioia sul viso di Santana si trasformò in orrore. _Merda_, pensò. _Merda merda merda. Non oggi. _Brittany si voltò per capire cosa stesse guardando.

La ragazza si avvicinò cautamente: neanche lei sembrava troppo felice di vedere Santana. "Che ci fai qui?" chiese, con un forte accento del sud che non rendeva però le sue parole meno taglienti. "Stasera tocca a me. A meno che la dannata scaletta non sia sbagliata..."

"No," la interruppe Santana. "La scaletta è giusta." Pensò di raccontarle del panico di Suresh, dell'inviato della banca e di come aveva dovuto improvvisare uno spettacolo, ma decise che non ne valeva la pena, quindi si limitò a dire, "Ce ne stiamo andando. Volevo solo mostrare a Brittany dove lavoro."

Gli occhi della ragazza si spalancarono per la sorpresa. "_Oh_," disse in tono molto eloquente. "Allora è _lei_ Brittany." Si voltò per osservarla meglio, senza tentare di nascondere la propria curiosità.

"Ciao," la salutò Brittany.

Santana si rese conto che non se la sarebbe cavata senza fare le presentazioni, come avrebbe sperato. "Questa è Amelia," borbottò, con un'espressione che indicava chiaramente che avrebbe voluto trovarsi lontana anni luce da quella scena. "Canta nelle mie serate libere"

"Millie," la corresse la ragazza rivolgendosi a Brittany. "È l'unica che si rifiuta di chiamarmi così."

"Perché è _orrendo_" esclamò Santana, stizzita.

"A me piace," intervenne Brittany, che sembrava non essersi accorta dell'atmosfera pesante che correva tra le due. "Mi ricorda i vitellini... e quei gattini che vivono nei granai e bevono il latte appena munto" Osservò la custodia della ragazza. "È una chitarra vera?"

Millie sembrò sconcertata dalla domanda. "Ehm... sì?"

"Forte." Brittany le rivolse un sorriso amichevole. "A quattrodici anni mi portavo sempre dietro la custodia di un violino, per sembrare più intelligente. Ma in realtà era piena di Skittles (4)."

"Skittles," ripeté Millie, fingendo interesse. "Ma non mi dire. Avrei detto M&Ms."

"Ci avevo provato," annuì Brittany, "Ma si sono sciolti tutti".

Millie si voltò a guardare Santana con un espressione a metà fra il divertimento e la pietà. Alzò le sopracciglia come per dire, _Questa qui? Sul serio?_

Piantandosi le unghie nei palmi delle mani per impedirsi di fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe poi pentita, Santana sibilò con rabbia a malapena repressa, "Non vogliamo perdere il treno, quindi... è stato un piacere incontrarti." Afferrò Brittany per un braccio e la trascinò verso la porta.

Brittany si voltò per rivolgerle un educato "Ciao," ma erano già praticamente fuori dal locale.

Alle loro spalle udirono la voce di Millie, grondante di ironia. "Divertitevi stasera."

Santana cominciò a procedere a passo spedito, la rabbia e l'imbarazzo che la facevano volare sul marciapiede. _Quella stronza_. Raggiunsero la fermata della metropolitana che utilizzava di solito, ma decise di passare oltre. Ce n'era un'altra cinque isolati più avanti. Non aveva voglia di scendere in un sotterraneo per andare ad infilarsi tra una folla di gente. L'aria fredda della superficie era più rilassante. Così continuò a camminare. Brittany le correva dietro, lanciandole occhiatine preoccupate.

Finalmente Santana sentì che la rabbia si era sbollita, e rallentò il passo. Dopo un dibattito interiore, esitò, e poi fece un profondo respiro. Con cautela, spiegò, "Nel caso non l'avessi ancora capito... quella era la mia, ehm..." Si schiarì la voce. "La mia... _ananas_." Lanciò una rapida occhiata a Brittany per valutare la sua reazione.

"Oh." Lei rimase confusa per un attimo, e poi il suo viso si illuminò per la comprensione. "_Oh_. Davvero?"

"Già." Fece una pausa, visibilmente a disagio, e si strinse nelle spalle. "Voglio dire, sei stata tu a dirmi che dovevo..."

"Sì, lo so," la interruppe Brittany. "Mi fa piacere. Siete ancora...?"

"_No_," escalamò Santana, sorpresa. "Certo che no." Osservò attentamente la sua espressione, senza sapere bene cosa stesse cercando. Gelosia? Possessività? Un indizio qualsiasi che quella storia non le andasse a genio? Ma con sua grande delusione, non trovò nulla di tutto ciò. Brittany sembrava calma, persino serafica.

"Beh, mi è sembrata molto gentile. E anche bella."

Santana si chiese quanto fosse il caso di rivelarle. "In realtà non è gentile come sembra."

Brittany le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo. "Ti va di parlarne?" Attraversarono la strada e si addentrarono in un quartiere meno affollato e rumoroso. Era quasi buio, la sera era scesa presto come sempre all'ombra dei palazzi di Manhattan.

"Non stasera." Poi, sapendo che non avrebbe dovuto, le chiese "Tu vuoi parlarmi di Mike Chang?"

Brittany alzò gli occhi al cielo, come se si fosse aspettata quella domanda. Ma non sembrava infastidita. "Ti ho già detto che non è stato nulla di serio. Si è rotto una gamba ed è dovuto tornare a casa dai suoi. Tina si è rimessa con Artie, e quindi ci sentivamo tutti e due molto... soli. E bloccati a Lima".

"Abbastanza soli da calarvi le mutande?"

"_Santana._"

"No, hai ragione... scusa," ammise lei, alzando le mani. "Non voglio saperlo." Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, ma poi non poté fare a meno di aggiungere, "Hai un debole per gli storpi, vero?"

Brittany le rispose con un sorrisino, come sempre tollerante nei confronti dei commenti inpappropriati di Santana. "È finita. È tornato a Los Angeles... e la sua gamba è quasi guarita, quindi potrà ballare di nuovo."

"Bene. Sarebbe un peccato se rimanesse zoppo a vita. O, che ne so, se si rompesse anche l'altra gamba."

Brittany si voltò per rivolgerle uno sguardo di rimprovero, lo sguardo che usava quando voleva farla sentire in colpa.

"_Sto scherzando_," si difese lei. Ed era vero, ma solo in parte. Chang era fortunato a non trovarsi nei paraggi. Perché di sicuro non era la gamba che aveva voglia di spaccargli.

Lungo il marciapiede, incrociarono dei turisti che cercavano invano di fermare un taxi. Santana pensò di spiegare loro che era impossibile trovarne uno su quella strada, e che avrebbero dovuto spostarsi in una delle vie principali più trafficate, ma indossavano le giacche della OSU (5), e quel giorno non si sentiva ben disposta verso gli abitanti del Midwest. Si sarebbero arrangiati da soli.

Pensare all'Ohio le fece ricordare il modo idiota in cui aveva presentato Brittany sul palco della Perla. Il suo attacco di panico era stato davvero patetico. "Sai," le confidò. "Prima, quando ho detto che sei la mia migliore amica, non l'ho fatto perché mi vergono di essere gay o roba del genere. Non sono più così. Okay, _a volte_ sì," ammise. "Ma non è per quello che l'ho detto. È che... non sapevo bene come chiamarti."

"L'avevo capito," rispose Brittany con uno sguardo comprensivo. "Ma... se vuoi saperlo, potevi dire che sono la tua ragazza."

"Davvero?" chiese, provando una familiare sensazione di speranza, gratitudine e rassicurazione. La stessa sensazione che aveva provato quando Brittany le aveva confermato per la prima volta che stavano uscendo insieme. Era il conforto nel vedere la propria felicità confermata dall'unica persona che aveva il potere di renderla felice. Provò un'ondata di immenso sollievo.

In quel momento però le successe una cosa strana. Senza nemmeno sapere bene il perché, mise un freno alle proprie emozioni. Le ricacciò indietro fino a farle sparire dentro di sé, come qualcuno che si siede su una valigia stracolma per poterla chiudere. Il cambiamento improvviso le si poté quasi leggere in faccia, che fu come attraversata da un'ombra.

Perché non poteva permettersi di lasciarsi andare così. Non più. Forse imbattersi in Amelia era stato un bene. Forse le aveva mostrato qualcosa che aveva davvero bisogno di vedere.

Fissando il marciapiede, mormorò in tono esitante, "Però, sai... penso che..." Poi si bloccò e provò di nuovo. "Penso che per ora sarebbe meglio se... se le cose tornassero come erano prima."

Com'era prevedibile, Brittany sembrò peprlessa. "In che senso, com'erano prima?

"Voglio dire... quando eravamo migliori amiche che ogni tanto facevano... _attività extra_. Capito?"

Brittany sembrò presa alla sprovvista, e la guardò come se fosse impazzita. Era chiaro che non capiva che cosa l'avesse spinta a dire una cosa del genere. "Ma _perché_?"

"Beh, era quello il piano, no? Dovevamo prendere le cose con calma."

"Sì, ma..." Brittany si strinse nelle spalle. "Hai visto che non ha funzionato".

"Lo so, ma... secondo me era una buona idea. Anche se abbiamo iniziato col piede sbagliato".

Brittany rallentò il passo fino a fermarsi e si voltò a guardarla, come se avesse bisogno di rimanere immobile per riuscire a capire quello che passava per la mente di Santana. La osservò attentamente, negli occhi una domanda silenziosa, _Perché hai così paura?_ Tuttavia dalle sue labbra uscì solamente, "Sicura che è questo che vuoi?"

Santana evitò il suo sguardo, perché non sarebbe stata in grado di pronunciare quelle parole guardandola negli occhi, specialmente non nel tono disinvolto che voleva. "Solo finché non ci saremo sistemate. Finché non sapremo se rimarrai qui, e... come stanno le cose. Tra di noi." Quest'ultima parte era fin troppo vaga per i suoi gusti, ma non poteva essere più specifica.

Anche se si era espressa in modo così confuso, Brittany finalmente capì quello che stava cercando di dirle. Santana vide la comprensione sul suo viso, vide che anche lei stava tornando con la mente a quella sera di giugno. Con il ricordo arrivò anche uno sguardo vagamente colpevole. E poi la tristezza, non appena si rese conto che le sue stesse parole erano la causa della paura di Santana, della sua riluttanza a mettere tutta sé stessa in gioco. "Oh," mormorò "Capisco."

Santana si affrettò a tornare un pochino sui suoi passi, per non fare sembrar la situazione più nera del necessario, "Voglio dire, se ci pensi... non cambia poi molto. È solo una parola."

"Se lo dici tu," concordò Brittany dopo un secondo, anche se era ovvio che non fosse molto convinta. Poi, con sua sorpresa, da qualche parte in fondo alla sua mente Santana provò una minuscola punta di soddisfazione nel vedere la delusione di Brittany, e il modo in cui la loro conversazione rispecchiava quella precedente, la differenza che c'era tra essere amiche e stare insieme simile alla differenza tra voler bene ed essere innamorate. _Visto, Britt? Non è la stessa cosa._ Si odiò immediatamente per l'amarezza di quel pensiero, ma non poteva negare di averla provata.

"Penso solo che sia la cosa più sensata da fare," le spiegò. "_Per adesso_," tornò a ripetere. E anche se quelle parole le facevano male, si sentiva anche sollevata perché aveva avuto la forza di dirle, perché questa volta era stata capace di trattenersi almeno un po'. Rendeva le cose tra di loro più equilibrate, anche se incerte.

"Sì," mororò Brittany. "Ho capito cosa intendi." Però non sembrava che avesse capito davvero.

Alla fine ripresero a camminare, anche se si erano entrambe perse nella loro tristezza. Quella giornata iniziata in modo così perfetto, stava finendo in modo davvero pessimo.

Procedettero in silenzio sul marciapiede per qualche minuto. In contrasto con l'entusiasmo di quella mattina, Brittany adesso sembrava un po' sopraffatta dalle dimensioni degli edifici che la circondavano e dai colori grigi del paesaggio urbano che le sorgeva tutto attorno. Continuava a guardare in alto verso il cielo che si stava facendo scuro, come se fosse l'unica cosa che riconoscesse. Però le stelle non erano visibili dalla città, e anche questo aspetto le sembrava poco familiare.

Dopo un po', domandò con tono esitante, "Però possiamo ancora tenerci per mano, vero?"

Santana riemerse dalle sue riflessioni malinconiche e le rivolse un sorriso grato e rassicurante. "Certo che possiamo. Non c'è bisogno di chiedermelo." Prese la mano di Brittany e intrecciò le dita tra sue. L'entrata della metropolitana apparve davanti a loro e, insieme, scesero nell'oscurità.

* * *

Il treno del ritorno era affollato, e non tentarono nemmeno di parlarsi. Brittany appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Santana, stanca e un po' disincantata. Tornate sulle vie di Sunset Park, Santana la prese per mano per spingerla a camminare più velocemente. Vivevano a pochi isolati di distanza, ed era un quartiere tranquillo, ma... era sempre felice di tornarsene a casa al sicuro. Soprattutto di notte.

Mentre si avvicinavano al palazzo, vide Kurt e Rachel seduti uno accanto all'altra sui gradini dell'ingresso. "_Grandioso_. Mary e Rhoda (6) sono arrivate prima di noi."

"Perché stanno seduti là fuori?" chiese Brittany.

"Chi lo sa," rispose Santana con disprezzo. "Staranno importunando i passanti con dei brani da musical".

Mentre si avvicinavano, i due si alzarono in piedi, e Kurt borbottò "Finalmente," come se avessero un appuntamento e loro fossero arrivate in ritardo.

"Fatemi indovinare," suggerì Santana. "Vi siete di nuovo chiusi fuori."

"Stavolta no," rispose Rachel. "È Pete. Sta avendo una delle sue crisi. Oggi non ha ancora preso le sue pillole perché pensa che stiamo litigando. Santana, dobbiamo andare a trovarlo."

"_Oddio,_" si lamentò lei. "Non possiamo rimandare?" Lanciò uno sguardo a Brittany. "È stata una lunga giornata."

"Sai cosa, non importa," disse Rachel. "Se a te sta bene avere la morte di un vecchietto solo e abbandonato sulla coscienza, lungi da me..."

"Ho capito, _ho capito_!" la interruppe lei. Poi Fece un sospiro e si avviò verso i gradini. "Risparmiami la sceneggiata. Vediamo di sbrigarcela in fretta."

Mentre si avvicinavano alla porta, Brittany chiese a Rachel, "Senti... sei ancora arrabbiata per la storia del rap?"

"Oh, quella?" rispose lei con una voce un po' troppo acuta per essere sincera. "Certo che no. Ammetto che all'inizio ero un pochettino scocciata, ma in nome della pace domestica, ho deciso di metterci una pietra sopra. Lo considererò una specie di... scherzo di benvenuto al contrario."

"Grande," esclamò Brittany, sollevata. "Per fortuna non sei più fuori di testa come una volta."

Rachel le rispose con un sorriso a denti stretti. Santana la osservò con sospetto, chiedendosi cosa stesse nascondendo. Brittany non conosceva Rachel abbastanza bene da accorgersene, ma ormai Santana, suo malgrado, la conosceva come le sue tasche. E di sicuro stava tramando qualcosa.

Tuttavia non ebbe nemmeno il tempo materiale di preoccuparsene, perché avevano già raggiunto la porta d'ingresso. Rachel sbirciò dentro per assicurasi che la visita fosse ancora necessaria, poi la chiamò sollevando un braccio dietro di lei. Santana si rivolse a Brittany, imbarazzata, "Eviterei volentieri di farti assistere a questa scena." Poi, rassegnandosi all'inevitabile figuraccia, prese la mano che Rachel le tendeva e si lasciò condurre oltre la porta. Brittany e Kurt le seguirono.

"Pee-eete!" cinguettò Rachel. "Guarda chi ho trovato!"

Si avvicinarono ad un uomo seduto su una sedia reclinabile che stava borbottando tra sé e sé, con un giornale aperto sui pantaloni del pigiama. Sembrava sulla settantina, con un viso segnato ma ancora vivace, ciuffi di capelli grigi ritti sulla testa, e occhi luccicanti e acuti. "Aha!" esclamò, colpendo il giornale a mano aperta. "Guardate un po' qui. Appartamento da due camere a Williamsburg, cucina interna... dice che l'edificio è tranquillo. _Tranquillo_," ripetè. "Sapete cosa significa? Significa che non vogliono Irlandesi o Italiani! È un messaggio subliminale, ecco cos'è. Razzisti!"

"Il tuo concetto di razzismo è un pochino datato," commentò Santana in tono sarcastico.

L'uomo alzò lo sguardo di scatto e strinse le palpebre per osservarla attentamente. "Zia Olive!" esclamò entusiasta.

"Ciao, Pete," rispose lei, rassegnata.

"Com'è che non chiami e non scrivi più?"

"Ci siamo visti ieri mattina, ricordi? Sono dovuta andare a riprendere la ciabatta che avevi tirato dietro al postino."

"Oh, sì," rispose, con l'espressione che si faceva più diffidente. "Il cinese. Non mi piace il modo in cui mi guarda. Cerca sempre di rifilarmi foto sconce." Estrasse una rivista arrotolata dal taschino della sua sedia. Sulla copertina c'era un modello seminudo. "Visto?"

Imbarazzato, Kurt esclamò, "Oh... in realtà, quella sarebbe mia." Afferrò la rivista e la ripose discretamente nella giacca.

"_Signor Wexler,_" lo riprese Pete agitando un dito. "Pensavo di essere io il suo studente preferito!"

Kurt sembrò a corto di parole. "Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa significhi," borbottò.

"Sai, Pete," intervenne Rachel con voce dolce, nel tentativo di distrarlo. "Io e Olive siamo passate per farti vedere che va tutto alla grande tra di noi. Non stiamo litigando. Visto?" Sollevò la mano di Santana per mostrargli che la stringeva nella sua.

L'uomo le esaminò, non troppo convinto. "Mmm." Si rivolse a Rachel. "Siamo sicuri che non ti fa di nuovo uscire senza mutande?"

"Cosa?" esclamò Santana, inorridita. "Non ho mai fatto niente del genere!" Si voltò verso Brittany e ripeté in tono categorico, "Mai fatto in vita mia."

"Ti assicuro," disse Rachel, "che al momento sto indossando tutta la mia biancheria. Ma anche se non l'avessi, sarebbe una _mia_ decisione, mia e di nessun altro. Quindi..." continuò, lasciando andare la mano di Santana e aprendo lo scompartimento del sabato nel porta pillole situato sul ripiano della sedia, "Ora che hai visto quanto siamo felici, è ora di prendere le tue medicine. Intesi?"

"Prendile, ti scongiuro," lo esortò Santana. "Anzi, se ti va, prendile _tutte._"

"_Santana_," la ammonì Rachel, uscendo per un attimo dal personaggio.

Pete sollevò una pillola controluce, chiudendo un occhio per osservarla con sospetto. "Sapete," disse col tono di chi sta rivelando un'informazione top secret. "Il governo ci mette l'LSD dentro questa roba."

"Okay, se fosse vero, ci faremmo tutti di pasticche per la pressione," borbottò Santana, sempre più esasperata. "E poi l'altra settimana non avevi detto che era colpa dei Russi?"

"I _Russi_!" ripeté lui, fiondandosi sulla parola. Si chinò in avanti, bisbigliando con voce paranoica. "Hanno messo dei microfoni nella mia sedia. Stalin, Lenin... sentono tutto quello che dico. Ogni parola. Voi ragazzi non ne avete idea."

In tono asciutto, Kurt replicò, "Sì, che peccato che i mobilifici di questo paese non siano mai arrivati ai livelli di teconologia dei dispositivi di spionaggio russi."

Rachel si voltò per rimproverarli sottovoce. "Smettetela di istigarlo. Volete rimanere qui tutta la sera?"

"Indovinate cos'altro ho letto oggi sul vecchio notiziere?" riprese Pete, dando dei colpetti al giornale. "Pare proprio che un certo tipo di matrimonio sia stato legalizzato nel glorioso stato di New York! Capito di cosa parlo, zia Greta?"

Rachel tirò a indovinare, "Stai parlando... dei matrimoni gay?"

"Bingo!" esclamò lui, facendo fare un salto a Brittany. "Proprio quelli."

"Pensa che in Russia ci sia ancora Stalin, ma sa dei matrimoni gay?" chiese Santana incredula.

"E mi sto domandando," continuò Pete con un'espressione scaltra, "come mai non ho ancora sentito un annuncio di tipo nuziale da parte delle mie due ziette preferite al mondo?"

"Oh," fece Rachel, sorpresa. Guardò Santana, e poi Pete, con aria confusa. "Beh, veramente non abbiamo ancora... parlato di..."

Lui la interruppe, "Ma non mi avete appena detto che va tutto bene? Che siete felici?" E con un'aria da martire afflitto, scostò le pillole con la mano. "Non credo che queste mi serviranno più. Forse è ora di dire addio per sempre a questo triste mondo. Tanto verrei assassinato lo stesso tra qualche giorno... è solo questione di tempo prima che Castro mi scovi."

Rachel sospirò, non sapendo più cosa inventarsi. Si voltò verso Santana, che tutto a un tratto capì che cosa aveva intenzione di fare. "Non ti azzardare," le intimò a bassa voce.

"È l'unico modo," bisbigliò Rachel di rimando. Poi, senza attendere oltre, le afferrò le mani e, fissandola negli occhi, iniziò a declamare in maniera teatrale, "Olive! Mia cara e dolce Olive. Da quando ci siamo conosciute, nel millenovecento..." Tentò di calcolare mentalmente la data, ma ci rinunciò e disse invece, "Tanto tempo fa... sei stata un faro di speranza nella mia vita."

Desiderando di poter scomparire sottoterra, Santana lanciò un'occhiata a Brittany, che era nascosta nella penombra dietro di loro con un'espressione più che scettica in viso. Kurt aveva una mano premuta sulla bocca per trattenere la ridarella.

Rachel proseguì imperterrita. "Nonostante tutto quello che abbiamo dovuto affrontare, i gangster, i... i pistoleri..." Sembrò incerta. "I... pirati?" Come per scusarsi, aggiunse, "Non sono un'esperta di storia."

"_Taglia corto,_" le intimò Santana a denti stretti. Pete le stava osservando rapito, come un bambino che guarda i genitori fare pace dopo una litigata.

"Nonostante tutti i pericoli e i problemi," continuò Rachel, "Sapevo che il nostro amore avrebbe superato la prova del tempo. Anche se era un amore proibito, nei nostri cuori sapevamo che era puro come... come... un lenzuolo pulito. Olive, sei la donna più bella, più divertente e più coraggiosa che io abbia mai incontrato. So quanta paura hai avuto, e quanta forza ti è servita per arrivare dove sei adesso. E sono fiera di te."

Rachel abbandonò per un attimo il tono teatrale per pronunciare le ultime parole con una punta di sincerità che fece sentire Santana ancora più a disagio. Tornò a guardare Brittany, e con sorpresa vide sul suo viso la gelosia che aveva sperato, che avrebbe avuto _bisogno_ di vedere poco prima, quando le aveva parlato di Amelia. Ma era assurdo, vero? Perché proprio adesso? Rachel non stava nemmeno facendo sul serio. Forse aveva frainteso la sua espressione.

"Orsù, non indugiamo oltre!" declamò Rachel. Senza preavviso cadde in ginocchio, e Santana bisbigliò terrorizzata, "mi stai prendendo per il culo, Rachel?" Si accorse che Kurt aveva estratto il telefonino e stava cercando di scattare una foto, e gli lanciò un'occhiataccia che sperava comunicasse molto chiaramente il messaggio _Io ti ammazzo._

"Quest'oggi mi inginocchio davanti a te... e ti chiedo dal profondo del mio cuore appassionato, se tu, Olive..." Si fermò, e incapace di inventarsi un'alternativa, aggiunse, "Lopez... mi faresti il privilegio di considerare..."

"Sì," la interruppe Santana, che non poteva sopportare un secondo di più. La tirò in piedi a forza. "Sì, va bene? Accetto di sposarti, Greta."

Pete colpì il bracciolo della sedia dalla gioia, spalancando la bocca sdentata in un'espressione estatica.

Rachel batté le mani e fece un saltello, raggiante. "Evviva!" Si avvicinò a labbra protese come per darle un bacio, e Santana esclamò, "Ma neanche morta!"

Così Rachel si dovette accontentare di cingerla con un braccio e di sorridere a Pete. "Festeggeremo più tardi," gli spiegò. "Hai visto, Pete? Siamo felicissime insieme. Infatti, l'unica cosa che ci renderebbe ancora più felici sarebbe vederti prendere le tue pillole. Perché vogliamo che tu sia in forma per il matrimonio, non è vero?" Diede un pizzicotto a Santana.

"Sì," confermò lei con un sorriso forzato e lo sguardo di Brittany che le trapassava la nuca. "Proprio così."

Pete sembrò rifletterci sopra, e poi con un'espressione di divertita sconfitta, mormorò, "Ehhh," e raccolse le pillole sparse sul ripiano della sedia. Se le infilò in bocca con uno svolazzo e bevve un sorso d'acqua dal suo bicchiere. Lo guardarono tutti col fiato sospeso. Lui inghiottì e poi aprì la bocca. "Tutte sparite."

Santana fece un sospiro di sollievo e scostò via Rachel con malagrazia. "Buonanotte, Pete," si congedò bruscamente, avviandosi su per le scale.

Brittany fece per seguirla, ma quando uscì sotto la luce vicino alla sedia di Pete, quest'ultimo si accorse all'improvviso della sua presenza. "Ruby!"

Accorgendosi che la fuga era stata interrotta, si bloccarono tutti di colpo. "Ruby rimarrà con noi per un po'," gli spiegò Kurt. "È una vecchia amica." Poi, come per raccogliere le informazioni necessarie, chiese, "Tu dove l'hai conosciuta?"

"Ruby, Ruby..." mormorò Pete con aria nostalgica. "Ci siamo conosciuti tanto tempo fa," ricordò, continuando a guardare Brittany. "A dodici anni, mi diede il primo bacio."

"Oh, che cosa romantica," sospirò Kurt.

"Poi, quando tornai dall'esercito, mi attaccò lo scolo," continuò.

"Questo è... decisamente meno romantico." disse Kurt.

"E quella fu l'ultima volta che la vidi. Le avevo prestato seicento dollari per aprire un salone di bellezza, e lei li arraffò e scomparve. Rivoglio indietro i miei soldi," si rivolse a lei in tono accusatorio. "Per come la vedo io, tra interessi e tutto, ormai mi devi cinquemila bigliettoni."

Brittany, che fino a quel momento era rimasta in silenzio, ora si fece avanti pensierosa e irritata. "Beh... è un bel problema, perché... il salone di bellezza non ha avuto molto successo. E sai perché? Perché l'ultima volta che siamo stati insieme sono rimasta incinta, e ho avuto un bambino. Si chiama Herman." Annuì, entusiasmandosi per il suo racconto. "Ormai è cresciuto, e di mestiere fa il collaudatore di lettiere per gatti. E sì, è proprio una tragedia, perché non ha un briciolo di autostima. Come potrebbe, quando è convinto che il suo papà l'abbia abbandonato? Da bambino non aveva amici. Passava tutto il suo tempo ad allevare gerbilli e collezionare cimeli nazisti. E secondo il suo analista, se avesse avuto una figura paterna non si sarebbe mangiucchiato le ciglia. Hai idea di cosa voglia dire allevare un bambino sola come un cane? In Alaska, oltretutto, dove l'unica fonte di guadagno sono gli igloo? E lascia che te lo dica, non si fanno molti soldi con una casa che si scioglie."

Pete continuava a fissarla in un silenzio stupefatto.

Brittany fece una pausa, e poi proseguì nel suo tono quasi monotono. "In effetti, per come la vedo io... sei _tu_ che mi devi dei soldi, Pete. Saranno almeno ventimila dollari ormai, come risarcimento per aver mantenuto tuo figlio e per il trauma emotivo. Quindi mi sa proprio che... non potrai permetterti di andare a nessun matrimonio quest'anno. Spiacente." Con queste parole, lanciò a Rachel uno sguardo di sfida, e con uno scatto li sorpassò e prese a salire le scale con aria infastidita, lasciando tutti a fissarla a bocca aperta.

"Penso che Brittany se la caverà benone da queste parti," disse Kurt lentamente.

Dopo qualche istante la seguirono, lasciando Pete a fissare il vuoto mormorando il nome "Herman", infinitamente sorpeso ed emozionato all'idea di avere un figlio. "_Herman._"

Sulla rampa di scale che portava dal terzo al quarto piano, Santana controllò che Brittany non fosse a portata di orecchio, e poi girò sui tacchi per bloccare il passo a Kurt e Rachel. "Avete preso il regalo?"

Kurt la fissò perplesso. "Che regalo?" Poi, notando la sua reazione, fece una risatina e disse, "Oh, ne valeva la pena solo per vederti fare quella faccia." Indicò Rachel. "Ce l'ha lei."

Rachel aprì la borsa e ne estrasse un pacchettino, grande circa la metà di una scatola da scarpe. "L'ho incartato io stessa," le spiegò, consegnandolo. "Ti piace?"

"È carino," rispose Santana, anche se non le importava un accidente della carta. "Cosa c'è dentro?"

Si scambiarono un'occhiatina, e Kurt disse, "Lo scoprirai insieme a Brittany quando lo aprirà. Così è più divertente, no?"

Lei li fissò, confusa. Rachel aveva di nuovo un'aria colpevole, come un gatto che aveva appena mangiato il canarino, e Santana le rivolse uno sguardo indagatore. "Che cosa avete combinato?" sibilò.

Ma in quel momento udirono la voce di Brittany sopra le loro teste, "Vi date una mossa? Mi scappa la pipì."

Felice di averla scampata, Rachel canticchiò con aria innocente, "Meglio non farla aspettare," e proseguì su per le scale. Santana guardò Kurt, che si strinse nelle spalle come per dire, _Non ho potuto farci niente_.

Santana infilò il regalo nella tasca della giacca e lo seguì, prendendosi a calci mentali per aver avuto la brillante idea di chiedere un favore a quei due. Cosa le era saltato in mente?

Durante tutta la serata, mentre cenavano (pizza ordinata nel locale dall'altro lato della strada) e guardavano la TV, Santana sperò che Brittany si dimenticasse di aver proposto lo scambio dei regali. Così avrebbe avuto il tempo di andare a comprare qualcosa di persona, magari lunedì quando doveva andare a lezione. Ma sapeva che era una cause persa. Brittany non dimenticava mai quel genere di cose. Infatti, suggerì perfino di andare ad aprire i regali sul tetto, dato che non aveva ancora visto il panorama di cui aveva sentito tanto parlare.

Santana finse di accogliere l'idea con entusiasmo, e prese di nascosto il regalo dalla sua giacca mentre Brittany frugava nelle valigie alla ricerca del suo. Lo scosse per cercare di scoprire cosa c'era all'interno, e sentì un leggero tintinnio, ma era impossibile capire di cosa si trattasse. _Maledetti_.

Kurt e Rachel se ne stavano seduti sul divano, tutti presi da un episodio di Intervention, ma Santana sapeva benissimo che stavano facendo finta, e che in realtà le stavano osservando avidamente mentre si mettevano i cappotti e si preparavano a uscire. Brittany, ignara del proprio pessimo tempismo, li guardò per qualche secondo e poi sembrò decidere che doveva farsi perdonare per il comportamento di quella mattina. "Potete venire anche voi, se volete," propose.

"Non vorremmo intrometterci," rispose Rachel, ma entrambi erano già in pedi e si stavano avviando verso la porta, come non aspettassero altro che quelle parole.

Per riuscire a passare almeno qualche minuto da sola con Brittany, Santana li spedì a comprare una bottiglia di vino dal signor Bloom, e proseguì fino alla scaletta seminascosta che portava sul tetto, conducendo Brittany per mano.

Per rendere il momento più speciale, le fece chiudere gli occhi, e poi la portò fino al cornicione. "Okay... aprili, " le disse, osservando il suo viso.

Brittany aprì gli occhi e rimase senza fiato. Guardò la baia ai suoi piedi, e Manhattan di fronte a lei, lo spettacolo di luci che si rifletteva nei suoi occhi. "Wow," bisbigliò. "È come nei film. Però è reale."

"È questo che volevo mostrarti, più di ogni altra cosa," le disse Santana. "Ogni volta che guardo questo spettacolo, penso a te."

"È bellissimo," sospirò Brittany.

Santana strinse le labbra, e poi in maniera esitante, come se già sapesse che stava commettendo un errore, le chiese, "Allora, hai deciso, Britt? Vuoi rimanere? Diventerai una newyorkese con me?"

"Santana." Si voltò a guardarla, con l'aria di non volerla deludere troppo. "Sono qui solo da quarantott'ore. O erano ventiquattro? Quante ce ne sono in un giorno?" Sembrò confusa per un istante, ma poi continuò. "Comunque... la risposta è che non lo so ancora. Scusa."

"Sì, lo so," rispose Santana con un sorriso triste e stringendosi nelle spalle. "Ma valeva la pena tentare."

"I vostri drink sono arrivati, mesdames," annunciò Kurt, apparendo sulla porta che portava alle scale con una bottiglia in mano. "Ho scelto del vin brulè, in tema coi festeggiamenti natalizi." Gli rivolsero uno sguardo confuso. "Perché è tipico delle feste," tentò di spiegare. "Per via della cannella e delle spezie... e va bene, lasciamo perdere." Posò la bottiglia con l'aria sdegnata che assumeva sempre quando i suoi tentativi di introdurre concetti raffinati fallivano miseramente.

Rachel apparve dietro di lui, reggendo quattro calici e con l'aria di chi ha paura di lasciarseli sfuggire di mano da un momento all'altro. Brittany si sporse in avanti per prenderne due, e li sistemò sul cornicione dicendo, "Meglio aprire i regali prima di iniziare a bere. Vai prima tu," suggerì a Santana, saltellando per l'eccitazione. Santana avrebbe voluto avere lo stesso entusiasmo.

Prese il regalo che Brittany le aveva consegnato e rimosse con attenzione la carta decorata con un motivo a pupazzi di neve. Dentro c'era una scatolina rivestita di seta, che evidentemente proveniva da una gioielleria. Sollevò il coperchio, nervosa, e fissò il contenuto, a corto di parole per un istante. Adagiati sul fondo di velluto nero c'erano dei minuscoli orecchini con delle pietre a forma di fragola. Ne sollevò uno cautamente, facendolo pendere dalla mano. In qualche modo riusciva a sembrare adorabile e sexy al tempo stesso. "Brittany," sospirò. "Sono bellissimi."

"Volevo solo farti sapere che... le fragole sono sempre le mie preferite." Brittany accennò un sorrisino complice.

Ricacciando indietro la commozione, Santana alzò gli occhi e bisbigliò, "Anche le mie." Si scambiarono uno sguardo denso di significato, poi lo distolsero prima che diventasse troppo intenso. Rachel e Kurt sembrarono intuire che si trattava di un momento privato e che non era il caso di provare a decifrarlo.

"Okay, ora tocca a me," esclamò Brittany, prendendo in mano l'altro pacchetto. Lo osservò da vicino e commentò, impressionata, "Santana, sei stata davvero brava. Di solito i regali che incarti tu sembrano opera di una scimmia."

Infastidita, Santana lanciò un'occhiata a Rachel, che ovviamente se la stava godendo un mondo.

Brittany strappò via la carta, rivelando una scatolina di cartone. Santana trattenne il fiato mentre sollevava il coperchio, per paura di quello che vi avrebbe trovato. Ma dentro c'erano solo due foglietti di cartoncino lucido. Brittany li portò sotto la luce e ne lesse uno ad alta voce. "_Biglietto stagionale per la NYADA_".

Santana chiuse brevemente gli occhi, poi li riaprì e lanciò a Kurt e Rachel uno sguardo omicida.

Brittany continuò a leggere. "_Questo biglietto dà al suo possessore il diritto di accesso a tutti i concerti, gli spettacoli, le prove generali e le produzioni teatrali presso la NYADA per un anno dalla data d'acquisto_." Con un'espressione stranita, alzò lo sguardo e disse a Santana, "Wow... grazie."

"Santana," fece Kurt con una mano sul cuore per fingere sorpresa. "Devo dire che sono commosso. Ne hai persino comprato uno anche per te..."

"Sì, è davvero commovente," convenne Rachel, con un luccichio maligno negli occhi. "Significa che non avrete scuse per perdervi _neanche uno _dei nostri spettacoli, nemmeno i più insignificanti. Chi lo sa, forse prima o poi faremo anche del rap!" Sorrise trionfante mentre Santana la fulminava. "Sei stata carina a pensare a noi."

"Sai cosa, hai ragione," disse Santana, stando al gioco. "Sono stata _davvero_ carina. Anzi, sono stata così carina che mi piacerebbe rivivere quel glorioso momento della mia vita... me li dai un attimo?" chiese, e scattò in avanti per strappare i biglietti dalla mano di Brittany.

Ma Rachel fu più veloce e li afferrò per prima, dicendo, "Sarà meglio che... li conservi io." Li fece sparire velocemente nel taschino interno della giacca. "Ho proprio il posto giusto dove nasconderli."

Santana sorrise e annuì in direzione di Rachel e Kurt, la voce così calma da rasentare la minaccia. "Anch'io ho in mente un paio di posti dove mi piacerebbe ficcarli."

Brittany stava seguendo il battibecco con aria confusa, quando la scatola che reggeva ancora in mano attirò di nuovo la sua attenzione. "Aspettate, c'è qualcos'altro qui." Estrasse un portachiavi decorato con un'immagine di New York. Vi erano appese quattro chiavi, che svelavano il mistero del tintinnio udito da Santana. Brittany le sollevò, guardandola con aria interrogativa. Santana prese il portachiavi dalle sue mani per osservarlo più da vicino. Con grande sollievo, si accorse che le riconosceva tutte.

"Questa apre la cassetta delle lettere," spiegò, indicando la chiave più piccola. "E, ehm... questa è quella del portone d'ingresso, anche se non l'ho mai visto chiuso." Brittany si appoggiò contro la sua spalla, ascoltando con attenzione. "Questa apre la porta che dà sul tetto," continuò. "In caso tu voglia salire quassù da sola. E infine... la più importante di tutte. Questa è la chiave del nostro appartamento."

Brittany sorrise e si allungò per riprenderle in mano. "Un mazzo di chiavi tutto per me," esclamò in tono stupefatto. "Così mi sembra davvero di vivere qui."

"Sì," rispose Santana. "Era quella l'idea."

"Grazie," sussurrò Brittany. "È perfetto." Fece per darle un bacio, ma si bloccò per guardare Kurt e Rachel.

"Oh, fate pure," borbottò Kurt, spazientito.

Si baciarono, e poi Brittany la strinse in un lungo abbraccio. Santana ricambiò, guardando con gratitudine Rachel e Kurt oltre la sua spalla, e formando con le labbra la parola "Grazie". Le loro espressioni soddisfatte sembravano dire, _E tu pensavi che avremmo combinato un casino_.

Ora che lo scambio dei regali era concluso, Kurt versò il vino. Presero un bicchiere a testa e si spostarono accanto al cornicione per godersi il panorama della baia. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto. Poi Kurt inspirò profondamente ed esalò uno sbuffo di calore nell'aria gelida. "Sapete cosa non vedo l'ora che arrivi?"

"La pubertà?" suggerì Brittany. Santana tentò invano di trattenere una risatina.

Ignorandole, Kurt continuò. "La primavera. Mi hanno detto che la primavera a Brooklyn è bellissima."

Rachel osservava la città con occhi pieni di desiderio. "Sapete, se un'anno fa qualcuno mi avesse detto che non avrei vissuto a Manhattan, sarei scoppiata a piangere. Ma in un certo senso, stare qui è perfino meglio. È abbastanza vicino per poter vedere e toccare. Ma da laggiù non potremmo mai goderci questo spettacolo."

Fissarono tutti nella stessa direzione, con diverse speranze, sogni e paure riflessi nei loro visi. Brittany fu l'unica a essere attirata non dalle luci distanti, ma da qualcosa di molto più vicino: una donna nel palazzo di fronte, qualche piano più in basso, che stava passando l'aspirapolvere sul tappeto del salotto di casa sua. "Quella signora sta piangendo?" chiese.

Gli altri distolsero lo sguardo da Manhattan per guardare. Era vero: la donna stava piangendo disperatamente, passando e ripassando l'aspirapolvere sul tappeto come se potesse risucchiare via anche quello che la stava facendo soffrire. La osservarono per un minuto, in un silenzio triste.

"Ricordo quando ci siamo trasferiti qui," riflettè Rachel in un sussurro. "Ci sembrava così strano che nessuno chiudesse le tende di notte. Possiamo vedere direttamente nelle case delle persone... nelle loro _vite_. Ma alla fine, rimangono sempre degli sconosciuti. Non conosceremo mai le loro storie."

"Ma ti ci abituerai," disse Santana. Vicino a lei, Brittany rabbrividì per il freddo, o forse per qualche altro motivo. Santana le si avvicinò e le passò un braccio attorno alla vita.

Tentando di sollevare il morale a tutti, Kurt alzò il bicchiere. "Vorrei proporre un brindisi," esclamò. "A Ruby." Sorrise. "Le auguro di divertirsi nel nostro pazzo mondo... per tutto il tempo che rimarrà."

Brittany gli sorrise, poi si fissò le scarpe un pochino imbarazzata. "Okay, allora... anch'io propongo un brindisi. Alla primavera." Sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo. "Perché penso che tu abbia ragione, Kurt. Penso che sarà bellissima."

Santana cercò di non dare troppa importanza a quelle parole, ma sentì un barlume di speranza che le si accendeva dentro. Mancavano ancora due mesi alla primavera. Se Brittany fosse stata ancora con lei tra due mesi, allora chissà cosa sarebbe potuto succedere. Qualunque cosa. Tutto era possibile. E in quel momento, in piedi sul tetto con le tre persone che quasi sotto ogni aspetto considerava come la sua famiglia (anche se non l'avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura), era difficile immaginare un futuro in cui non fossero tutti presenti. _Rimarrà qui,_ pensò tra sé e sé. _Me lo sento. Rimarrà con me._

Sollevarono i bicchieri, ripetendo le parole di Brittany. "Alla primavera," dissero, mentre le luci della città brillavano e la donna aspirava il tappeto e nella strada sottostante l'allarme di una macchina iniziava a ululare.

Fecero tintinnare i bicchieri, e bevvero.

* * *

NOTE:

(1) Per chi non lo sapesse, "zoccolo di cammello" è un termine molto poco lusinghiero con cui si descrivono le parti intime di una signora messe in bella mostra da abiti estremamente attillati.

(2) "Non saprai mai quanto i momenti passano lentamente finché non sono accanto a te"

(3) "Vedo il tuo viso in ogni fiori, i tuoi occhi nelle stelle del cielo. Mi basta pensare a te, semplicemente pensare a te, amore mio."

(4) Simili agli Smarties, ma con ripieno alla frutta invece che al cioccolato.

(5) Ohio State University (università statale dell'Ohio).

(6) Protagoniste della sitcom degli anni 70 _The Mary Tyler Moore Show_.


	6. Capitolo 6

**Capitolo 6**

_(Parte un filmato amatoriale. Sullo schermo appare Brittany, in pigiama, seduta di fronte alla telecamera su una poltrona imbottita.)_

Brittany: _(sorride)_ Lord Tubbington? Ciao. Sono io. So che non puoi più leggere le mail da quando ti hanno confiscato il Blackberry, quindi... ho pensato di mandarti un videomessaggio. In questo modo, è quasi come se fossi lì accanto a te. _(si rattrista per un istante)_ Anche se in realtà sono tanto lontana. Ma dobbiamo ricordarci cos'ha detto il veterinario... se perderai qualche chilo, ti darà il permesso di viaggiare. E potrai venire a stare qui con me. Quindi adesso devi darti da fare. So che puoi riuscirci. C'è un motivo per cui abbiamo messo quel vogatore in garage, quindi sarà meglio che lo usi, signorino. Non voglio sentire altre scuse.

_(Rimane in silenzio per un minuto, guardandosi attorno)_

Brittany: Come vedi, questo è l'appartamento. È un po' piccolino, ma... a te sembrerà grande lo stesso perché sei un nanerottolo. Senza offesa. Oh, e questa è la nostra nuova poltrona... ti piace? Ieri un tizio per strada ce l'ha venduta per quaranta dollari. Ha detto che gli servivano per comprarsi della polvere d'angelo, quindi forse stava andando in chiesa. New York è così diversa da Lima... lo vedrai da te quando arriverai qui. Ci sono tantissime persone in giro, ma nessuno si ferma mai a parlare. Ieri, sulla metro, ho detto a una signora che mi piacevano le sue scarpe, e lei mi ha risposto di andare a farmi F. Però non ha detto F, ha detto proprio quella parola. Santana dice che non devo parlare con gli sconosciuti, ma è difficile, perché... io parlo sempre con gli sconosciuti. _Adoro_ gli sconosciuti. Ma qui non è come a casa. (_rimane di nuovo in silenzio, preoccupata_) Forse mi serve solo un po' di tempo per abituarmi. Comunque...

_(Sembra sforzarsi di assumere un aria più allegra, poi si alza e, avvicinandosi alla telecamera, la solleva e inizia a riprendere il salotto)_

Brittany: _(voce fuori campo)_ Okay. Ora ti faccio fare un giretto, così quando arrivi sai già come ambientarti. Questo è il salotto. Ci sono tanti bei posticini discreti dove nascondere le tue palle di pelo. _(si sposta verso la finestra)_ E questo è il panorama che si vede da quassù. Niente male, vero? _(sul marciapiede sottostante appare un uomo orientale che cerca di schivare un oggetto lanciato dall'interno dell'edificio)_ Oh-oh. Pete sta di nuovo litigando col postino.

_(La telecamera si allontana dalla finestra ed esce dalla stanza)_

Brittany: E questa è la cucina, ovviamente. È proprio come quella che c'è a casa, solo un po' più piccola. _(allunga una mano per aprire il frigorifero)_ La cosa importante da ricordare è di non mangiare mai niente con appiccicato sopra un adesivo a forma di stellina dorata. Perché anche se sembra cibo vero, ti assicuro che non lo è.

_(Chiude il frigorifero, esce dalla cucina e attraversa il corridoio. La porta del bagno è socchiusa, e all'interno la luce è accesa.)_

Brittany: Mmm, chi abbiamo qui? Santana? _(apre la porta, rivelando Kurt intento a rasarsi di fronte al lavandino)_ Oh. Sei solo tu.

Kurt: _(con un sorriso forzato)_ Ma quanto mi piace venire salutato così calorosamente.

Brittany: _(appare alle sue spalle e si mette a riprendere entrambi nello specchio)_ Vuoi dire qualcosa al mio gatto?

Kurt: Non particolarmente, no.

Brittany: Beh, è un peccato, perché andreste di sicuro d'accordo. Anche lui è dell'altra sponda, sai.

Kurt: _(si ferma col rasoio a mezz'aria)_ Il tuo gatto è gay?

Brittany: Sì. Ma non è ancora pronto per fare coming out, quindi non dirlo a nessuno, per favore.

Kurt: Cercherò di tenere la bocca chiusa.

_(lo riprende per qualche minuto mentre si rade.)_

Brittany: Kurt. _(fa una pausa)_ È davvero necessario? O è tipo un gesto simbolico? Pensi che se continui a farlo, prima o poi la barba spunterà?

Kurt: _(cercando di non perdere la pazienza)_ Sarebbe molto più facile radermi senza pubblico, Brittany, quindi se non ti dispiace...

Brittany: _(scettica)_ Se lo dici tu... _(Esce dal bagno e attraversa il corridoio fino a raggiungere una porta, che apre canticchiando _The Very Thought of You_ di Billie Holiday. Entra in una stanza buia e, continuando a canticchiare, si avvicina al letto e vi si siede accanto, sulla sedia della scrivania, inquadrando un rigonfiamento sotto le coperte.)_

Brittany: _(con un sussurro eccitato_) Lord Tubbington, guarda chi ho trovato. Non sarà mica la lesbica latinoamericana più sexy del mondo?

_(Santana si sveglia stiracchiandosi e fa una smorfia quando nota la telecamera. Solleva la testa e poi la fa ricadere sul cuscino.)_

Santana: _Britt._ Quell'affare è acceso?

Brittany: Sì. Vuoi dire qualcosa?

Santana: _(fa un sospiro rassegnato, poi si gira su un fianco rivolgendosi alla telecamera)_ Ehi, ciccio. Scommetto che sei incazzato con me, vero? Beh, arrangiati. Ti sei goduto la tua padroncina per sei mesi, palla di lardo. Ora tocca a me.

_(l'inquadratura gira su sé stessa e appare la testa di Brittany, inclinata all'indietro per potersi riprendere)_

Brittany: Intende dire che le manchi tanto, e che non vede l'ora che tu sia qui.

_(l'inquadratura torna su Santana, le cui spalle nude spuntano da sotto le coperte)_

Brittany: Cosa indossi là sotto?

Santana: _(con un sorriso provocante)_ Sai benissimo cosa.

_(Il piede scalzo di Brittany appare nell'inquadratura e si allunga sul copriletto.)_

Brittany: Penso che tu non stia indossando _nulla_. _(Afferra la coperta con le dita del piede e la fa scivolare giù, rivelando un seno nudo)_

Santana: _(trasale e tira su la coperta di scatto)_ Brittany! _(ride)_ Non azzardarti a mettere questa roba online.

Brittany: Non preoccuparti, è per il mio account privato. Possono accedereci solo tipo quattrocento persone. _(in tono provocante)_ Quindi... puoi farci vedere anche l'altra, se ti va.

Santana: Non credo proprio. _(ridendo, spinge via il piede insistente di Brittany)_ Smettila!

_(La porta si spalanca all'improvviso e la stanza viene illuminata dalla luce del corridoio.)_

Rachel: Santana, mi devi prestare un rossetto da battona. A scuola facciamo la giornata top 40, e mi hanno rifilato il ruolo di Baby Spice... il che ovviamente è un oltraggio visto che è _risaputo_ che io sono Ginger... _(si accorge della telecamera)_ Oh! _(si sistema immediatamente i capelli davanti alla spalla e inizia a lisciarseli) _Che cosa stiamo riprendendo?

Brittany: _(infastidita)_ Niente.

Rachel: Aspetta solo un secondo. _(attraversa la stanza) _Sono più fotogenica alla luce naturale. _(spalanca le pesanti tende nere, inondando la stanza di sole)_

Santana: _(si tira le coperte sul viso con una smorfia) _Cazzo, Rachel!

Brittany: È solo un video per il mio gatto, non c'è bisogno di... _(si interrompe)_

Rachel: _(si avvicina alla telecamera con un sorriso folle)_ Ciaoooooo micia! _(si rivolge a Brittany)_ Vuoi che le canti "Il Mio Cerchietto"?

Brittany: È un maschio. E... non importa. Ha già l'edizione speciale in DVD, quindi... è a posto.

Rachel _(appare pensosa per qualche secondo)_ Oh, ho trovato! Gli canterò qualcosa dal musical Cats! Quale rappresentante del regno felino non gradirebbe un tale omaggio?

Brittany: Oh-oh... dice che la batteria è quasi scarica.

Rachel: Oh, no! Farò in fretta.

Brittany: _(finge di leggere)_ Energia limitata. Autospegnimento in corso.

Rachel: _(cantando velocemente)_ Midniiight, not a sound from the paaaavement! Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alo... (1) _(lo schermo si spegne)_

* * *

Abbassando la telecamera nella luce accecante del mattino, Brittany si rivolse Rachel fingendosi dispiaciuta. "Scusa. Dovevo lasciarla in ricarica."

"Oh," rispose Rachel, delusa. "Beh, finiremo più tardi". Si avvicinò al comodino di Santana, aprì il cassetto e iniziò a frugarci dentro senza troppi complimenti. "Rossetto, rossetto," borbottò. "Santana, cosa ci fai con tutte queste pile stilo?"

Da sotto le coperte provenne la voce irritata di Santana, "I trucchi sono sul cassettone!" E poi, ripensandoci, aggiunse, "Hobbit rompipalle."

Rachel si spostò accanto cassettone, e nel giro di qualche secondo riuscì a trovare un rossetto abbastanza volgare per i suoi intenti. "Perfetto!" esclamò, e quindi marciò fuori dalla stanza.

Brittany la guardò andare via con sollievo. Dopo qualche minuto, Santana riemerse dal suo bozzolo. Sbadigliò e si sollevò su un gomito, osservando Brittany nella luce che ora inondava la stanza.

"Dov'eri finita? Stanotte sei scomparsa all'improvviso."

"Sono tornata sul divano letto," le spiegò Brittany. "Mi stavi rubando tutte le coperte".

Santana arricciò il naso con aria contrita. "Scusa. La prossima volta strappamele pure via, va bene? Oppure prendimi a calci."

Brittany fece un sorrisino. "Okay."

"Allora... cos'hai in programma per oggi?"

Brittany si accomodò sulla sedia della scrivania e allungò i piedi sul letto di Santana, ponderando una risposta. "Non lo so. Visto che voi avete scuola, io pensavo di... starmene qui a casa. Per te va bene?"

"Certo che va bene. Ma ho un'idea migliore. Che ne dici di venire a lezione con me?"

"Posso farlo?" Brittany sembrò incerta.

"Sì, lo fanno tutti. Al college nessuno si crea troppi problemi." Si mise a tracciare con un dito dei cerchietti sulla coperta, evitando di guardare Brittany negli occhi. "In effetti, le iscrizioni sono ancora aperte, e quindi stavo pensando che... se ti va, puoi provare a iscriverti anche tu. Insomma, poi dovrai rimanere qui fino alla fine di maggio per completare i corsi, ma... sono solo pochi mesi, in fondo." Alzò lo sguardo per osservare la sua reazione.

Brittany si morse un labbro, pensosa. "Non ci ho mai pensato, ma... magari sarà divertente. Andare a lezione insieme, voglio dire."

"Stai scherzando? Sarà come tornare alle superiori. La gente dirà che siamo inseparabili."

"Okay," rispose Brittany, illuminandosi a quel pensiero. "Ci sto."

"Sì?" Santana sorrise, cercando di non dare a vedere quanto fosse sollevata. Era stato molto più facile del previsto. "Il fatto è che manca ancora qualche ora all'inizio delle lezioni, quindi..." sollevò la coperta, alzando un sopracciglio con aria invitante. "Abbiamo tutto il tempo per farci qualche coccola."

Cogliendo il suggerimento al volo, Brittany saltò giù dalla sedia e andò a sdraiarsi accanto a lei, baciandole la punta del naso mentre si infilava nel letto. Santana rise e lasciò ricadere le coperte.

Qualche secondo dopo il suo braccio riemerse e posò con decisione la telecamera sul comodino. "Te lo puoi scordare, Britt."

* * *

Mentre conduceva Brittany a braccetto per tutto il college, Santana era perfettamente consapevole di avere un sorriso idiota stampato in faccia che, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, non era riuscita a trattenere per più di qualche secondo. Era meraviglioso trovarsi lì insieme a lei, farle fare il tour dell'edificio, scambiarsi risate complici, vedere gli sguardi curiosi e perfino gelosi degli altri studenti. Per la prima volta faceva anche lei parte di una di quelle coppiette da campus che aveva invidiato così tanto.

Perché la verità era che, anche se aveva fatto qualche conoscenza (c'erano persone con cui parlava in classe e che salutava in cortile), il suo senso di isolamento iniziale non era mai svanito del tutto. Era assurdo, ma doveva ammettere che conosceva gli studenti alla NYADA molto meglio di quelli della sua scuola. A volte le sembrava perfino di passare più tempo là con loro. Sapeva che la colpa era solo sua. Avrebbe dovuto esporsi di più, essere più cordiale, cercare di partecipare alle iniziative del campus.

Ma aveva capito una cosa fondamentale su sé stessa nell'ultimo anno, e la verità le era apparsa ancora più evidente dopo aver lasciato Lima. Aveva capito, con sua grande sorpresa, di non essere una persona particolarmente socievole. Per anni il suo ruolo da cheerleader l'aveva convinta del contrario. C'erano la rete sociale di pseudo-amici, le feste e gli eventi, la popolarità e il rispetto che la sua posizione comportava. Anche se quando era entrata nel Glee Club il suo livello di figaggine aveva subito un brusco calo, aveva continuato a farsi coinvolgere, a flirtare, a presentarsi agli eventi sociali, a tifare con esuberanza per i ragazzi sul campo da football, come se gliene fregasse qualcosa delle partite. Ma da quel giorno in cui era stata chiamata nell'ufficio della coach Sylvester, il giorno in cui la sua vita era stata stravolta, aveva iniziato a capire che niente di tutto ciò aveva mai scalfito la profonda solitudine che si portava dentro. Fino a quel momento, solo un'altra persona al mondo ci era riuscita.

E ora che frequentava quel city college, un posto dove nessuno sapeva nemmeno chi fosse, dove non aveva nessuna conoscenza o status sociale o pretese di popolarità, aveva scoperto che l'anonimato le si addiceva molto. Si era resa conto, con un po' di disappunto, di qualcosa che non sarebbe mai riuscita ad accettare alle superiori: che, in fondo, era perfino un po' secchiona. Le piaceva andare a lezione. Le piaceva discutere con i professori. Non sopportava che gli altri studenti la disturbassero mentre studiava o la costringessero a togliere le cuffie dalle orecchie, anche quando avevano intenzioni amichevoli. Adesso, c'erano solo due categorie di persone che importavano: le poche di cui era davvero amica, e gli sconosciuti seduti attorno ai tavolini in penombra del locale che le fornivano un motivo e una scusa per cantare. Le persone che ricadevano nel vasto spazio tra quei due poli non le interessavano poi molto, e questo includeva anche tutti gli studenti della scuola.

Quel giorno però, era più che felice di lasciare da parte la solitudine. Il semplice fatto di avere Brittany al suo fianco aveva trasformato l'atmosfera, donando alla giornata una sensazione particolare, allo stesso modo in cui un compleanno o una festività sembrano quasi rendere i colori leggermente più brillanti e riflettere il mondo di tutti i giorni da un'angolatura diversa. Dopo aver fatto fare a Brittany il giro dell'istituto per aiutarla ad orientarsi, le chiese, "Allora, cosa ne pensi?" mentre si dirigevano alla prima lezione.

"Mi piace," rispose Brittany. "Non è tanto diverso dalle superiori".

"Beh, sì... non è una vera e propria università," spiegò Santana in tono ironico. "Niente torrette ricoperte d'edera."

Brittany rimase in silenzio per un minuto. "Hai presente quella scuola in cui ti avevano ammesso, in Pennsylvania? Quella super elegante?"

"La Bryn Mawr," suggerì Santana.

"Quella. Perché non sei andata lì?"

Santana si voltò a guardarla, domandandosi il perché di quella domanda. "Te l'ho già detto, è perché volevo venire a New York a tutti i costi. Una volta che me lo sono messo in testa, non avrei tollerato di andare in nessun altro posto."

La conversazione si interruppe mentre salivano al secondo piano. Arrivate in cima alle scale, Brittany riprese a parlare. "Quindi... non c'entra niente il fatto che io non sarei mai stata ammessa lì?"

Evitando di guardarla negli occhi e sentendosi quasi in colpa, anche se non sapeva nemmeno se fosse la verità, Santana disse, "No, non è quello il motivo."

"Perché non sopporterei il pensiero che tu abbia rinunciato a una cosa del genere per colpa mia."

Entrarono in aula, e mentre conduceva Brittany ad un posto a sedere sul fondo, Santana ebbe il tempo di articolare una risposta. "Non è così. È solo che quel posto non mi piaceva. Quando ho fatto un giro per il campus mi sembrava di soffocare in tutto quel perbenismo. È un bel posto, ma... non faceva per me. Io volevo venire qui." Fece una pausa, poi aggiunse, "E non è che non abbia cercato di entrare in qualche buona scuola anche qui. Mio padre voleva perfino minacciare qualcuno alla NYU, ma non ha funzionato. C'erano troppe domande d'ammissione, quest'anno. Forse se i miei voti fossero stati migliori, o fossi stata un _pochino_ più etnica..."

Brittany sorrise. "Okay. Volevo solo esserne sicura, tutto qui."

Santana si tenne occupata per qualche secondo estraendo libri e quaderni dalla borsa. Non le aveva parlato del metodo quasi a prova di bomba grazie al quale sarebbe stata ammessa a qualsiasi scuola, ma che, nonostante le insistenze dei suoi genitori e della signorina Pillsbury, aveva categoricamente rifiutato di adottare. Avrebbero voluto che parlasse dell'outing, che scrivesse un saggio descrivendolo nei minimi dettagli, persino che inviasse una copia della pubblicità per sottolineare meglio quanto quell'esperienza fosse stata terrificante. Il solo pensiero la faceva star male. Col cavolo che si giocava la carta della vittima per fare a gara con le storie strappalacrime di qualcun'altro.

Qualche minuto più tardi arrivò l'insegnante e la lezione ebbe inizio. Si trattava di biologia, e l'argomento in programma quel giorno era la genetica. Santana praticamente vide gli occhi di Brittany spegnersi per la noia nell'istante in cui l'argomento venne annunciato, ma ormai era troppo tardi per correre ai ripari. Non poteva saltare la lezione, perché quel mercoledì ci sarebbe stato un test e voleva assicurarsi di prendere tutti gli appunti necessari. Così aprì il suo raccoglitore, sperando che qualche argomento avrebbe risvegliato l'interesse di Brittany. Al massimo, avrebbe alzato la mano e fatto una domanda controversa sul "gene gay", per rendere le cose più interessanti.

Brittany però sembrava determinata a tenersi occupata da sola. Per qualche minuto fece roteare la sedia girevole avanti e indietro. Quindi iniziò a giocherellare col telefono, ridacchiando per qualcosa che vi aveva trovato. Santana continuò a prendere appunti, cercando di ignorarla. Poi Brittany scattò una foto dei suoi piedi, che inviò a Quinn. Cinque minuti dopo, Quinn rispose inviando una foto dei propri piedi, che Brittany volle per forza mostrare a Santana bisbigliando, "Quelle scarpe la fanno sembrare una vecchia in menopausa". Anche se Santana concordava, quando tornò a guardare in avanti, si accorse che la lavagna era già stata cancellata e che non aveva fatto in tempo a copiare le ultime righe.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo non appena Brittany posò il telefono, ma la pace fu breve durata, perché poi estrasse la video camera, che Santana non sapeva nemmeno avesse portato. Brittany iniziò a filmare discretamente tutte le persone presenti in classe, zoomando sui profili e sulle nuche. Con grande imbarazzo di Santana, il professore finì per accorgersene e interruppe la lezione dicendo, "Niente telecamere, per favore. Solo registratori." Tutti si voltarono a guardare, e Santana ebbe voglia di sprofondare sotto il tavolo.

"Okay, scusi," rispose Brittany con aria infastidita, mettendo via la telecamera.

Per un glorioso intervallo di tempo smise di agitarsi e rimase in silenzio a guardare il professore. Santana continuò a prendere appunti, felice di non avere più distrazioni. Forse Brittany stava davvero prestando attenzione. L'argomento discusso in quel momento era il modo specifico in cui certi tratti genetici passano da una generazione all'altra. Era _abbastanza_ interessante, pensò Santana. Qualche minuto dopo, però, sentì un leggerissimo solletico su una caviglia. Spostò di qualche centimetro la gamba, ingorandolo. Ma la sensazione tornò, e il tocco questa volta era più deciso. Con un piccolo brivido, Santana si rese conto che Brittany si era tolta le scarpe e le aveva posato un piede scalzo sul polpaccio, massaggiandolo. Si mise a fissare dritta davanti a sé verso l'insegnante, cercando di concentrarsi sui fenotipi e non sui movimenti incredibili e quasi umanamente impossibili che Brittany stava compiendo con le dita del piede, che erano molto più flessibili delle dita delle mani della maggior parte della gente.

Alla fine, si costrinse a fermarla incrociando le gambe e nascondendo le caviglie sotto la sedia, fuori portata. Brittany le lanciò un'occhiatina maliziosa e si arrese. Solo momentaneamente, perché poi fu la sua mano ad intraprendere la missione per distrarre Santana, partendo dal ginocchio, appena oltre l'orlo della gonna. Per qualche minuto le sue dita accarezzarono la stoffa, e Santana avvertì un'allarmante sensazione di calore che la pervadeva. Strinse forte le labbra e cercò di concentrarsi sui suoi appunti, che all'improvviso le sembravano scritti in una lingua diversa. I battiti del cuore accelerarono mentre le dita di Brittany si spingevano sempre più in alto, esplorando l'interno della coscia.

La classe era formata da file di lunghi banchi grandi come scrivanie, con sotto avvitate delle sedie girevoli. Per fortuna loro due erano sedute in un angolo dell'ultima fila e non c'era nessuno dietro o alla loro sinistra. Ma c'era una ragazza alla destra di Santana, proprio a pochi passi di distanza, a cui sarebbe bastato abbassare lo sguardo sotto il bancone o chinarsi per prendere qualcosa dallo zaino per vedere esattamente quello che stava succedendo. In quel momento, però, quel pensiero che avrebbe dovuto suggerirle prudenza riusciva solamente ad eccitarla. Sapendo benissimo che stava commettendo un errore, ma senza che ormai le importasse, Santana aprì leggermente le ginocchia per rendere più facile l'accesso. Brittany fissava dritta davanti a sé, solo apparentemente concentrata nella lezione, ma un sorrisetto di trionfo le apparve sulle labbra quando se ne accorse.

Facendo uno sforzo immane per continuare a scarabocchiare degli appunti, anche se a questo punto non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stesse scrivendo, Santana avvertì che la mano di Brittany si stava lentamente portando sempre più in alto. Sentì l'improvviso bisogno di togliersi il reggiseno, che adesso sembrava diventato troppo stretto e le sfregava contro la pelle come carta vetrata ad ogni respiro che faceva, e tentò di resistere all'impulso stringendo forte la penna. Ma nel suo stato attuale, anche quell'oggetto innocente le sembrava vagamente osceno. Cercò di calmarsi con lunghi e profondi respiri.

Quando le dita di Brittany, dopo un viaggio lungo e straziante, raggiunsero finalmente l'attaccatura delle gambe e premettero contro di lei, Santana emise un sospiro profondo e rumoroso, chiudendo le gambe di scatto per bloccare la mano invadente. La ragazza seduta accanto a lei si voltò e le rivolse uno sguardo incuriosito. Santana indicò la lavagna, sulla quale c'era un diagramma che spiegava come il gene recessivo dei capelli rossi a volte salti una generazione. "È un tale miracolo," sussurrò.

La ragazza annuì educatamente e probabilmente pensò che fosse una patita della scienza.

Brittany sembrò fare del suo meglio per non mettersi a ridere. Santana le tenne la mano saldamente bloccata tra le gambe, senza permetterle di toglierla, ma nemmeno di finire quello che aveva iniziato. Per fortuna mancavano solo pochi minuti alla fine della lezione. Quando l'insegnante diede loro il permesso di andare, ricordando che ci sarebbe stato un test, rilassò finalmente le gambe. Poi mise via le sue cose in fretta e furia, balzò in piedi e afferrò la mano che fino a qualche minuto prima la stava torturando. "Vieni con me. Subito."

"Oh-oh," finse di preoccuparsi Brittany. "Sono forse nei guai?"

Santana la condusse diritta al terzo piano, dove si trovavano i laboratori di chimica. Per puro caso era a conoscenza di un piccolo ripostiglio quasi in disuso, pieno di libri di testo usati e vecchi proiettori. Lo scorso semestre vi era stata spedita alla ricerca di un microscopio, e perfino allora, mesi prima dell'arrivo di Brittany, aveva pensato che quello sarebbe stato il posto perfetto se mai fosse venuta loro voglia di...

E oggi, ne avevano decisamente voglia. Spinse Brittany all'interno, e la porta non fece in tempo a chiudersi che già erano saltate l'una addosso all'altra in un turbinio di lingue, fremere di fianchi, e mani che afferravano di tutto. Non si fermarono per cercare l'interruttore della luce: l'illuminazione che proveniva da sotto la porta era più che sufficiente.

Santana si sentì sollevata sopra una specie di scrivania. L'ondata di desiderio che provava sempre quando Brittany la sollevava in quel modo era sicuramente spropopositata all'atto stesso. Perché le provocava sempre un'effetto così devastante? La sua gonna venne sollevata oltre i fianchi, e Brittany riprese dal punto in era stata interrotta in classe. Nel tentativo di mantenere il suo stesso ritmo, Santana la attirò a se afferrandola per il bordo dei jeans e affondò una mano nella sua biancheria, cogliendo Brittany di sorpresa quanto bastava per farle interrompere il bacio ed emettere un soddisfacente sospiro di sorpresa.

Nonostante questo, Santana sospettava che, come sempre, avrebbe perso la gara, e aveva ragione. Senza nessun preavviso venne con un lampo accecante, appoggiando di colpo la testa contro il muro mentre Brittany le succhiava l'incavo della gola, le dita affondate dentro di lei. Continuò a spingere i fianchi contro la sua mano per qualche secondo, poi si abbandonò su di lei e le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla cercando di riprendere fiato. Ancora una volta, si ripromise che un giorno sarebbe stata lei a resistere più a lungo. Era solo che Brittany era partita in vantaggio.

Per vendicarsi del tormento che aveva subito in classe, ora passò le unghie sull'addome di Brittany, slacciandole il reggiseno con un unico, rapido movimento. Poi le sollevò la maglietta e l'afferrò per i fianchi, avvicinandola a sé per poter tracciare con la lingua circoli sempre più ravviccinati attorno al suo seno, una tattica che sapeva l'avrebbe fatta impazzire. Funzionò, come sempre. Il suo respiro si fece affannoso e tremolante, e alla fine, impaziente, sollevò una delle sue gambe snodate e la cinse attorno ai fianchi di Santana. Come sempre senza nessun pudore per i propri desideri, le afferrò una mano e la spinse tra le gambe. Santana fece un sorrisetto e lasciò ricadere la maglietta, acconsentendo di spostare altrove la sua attenzione. Brittany si mosse contro di lei con urgenza crescente, e quando infine la gamba su cui si reggeva cominciò a cederle, erano di nuovo entrambe a corto di fiato.

Santana tentò di sostenere il suo peso mentre le tremava contro, ma Brittany era molto più forte di lei, e finì per trascinarle entrambe a terra. Una pila di libri crollò loro addosso, ma per fortuna non avevano la copertina rigida. Brittany rimase sdraiata sulla schiena, ansimante, Santana a cavalcioni sopra di lei, chinata in avanti con i capelli che le ricadevano sul viso. Brittany allungò una mano per sistemarglieli dietro all'orecchio. La luce era a malapena sufficiente per scorgersi a vicenda, e Santana si abbassò per darle un altro bacio.

Avvertì il sorriso di Brittany mentre risollevava la testa. "Avevi ragione," disse Brittany guardandola. "È esattamente come alle superiori."

Santana ricambiò il sorriso, ma ora che gli istinti si erano placati, si rese conto che trovarsi sul pavimento di uno stanzino buio con la gonna sollevata oltre fianchi, le mutande inzuppate e il reggiseno di Brittany che le pendeva di mano era... forse un tantino troppo ridicolo. E lei che voleva mostrarle le gioie della vita universitaria. Questa sembrava più la prima media.

"Merda," esclamò, domandandosi all'improvviso da quanto tempo fossero lì dentro. "Che ore sono?"

Aiutò Brittany ad alzarsi ed entrambe tentarono velocemente di rimettersi in ordine. Persero altri cinque minuti fermandosi in bagno per sistemare i vestiti e ripulirsi. E la lezione successiva si sarebbe svolta in un edificio dall'altro lato del campus.

"Questa è la mia preferita," Santana spiegò a Brittany mentre correvano.

"Che cos'è?"

"Civiltà Occidentali." Allo sguardo leggermente intimidito di Brittany, si affrettò a precisare, "Storia. Non so perché la chiamino così."

"Oh. E perché ti piace?"

"Non lo so, è che... vedere da quante migliaia di anni la gente si comporta da teste di cazzo crudeli e ignoranti ti fa mettere le cose in prospettiva. E mi piacciono gli antichi greci. Dopo Broadway, sono di sicuro la cultura più gay della storia." Raggiunsero l'edificio delle scienze sociali e Santana tenne la porta aperta per farla passare. "E poi, piaccio al professore."

"Davvero?" le sorrise Brittany.

"Almeno credo," rispose Santana stringendosi nelle spalle, imbarazzata. "Si mette sempre a discutere con me. Dice che dovrei studiare legge."

Brittany rimase in silenzio per un istante, metabolizzando quella notizia. "Wow," sussurò.

In quel momento raggiunsero la porta della classe, e Santana fece per entrare. Ma la maniglia non si mosse. Provò ancora, ma niente. Era chiuso a chiave.

Per la prima volta notò un cartello sbiadito appeso sotto il numero dell'aula. Diceva: _Arrivate in orario o non entrate affatto_.

"Maledizione," si arrese. "Non l'avevo mai visto." _Perché non eri mai arrivata in ritardo prima d'ora_, le ricordò una vocina in testa. Continuò a fissare la porta per qualche secondo, come se sperasse che si aprisse per magia. "Beh, che situazione di merda."

"Ho paura che sia colpa mia," disse Brittany, sentendosi in colpa.

"Cosa? No, non è vero," le assicurò Santana. Tornarono lentamente indietro lungo il corridoio. Non aveva senso trattenersi oltre. "Non sapevi nemmeno dell'esistenza di quel ripostiglio... è stata una mia idea."

"Sì, ma sono io che ti ho fatto... sai."

"E come sai che non sono stati tutti quei discorsi sui geni dominanti? Quelli sì che erano sexy." Si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito.

Dopo un minuto Brittany sospirò. Poi, come se avesse preso una decisione, disse, "Forse... non dovremmo seguire gli stessi corsi. Abbiamo una pessima influenza l'una sull'altra. Almeno per quanto riguarda la scuola."

Santana fece una risatina. Quello sì che era un eufemismo. E anche se controvoglia, fu costretta a cedere. "Forse hai ragione."

"Quindi ho pensato che... magari potrei iscrivermi da sola. Sono sicura che i miei genitori pagherebbero volentieri. E potemmo sempre incontrarci qui e pranzare insieme, senza distrarci tutto il tempo."

"Mi sembra perfetto," convenne Santana, rivolgendole uno sguardo ammirato. La prese per mano mentre si avviavano lungo il campus.

In un certo senso, era triste pensare che forse non avrebbero mai più frequentato una lezione insieme. Ma se oggi era stata davvero l'ultima volta, almeno era stata una conclusione memorabile. Ed era certa che non sarebbe mai più riuscita a pensare alla genetica allo stesso modo.

* * *

Santana si allungò sul letto (il letto di Rachel, per la precisione), e sollevò il copione davanti agli occhi. Fece un sospiro e lesse la sua battuta ad alta voce. "_Ma Rosalia, perché non comprendi? La mia anima esala amore per te. È l'amore più grande di tutti._" Fece una faccia disgustata. "Non ha assolutamente senso."

Misurando il pavimento a grandi passi con il suo copione in mano, Rachel ignorò il commento e proseguì nella lettura. "_Non dubitare, Diego! Poiché quando ti inviai quell'SMS la scorsa notte, lo feci con l'intenzione di unire i nostri corpi in uno solo. Ma quando mai sarà il momento giusto?_" Si fermò ad esaminare la pagina. "Metto l'enfasi su _momento_? O su _giusto_?"

Santana la fissò per qualche secondo, come se si stesse chiedendo se scherzasse, e infine disse, "Non credo cambi qualcosa".

Rachel aggiunse una nota a penna. "Okay, va' avanti."

Santana controllò l'orologio. Poi, riluttante, tornò a leggere il copione. "_Rosalia, perché mi tormenti sittanto? È forse colpa di Alessandro? Provi sentimenti per lui che vanno oltre i sentimenti ordinari, sentimenti simili a quelli che sentisti un tempo per me?_"

"Puoi cercare di sembrare un po' meno sarcastica?" domandò Rachel. "Se non lo leggi con convinzione non posso reagire per bene."

Ricacciando indietro un commento velenoso, Santana lesse ancora la battuta in tono meno sarcastico, ma non certo più convincente.

"_No, no, Diego!_" esclamò Rachel, tornando a calarsi nel personaggio. "_I miei sentimenti per Alessandro sono di mera e ardente amicizia, a causa non in piccola parte della sua deliziosamente palese omosessualità. Ma i miei sentimenti per te sono innominabili! Io mi sforzo e mi sforzo di cacciarli fuori, di spingerli oltre il buco della mia anima più recondita, ma essi rimangono bloccati! Essi rimangono lì, una costante massa di desiderio._"

Santana represse una risatina e cercò di proseguire. "_Rosalia, mio tesoro..._" ma non riuscì ad andare oltre. "Okay, basta così, non ce la posso fare. Questo spettacolo è _tremendo_. Chi è l'idiota che l'ha scritto?"

Rachel rimase in silenzio per un attimo con espressione mortificata. "L'ho scritto io."

"_Oh_." Cavolo. Ora si sentiva un po' in colpa. "Davvero?"

"Era quello il compito... scrivere e mettere in scena uno spettacolo da un atto."

"Beh... questo spiega molte cose."

Rachel si avvicinò per toglierle il copione di mano. "Sai cosa, lasciamo perdere, chiederò a Kurt di leggerlo con me più tardi."

"No," esclamò Santana, sollevandolo fuori dalla sua portata. "Ho promesso di aiutarti, e lo farò. È solo che..." si interruppe. "Okay, la tua protagonista più che innamorata, sembra costipata. Il pubblico non farà il tifo perché conquisti il suo uomo, le grideranno di aggiungere un po' di fibre nella sua dieta. E perché parlano tutti come se fossero nel 1790?"

Rachel sprofondò sul letto accanto a lei con aria imbronciata. "Lo so. Sapevo già che era brutto mentre lo stavo scrivendo. È lo spettacolo peggiore della storia del mondo."

"Dio, tu e il tuo ego spropositato," sospirò Santana alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Non puoi solo far male qualcosa, devi essere la peggiore al mondo. Anche quando fai schifo, devi essere la prima di tutti." Le sfiorò il ginocchio con la punta del piede, strappandole un mezzo sorriso che sembrò ammettere la verità in quelle parole. "Beh, vola basso, Susan Lucci (2). È semplicemente mediocre. Possiamo ancora rimediare." Si fermò, e poi disse con rassegnazione, "Passami la penna."

Si mise ad aggiungere annotazioni sul copione che aveva in grembo, cancellando più o meno ogni due righe di dialogo e inserendo delle alternative. Dopo qualche minuto lanciò un'altra occhiata all'orologio.

Rachel se ne accorse. "Perché continui a fare così?"

"A fare cosa?"

"A controllare l'ora. Se hai qualche altro impegno..."

"No, non per è quello. È solo che..." sembrava riluttante ad ammetterlo. "Brittany sarebbe dovuta tornare da almeno dieci minuti."

"Oh. Beh, i treni saranno in ritardo."

"Sì, lo so." Sospirò. "E so che non posso accompagnarla dappertutto. E non vuole nemmeno che lo faccia. Ma ho paura lo stesso quando è là fuori da sola. Ha sempre la testa tra le nuvole... e se salisse sulla linea sbagliata e si ritrovasse in qualche postaccio, tipo il South Bronx?"

Rachel ci rifletté sopra. "Sai, non l'ho mai raccontato a nessuno, ma la prima settimana che sono venuta a vivere qui, una sera stavo tornando a casa ed ero così presa dalla mia biografia di Julie Andrews che mi sono dimenticata di scendere e sono finita a Bed-Stuy (3)." Rabbrividì. "È stato terrificante. Ero convinta che non ne sarei uscita viva."

Santana la fissò. "Ti hanno mai detto che fai _schifo _a rassicurare la gente?"

Rendendosi conto troppo tardi di aver detto la cosa peggiore possibile, Rachel tentò di rimediare. "Ma sono certa che è tutto a posto. Brittany sa badare a sé stessa... è più tosta di quello che la gente pensa. Credimi, io lo so benissimo." Aggiunse, quasi sovrappensiero, "io non le piaccio per niente."

"Di cosa stai parlando?" volle sapere Santana. "Brittany vuol bene a tutti."

"Se lo dici tu," rispose Rachel, non molto convinta.

Santana continuò ad aggiungere note sul copione. Dopo un minuto chiese, "Perché tutti i personaggi hanno nomi spagnoleggianti?"

"Non lo so, ho pensato che così suonassero più drammatici e passionali." Si interruppe, preoccupata. "È razzista?"

Santana scosse leggermente la testa, esasperata, ma non alzò gli occhi dalla pagina.

"Forse dovrei frequentare un corso di scrittura alla tua scuola," rifletté Rachel. "Brittany ci si trova bene, non è vero?"

"Sì, a quanto pare. Ha iniziato più di una settimana fa, e non ho ancora sentito lamentele... a parte il fatto che non può fidarsi del tutto di una scuola senza mascotte. Vorrei solo che i nostri orari fossero almeno un po' simili. Ma quando si è iscritta non c'erano più molti corsi disponibili."

"Sarai comunque fiera di lei. Non è facile iniziare i corsi dopo aver perso la prima settimana di lezioni. È incredibile che sia riuscita a mettersi in pari così presto, considerando..." E qui Rachel serrò le labbra con forza, come se volesse impedirsi quasi fisicamente di pronunciare l'insulto che aveva pensato.

"Sono assolutamente fiera di lei," rispose Santana, sorpresa di riuscire a ignorare il commento offensivo che aveva visto arrivare ancor prima di Rachel. Ma rimase anche stupita dalla sincerità che si sentiva in dovere di usare. Per un minuto sembrò considerare quanto fosse il caso di rivelare. Poi, come se non potesse trattenersi, alzò gli occhi dal copione e disse in tono confidenziale, "Senti qui che roba, giovedì prossimo dovrà fare un test importante, okay? E io ho deciso di farmi bella e andare ad aspettarla fuori dall'aula per farle una sorpresa. E poi le organizzo un'epica seratina in città... voglio spenderci soldi a palate. Stile magnaccia di lusso. Ristorante elegante, spettacolo di danza classica, Empire State Building, tutte quelle porcherie romantiche per cui va matta".

Rachel sorrideva immaginandosi la scena. "Che cosa dolce. Le piacerà di sicuro." Poi un'ombra sembrò correrle sul viso. Abbassò gli occhi sul copriletto. "Mi manca il romanticismo."

"Sì, già che siamo in argomento..." Santana si appoggiò allo schienale del letto con aria pensierosa. "Che cavolo è successo con Sir Sudaticcio? Ultimamente non vi fate più quelle maratone al telefono con tre ore di sospiri da maniaci sessuali. Non che mi dispiaccia."

"Non lo so," rispose Rachel stringendosi nelle spalle e continuando ad evitare il suo sguardo. "È dalle vacanze invernali che le cose sono... complicate."

Ma dalla serietà sul suo viso e dall'espressione che aveva negli occhi, sembrava proprio che le cose più che complicate fossero ormai diventate guai seri.

Santana era sul punto di chiederle ulteriori spiegazioni, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa sentirono che la porta d'ingresso che si apriva ed entrambe alzarono lo sguardo.

Udirono dei passi esitanti lungo il corridoio, e poi Brittany apparve sulla porta della camera. Santana le rivolse un enorme sorriso di sollievo. "Ehi. Stavo quasi per chiamarti."

Per qualche secondo Brittany le fissò, entrambe sedute sul letto di Rachel, con un'espressione intelligibile. "Scusa," disse con un sorriso contratto. "La lezione è finita in ritardo".

Santana si alzò e attraversò la stanza per darle un bacio di benvenuto. "Ti serve aiuto per studiare o per fare i compiti?"

"No, sono a posto," Brittany rispose velocemente. Poi, cambiando argomento, disse in tono esageratamente provocante, "Ma c'è una cosetta con cui potresti aiutarmi. Un progetto un po' diverso che deve essere ancora... completato."

Santana ricambiò lo sguardo, avvertendo l'attrazione magnetica che provava sempre nei suoi confronti. "Ah, sì?" la stuzzicò, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta e fissandola con aria seducente. "Verissimo, oggi non abbiamo ancora lavorato a _quel_ progetto."

Con un sospiro, Rachel si alzò e afferrò il suo maglione. "Sapete," disse, "quando vi guardate in quel modo, è fin troppo facile decifrare il vostro codice." Con uno sbuffo di sdegno, le oltrepassò e si avviò nel corridoio dicendo, "Vado a prendere la posta."

Le due continuarono a fissarsi con desiderio. Ma, impegnandosi in uno sforzo supremo, aspettarono di udire la porta d'ingresso che si chiudeva prima di saltarsi addosso.

* * *

La sera successiva, mercoledì, Santana sedeva sul divano con i compiti di matematica in equilibrio sulle gambe di Brittany, che erano distese sulle sue. Si sentiva esausta dopo il suo turno di lavoro. Era stato più stancante del solito, per colpa di una ragazza di malumore tra il pubblico che continuava a richiederle canzoni che parlavano di cuori spezzati. Ma doveva comunque finire i compiti per il giorno dopo.

Brittany aveva tirato fuori il suo computer e stava dividendo la sua attenzione tra quello e la TV, che stava trasmettendo In Fuga a Quattro Zampe. Quella sera era toccato a lei decidere cosa guardare, e aveva insistito per quello. Kurt aveva arricciato il naso alla prospettiva di un film degli anni 90 con degli animali parlanti, ma Santana di tanto in tanto lo sentiva tirare su col naso dall'angolo della sua poltrona, soprattutto nel punto in cui Sassy si era riunita ai due cani. _È così prevedibile_, pensò.

Improvvisamente, le gambe di Brittany tremolarono sotto il quaderno, facendole ondeggiare la matita. Santana alzò lo sguardo e vide che stava ridendo per qualcosa sullo schermo del computer. "Vorrei che i miei compiti fossero così divertenti," sospirò.

"Oh," disse Brittany con aria un po' colpevole. "Questi non sono compiti. Sto lavorando al video per Lord Tubbington. È tutta la settimana che ci aggiungo del materiale. A quante pare, ai furetti non piace farsi scattare fotografie. E nemmeno a Rhonda... ha pensato che fossi un agente della narcotici in incognito."

Santana le sorrise. "Spero che il tuo gatto apprezzerà tutto questo lavoro." Poi, come se se ne fosse appena ricordata, aggiunse a bassa voce, "Hai tolto la parte con la mia tetta, vero?"

Brittany sembrò divertita. "Non ho ancora deciso."

Santana le diede una spintarella scherzosa e poi tornò a concentrarsi sull'algebra, ma dopo qualche secondo arricciò il naso, disgustata. _Quel cavolo di odore schifoso._ Rachel aveva la passione per le candele alla vaniglia dall'odore più forte e stomachevole che riuscisse a trovare. Le davano la nausea. Sfilandosi con attenzione da sotto le gambe di Brittany, si alzò e oltrepassò il divano fino alla cassettiera, si chinò e spense la candela soffiandoci sopra con aria spazientita.

Mentre tornava a sedersi, diede per caso un'occhiata al computer. Si fermò a fissare lo schermo, colpita. "Wow," esclamò, sistemandosi sul bracciolo del divano per poter guardare meglio. "Quello è il nostro palazzo?"

"Sì," le rispose Brittany. "Ho provato a riprenderlo con il sole che ci tramonta dietro."

"Brittany, è bellissimo," sospirò sollevando gli occhi dallo schermo per osservarla di profilo, ancora un po' sorpresa. "Sei davvero brava a fare queste cose."

Brittany alzò lo sguardo, con un sorriso leggermente soddisfatto sulle labbra. "Grazie."

Inclinando leggermente la testa, Santana le posò un bacetto sulla tempia. Poi, con riluttanza, si costrinse ad alzarsi e a tornare ai suoi compiti.

Si era appena risistemata sul divano, quando Rachel piombò nella stanza con la sua solita aria drammatica, piantando le mani sul tavolino. "Avete visto?" domandò, perplessa. "Si è spenta _di nuovo_. Vorrei proprio capire da dove viene questo spiffero."

Santana scrollò le spalle con aria innocente.

Rachel riaccese la candela, e poi, invece di notare che erano tutti impegnati e andarsene da qualche altra parte, andò a piazzarsi proprio di fronte al divano. "Prima che mi passi di mente, devo chiedervi una cosa importante... e spero che risponderete onestamente."

"No, ieri non abbiamo fatto sesso in camera tua," disse Brittany senza alzare gli occhi dal computer. "Ci abbiamo pensato, ma poi abbiamo deciso che ci faceva troppa impressione."

Rachel la fissò sconcertata, a bocca leggermente aperta.

Finalmente, Brittany alzò gli occhi. "Non era quella la domanda?"

"Rachel, sputa il rospo!" la incalzò Santana, impaziente.

"Io..." iniziò lei, poi chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa come per scacciare via l'immagine fin troppo nitida e allarmante che le era appena apparsa davanti agli occhi. Quindi provò ancora. "Quello che volevo chiedere era... secondo voi, onestamente, io sono una persona a tutto tondo?"

Santana mise giù la matita e finse di considerare bene la cosa. "Beh, hai un naso bello tondo, quello è poco ma sicuro. Anche il sedere non è male. Il resto non è niente di che."

"Santana, voglio sapere se sono interessante."

"Okay, va bene," concesse con una risatina. "La risposta è no. Non sei una persona interessante."

"Perché no?"

"Perché," le rispose, come se fosse ovvio, "sei ossessionata da una cosa soltanto: diventare famosa." Allo sguardo deluso di Rachel, aggiunse, "Non è una cosa brutta. Sei semplicemente fatta così."

Rachel sospirò e si voltò verso la poltrona imbottita. "Vedi, Kurt, è questo che stavo tentando di dirti stamattina."

Lui però era ancora tutto preso dal film, e non le prestò attenzione. "È solo che... sembrava proprio che Shadow fosse spacciato, e invece... ce l'ha fatta," bisbigliò, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. "È tornato a casa."

"Kurt!" esclamò Rachel con voce acuta.

Finalmente lui la notò. "_Cosa_?"

"Questo è un problema molto serio di cui dobbiamo assolutamente discutere." Si sedette sul bordo del tavolino da caffè per portarsi alla sua altezza, quasi volesse enfatizzare la gravità della cosa. "Me ne sono resa conto quando stavo lavorando al mio copione... che, grazie a Santana, ha ricevuto un voto sufficiente."

"Bella lì!" esultò Santana sollevando una mano, senza però disturbarsi ad alzare gli occhi dal compito di matematica. Non le importava poi così tanto.

Rachel proseguì, "Ma rimane il fatto che pur essendo un'incredibile cantante, ballerina, attrice e cantautrice... le mie abilità che non rientrano nel campo teatrale sono spaventosamente limitate. E tu, amico mio, sei sulla mia stessa barca."

"È ridicolo," le rispose Kurt. "Sappiamo fare tantissime altre cose."

"Per esempio?" lo incalzò lei.

Lui dovette rifletterci molto attentamente. "Tu sai fare dei biscotti deliziosi," disse dopo una lunga pausa. "E io adoro la moda."

Rachel alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Quello non conta. Moda e teatro sono le due facce della stessa medaglia gay. Senti, la NYADA è una scuola magnifica, ma non puoi negare che ci abbia resi entrambi un po' fanatici. Kurt, dobbiamo affrontare il fatto che stiamo diventando pedanti".

Questo catturò l'attenzione di Brittany. "Oddio, sei incinta?"

Santana fece una risatina deliziata. "Ti immagini che bambino verrebbe fuori? Ballerebbe il tip tap nell'ecografia."

"Non parenti, _pedanti _(4)," sibilò Rachel, scocciata. "Persone ossessionate dalle complessità di un unico argomento che non parlano mai di qualcosa di diverso." Tornò a rivolgersi a Kurt. "Non voglio che da vecchi diventiamo il genere di persone che tutti evitano alle feste."

"Beh, diciamo le cose come stanno," si intromise allegramente Santana. "Siete _già _quelle persone, quindi non avete niente di cui preoccuparvi."

Ignorandola, Rachel continuò in tono lamentoso. "E se finissimo per rimpiangere amaramente di non aver fatto più esperienze possibili quando ne avevamo l'occasione? E se il nostro cerchio di amici ci abbandonasse inesorabilmente perché non facciamo altro che parlare di teatro?"

"Rachel, non so perché ti preoccupi così tanto. Anche se succedesse una cosa del genere, saremmo comunque insieme." Poi, dopo aver ascoltato le parole che aveva appena pronunciato, il viso di Kurt assunse un'espressione preoccupata e leggermente spaventata mentre si immaginava un futuro in cui l'unica persona rimasta nella sua vita fosse Rachel Berry. "Forse hai ragione," ammise dopo qualche secondo, contemplando ancora quella visione molto tetra. "Suppongo che non ci farebbe male allargare un po' i nostri orizzonti."

"Sì!" esultò Rachel dandogli un colpetto sul ginocchio. "Sapevo che sarei riuscita a convincerti." Si rimise in piedi e sollevò un dito. "Domani, solo per questa volta, io e te marineremo la scuola e Coltiveremo i Nostri Interessi." Il tono che usò la fece sembrare una prospettiva invitante quanto un'iniezione.

Uscì dalla stanza a grandi passi, probabilmente per andare a mettersi all'opera creando liste, diagrammi e orari.

Kurt la guardò andare via con espressione scoraggiata.

Alzandosi dal divano, Santana gli rivolse un sorriso da cui non traspariva neanche un briciolo di compassione. "Divertiti," gli augurò.

Poi si allungò in avanti e spense di nuovo la candela.

* * *

Salendo le scale il giorno successivo dopo la fine delle lezioni, Santana stava riflettendo, non per la prima volta, su quanto fosse una rottura di scatole vivere al quarto piano di un appartamento senza ascensore. Sperava solo che nessuno di loro si rompesse mai una gamba. E se Artie fosse venuto a trovarli? Avrebbero dovuto trasportare lui e la sua dannata sedia fino in cima. E poi sarebbe rimasto bloccato lì fino a quando qualcuno non lo avesse riportato di sotto. Per un istante si immaginò loro quattro che issavano la sedia a rotelle dal marciapiede con delle corde, come un pianoforte. Era esattamente il genere di pensiero crudele che la rendeva felice del fatto che nessuno riuscisse a leggerle in testa.

Voltò l'angolo salendo dalla terza all'ultima rampa di scale, e si fermò all'improvviso. Brittany era seduta sui gradini più alti, con il computer aperto sulle ginocchia e le cuffie alle orecchie. La porta che dava sul tetto era aperta, e lasciava entrare un lungo raggio obliquo di sole pomeridiano che cadeva proprio dietro alla sua testa, illuminandole i capelli di un delicato colore dorato. Santana rimase immobile per qualche secondo, nascosta nella penombra delle scale, a guardarla. _Mio Dio, è bellissima_. Non sarebbe riuscita a spiegare perché quella vista l'avesse così commossa. Ma ormai le era chiaro che tutti i suo sforzi per proteggere almeno una parte del suo cuore sarebbero stati inutili.

Iniziò lentamente a salire. Brittany finalmente la notò e alzò lo sguardo. Sorrise, togliendosi le cuffie. "Ehi," disse.

"Ehi", le rispose Santana. "Ripasso dell'ultimo minuto?"

"Già." Brittany chiuse velocemente il computer, che, ad una veloce occhiata, sembrava nascondere una rivista. Ma in fondo, rifletté Santana, lo scorso semestre un insegnante d'inglese aveva assegnato un romanzo rosa come parte del curriculum, quindi tutto era possibile.

"Perché sei seduta qui fuori?"

Lei indicò la porta dell'appartamento, seccata. "Avevo bisogno di scappare da lì per un po'".

"Oh, giusto," commentò Santana, ricordandosi che Kurt e Rachel quel giorno avevano saltato la scuola. "Quando me ne sono andata stamattina stavano leggendo Guerra e Pace ad alta voce".

"Sì, ci hanno rinunciato dopo dodici pagine. Adesso il tavolo della cucina è coperto di stoffe, perché Rachel sta facendo una coperta." Il viso carico d'ironia di Brittany esprimeva esattamente cosa pensasse di quel progetto. "E Kurt stava provando la pesca con la mosca in salotto, ma continuava ad acchiappare i cuscini. Così l'ho fatto uscire sul balcone... e lì ha agganciato le extension di una signora, che non ne è stata _molto _felice. Pensavo che volesse arrampicarsi sul palazzo."

Santana fece una risatina. "Scusa tanto. Mi sembra di dovermi scusare per la loro idiozia."

"Non è colpa tua," le assicurò Brittany.

"Allora, sei nervosa per il test di oggi? Perché volevo dirti di non preoccuparti troppo. Lo scorso semestre ho cannato di brutto il mio primo test di letteratura, e alla fine in quel corso ho preso comunque A meno."

Brittany le fece un sorrisino, ma sembrava lo stesso a disagio. "Non sono preoccupata."

"Bene." Santana si allungò per passare delicatamente una mano lungo i capelli di Brittany, avvolgendo delle ciocche attorno alle dita. "Sono davvero orgogliosa di te, sai?".

Lei attese qualche secondo prima di rispondere. "Santana..." esordì.

Ma proprio in quel momento, la voce del signor Bloom riecheggiò tonante da sotto di loro. "_Dark Sappho!_" Gridò, arrancando su per le scale con un'enorme borsa della spesa tra le braccia. "_Could not verse immortal save, That breast imbued with such immortal fire? Could she not live who life eternal gave? _(5)" Riprese fiato, poi annunciò mentre raggiungeva la cima delle scale, "Lord Byron!"

Santana ci pensò su per un secondo, e poi rispose con un'altra citazione. "_I ain't gotta get a plaque, I ain't gotta get awards, I just walk up out the door, all the girls will applaud _(6)_._" Fece una pausa, poi aggiunse, "Nicki Minaj".

"Ha ha" tuonò lui. "Magnifico!" E come premio, estrasse una bottiglia di merlot dalla busta della spesa e gliela consegnò. A giudicare dalle sue guance rosse, sembrava che quel giorno si fosse già gustato del buon vino anche lui. Santana sorrise guardandolo entrare nel suo appartamento.

Quando la porta fu chiusa, si voltò e commentò, "Continuo a pensare che un giorno si accorgerà che non conosco nemmeno una poesia."

Brittany controllò l'orologio. "Cavoli, devo andare". Infilò il computer nello zaino e si alzò.

Santana la seguì. "Okay, allora... buona fortuna."

Sul secondo gradino, Brittany si voltò, come se si fosse dimenticata di qualcosa. Leggendole nel pensiero, Santana si allungò in avanti per darle un bacio. Dal punto in cui si trovava proprio sulla cima delle scale, la superava in altezza di appena qualche centimetro, il che era una strana novità. Si avvicinarono, e Brittany prese il viso di Santana tra le mani, accarezzandole delicatamente le guance coi pollici. Sembrava che fosse riluttante a separarsi da lei, e indugiò sul labbro superiore a occhi chiusi. Santana avvertì la familiare sensazione fluttuante che quei baci rilassati le suscitavano sempre, e afferrò il corrimano nel tentativo di tenersi aggrappata alla realtà.

Brittany infine si distaccò leggermente, e si guardarono negli occhi. C'era un'ombra di tristezza nella sua espressione, e Santana ebbe l'improvviso desiderio di raccontarle della serata speciale che le aveva organizzato. Forse l'avrebbe tirata su di morale e le avrebbe dato l'incentivo che le serviva per finire il test. Ma si fermò. Era riuscita a mantenere il segreto per giorni, non avrebbe avuto senso rivelarlo proprio all'ultimo. Una sorpresa sarebbe stata decisamente più divertente.

Finalmente Brittany si voltò per andarsene. "Ci vediamo dopo," la salutò avviandosi giù per le scale.

"Sta' attenta," le disse Santana.

* * *

Con suo grande sollievo, entrando nell'appartamento vide che Kurt e Rachel si stavano preparando per uscire.

"Vuoi venire con noi?" le propose Kurt. "Vogliamo affittare un..."

"No," lo interruppe, senza nemmeno bisogno di ascoltare la fine della frase.

"Santana ha grandi progetti per questa sera," gli ricordò Rachel.

"Oh, è vero," disse lui. "Beh, divertiti con le tue romanticherie. E giusto per darti un consiglio, se vai davvero a vedere la danza classica, evita i ripostigli per le scope. Io ci sono stato, e non sono molto romantici. Diciamo soltanto che c'è stato un incidente con uno spazzolone che è meglio non raccontare."

Santana fece una faccia disgustata. "Andatevene, vi prego."

Dopo che se ne furono andati, mise la bottiglia di vino sotto ghiaccio, pensando che sarebbe stato un degno finale per quello che sperava fosse l'appuntamento perfetto. Poi si prese tutto il tempo che le serviva per prepararsi. Tolse un ripiano pieno di quelli che sembravano un qualche tipo di bulbi di fiori da dentro la vasca da bagno (_e dove diavolo avevano intenzione di piantarli?_) e poi rimase un bel po' a mollo nel bagnoschiuma preferito di Rachel, aggiungendo per precauzione un po' d'acqua nel flacone in modo che non se ne accorgesse. Ridipinse le unghie di mani e piedi. Perse moltissimo tempo a truccarsi, e poi provò sei pettinature diverse prima di trovare quella che faceva al caso suo, con i capelli raccolti in modo da far risaltare gli orecchini con le fragole che indossava quella sera per la prima volta, e sulla base dei quali aveva coordinato il suo intero completo.

Pensò di portare qualche indumento di ricambio per Brittany, visto che era andata a lezione vestita molto casual. Ma poi decise che l'avrebbe portata direttamente a fare shopping per farle scegliere qualcosa di nuovo. Dopo essersi spruzzata un po' del profumo che sua madre insisteva per regalarle ogni anno a Natale, e che a lei non piaceva molto ma che Brittany adorava, si esaminò allo specchio un'ultima volta e poi indossò la giacca. La seconda lezione di Brittany stava per iniziare proprio in quel momento, quindi, se partiva subito, sarebbe arrivata perfettamente in tempo anche se Brittany avesse consegnato il test in anticipo.

Lungo il marciapiede, mentre si dirigeva alla metro, fu grata che il sole, anche se già calante, stesse ancora brillando sui tetti del quartiere, e che la temperatura fosse abbastanza gradevole per una giornata di gennaio. Voleva che il tempo fosse perfetto. Si sentiva stranamente nervosa per la serata, per quanto fosse stupido. Non era mica il loro primo appuntamento. Ma ci aveva messo talmente tanto impegno per organizzarlo che era ansiosa che tutto si svolgesse senza intoppi. Aveva lasciato abbastanza tempo tra la prenotazione al ristorante e l'inizio dello spettacolo? Quanto ci avrebbero messo a comprare i vestiti? Il concetto di organizzare qualcosa di romantico era del tutto nuovo per lei. E se avesse combinato un disastro?

Fu distratta da quello che sembrava il suono di un campanello proveniente da qualche parte davanti a lei, e si riparò dal sole con la mano per vedere di cosa si trattasse. Desiderò immediatamente di non averlo fatto. Oddio. O Gesù santissimo sulla croce. Sull'altro lato della strada, in arrivo nella direzione opposta alla sua, c'erano Kurt e Rachel... _sopra un tandem_. Tentò con tutte le sue forze di rendersi invisibile, pregando che non la notassero. Arrivò perfino a cercare di nascondersi dietro all'uomo in attesa di attraversare la strada accanto a lei. Ma fu tutto inutile.

"Santana!" la chiamò Rachel agitando la mano e suonando di nuovo il campanello, e mandandoli così quasi a schiantarsi contro un idrante.

"Rachel, se vuoi stare davanti, _tieni le mani sul manubrio_!" la rimproverò Kurt.

Santana li osservò mortificata e anche un po' affascinata mentre proseguivano a strattoni lungo la strada. Poi si girò verso il tizio accanto a lei, che le stava rivolgendo uno sguardo incuriosito, e disse fingendo indifferenza, "Ma quelli _chi diavolo_ erano?"

Alla stazione, ebbe un momentaneo attacco di nervi quando vide che il treno era in ritardo di qualche minuto, anche se l'edicolante le aveva assicurato che non c'era proprio niente che potesse fare e per favore poteva andarsene dal suo chioschio? ma si calmò quando fu finalmente in viaggio per Manhattan. Uscita dalla stazione, fece una sosta dell'ultimo minuto dal fiorista, dove acquistò una singola rosa rossa a stelo lungo. La pagò vergnognandosi di sé stessa per la sdolcinatezza estrema di quel gesto, ma che cavolo. Se proprio doveva fare questa cosa, meglio andare fino in fondo.

Una volta arrivata al campus, controllò per l'ennesima volta l'orario che Brittany le aveva dato, anche se ormai lo sapeva a memoria, e poi si diresse verso l'edificio giusto. Giunta all'interno, localizzò la classe e si sedette su di una panchina, in attesa. La porta era chiusa, il che era probabilmente un bene, perché se Brittany l'avesse vista seduta lì fuori come minimo la sua concentrazione, sempre così labile, sarebbe svanita del tutto.

Gradualmente, dopo circa dieci minuti, gli studenti iniziarono ad uscire uno alla volta dopo aver finito il loro test. Provò a ignorare gli sguardi incuriositi che le rivolgevano. Ormai era troppo tardi per sentirsi ridicola.

Passarono venti minuti, poi trenta. La scia di studenti rallentò, e poi sembrò fermarsi del tutto. _Oh, Britt_, pensò, sentendosi male per lei. Doveva essere rimasta l'ultima a non avere ancora consegnato. Santana si chiese se avrebbe dovuto insistere di più per aiutarla con lo studio. Ma non era sua madre... oltre a proporsi, cos'altro poteva fare?

Appoggiò la testa sui mattoni freddi dietro di lei, cercando di tenere a freno l'impazienza. Che cavolo di test era, comunque? Era solo la terza settimana di scuola. Iniziava quasi ad avercela con l'insegnante.

Ma con sua grande sorpresa, il quel momento fu l'insegnante stessa ad uscire dalla classe: era una donna di mezza età con una sacca sulle spalle e un paio di occhiali appesi al collo. Mentre usciva dalla stanza, spense le luci e chiuse la porta.

Santana si alzò in piedi, confusa. Notandola, la donna si fermò in mezzo al corridoio e le chiese, "Posso aiutarti?"

Lei cercò di farsi venire in mente una domanda da farle. "Sì, ehm... è sicura che non ci sia rimasto nessuno in classe?"

La donna la guardò come se stesse dubitando della sua intelligenza. "Sì, ne sono piuttosto sicura. Vuoi che dia un'altra occhiata?"

"No, non importa," rispose, sentendosi un'idiota. Estrasse il foglio con gli orari dalla classe, controllandolo una seconda volta. "Lei è la dottoressa Keller, vero? E questo è il corso d'inglese del primo anno?"

"Esatto."

"Per caso qualcuno se n'è andato in anticipo oggi? Una ragazza bionda con un cappotto viola?"

"No, non credo proprio. Io noto sempre chi se ne va in anticipo, mi piace indicarli a tutti e metterli in imbarazzo."

"Oh," commentò Santana, non sapendo bene come rispondere. "Okay, grazie."

La donna proseguì verso il suo ufficio, e Santana rimase impalata in mezzo al corridoio, che a quell'ora era ormai praticamente deserto. Era stata colta del tutto alla sprovvista. Cosa stava succedendo? Dove diavolo era Brittany?

Estrasse il telefono, cercò rapidamente il suo numero e la chiamò, quindi rimase in attesa. Ma Brittany non rispose. Dopo tre squilli partì la segreteria. "Ehi," disse, cercando di non suonare troppo allarmata. "Sono io. Chiamami non appena senti questo messaggio, okay?"

Abbassò il telefono, cominciando già a sentirsi un po' spaventata. Brittany rispondeva _sempre_ al suo cellulare. Sempre. Infatti, il fatto che non riuscisse mai ad ignorare le chiamate aveva fatto arrabbiare Santana in più di un'occasione. L'aveva vista rispondere mentre faceva la doccia. L'aveva perfino vista rispondere mentre facevano sesso. Se adesso non rispondeva, allora...

_Smettila_, si ordinò. _Si tratta solo di uno stupido malinteso. Non c'è motivo di preoccuparsi_.

Visto che non aveva senso rimanere ancora nell'edificio, uscì e girò un po' per il campus, guardandosi attentamente attorno. Ad un certo punto provò una fitta di sollievo quando vide una ragazza bionda con un cappotto viola davanti all'ingresso della biblioteca, e una fitta ancora più forte quando si accorse che non era Brittany.

Provò ancora a chiamarla. Niente. Allora le mandò un messaggio. "_Dv 6? X favore chiamami_."

Dopo venti minuti di ricerche e telefonate infruttuose, decise di tornare a casa. Non c'era altro che potesse fare in quel posto. Ormai aveva rinunciato ai suoi progetti per la serata. Voleva solo trovare Brittany e assicurarsi che stesse bene. Non le importava nient'altro.

Sul treno che la riportava a Brooklyn, fece uno sforzo immane per svuotare la mente da tutte le immagini terrificanti che continuavano ad affiorare. Fissò la pubblicità di un'agenzia immobiliare che raffigurava la perfetta famiglia americana completa di mamma, papà, figli e cane. La bambina era bionda e aveva le trecce. Era insieme alla sua famiglia in un giardino di un verde intenso, sorridendo accanto ad un cartello con su scritto "Venduto" piantato nell'erba. Santana tenne lo sguardo fisso sui due bambini, come se concentrandosi su un'immagine così benigna, avesse potuto tenere a bada gli elementi più oscuri della realtà. Uscì dal vagone senza accorgersi che aveva dimenticato la rosa sul sedile. Lo stelo si era rotto nel punto in cui lo aveva tenuto stretto in mano.

Corse lungo la strada fino a casa. C'erano molte persone a passeggio nella serata tiepida, e con i suoi vestiti costosi e raffinati attirò su di sé diversi fischi e altri richiami. Si era abituata a quel genere di apprezzamenti e di solito non la infastidivano, ma quel giorno, nello stato mentale in cui si trovava, le sembrarono quasi minacciosi.

Raggiunto il palazzo, spalancò il portone ed entrò.

"Zia Olive, guarda qui!" la chiamò Pete. "Un uomo sugli annunci vuole comprare dei "joystick vintage". Secondo te è un eufemismo per 'pene'?"

"Non adesso, Pete," disse lei, affrettandosi verso le scale. Ma poi tornò sui suoi passi per chiedergli, "Hai visto Brittany, per caso?"

Lui le rivolse uno sguardo vacuo.

"_Ruby_," si corresse. "Hai visto Ruby?"

"Ah, Ruby," sospirò lui, contemplativo. "Quella ragazza mi deve dei soldi."

"Sì, lo so che ti deve dei soldi!" sbottò Santana. "L'hai vista?"

Tornato momentaneamente lucido per la sorpresa, Pete rilfetté per un secondo, e poi disse, "No, non nelle ultime ore."

"Grazie." Si avviò di nuovo verso le scale.

"Spero proprio che tu non stia tradendo Greta con lei", gridò lui, e Santana gli rivolse uno sguardo leggermente colpevole. La voce di Pete rieccheggiò su per le scale, "Ruby ha sempre avuto un debole per le donne. È per questo che ha aperto un salone di bellezza... voleva toccare i capelli alle signore!"

_Non significa che è le sia successo per forza qualcosa_, si disse Santana, facendo uno sforzo per non mettersi a salire i gradini due alla volta. Solo perché Pete non l'aveva vista, non voleva dire che non fosse a casa. Si faceva sette sonnellini al giorno. Non poteva sapere per certo chi andava e veniva, per quanto si sforzasse.

Con le mani che tremavano un po', girò la chiave nella porta dell'appartamento. _Sarà qui in salotto. Sarà seduta sul divano a domandarsi dove diavolo sono finita, e ci faremo due risate su questa situazione assurda._

Fece un respiro profondo, aprì la porta, e fece qualche passo per raggiungere il piccolo salotto.

L'unica persona nella stanza era Rachel. Era seduta su un tappetino da yoga a piedi nudi e con indosso una tutina nera super attillata che sembrava appena scappata dagli anni '60. Santana rimase lì in piedi, cercando di non dare a vedere la sua delusione. Anche se conosceva già la risposta, chiese lo stesso, "Brittany è qui?"

Rachel le rivolse uno sguardo confuso. "No. Non dovevi andare tu da lei?"

Deglutendo per tenere a bada il panico, borbottò qualcosa sul fatto che c'era stato un malinteso. La bocca le era diventata improvvisamente secca, e sentiva uno strano sapore metallico. Ero la stessa sensazione di panico che aveva provato quel giorno seduta nella sua auto, dopo essere scappata dall'ufficio della coach Sue, quando aveva afferrato il volante fissando il parcheggio e aveva capito che non c'era più un posto dove nascondersi.

Mantenendo una calma apparente, si avvicinò alla finestra e osservò bene la strada, sperando invano di vedere Brittany che tornava a casa.

Niente. E ora stava iniziando a farsi buio.

Non sapendo cos'altro fare, decise di chiamarla un'ultima volta. Lo fece all'antica, digitando i numeri uno alla volta, come se la sua buona volontà potesse fare la differenza, facendole guadagnare qualche punto karmico. Avvicinò il telefono all'orecchio, trattenendo letteralmente il respiro, e anche se sapeva che era illogico e superstizioso, incorciò le dita. Squillò una volta. Due. Tre volte. E poi partì di nuovo la segreteria.

Lo allontanò dall'orecchio ed ebbe voglia di lanciarlo via. Adesso le sudavano i palmi delle mani e sentiva dei brividi di terrore correrle lungo le braccia. _Che cosa faccio?_ si domandò, la voce che rieccheggiava sconvolta nella sua testa. _Non so cos'altro fare_.

Dietro di lei sul tappeto da yoga, Rachel era tutta intenta in un rumoroso e fastidioso esercizio per la respirazione che sembrava più un esercitazione pre parto. Santana si voltò, con il bisogno impellente di sfogare le sue emozioni.

"Cosa diavolo stai facendo?" abbaiò.

"È uno dei miei nuovi hobby," spiegò Rachel. "Yoga tantrico. Senza tutta la parte del sesso, però. Anche se... ho letto che non è raro provare orgasmi spontanei grazie alla convergenza delle energie cosmiche." Allo sguardo incredulo di Santana, alzò le mani e aggiunse velocemente, "Oh, non preoccuparti, non credo che mi succederà nell'_immediato_ futuro."

Prima che trovasse una risposta adeguata, Kurt emerse dalla cucina. Indossava un grembiule di pizzo decorato con un motivo a fiori viola. _Ma dove cazzo sono finita?_ Si domandò Santana guardandolo.

"Volevo annunciare che il fagiano sarà pronto fra un'oretta." Poi, notando Santana, "Oh, sei a casa. Non giudicarmi, va bene? La lavanda è molto mascolina. Ci fanno l'acqua di colonia."

"Ugh, Kurt... un fagiano?" si lagnò Rachel. "Sai, quando ti ho incoraggiato ad esplorare le arti culinarie, non pensavo che mi avresti fatto venire il vomito nella mia stessa casa. C'è un odore _osceno_."

"Rachel, per tua informazione, i fagiani non sono uccelli molto nobili. Sapevi che sono poligami? È la verità. I maschi tengono degli harem."

"E questo cosa c'entra?"

"Sto solo dicendo che se smettessi di fare la vittima..."

Lei lo interruppe. "Non venire a parlarmi di vittime!"

Santana non riuscì a sopportare le loro stronzate un secondo di più. Senza nessun preavviso, sbottò. "Ehi, scusate, Blanche e Rose? Sapete cosa, detesto interrompere quest'orgia di egocentrismo che state mettendo in scena, o rubare del tempo prezioso al fallimento epico che è la vostra giornata degli hobby da squilibrati, ma per caso uno di voi due coglioni si è accorto che _Brittany è scomparsa_? Sono l'unica qui dentro a cui frega qualcosa?"

Entrambi la fissarono sorpresi. "Come, è scomparsa?" domandò Rachel.

"È _scomparsa_! È sparita! L'amore della mia vita è là fuori sperduta in una delle città più grandi del mondo e non so nemmeno dove cavolo sia finita o perché non risponde al telefono o cosa le sia successo..." La sua voce rischiò di spezzarsi sull'ultima parola, e dovette fare appello a tutta la sua spavalderia per continuare. "Quindi, ecco qui un'idea, perché non abbassiamo il volume della macchina dell'idiozia e proviamo a concentrarci su di lei per un attimo? Che ne dite? Perché onestamente, se devo sopportare per un altro minuto la sitcom da sfigati che è la vostra vita, io dò di matto. Oh, e un'altra cosa," continuò, velenosa. "Già che ci siamo... Rachel, se potessi evitare per i prossimi cinquant'anni di pronunciare la parola _orgasmo_ in mia presenza, sarebbe una figata stellare, okay?"

"Santana, sono certo che non sia _scomparsa_," esordì Kurt, ignorando il resto della sua tirata. "Stai esagerando."

"Oh, davvero? Allora spiegami perché non era a lezione. Perché non risponde al telefono?"

"Probabilmente sta tornando a casa," proseguì Rachel. "Lo sai che i cellulari non prendono in metropolitana."

Santana squoté la testa, rifiutando di ascoltare i loro ragionamenti. Infatti, più loro apparivano calmi, più lei andava nel panico. "No. È successo qualcosa, me lo sento." Si mise a camminare avanti e indietro, tormentandosi le mani, che, stranamente, si stavano intorpidendo. Con voce agitata e tremante, esclamò "Non mi sento più le mani. Perché non mi sento più le mani? Mi sta venendo un infarto."

"Non ti sta venendo un infarto," disse Rachel, conducendola verso il divano. "È un attacco di panico. Siediti."

Si lasciò cadere sul divano, ma non si sentiva affatto calma.

"Santana, stai _tremando_," le fece notare Rachel con voce compassionevole. "Fa' un bel respiro."

Lei ignorò il consiglio. "Non so cos'altro fare," spiegò, sentendosi impotente. "L'ho chiamata non so quante volte, le ho scritto, le ho lasciato un messaggio in segreteria... mi sento come se avessi dimenticato qualcosa. Cosa sto dimenticando? Cosa devo fare?"

"In questo momento, devi solo pensare a calmarti," disse Kurt.

Santana continuò a parlare con voce sempre più disperata. "E se le fosse successo qualcosa mentre andava a scuola? Sono passate delle _ore_. Potrebbe essere là fuori da qualche parte..." Ma la voce le si spezzò in gola e non riuscì a finire la frase.

"Sono sicura che sta benissimo," la consolò Rachel a voce alta. Poi bisbigliò a Kurt, "iniziamo a chiamare gli obitori?"

"Rachel!" sibiliò lui.

"_Oddio_!" gemette Santana, afferrandosi la testa tra le mani.

Kurt si sedette sul tavolino da caffè di fronte a lei. "Non ascoltarla," le disse. "Va tutto bene. Si tratta solo di un enorme malinteso."

"No, ha ragione," convenne Rachel, dandole delle pacche sulla schiena. "Scusami... mi sento particolarmente ispirata quando la gente va' nel panico. È perché sono un'_attrice_."

Kurt le afferrò le mani, costringendola ad alzare la testa. "Santana, guardami. _Guardami._"

Riluttante, lei obbedì.

"Cos'è che fa arrabbiare Brittany più di ogni altra cosa al mondo?" Attese la sua risposta per qualche secondo, poi quando lei sembrò incapace di continuare, concluse, "Venire sottovalutata. Non è così?"

Lei singhiozzò, e poi annuì.

"E cosa stai facendo tu adesso? Cosa penserà quando vedrà che non puoi nemmeno perderla di vista per qualche ora senza andare in crisi?"

Facendo uno sforzo immane per metabolizzare quelle parole, Santana fece un respiro profondo. "Hai ragione," borbottò. E lo sapeva bene. Si stava comportando da idiota. Brittany non era indifesa... non era una bambina. Odiava essere considerata tale.

Santana usò una manica per asciugare le lacrime che erano cadute nonostante tutti gli sforzi per trattenerle, e non poté fare a meno di aggiungere, "Ma sarebbe più facile prenderti sul serio se non avessi addosso quel grembiulino."

Lui sorrise e le diede una strizzatina alle mani: per lo meno l'insulto dimostrava che si stava riprendendo.

Fece un'altro respiro per raccogliere le forze, e poi si alzò, sentendosi più calma. "Okay. Ma preferisco tornare fuori a cercarla."

"Pensi davvero che sia una buona idea?" le chiese Kurt, alzandosi insieme a lei. "Non sai nemmeno da dove iniziare. Sarebbe come cercare un ago in... beh, in tutta New York."

"Non posso rimanermene qui a non fare niente," gli rispose." Impazzirei."

"Vuoi che veniamo con te?" propose Rachel.

Lei considerò l'offerta, e anche se il suo primo istinto fu di accettare, probabilmente non era la cosa più intelligente da fare. "Meglio che qualcuno rimanga qui, nel caso..."

Prima che potesse completare la frase, si voltarono tutti contemporanemente verso l'ingresso al suono della porta di casa che veniva aperta.

Santana trattenne il respiro per qualche secondo, poi chiuse gli occhi e lo esalò con immenso sollievo quando Brittany apparve sulla porta del salotto. Sapendo che avrebbe dovuto trattenersi, ma incapace di farlo, corse da lei e le gettò le braccia al collo.

Brittany ricambiò l'abbraccio, anche se non sembrava avere la più pallida idea del perché stesse ricevendo un benvenuto così esagerato. Santana si costrinse a fare un passo indietro, esaminandola da vicino per assicurarsi che gli occhi non l'avessero ingannata, che era davvero tutta intera e per niente traumatizzata dopo qualche misterioso incidente.

Brittany dal canto suo non sembrava infastidita, solo vagamente confusa da tutto quell'improvviso affetto. I suoi occhi si spostarono dalle guance di Santana, rigate di mascara, al grembiulino di pizzo di Kurt, fino ai piedi nudi e al tappetino da yoga di Rachel, e sembrò sforzarsi invano di mettere insieme dando un senso logico ai pezzi del bizzarro puzzle che aveva davanti. "Cosa sta succedendo?" chiese lentamente.

"Dove cavolo eri finita?" le chiese Santana, non arrabbiata, ma con voce bassa e piena di emozione.

"Di cosa stai parlando? Lo sai che ero a lezione."

"Oh, cielo," borbottò Kurt, capendo che c'era una scenata in arrivo. Dalla sua espressione sembrava che avrebbe preferito trovarsi a miglia di distanza.

Santana si indignò. "Britt, sono venuta a scuola. Ti ho aspettata fuori dall'aula... ti avevo organizzato una serata speciale. Volevo farti una sorpresa."

A quelle parole, Brittany chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, e poi fissò il pavimento con aria colpevole, la sua intera postura che esprimeva chiaramente le parole _Oh, merda_. Sembrava non sapere cosa rispondere. Dopo una lunga pausa, sollevò lo sguardo. "Ragazzi, potete lasciarci sole per qualche minuto?"

"Ma certo," rispose Kurt fin troppo velocemente. "Stavamo... stavamo giusto andando a fare una passeggiata."

"Cosa?" Rachel lo fissò sorpresa. "No, non è vero."

Ma lui le afferrò le spalle e la manovrò, non proprio gentilmente, verso la porta d'ingresso. Prima di andarsene, si voltò come se si fosse appena ricordato di una cosa, ed esclamò, "Santana, tra esattamente cinque minuti voglio che mi imburri il fagiano."

E anche se era ancora arrabbiata e incredula, e mancava di passione, lei non poté fare a meno di mormorare, "_Sconcio_." Era una specie di riflesso.

"Kurt!" protestò Rachel mentre veniva trascinata verso l'ingesso. "Non ho nemmeno le scarpe!" Ma lui la spinse fuori senza tante cerimonie, chiudendosi fermamente la porta alle spalle.

Per un minuto rimasero entrambe a guardarsi, senza parlare. Poi Brittany si allontanò verso il centro della stanza, come se avesse bisogno di spazio.

"Cos'è successo?" le chiese Santana. "Hai... hai già mollato il college?"

Brittany fece un profondo respiro, posizionando le mani sullo schienale del divano e fissandole. "No, non l'ho mollato. Semplicemente, non mi sono mai iscritta. Non sto frequentando nessun college."

"_Cosa?_" Santana non sarebbe stata più sorpresa nemmeno se le avesse detto che voleva cambiare legalmente il suo nome in Ruby ed aprire un salone di bellezza. "Di cosa stai parlando? Mi hai dato perfino gli orari delle lezioni!"

Ma effettivamente, ora che ci rifletteva bene... c'erano stati degli indizi. Come il fatto che non l'avesse mai vista studiare. O il fatto che quando erano entrambe a scuola, Brittany si presentasse sempre nella sua classe spiegando che la propria lezione era finita in anticipo. Oppure il fatto che era sempre sembrata a disagio ogni volta che Santana nominava il famoso test. Avrebbe dovuto mettere insieme i pezzi ed accorgersene da sola? No, decise. _Non sono un cavolo di detective_. Ma soprattutto, non aveva mai avuto motivo di dubitare di Brittany prima d'ora.

"Come hai potuto mentirmi così?" volle sapere. "_Perché?_"

Finalmente Brittany la guardò negli occhi prima di rispondere. "Perché non volevo che tu ti vergognassi di me."

Santana si sentì come se qualcuno le avesse dato un pugno in pieno petto. Per la seconda volta quel giorno, gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime. Ci volle un po' prima che riuscisse a ritrovare la voce. "Non potrei mai vergognarmi di te," disse, la voce che era a malapena un sussurro. "_Mai_! Non posso credere che tu abbia pensato una cosa del genere."

"Beh, tu continuavi a ripetermi quanto fossi fiera di me. Non sapevo come dirtelo senza deluderti." Si strinse nelle spalle, e poi aggiunse, "Volevo farlo. Sono andata là e mi sono quasi iscritta. Ma poi non ce l'ho fatta. Lo sai com'è la scuola per me."

"Avrei potuto aiutarti..." iniziò lei.

"Non voglio il tuo aiuto, Santana!" la interruppe Brittany, alzando la voce. "Voglio fare qualcosa per cui non ho bisogno di _aiuto_! Non riesci a capirlo?"

Sorpresa dall'insolita rabbia nella sua voce, Santana fu incapace di rispondere per qualche secondo. "Ma certo," disse infine, pentita. "Certo che capisco."

Brittany continuò a parlare, come se sentisse il bisogno di giustificarsi. "Non sopporto l'idea di passare altri quattro anni a studiare roba di cui non m'importa niente... a fare test sapendo benissimo che non li passerò mai... a essere l'unica persona in classe che non capisce niente. Non voglio più farlo." Scosse la testa con espressione angosciata. "Non _posso_ farlo."

"Allora _non farlo._" Santana le si avvicinò. "Brittany, non m'importa se non vai al college. Ero fiera di te perché ti stavi abituando a vivere in città, non perché andavi a scuola. Volevo solo che avessi un posto in cui andare durante il giorno. Non volevo che ti annoiassi."

Brittany ci rifletté sopra. "Beh, io mi annoio solo quando sono a scuola."

Santana abbassò lo sguardo, riconoscendo la verità in quelle parole, e sapendo che avrebbe dovuto rendersene conto da sola. "Avrei preferito che tu me ne avessi parlato."

"È solo che voi tre avete già deciso tutto," spiegò Brittany timidamente. "Mi fa paura, perché io non sono così. Rachel e Kurt sanno esattamente cosa vogliono fare per il resto della loro vita. Hanno programmato ogni dettaglio. Hanno perfino disegnato uno schema, l'ho visto. Pensavo fosse un gioco da tavolo."

"Sì, so cos'è," ammise Santana. "A volte ci giochiamo davvero quando siamo ubriachi... ogni volta che passi sulla casella di partenza, vinci un Tony Award."

"E _tu_," continuò lei. "Voglio dire... tu diventerai un avvocato super famoso, me lo sento. Tra dieci anni sarai in un'aula di tribunale, di fronte ad un giudice scorbutico con uno di quei buffi martelletti in mano... e farai il culo a tutti con i tuoi occhialetti sexy da bibliotecaria, e le tue calze da professionista con la giarrettiera, e con una gonna di seta corta ma non indecente, con uno spacco su un lato..." Brittany si perse a fissare il vuoto. Dopo qualche secondo, disse piano, "Ho dimenticato cosa stavo dicendo. In questa fantasia sei molto sexy."

"Brittany," protestò Santana, afferrandole le mani. "Quando ho parlato della scuola di legge... dicevo tanto per dire. Non ho idea se sia davvero quello che voglio fare. E Kurt e Rachel, cioè... sì, avranno anche deciso la loro carriera, ma hai sentito le cretinate che sparavano ieri sera. Hanno così paura di diventare noiosi che si sono messi a cucinare uccelli mormoni e a fare lo yoga del sesso in salotto."

A queste parole, Brittany lanciò un occhiata al tappetino di Rachel con espressione sia interessata che disturbata.

Santana continuò. "Nessuno di noi ha la minima idea di cosa stia facendo. Ti assicuro che non abbiamo ancora capito un bel niente. Quindi ti prego, smettila di pensarci. Non devi sapere per certo quello che vuoi fare, okay? Hai tutto il tempo del mondo per deciderlo." Le strinse le mani per enfatizzare la serietà delle sue parole.

Dopo un attimo, Brittany annuì, riluttante. "Okay." Poi aggiunse, "Voglio trovarmi un lavoro, però. Per aiutarvi con l'affitto."

"Va bene. Ma non c'è fretta. Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve per capire cosa vuoi fare."

Lei ci pensò per qualche secondo. "E se non riuscissi mai a capirlo?"

"Va bene lo stesso," rispose Santana guardandola in faccia e rifiutandosi di mostrare la benché minima esitazione. "Perché io sarò sempre e comunque fiera di te."

"E se decidessi che voglio vendere hot dog per il resto della mia vita?" C'era una piccolissima punta di ironia nell'espressione di Brittany.

"Sarei fiera lo stesso," ripeté Santana, con un accenno di sorriso.

"E se volessi fare la spazzina? O il clown alle feste per bambini?"

"Allora saresti bravissima nel tuo lavoro." Guardandola con un'espressione divertita, si avvicinò ancora di più e aggiunse, "Ma saresti, tipo, un clown _sexy_, vero?"

Brittany aggrottò la fronte. "Credo che i clown sexy siano illegali."

Con una risatina, Santana abbassò gli occhi e poi fece un sospiro che era un misto di sollievo e stanchezza. Sentiva che stava per venirle mal di testa, ma non le importava molto. L'importante era che tutto si fosse risolto. "Allora, devo proprio chiedertelo," le venne in mente all'improvviso. "Dove te ne sparivi tutti i giorni? Perché non hai risposto al telefono?"

"A volte vado al cinema," ammise Brittany. "È lì che ero oggi. Devo essermi dimenticata di riaccenderlo. Ma a volte me ne vado in giro con la telecameta. È che... se riprendi qualcosa nel modo giusto, poi la gente lo vede esattamente come la vedi tu. È molto meglio che cercare di descriverlo a parole."

Santana la guardò con ammirazione, chiedendosi come fosse possibile che Brittany avesse potuto credere che si vergognava di lei. "È vero. E non stavo esagerando quando ti ho detto che sei bravissima," disse dolcemente. Poi, alzando le sopracciglia e imponendosi un tono un po' più deciso, aggiunse, "Ma, ehm, ascolta. Se mi combini un'altra volta una cosa del genere, giuro che entro in modalità Lima Heights. Non sto scherzando, Britt. Hai idea di quanto fossi spaventata?"

"Scusami," rispose lei. "Non l'ho fatto apposta. Avevo intenzione di dirtelo." Brittany si avvicinò e la circondò con le braccia. Poi le bisbigliò nell'orecchio, "Ti amo tanto."

Santana chiuse gli occhi per impedirsi di mettersi di nuovo a piangere. La strinse forte a sé, premendo la faccia contro la sua spalla e respirando il suo profumo. "Ti amo anch'io."

Rimasero lì per qualche secondo, stringendosi senza parlare.

Poi, quasi a farlo apposta, una voce disperata rieccheggiò da dietro la porta: "Ragazze, ora possiamo entrare?" Poi, dopo una pausa,"Non mi sento più i piedi!"

Con riluttanza, si separarono. Brittany le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo, a cui Santana rispose annuendo con aria disgustata. Si spostò verso l'ingresso, e poi, dopo essersi preparata psicologicamente, aprì la porta.

"Oh, Dio..." ululò Rachel con una faccia schifata mentre entrava e si esaminava la pianta del piede. "Penso di aver calpestato un preservativo!" Corse via in direzione del bagno.

Kurt a malapena guardò Brittany mentre entrava. Si fermò sulla porta del salotto, fissando Santana. "Hai imburrato?"

Lei distolse lo sguardo evasivamente, e poi disse, "Sì."

Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo, disgustato. "Sai come faccio a sapere che stai mentendo, Santana? Perché hai usato tono _gentile_." Si allontanò a grandi passi per correre a prendersi cura del suo povero fagiano.

Grata del fatto che fossero entrambi usciti dalla stanza, Santana sprofondò nella poltrona imbottita, poi guardò Brittany e la invitò a sedersi dando dei colpetti sul cuscino. Brittany si infilò accanto a lei. C'era a malapena spazio per entrambe, ma al momento non dispiaceva a nessuna delle due starsene così premute l'una contro l'altra. Ormai Santana aveva capito che la sua serata romantica avrebbe dovuto aspettare. Col tempo che ci avrebbe messo a rifarsi il trucco, non sarebbero mai arrivate al ristorante in orario. Ma non le importava. Anche se si fossero limitate a rimanere sedute lì per il resto della serata, non avrebbe rimpianto nulla.

"Giusto per curiosità..." esordì, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Brittany. "Cosa stavo facendo di così sexy in quella tua fantasia, poco fa?"

Capendo immediatamente a cosa si stesse riferendo, Brittany fece un sorrisino. "Oh, della roba davvero sconcia. Il giudice di sicuro non approvava."

"No?" Santana ridacchiò e premette le labbra dolcemente contro il collo di Brittany.

"La giuria però era dalla tua parte," continuò. "Specialmente una signora che stava diventando molto inappropriata."

Santana rise ancora, e Brittany la circondò con le braccia. Rimasero strette una all'altra senza muoversi. Fuori dalla finestra il cielo era blu cobalto, e la stanza si faceva sempre più scura. Fra non molto si sarebbero dovute alzare ad accendere la luce.

Ma non ancora.

* * *

**1 **"Mezzanotte, neanche un suono dal marciapiede. La luna ha perso la memoria? Sta sorridendo da sola".

**2** Iconica (e ormai attempata) attrice statunitense, volto simbolo della soap opera "La Valle dei Pini".

**3** Bedford-Stuyvesant, il quartiere nero di Brooklyn.

**4** Gioco di parole intraducibile tra "parents" (genitori) e "pedants" (pedanti).

**5 **"Ahi sventurata! I tuoi carmi, o gentil Saffo, quel petto non valsero a serbar che d'immortale vampa struggeasi?" ("Il pellegrinaggio del giovane Aroldo" di Byron, traduzione d'epoca).

**6 **"Non mi faranno una targa, non mi daranno un premio, mi basta uscire dalla porta e tutte le ragazze applaudiranno." ("I'm the best" di Nicki Minaj).

**7** Due delle terribili vecchiette protagoniste della serie "Cuori senza età".


	7. Capitolo 7

**Capitolo 7**

"Un'insegnante!" gridò Rachel, osservando la mano di Brittany intenta a disegnare sul blocco di fogli. "Una maestra d'asilo!"

Senza alzare gli occhi dal disegno, Brittany scosse la testa.

"Ehm, Biancaneve! Il Pifferaio Magico! La vecchietta che viveva in una scarpa(1)?"

"Mancano pochi secondi," avvisò Kurt.

Brittany continuò a disegnare, lanciando a Rachel un'occhiata spazientita.

"Gesù!" esclamò Rachel, dando una pacca sul tavolino con prematuro trionfo. "Dev'essere per forza Gesù!" Ma Brittany scosse di nuovo la testa.

"Tempo scaduto," annunciò Santana con un sorrisetto soddisfatto, sporgendosi per prendere il tabellone dei punteggi. "Avete fatto zero punti."

Rachel diede un calcio alla gamba del tavolo per la frustrazione. Poi allungò un braccio e raccolse la carta con la parola che Brittany aveva cercato di farle indovinare. La voltò e lesse ad alta voce, "Jim Morrison." Poi guardò di nuovo il disegno, incredula. "Brittany, come fa _quello _ad essere Jim Morrison? Cosa sono tutte quelle creaturine attorno a lui?"

"Sono i Muppets," le rispose Brittany, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

"Quello è Jim _Henson_(2)!" esclamò Rachel. Cercando di mantenere la calma, proseguì con un tono che sembrava sforzarsi di mantenere ragionevole, "Avevi detto che eri brava a questo gioco."

"Sono brava," insistette Brittany, stringendosi nelle spalle. "È che continuano a capitarmi categorie stupide. Cioè, perché ci sono così tanti Jim? Non è nemmeno un bel nome."

"Oh, tesorino," la consolò Santana dandole un bacetto sulla spalla. "Anche se fosse stato davvero Jim Henson, quella lì non avrebbe comunque indovinato." Poi il suo lato competitivo prese il sopravvento. "Okay, ora tocca a me e Kurt."

Kurt le passò il mazzo dei suggerimenti, lei pescò una carta e la lesse. Con espressione impassibile, prese il blocco di fogli e strappò via il primo, aspettando che Rachel capovolgesse la clessidra di plastica prima di iniziare a disegnare sul foglio pulito. Tracciò una linea. Due. Parte di una terza linea.

"Un tram che si chiama Desiderio," disse Kurt con tono quasi annoiato.

Lei sorrise e gettò la testa all'indietro con aria di trionfo, poi gli diede il cinque.

"_Cosa_?" esplose Rachel balzando in piedi. "È impossibile! Voi due state barando in qualche modo, lo so... state comunicando segretamente via gay-radar o qualcosa del genere!"

"È contro le regole?" chiese Brittany con aria colpevole. "Perché prima ho provato a usarlo su di te, ma tu non ha captato il segnale, _per niente_."

Kurt aveva un'espressione compiaciuta. "Sai una cosa, Santana," osservò, "ho proprio l'impressione che più beviamo, più diventiamo bravi a questo gioco."

"È strano, vero?" convenne lei.

Con un lungo sospiro, Rachel prese il blocco di fogli dalle mani di Santana e tornò a sedersi. "Bene, Brittany, adesso concentrati," disse. "È la nostra occasione per rimontare." Leggendo la carta che aveva pescato, aggiunse, "Oh, benone, questa qui è facile, puoi farcela." Aspettò che le dessero il via, poi iniziò in tutta fretta a disegnare quello che sembrava essere una specie di triangolo allungato.

"Corno di unicorno," Brittany tirò ad indovinare.

Rachel scosse forte la testa.

"Spada di unicorno," tentò ancora Brittany. "Pene di unicorno."

"Non c'entrano gli unicorni!" esclamò Rachel.

"Vietato parlare," dissero Kurt e Santana all'unisono.

Rachel tornò a piegarsi sul foglio, intensa e determinata. Scarabocchiò qualcosa che ricordava vagamente una palla sulla cima del triangolo, poi vi disegnò sotto delle gocce a forma di lacrima. Mentre il tempo scorreva inesorabile, si mise a infilzare le gocce con la penna, come se volesse trasmettere la risposta con la forza bruta. Brittany la osservava, silenziosa e scettica, mentre Rachel diventava sempre più esagitata. Santana si premette una mano sulla bocca per non scoppiare a ridere.

"Tempo scaduto," annunciò Kurt.

"È un cono gelato! Brittany, come hai fatto a non capirlo? È così ovvio... si sta persino _sciogliendo_."

"Quelle sono gocce di gelato?" rispose lei placidamente, osservando il disegno. "Che schifo. Pensavo fosse sperma."

Rachel lanciò via il blocco dei fogli e incrociò le braccia. "Non voglio più giocare."

"Dio, non sai proprio perdere," la prese in giro Santana, senza però troppo entusiasmo. Al momento era sprofondata nei cuscini del divano con in mano il suo quinto bicchiere di vino. La testa le girava nel miglior modo possibile.

"Non importa," si intromise velocemente Brittany. "Ho un gioco diverso che possiamo fare insieme." Mentre parlava, estrasse un bloc-notes dalla tasca anteriore dei jeans e lo aprì con entusiasmo. "Si chiama _Quanto Conosci Davvero Santana Lopez_?"

Kurt sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri. "Cos'è, l'edizione Parker Brothers o la Milton Bradley(3)?"

Ignorandolo, Brittany proseguì. "Rachel, inizia tu."

Entusiasta all'idea di essere stata scelta per prima a fare qualcosa, Rachel si chinò in avanti con aria concentratissima. "Okay."

"Domanda numero uno," lesse Brittany. "Qual'è il colore preferito di Santana?"

Rachel rifletté solo per qualche secondo. "Nero."

Brittany sembrò immediatamente infastidita dalla facilità con cui aveva risposto. "Sicura di non voler dire rosso?" la incalzò. "O forse viola?"

"No, è il nero," confermò Rachel.

Controvoglia, Brittany scrisse una nota sul foglio. "Un punto."

"_Sì_!" esultò Rachel a bassa voce.

"Britt, cos'è questa storia?" chiese Santana, confusa. "Cosa stai facendo?"

"È solo un giochino divertente che ho inventato io," la blandì lei, tornando immediatamente all'attacco. "Domanda numero due. Quanti anni aveva Santana quando ha ricevuto il suo primo bacio? E chi è stato a darglielo?"

"Ehm... non lo so." Rachel si guardò attorno, come se la risposta fosse nascosta tra i mobili della stanza. "Dodici, forse? Con te?"

"Sbagliato," annunciò Brittany soddisfatta. "Aveva sei anni. Ed è stato suo cugino Ricky."

"Ricky lo spacciatore?" chiese Kurt guardando Santana e alzando le sopracciglia con aria ironica.

"Non era _ancora_ uno spacciatore," si difese lei. "Aveva otto anni." Fece per bere un'altro sorso di vino, ma si accorse che il bicchiere era vuoto. Senza bisogno di parole, lo sollevò davanti al naso di Kurt, che lo riempì immediatamente, e già che c'era ne versò anche nel proprio.

"Domanda numero tre," continuò Brittany. "Se Santana naufragasse su un'isola deserta, qual'è l'oggetto che vorrebbe avere con sé?"

Rachel sembrava scoraggiata dalla crescente complessità delle domande. "Forse potrebbe essere... il suo iPod?"

"Sbagliato di nuovo," annunciò Brittany. "Era una domanda a trabocchetto. Santana non rimarrebbe mai bloccata su un'isola deserta, perché... andrei io a salvarla, con la mia barca."

"Maledizione," borbottò Rachel, come se la risposta fosse stata ovvia.

Santana lanciò a Kurt uno sguardo confuso, domandandosi se era l'alcol che le faceva sembrare quel gioco così assurdo, o se assurdo lo era davvero. In ogni caso, al momento non aveva la motivazione necessaria per fermarlo, così continuò a bere e aspettò l'evolversi della situazione.

"Domanda numero quattro. Che tipo di biancheria intima indossa Santana?"

"Oh, questa la so!" esclamò Rachel con entusiasmo. "I perizoma di Victoria's Secret... seguiti molto da vicino dalle culotte. Ha anche un paio di mutandoni da nonna che si rifiuta di buttar via."

Brittany alzò gli occhi dal bloc-notes con aria incredula e irritata. "Come diavolo fai a saperlo?"

"Perché le prime settimane che è venuta a vivere qui non sapeva fare il bucato," le spiegò Rachel con voce innocente. "Mi pagava per farlo al posto suo."

Brittany si voltò a fulminare Santana, che sembrava a disagio. "Adesso ho imparato a farlo da sola," le assicurò, imbarazzata.

Con uno sguardo di disapprovazione, Brittany tornò al suo bloc-notes. "Okay, questa vale il doppio dei punti. Domanda numero cinque. Qual'è la posizione sessuale preferita di Santana?"

"_Brittany_!" esclamò Santana, indignata.

"Io... non lo so," protestò Rachel. "Come faccio a saperlo? Non è una domanda leale. Questo gioco è truccato."

"Cinque secondi," annunciò Brittany guardando l'orologio.

Determinata a non arrendersi senza aver nemmeno tentato di guadagnare i punti, Rachel rifletté un istante e poi gridò, "Sopra! Scommetto che le piace star sopra!"

Soddisfatta dalla risposta, Brittany le rivolse un sorrisetto subdolo. "È così che la pensi, vero? Ma ti sbagli di grosso."

Finalmente, Santana si gettò in avanti e le strappò il bloc-notes dalle mani. "Okay, direi che il gioco è finito," esclamò, rivolgendo a Brittany un'occhiataccia che significava molto chiaramente _Ti sei bevuta il cervello?_

Brittany cedette, ma Rachel non era tipo da arrendersi così facilmente "Aspetta, ho vinto?"

"No," la informò Brittany. "Ma avevi quasi abbastanza punti per qualificarti per il livello bonus. Che peccato, potevi ancora rimontare."

"Santana, voglio fare il livello bonus!"

"Scordatelo," le rispose lei seccamente. "Non voglio nemmeno sapere quanto sono inappropriate _quelle_ domande."

"Non è giusto, non vuoi mai fare i giochi a cui sono brava," si lamentò Rachel con tono da martire.

"Non sei brava a questo gioco," rispose Santana, "E non è nemmeno un gioco vero." Poi sembrò riflettere per un minuto, e aggiunse, "Però okay, se davvero vuoi continuare, Polly Pocket, rendiamo le cose più interessanti. Se perdi, ci prendiamo la tua camera.

"Cosa?" esclamò Rachel, scioccata.

"Hai capito bene. Io e Brittany ne stavamo parlando proprio oggi, e visto che adesso paga l'affitto anche lei e che dormiamo nella stessa stanza, ci sembra più che giusto avere quella più grande, non ti pare?"

Rachel sembrava allarmata. "Sentite, capisco che si stia un po' strettini qua dentro, ma non potete avere la mia stanza. Mi _serve_ tutto quello spazio."

"Per cosa?" volle sapere Santana.

"Per... il mio talento."

Brittany stava osservando il battibecco con espressione vagamente soddisfatta, come se fosse contenta di quello che aveva appena messo in moto.

"Sai cosa, Rachel, sono davvero stufa delle tue stronzate," esclamò Santana, alzandosi. Ma tutto il vino che aveva bevuto fece improvvisamente effetto e si ritrovò a traballare sulle gambe. Brittany si portò immediatamente al suo fianco e Santana le afferrò un braccio per stabilizzarsi, cercando di farlo nel modo più dignitoso possibile. Poi proseguì. "È già un miracolo che qualcuno sopporti di vivere nel tuo stesso edificio, figuriamoci nello stesso appartamento. Tu..." provò a farsi venire in mente un commento ad effetto, ma la testa le girava troppo. "Fai _schifo_," disse infine, puntando un dito per dare maggiore enfasi.

Rachel alzò gli occhi al cielo per la mancata eloquenza dell'insulto.

"Forza, Brittany," disse Santana. "Andiamocene in camera nostra. Ora come ora preferisco infilarmi in quell'armadio per bambole piuttosto che passare un altro minuto in compagnia di questi sfigati."

"Chiedo scusa, cosa c'entro _io_?" domandò Kurt in tono offeso.

Santana fece per avviarsi lungo il corridoio, poi si voltò verso il tavolino e afferrò aggressivamente la bottiglia ancora mezza piena, portandola via con sé. Brittany la guidò fuori dalla stanza con una mano sulla schiena, lanciando a Kurt e Rachel uno sguardo compiaciuto da oltre la spalla.

Rachel rimase in piedi con le mani sui fianchi a guardarle, scuotendo la testa per il modo ridicolo con cui si era conclusa la serata. "Bene... benissimo! Andatevene pure a fare il broncio. Sapete, stiamo tutti facendo dei sacrifici, qui!" gridò loro dietro. "Coltivare la fama ha il suo prezzo!"

Quando furono uscite dalla stanza, aspettò qualche secondo e poi si rivolse a Kurt, sussurandogli in tono confidenziale, "Avrei giurato che fosse il classico tipo che sta sopra, non ti pare?"

Come unica risposta, Kurt chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, come se desiderasse trovarsi da qualche altra parte, e poi svuotò il bicchiere.

* * *

"_Fever, till you sizzle_...

_But _w_hat a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn..._"(4)

La musica minimalista andò in dissolvenza mentre Santana cantava gli ultimi versi di _Fever_ di Peggy Lee(5). Sorrise ai clienti che applaudivano e chinò leggermente la testa a mo' di ringraziamento. Per qualche strano motivo, quel numero aveva sempre successo. Riusciva a renderlo ancora un po' più sexy ogni volta che lo cantava. Ovviamente era anche merito del vestito rosso. Il rosso era il suo colore del venerdì sera.

Improvvisamente si rese conto che c'era qualcosa di diverso nel ristorante, un sottile cambiamento nell'atmosfera, e, alzando lo sguardo oltre i tavoli, vide che Brittany era appena entrata. Era veramente bizzarro come riuscisse sempre ad accorgersi della sua presenza, quasi come se esistesse davvero un'attrazione magnetica tra di loro che si intensificava ogni volta che si avvicinavano l'una all'altra.

Scendendo dal palco, le fece segno di unirsi a lei. Brittany si avvicinò, sorridendo orgogliosa. "Sono riuscita a sentire solo la fine" le disse, salutandola con un bacio veloce. "Sono in ritardo."

"Non importa, le hai già sentite tutte," le rispose. "Devo trovarmi del materiale nuovo." Si guardò intorno, notando che Brittany era da sola. "Dove sono Donnie e Marie(6)?"

"A qualche specie di spettacolo. Non lo so, non stavo ascoltando. Non dobbiamo andare anche noi, però. Non si esibiscono loro, sono andati solo a guardare." Brittany si morse un labbro, e aggiunse, "Ed... è un bene, perché... io e te dobbiamo fermarci in un certo posto prima di andare a casa."

"Oh, davvero?" chiese Santana, alzando le sopracciglia. "E dove sarebbe questo posto?"

"Non posso dirtelo ancora, è un segreto," le rispose con aria compiaciuta. Sollevò una mano per sistemarle affettuosamente un ciuffo di capelli in disordine vicino al cerchietto. "Dovrai aspettare."

"Okay, ho capito," si arrese Santana, divertita. Si guardò alle spalle, dove il chitarrista era ancora seduto a fumarsi una sigaretta direttamente sul palco. Suresh gli aveva proibito più di una volta di farlo, ma chiaramente a lui non importava nulla. Era uno dei motivi per cui piaceva a Santana. Improvvisamente le venne un'idea, e si voltò per chiedere a Brittany, "Ehi, già che siamo qui, ti andrebbe di cantare qualcosa con me?"

Brittany guardò il palco, e poi il pubblico che riempiva quasi tutti i tavoli. "Non saprei," rispose, esitante.

"Andiamo, non dirmi che un animale da palcoscenico come te ha paura," la prese in giro Santana. Poi aggiuse, blandendola, "Meglio che ne approfitti quando non c'è Rachel."

"Okay," acconsentì infine Brittany.

Santana la condusse sul palco e le presentò Stu, il chitarrista. Lui le rivolse un saluto silenzioso. Stu era un uomo di poche parole, un altro motivo per cui piaceva a Santana.

"Scegli tu qualcosa," le disse. La lasciò sola per qualche secondo per andare a prendere un altro microfono.

Dopo una breve riflessione, Brittany si chinò per sussurrare qualcosa a Stu. Lui sembrava vagamente dubbioso, ma annuì.

Santana sistemò il secondo microfono, chiedendosi come avrebbe presentato Brittany questa volta, e se avrebbe dovuto continuare a fingere che fossero solo amiche. Si preoccupò per un momento, ma le fu risparmiato il dilemma quando la musica iniziò. Stu non amava i preliminari, e quella sera gliene fu grata.

Brittany aspettò la propria battuta e iniziò a cantare.

_Children behave... that's what they say when we're together_(7)

Santana non poté trattenere una risata di pura felicità quando riconobbe la canzone. Guardò Brittany piena di orgoglio.

_And watch how you play..._

_They don't understand, and so we're_

_Running just as fast as we can_

_Holding on to one another's hand_

_Tryin' to get away into the night_

_And then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground and then you say_

Si unì al ritornello, armonizzando insieme a lei.

_I think we're alone now_

_Doesn't seem to be anyone around_

_I think we're alone now_

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

Continuarono insieme fino alla fine della canzone, che con grande sorpresa di Santana era bellissima in versione acustica. Era una cosa che a lei non sarebbe mai venuta in mente. Si ripromise di farsi aiutare da Brittany a scegliere la scaletta d'ora in poi. Sarebbe stato bello avere qualcuno con la mente aperta, qualcuno disposto a provare qualsiasi idea, anche le più assurde.

Alla fine, diresse tutti gli applausi su Brittany, poi la condusse via dal palco con un sorriso enorme. "Sei stata _bravissima_."

"Non faceva troppo karaoke?"

"No, era perfetta. E, tra parentesi, Tiffany è un genio incompreso."

Brittany sorrise. "Io l'ho sempre detto."

Dopo che Santana ebbe preso il cappotto e ritirato l'assegno, uscirono dal locale. Una volta sul marciapiede respirò a lungo l'aria rinfrescante. Era sempre una sensazione magnifica uscire all'aperto dopo uno spettacolo, ed era ancora meglio quando c'era qualcuno insiemea lei. Si avviarono verso l'entrata dell metropolitana, ma senza preavviso Brittany sollevò un braccio e chiamò un taxi.

Santana la guardò ammirata. "Guarda come hai imparato bene a fermare i taxi. Sei più brava di me."

"Mi sono allenata," ammise lei. "Il trucco sta nel movimento di spalla. Però si arrabbiano un po' quando li fai accostare e non vuoi salire sul serio."

Sul taxi, Brittany diede all'autista un indirizzo sulla 44ma strada. Santana socchiuse gli occhi, incuriosita. "Non è a Hell's Kitchen(8)?"

"Già," rispose Brittany, rifiutandosi di dare ulteriori spiegazioni. Stava facendo la misteriosa, cosa che Santana trovava adorabile. Resistette all'impulso di farle qualche coccola sul sedile posteriore. Avevano già scoperto che tra alcuni tassisti immigrati l'omofobia era ancora viva e vegeta. Bisognava scegliersi i propri momenti. Non sempre ne valeva la pena.

L'edificio che raggiunsero era alto all'incirca dieci piani, con tutto l'aspetto di un anonimo agglomerato di appartamenti in un quartiere misto di abitazioni, ristoranti e uffici. Santana insistette per pagare la corsa nonostante le proteste di Brittany ("Voglio farti da cavaliere" le aveva spiegato), ed entrarono.

Nell'ingresso, Brittany la condusse direttamente all'ascensore come se conoscesse bene il posto, premendo il pulsante per il nono piano. Stava saltellando leggermente sulle punte dei piedi, come faceva sempre quando non riusciva a contenere l'entusiasmo. Santana la osservò mentre salivano, chiedendosi cosa diavolo stesse architettando.

"È un bell palazzo, vero?" chiese Brittany.

"Assolutamente sì," convenne lei, e non solo perché era la risposta che si aspettava, ma perché lo era davvero.

Quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono, Brittany prese Santana a braccetto e la condusse giù per il corridoio. Si fermò davanti all'ultima porta, bussò, e immediatamente dall'interno provenne un'abbaiare assordante. A quel suono, Santana iniziò a capire, finalmente, come aveva fatto Brittany a capitare in quel posto. Doveva essere uno dei suoi percorsi. Perché, con grande sorpresa di tutti, Brittany aveva trovato un impiego pochi giorni dopo aver annunciato di volerlo fare. Durante l'ultima settimana aveva lavorato con profitto come dog sitter. Era stata un po' imbarazzata quando ne aveva parlato con Santana, sottolineando che era una soluzione temporanea, anche se Santana le aveva assicurato che non c'era motivo di vergognarsi. In realtà era praticamente perfetto. L'agenzia le aveva assegnato dei quartieri da coprire lungo tutta la città, il che l'aveva aiutata a familiarizzare con New York a tempo di record. In più gli orari erano flessibili e la paga buona. Senza contare che era felicissima di poter stare tutto il giorno a contatto con i suoi amati animali.

La porta venne aperta e un beagle schizzò fuori andandosi a schiantare contro le loro gambe. "Ciao, Grover!" esclamò Brittany, chinandosi per strizzargli il musetto tra le mani. "Questa è Santana," gli disse, mentre il cane di dimenava e contorceva in spasmi di gioia. "Santana, questo è Grover."

"Ciao," disse Santana, senza però far cenno di voler toccare l'animale. Poi si sentì un'idiota, perché si accorse che c'era un uomo fermo sulla porta a guardarle. _Ma cosa devi rispondere quando ti presentano ad un cane?_

"Oh, ehi," fece Brittany alzandosi e notando il tizio, che sembrava appena uscito da un film ambientato a Woodstock. Aveva un'espressione un po' perplessa. "Eric e Bonnie sono in casa?"

"Ci sono" rispose l'uomo, annuendo con aria cordiale. Improvvisamente una donna apparve dietro di lui e gli cinse le spalle con le braccia, nascondendo il viso nei suoi capelli lunghi e aggrovigliati ed emettendo uno strano mormorio. "Venite pure," le invitò.

Brittany entrò per prima, assicurandosi di portare il cane con lei, e Santana la seguì. Anche se il corridoio non era certo luminoso, dovette fermarsi ed aspettare che i suoi occhi si abituassero all'insolita penombra della stanza. Le uniche fonti di illuminazione sembravano essere una lava lamp ed una lampadina UV in un angolo. C'era un opprimente odore di incenso, e sotto di esso, il sentore verde e pungente della maijuana. Sul soffitto c'erano delle decalcomanie fluorescenti a forma di stelle, e sembrava che persino le pareti fossero state dipinte a spirali colorate, anche se era difficile scorgerne i dettagli. Santana ebbe l'impressione di essere stata catapultata negli anni sessanta... o almeno in un'idea molto cliché che qualcuno aveva degli anni sessanta.

"Allora," chiese il tipo in tono pacato chiudendo la porta. " Voi ragazze fate lo swing?"

Brittany si voltò e rispose educatamente. "Ehm, a volte, quando passiamo vicino ad un parco. Ma non spesso come quando eravamo piccole(9)."

Santana strinse le labbra e fissò il pavimento, sforzandosi di non ridere.

"Brave," rispose lui, annuendo di nuovo e fingendo di aver capito. La donna gli afferrò un braccio e lo trascinò in un angolo.

"Brittany," sussurrò Santana. "Penso che intendesse un altro tipo di swing."

"Oh," fece lei, per nulla preoccupata. "Non importa, tanto non ho idea di chi siano quei due. Vieni qui a vedere."

La condusse alla finestra, tirando indietro una tenda che sembrava fatto di un qualche tipo di tela, o forse (probabilmente) di canapa. "Guarda che vista c'è da quassù. Non è magnifica?"

Santana osservò la 44ma strada, nove piani più in basso, e poi i palazzi della città che si innalzavano tutto intorno a loro. "Sì," convenne. "È bellissima. Ma..." tornò a guardare l'appartamento buio e fumoso dietro di lei, sconcertata. Fece per chiedere _Che cavolo ci facciamo qui?_, ma poi decise per un più neutrale "Che posto è questo? Chi è che vive qui, Britt?"

"Beh..." rispose lei, tornando alla sua aria misteriosa. "_Noi_." Si fermò, poi aggiunse, "Voglio dire, se per te va bene."

Santana aspettò per un secondo, pensando di aver capito male. "Cosa?"

"La coppia che vive qui adesso, Eric e Bonnie, sta per trasferirsi in una comune in Sud America, e così hanno deciso di subaffittare. E mi hanno chiesto se conoscevo qualcuno a cui potesse interessare. Così ho risposto... che forse interessava a _noi_."

"Brittany," esordì, ancora scioccata. "Voglio dire, la posizione è ideale e tutto quanto... è vicinissimo sia al locale che a scuola, ma..." Si guardò ancora attorno, prendendo mentalmente le misure. "È un monolocale. È impossibile che ci stiano quattro persone."

"_Quattro_?" ripeté Brittany, guardandola come se fosse impazzita. "No, intendevo dire _noi_. Tu ed io."

"Oh," Santana spalancò gli occhi, la sorpresa di qualche secondo fa non era niente in confronto a quello che stava provando adesso.

"Ho iniziato a pensarci l'altra sera, quando Rachel non ha voluto darci la sua stanza. È solo che... sei sempre a litigare con loro. E così ho pensato... non so, forse sarebbe bello avere un posto tutto per noi." Si fermò, e poi aggiunse, "La canzone era una specie di indizio, ma tu non te ne sei accorta. Non importa, sono troppo brava a fare la misteriosa."

La mente di Santana andava a mille. Non sapeva da dove iniziare per dare un senso a tutte le emozioni che la stavano improvvisamente sopraffacendo: allarme, gioia, incredulità, orgoglio, terrore, rimpianto, e moltissime altre cose che non riusciva nemmeno a definire. Per nascondere la sua confusione si voltò verso la finestra, fingendo di voler dare un'altra occhiata al panorama. La domanda che si fece largo nella sua coscienza, sopraffacendo tutte le altre e guadagnandosi la sua piena attenzione, era _Che significa tutto questo?_ Cosa significava il fatto che Brittany volesse vivere con lei, da sola? Che fosse pronta a firmare un contratto di affitto per un anno intero? Voleva che fossero semplicemente coinquiline, come sognavano alle superiori? O voleva che convivessero, in un senso molto diverso e molto più adulto? Santana voleva chiederglielo, così a bruciapelo, ma si impedì di farlo. L'ultima volta che le aveva fatto una domanda così specifica, la risposta le aveva quasi spezzato il cuore. Questa volta era determinata ad agire con più cautela.

Vicino a lei avvertì che Brittany stava diventando sempre più impaziente, e poi scoraggiata, mentre aspettava una risposta. "Non importa, se non vuoi. Era solo un'idea."

Santana continuò a fissare fuori dalla finestra, e improvvisamente si rese conto che questo era uno di quei momenti cruciali della vita in cui una mossa sbagliata poteva cambiare tutto. Non voleva guardarsi indietro e realizzare di aver preso la decisione sbagliata. E se non avesse mai più avuto un'occasione come quella? E in fondo, perché aveva così paura? Qui si trattava di Brittany. La persona che la conosceva e l'amava più di chiunque altro al mondo, nonostante il tempo che avevano trascorso lontane, nonostante qualche occasionale incomprensione. Di cosa aveva così tanta paura?

Finalmente, si voltò a guardarla e fece un profondo respiro, gli occhi che le brillavano per l'eccitazione. "Facciamolo."

Brittany fece un passo avanti, speranzosa. "Sì? Sei sicura?"

"Sono sicura," le rispose, annuendo. E se c'era un minimo accenno di paura sul suo viso, Brittany non se ne accorse. Si chinò per baciarla e la strinse a sé, quasi stritolandola per la gioia. Santana ricambiò il bacio, gettandole le braccia al collo. Rise contro le sue labbra mentre Brittany le toglieva il respiro sollevandola per un attimo da terra e stringendola forte.

"Okay, ci sono un altro paio di cose che devi vedere," le disse Brittany, mollando la presa.

Le afferrò per mano e la condusse verso un angolo che era stato suddiviso dall'area principale con una partizione. Oltrepassarono una tenda di perline molto retrò sulla porta d'ingresso, i fili che tintinnavano dietro di loro. "Guarda com'è grande il letto!" le bisbigliò, stringendole le dita.

Quest'area era buia come la precedente, ma c'era un minimo di luce che filtrava dalla finestra disadorna. Direttamente sotto la finestra c'era un letto a due piazze, coperto da una sottospecie di coperta vintage con motivo cachemire. Era grande almeno il triplo del letto che Santana aveva a Sunset Park. Rivolse a Brittany un sorriso eloquente, stringendole a sua volta la mano. Ovviamente stavano pensando la stessa cosa.

Un raggio di luce illuminò improvvisamente la stanza mentre un uomo emergeva dal bagno, coperto solo da un asciugamano.

"Brittany, salute!" esclamò. "Speravo proprio che passassi a trovarci. Allora, cosa ne pensi?"

"Ciao, Eric." Brittany gettò un'ultimo sguardo a Santana, come per fugare ogni minimo dubbio, e poi disse, "Penso... che la prenderemo."

"Stupendo," rispose lui. In quel momento una donna con indosso solo una vestaglia di seta uscì dal bagno e si avvinghiò a lui, succhiandogli il lobo dell'orecchio. L'uomo continuò a parlare come se non l'avesse nemmeno notata. "Come potete vedere, è già arredata... rimane tutto qui. Non ci servirà dove stiamo andando. Portiamo solo bagagli spirituali." Fraintendendo l'oggetto del loro interesse, commento con rammarico, "Purtroppo c'è soltanto un letto."

"In realtà quello... quello non sarà un problema" spiegò Brittany.

Lui sembrò confuso, poi le sue sopracciglia si alzarono per la comprensione. "Oh, voi due state insieme?"

Brittany guardò ancora Santana, apparentemente senza sapere bene come rispondere alla domanda.

Dopo una breve pausa, Santana fece un timido sorriso. "Sì." Non staccò gli occhi da Brittany anche se stava parlando con Eric, "Sì, è così." Brittany le rispose con un sorriso dolce, grata.

"Ancora meglio," disse lui, unendo le mani in un bizzarro gesto di preghiera e inchinandosi. "Più fortuna per il nostro viaggio." Poi abbandonò il tono mistico ed esclamò con la voce di un normale trentenne, "Ehi, ora vi chiamo Bonnie! Farà i salti di gioia." Attraversò la tenda di perline, e la donna lo seguì ondeggiando come se fosse in una specie di trance.

Santana aspettò che fossero spariti, e poi si rivolse a Brittany con un'espressione stranita. "Quella non era Bonnie?" chiese a bassa voce.

Brittany scosse velocemente la testa, senza ulteriori commenti.

Santana tornò a guardare il letto, turbata. "Questo materasso lo disinfettiamo."

* * *

Il giorno dopo, sabato pomeriggio, le due sedevano di fronte a Rachel e Kurt ad un tavolo del ristorantino all'angolo vicino al loro edificio. Santana si sentiva in ansia, ed anche incazzata con sé stessa perché si sentiva in ansia. Bevve un sorso di caffè, desiderando che fosse decaffeinato. Ma erano clienti talmente abituali che la cameriera le portava sempre una tazza non appena si sedeva, che avesse ordinato o meno. Si rese conto che non sarebbe più tornata tanto spesso in quel posto, e per quanto fosse sciocco, si sentì un po' colpa. Ovviamente avrebbero trovato un altro locale vicino al loro nuovo appartamento, ma avrebbe significato iniziare da capo con degli sconosciuti.

"Oh, Goldie Hawn!" esclamò Rachel, indicando una foto sulla rivista di gossip che lei e Kurt avevano aperto sul tavolo in mezzo a loro. "L'ho vista l'altro giorno a Times Square."

"Non è vero," le disse Kurt.

"Sì che è vero. O forse era Gilda Radner(10)."

"Gilda Radner?" ripeté lui, incredulo. "Ma se è morta da vent'anni."

"Beh, allora probabilmente non era lei," esultò Rachel, come questo se le avesse dato ragione.

Santana li osservava, irritata e divertita al tempo stesso. "Allora, la finisci quella pasta?" chiese.

Rachel alzò gli occhi e poi spinse il suo piatto dall'altra parte del tavolo. "Non capisco come fai a mangiare così tanto."

"Si chiama sindrome premestruale," le rispose lei prendendo la forchetta. "Un giorno diventerai donna anche _tu_, Rachel, e allora capirai."

Rachel scosse la testa con tollerante disdegno, e tornò alla sua rivista.

In realtà, Santana sentiva il bisogno di continuare a mangiare per tenersi occupata. Da un momento all'altro ormai, secondo il piano che avevano concordato prima, Brittany l'avrebbe lasciata lì da sola, e poi non sarebbe rimasto altro da fare che dirglielo. Perché era così agitata? _Non è mica una tragedia,_ si ripeté.

"Okay, io vado," esclamò improvvisamente Brittany, come Santana si aspettava. Strascicò la cannuccia sul fondo del bicchiere e finì rumorosamente il suo milkshake, poi si alzò e infilò il cappotto. "Il signor Chen della lavanderia automatica mi ha chiesto di andare là e provare a filmare il suo fantasma. Personalmente penso che sia pazzo, perché... che cavolo ci fa un fantasma in una lavanderia automatica? Se fossi morto e potessi andare dove vuoi, sceglieresti un posto più fico, tipo un Chuck E. Cheese(11)."

"Beh... forse questo fantasma ha dei ricordi romantici legati alla lavanderia," osservò Kurt, sovrappensiero. "Forse era lì che incontrava sempre il suo amore."

Tutte e tre le ragazze si immobilizzarono per un attimo e lo fissarono.

"Era solo un'idea," aggiunse lui sollevando il suo tè freddo, a disagio.

Brittany si chinò in avanti per dare a Santana un bacio veloce. "Ci vediamo a casa."

"Okay." Si scambiarono uno sguardo eloquente, e sembrò che Brittany le augurasse in silenzio buona fortuna. Poi si avviò fuori dalla porta, e Santana la osservò mentre oltrepassava la vetrina del ristorante e proseguiva lungo il marciapiede.

"Mary-Kate Olsen è dimagrita ancora," osservò Rachel, sempre immersa nella sua rivista. "Uno di questi giorni scomparirà del tutto. Oh, sapete cosa ho appena scoperto?" Si allungò sul tavolo con entusiasmo, gesticolando con le mani. "Adesso fanno questa sostanza, è come una specie di Play-Doh, che puoi indossare nei punti in cui hai bisogno di, diciamo così, qualche _aiutino_... soprattutto se sei carente nell'area posteriore. La modellano direttamente sul corpo, e quando si asciuga sembra davvero un paio di chiappe. Tutte le celebrity la usano."

"Che assurdità," disse Kurt, fissandola come se stesse parlando in un'altra lingua. "Dove la senti certa roba?"

"È la verità," insistette lei. "Può anche essere usata sui capezzoli problematici, per livellare un po' quelli troppo a punta."

Kurt scosse leggermente la testa, come se volesse scrollarsi di dosso l'idiozia di Rachel, poi squadrò dall'altra parte del tavolo. "Okay, Santana, cosa ti prende? Ti ha appena servito una battuta sui capezzoli su un piatto d'argento, e tu niente. Non ti stai ammalando, vero?" Si allungò per toccarle la fronte.

"No, _cavolo_," esclamò lei, facendo una faccia disgustata e scostandogli la mano. Gli puzzavano le dita di sottaceti. Decise però che tanto valeva cogliere l'occasione. A quel punto un momento valeva l'altro. Dopo una pausa, aggiunse, "Ma, okay, in un certo senso... ho delle notizie importanti. C'è qualcosa che vi devo dire."

Rachel posò la rivista e si portò le mani al cuore in un unico movimento. "Oh, mio Dio, è cancro?"

Con uno sguardo incredulo, Santana esclamò, "È _quella_ la prima cosa che ti viene in mente?"

"Scusa." Si ricompose. "Continua pure."

Santana fece un respiro profondo, cercando di decidere da dove iniziare. "Okay, sentite, il fatto è che io e Brittany abbiamo trovato questo..." Si fermò e si corresse, "Beh, in realtà _Brittany_ ha trovato questo magnifico monolocale a Hell's Kitchen. È vicinissimo sia al locale che a scuola. E anche se i tizi che ci vivono sembrano appena usciti da una puntata di Laugh-In(12), è incredibilmente economico per essere in centro città. Quindi..." Si mise a fissare il proprio piatto per evitare i loro sguardi, continuando ad arrotolare lo stesso spaghetto sulla forchetta. Perché era così difficile da dire?

Si fermò e sembrò riprendersi chiamando a raccolta tutto il brutto carattere che teneva sempre di scorta. "Sapete cosa, fanculo, non capisco perché devo sentirmi in colpa." Alzò lo sguardo e li affrontò direttamente. "Ce ne andiamo."

Loro continuarono a fissarla, inespressivi, come se a quel punto si aspettassero una battuta. Dopo qualche secondo dovette distogliere di nuovo lo sguardo, sentendosi in colpa anche se aveva appena affermato il contrario.

Il silenzio imbarazzante durò ancora per un attimo, poi finalmente Kurt disse, stupito, "Beh, non... non scherzavi quando hai detto che avevi delle notizie importanti."

"Quando?" domandò Rachel con una voce piccola piccola.

"Il prossimo fine settimana. Lo so che è tutto improvviso. Voglio dire, pagherò lo stesso l'affitto per il mese prossimo. E anche per quello dopo, se ne avrete bisogno."

Chiudendo la rivista, Rachel lisciò la copertina con aria malinconica, apparentemente cercando di scegliere le parole con cura. "Sembra che tu abbia già deciso."

"Si, abbiamo già deciso," ripeté Santana con risolutezza, usando volutamente il plurale.

"Congratulazioni," disse Kurt, ancora con aria sorpresa, ma evidentemente desideroso di dire la cosa giusta. "È proprio... un bel passo avanti. In fondo, andare a vivere con qualcuno è praticamente come sposarsi."

Santana sentì una stretta allo stomaco e scosse la testa. "Non dire così. Specialmente non davanti a Brittany, ti prego." Poi, rendendosi conto di quanto le sue parole suonassero strane, cambiò velocemente argomento. "E comunque, potete sempre fermarvi a dormire da noi qualche volta, quando fate tardi in città. Continueremo lo stesso a vederci."

I due rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, ognuno aspettando che l'altro continuasse con le banalità.

Santana provò un'ondata di fastidio nei loro confronti, perché non le stavano rendendo le cose facili. Ma in fondo se l'era aspettato. Non erano persone in grado di prendere qualcosa alla leggera. E sapeva anche, molto in fondo, che in caso contrario si sarebbe arrabbiata ancora di più. Almeno era meglio dell'indifferenza.

Infine Rachel si strinse nelle spalle e mormorò, "Per fortuna che le cose non dovevano cambiare". Le sue parole riuscirono a suonare abbattute e pungenti al tempo stesso.

_Maledetta_. Si dava il caso che anche Santana fosse tornata alla mente la conversazione che avevano avuto in cucina la sera in cui era arrivata Brittany, e aveva davvero sperato che Rachel non la tirasse in ballo. Ma ovviamente lo aveva fatto.

"Sì, beh, quando l'ho detto non sapevo cosa sarebbe successo," disse con voce acuta. "Brittany mi ha presa alla sprovvista." Poi, quando sentì le sue parole, si affrettò ad aggiungere, "In senso buono, intendo."

"Hai ragione, scusa," disse Rachel con sincero dispiacere. "Non volevo sembrare negativa. Sono felicissima per te... davvero." Fissò il tavolo per un secondo, sbattendo rapidamente le palpebre. "Scusate, è solo che... prima mi è entrato del peperoncino in un occhio. E mi sa tanto che stanno tritando delle cipolle sul retro." Si alzò improvvisamente in piedi. "E ho le allergie, anche."

"_Rachel_." Santana la fissò esterefatta mentre usciva di corsa dal locale, la campanellina sulla porta che tintinnava accusatoria alle sue spalle.

Rivolse il suo sconcerto verso Kurt. "Perché ho l'impressione che il cancro l'avrebbe resa più felice?"

"Starà benone," le assicurò lui bonariamente. "Sai che si riprende più in fretta di un criceto."

Santana fece un sospiro lungo e spossato, appoggiandosi allo schienale imbottito della sedia. "E tu che mi dici?" chiese dopo un minuto, quasi temendo la sua risposta. "Pensi che sia pazza?"

"Sì." Le rivolse un debole sorriso. "Ma sei innamorata. È una colpa giustificabile."

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma gli rispose con un sorriso grato.

Kurt lasciò venti dollari sul tavolo, poi scivolò fuori dal suo posto e rimase in piedi ad aspettarla. Lei si costrinse ad alzarsi, sentendosi stranamente esausta. Kurt le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle con aria disinvolta, continuando, "Sono geloso da morire, però. Ho scoperto che uscire con una marea di gente non è divertente come mi aspettavo. Odio quando mio padre ha ragione."

Stringendosi leggermente a lui mentre uscivano dalla porta, gli disse, "Beh, troverai presto un ragazzo magnifico. Non ho nessun dubbio al riguardo."

"Come sei carina." Sembrò però in attesa di qualche ulteriore commento.

Santana gli permise di aprire la porta, e nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, non poté fare a meno di aggiungere. "E, voglio dire, a mali estremi puoi sempre andare a caccia nelle scuole private. Ho sentito che quest'anno c'è un raccolto eccezionale di ragazzini in giacca e cravatta."

Lui annuì leggermente, seguendola fuori dalla porta. "_Eeeed_ eccolo lì."

* * *

Domenica pomeriggio, e Brittany era affacciata alla ringhiera della scala mobile a osservare sbalordita l'incredibile spettacolo dei grandi magazzini che si estendevano sotto di loro. Santana le teneva una mano saldamente aggrappata alla vita, anche se si sentiva un po' sciocca non poteva proprio farne a meno. Brittany era così ammaliata dalla vista sotto di loro che non sembrava nemmeno rendersi conto di quanto erano salite in alto.

"Questo qui è tanto più fico del Macy's che hanno al centro commerciale di Lima" dichiarò.

Santana fece una risatina. "Sì, beh, perché questo è quello vero, non un'imitazione del cavolo da quattro soldi. È il negozio più grande del mondo." Parlava come se fosse una cliente abituale, anche se in realtà quella era solo la seconda volta che ci veniva. La prima era stata durante una sfortunata missione per aiutare Kurt a comprare un regalo di compleanno per Finn, in cui avevano finito per comprare scarpe nuove per sé stessi.

Per fortuna Brittany dopo un po' si allontanò dalla ringhiera. "È tutto bellissimo. Ma, Santana, davvero possiamo permetterci di comprare qualcosa qua dentro?"

"Oggi possiamo," affermò lei con sicurezza, scendendo dalla scala mobile e prendendola per mano. "Oggi facciamo shopping in _grande stile_."

Anche se ovviamente, nonostante la sua rassicurazione, entrambe sapevano che non avrebbero potuto comprare molto. Arredare l'appartamento sarebbe stato un lavoro in corso. Avrebbero dovuto andarci piano, magari comprando solo un paio di cosette alla settimana. Ma l'articolo più importante, quello che non poteva proprio aspettare e dal quale avevano deciso di iniziare, era un set completo di biancheria per il letto. Essendo il primo acquisto comune per la loro nuova casa, avevano convenuto che sarebbe stato sia simbolico che pratico. Trovare quello perfetto era il motivo principale per cui si trovavano lì quel giorno.

Ma nonostante l'intenzione di dirigersi direttamente agli articoli per la casa, continuavano a distrarsi negli altri reparti. Si lasciarono spruzzare di campioncini di profumo fino a farsi venire la nausea. Si fermarono per prendere un caffè da Starbucks, e poi un gelato da Ben and Jerry's. Si provarono delle pellicce, anche se non avevano nessuna intenzione di comprarle, e nemmeno i soldi per farlo. Santana condusse discretamente Brittany via dal reparto gioielli, sperando che non se ne accorgesse. Per qualche motivo, l'idea degli anelli in esposizione la innervosiva.

Non ci fu però modo di distrarla dal reparto elettronica. Andò di corsa a vedere le telecamere. "Wow, guarda questa," sospirò avvicinandosi ad una che se ne stava tutta sola esposta su di un piedistallo, come se fosse troppo importante per mischiarsi con le altre telecamere. La sollevò con reverenza e vi avvicinò un occhio. "Questa è proprio la migliore che c'è. Ucciderei per averla."

Santana fece un sorrisino. "Non penso che sarà necessario." Poi però diede un'occhiata al prezzo. "Porca puttana!" esclamò, costringendo il commesso dietro al bancone lì vicino ad alzare lo sguardo con disapprovazione. Forse _sarebbe stato_ necessario. Quell'affare costava più di duemila dollari. Il suo cervello passò direttamente dall'immaginare come avrebbe potuto comprare la telecamera a Brittany, ad immaginare come avrebbe potuto rubarla per lei.

Rimettendola al proprio posto con attenzione, Brittany disse in tono mesto, "Un giorno, forse."

"Okay, adesso diamoci da fare," disse Santana, conducendola di nuovo verso la scala mobile. "Dobbiamo concentrarci."

Salirono al sesto piano, ma nel giro di qualche minuto si erano di nuovo distratte.

"Che crudeltà," si lamentò Santana, scrutando con desiderio il mare di oggetti che la circondava. "È veramente troppo crudele. Perché hanno dovuto mettere la lingerie proprio sullo stesso piano degli articoli per il letto?"

"Beh, se ci pensi," osservò Brittany, "sono più o meno la stessa cosa."

Un oggetto in particolare catturò l'attenzione di Santana, e nonostante tutte le sue buone intenzioni, vi si diresse immediatamente e lo sollevò per osservarlo meglio. Era una canottiera celeste, leggerissima, e Santana passò le dita con ammirazione sulla stoffa liscia come seta. "Questa ti starebbe così bene," sospirò incantata. "Guarda, ha lo stesso colore dei tuoi occhi. Provala!"

"Ci si può provare questa roba?" chiese Brittany, con aria vagamente turbata. "Perché il pensiero mi fa un po' schifo."

Guardandosi intorno per controllare che non ci fosse nessuno ad ascoltarle, Santana disse a bassa voce, "Vuoi che me la infili nella borsa?"

"Santana, _no_." esclamò lei, prendendole la cannottiera dalle mani e rimettendola a posto. "Andiamo. Dobbiamo concentrarci, ricordi?"

Santana si lasciò trascinare via, ma non poté resistere alla tentazione di lanciare un ultimo sguardo pieno di desiderio alle sue spalle. "Ma è così carina," si lamentò.

Finalmente trovarono il reparto articoli domestici e, in mezzo, gli articoli per il letto. L'ampio numero di scelte sembrava un po' scoraggiante, ma Santana presto si soffermò su di un oggetto in particolare. Sollevò la confezione per osservare da vicino la biancheria che vi era ripiegata dentro. "Guarda qui, queste sono _super_ sexy," disse.

Brittany non era altrettanto entusiasta. "Non lo so. Mi sembrano un po'... scure."

"Sì, ma... scuro è sexy, no?"

Guardandosi intorno tra gli scaffali, Brittany si spostò di qualche passo fermandosi davanti ad un'altra confezione. "Che ne dici di queste? Sono allegre e colorate."

Santana posò quella che aveva scelto e si avvicinò, scettica. "Ci sono delle farfalle sopra. E... cosa sono quelle, coccinelle?"

"Penso di sì. Cos'hanno che non va le coccinelle? Almeno non sono dei colibrì con quei becchetti inquietanti a forma di siringa. Si comportano come se volessero solo succhiare il polline dai fiori, ma non fregano nessuno."

"Senza offesa, Britt, ma credo che se dovessi dormire sotto quegli affari, farei degli incubi pieni di insetti che mi strisciano addosso."

"Beh... se io dormissi sotto quelle nere, farei degli incubi in cui bevo del veleno."

Santana emise un suono che era un misto tra uno sbuffo spazientito e una risata, sorpresa. "Bene, allora continuiamo a cercare. Troveremo qualcosa che piace a entrambe." Si rese conto, per la prima volta, che forse arredare la casa insieme non sarebbe stata facile e divertente come si aspettava. Evocò un'immagine mentale della stanza di Brittany a Lima, e poi un'immagine della sua, e provò a creare un mash-up delle due. Era virtualmente impossibile.

Proseguirono lungo lo scaffale, e poi passarono al successivo, senza che niente catturasse la loro attenzione. "Almeno siamo d'accordo sul fatto che queste fanno tutte schifo," disse Santana. "È un inizio."

Improvvisamente avvertì qualcosa che le sfiorava la mano, qualcosa di caldo e appiccicoso, e sollevò bruscamente il braccio il più lontano possibile. Dal nulla si era materializzata una bambina di circa tre o quattro anni. Le fissava con degli occhioni che trattenevano a stento le lacrime. "Non trovo più la mia mamma."

Santana fece un passo indietro. "E cosa possiamo farci noi? Non lavoriamo mica qui."

"_Santana_," la ammonì Brittany. Si abbassò sulle ginocchia, proprio nel bel mezzo del pavimento, portandosi quasi alla stessa altezza della bambina. "Va tutto bene, tesoro. Sono sicura che la tua mamma è qui da qualche parte."

Impaziente ma anche un po' affascinata, Santana rimase ad osservare.

"Dove l'hai vista per l'ultima volta?" chiese Brittany con voce dolce.

La bambina fece un lungo sospiro tremolante, come se la domanda richiedesse una profonda riflessione. "Si stava provando delle mutande."

"Vedi, ci si _può_ provare quella roba."

Ignorandola, Brittany disse, "Okay, allora... probabilmente non sarà andata molto lontano. Me la sai descrivere?"

"Ha i capelli neri, ed è cicciona. Ha la ciccia tutta sul davanti, ma un pochino anche sul didietro."

Brittany sorrise, incantata. Si alzò e prese la bambina per mano. "Andiamo a cercarla nel reparto biancheria."

Santana le seguì. "Non sarebbe meglio portarla al banco informazioni? Sono sicura che si occupano di roba del genere tutti i giorni."

Brittany si voltò e fece per risponderle, ma prima che potesse aprir bocca, una donna in avanzato stato di gravidanza le sorpassò di corsa alla fine del corridoio, si fermò e tornò indietro. Si portò una mano al petto, sollevata, ma nel giro di un attimo diventò furiosa. "Sophie! Ti avevo detto di starmi vicina!"

La bambina corse da lei e, senza badare al tono arrabbiato della madre, si aggrappò alle sue gambe. Prendendola per mano, la donna fece un sospiro esasperato e la condusse di nuovo verso il reparto biancheria, non senza aver prima lanciato a Santana e Brittany uno sguardo sospettoso da oltre la spalla.

"Non c'è _di che_," disse sarcasticamente Santana, anche se la donna era ormai troppo lontana per sentirla. La fissò storta mentre andava via, disgustata. "Dio, perché la gente si riproduce? Specialmente quando non sono nemmeno in grado di tenere d'occhio la loro progenie. Sul serio, non è per quello che hanno inventato i guinzagli?" Scosse leggermente la testa. "Odio i bambini."

Alle sue parole seguì un lungo silenzio, e si voltò per scoprire che Brittany la stava fissando con un'espressione strana. Quasi come se non la riconoscesse.

"Cosa c'è?" chiese, sentendosi come se una mano fredda le avesse stretto il cuore. Non l'aveva mai vista fare quello sguardo prima d'ora.

Dopo qualche secondo, Brittany disse, "Niente." Ma sembrava delusa.

Con la sensazione di dover dire qualcos'altro, ma non sapendo bene cosa, Santana si voltò lentamente e tornò verso la biancheria in esposizione. Brittany si unì a lei, ma in quel momento le squillò il telefono.

"Pronto?" Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, e Santana la osservò cercando di capire con chi stesse parlando. "Oh. No, va benissimo. In realtà sono proprio lì vicino. Sì, ho capito. Grazie." Abbassò il telefono con aria dispiaciuta. "Mi hanno chiamato dal lavoro. C'è un tizio che si è ammalato, vogliono che copra il suo turno."

"_Adesso_? Ma è domenica."

"Sì, ma... i cani devono fare i bisognini anche nel fine settimana."

Si avviarono di nuovo verso la scala mobile, entrambe un po' abbattute. Il pomeriggio che era iniziato in modo così promettente si era deteriorato così in fretta.

"Non abbiamo ottenuto il benché minimo risultato," rifletté Santana mentre scendevano. "È così che il signor Schuester deve sentirsi tutti i santi giorni."

"Dovremo finire un'altra volta." Brittany ci pensò su, poi aggiunse, "Forse possiamo lasciare che Kurt ci arredi l'appartemento, così può farci una sorpresa."

"Spero proprio che tu stia scherzando." Il problema era che al momento non ne era sicura. Brittany aveva un'aria chiusa e leggermente distante. Si comportava così molto di rado, e la stava spaventando a morte.

Si separarono fuori dall'edificio, Brittany diretta a Chelsea, Santana a casa. Aveva anche pensato di accompagnarla nei suoi giri, ma non era stata invitata, e le sembrava troppo strano farlo da sola. E poi, non credeva di riuscire a trovare dentro di sé abbastanza entusiasmo per fingere che gliene fregasse qualcosa di un branco di cani schifosamente ricchi e viziati. Probabilmente dormivano in letti più grandi del suo.

Il treno del ritorno era ammassato di gente, e dovette viaggiare in piedi. Quando riemerse dalla stazione a Brooklyn, iniziò a cadere una pioggerellina gelata che non fece altro che peggiorare il suo umore già nero. Quando raggiunse l'edificio non solo aveva i capelli coperti di ghiaccio, ma dovette anche passare dieci minuti alla ricerca di un paio di occhiali persi da Pete nei disgustosi recessi sotto alla sua sedia, perché era lì che "i Russi" li avevano nascosti.

"Fa' attenzione a quei farabutti, zia Olive," la avvertì mentre si avviava su per le scale. "Ce n'è uno nel palazzo proprio in questo momento!"

Tutto quello che Santana voleva fare era mettersi dei vestiti più comodi, farsi un caffè ed ascoltare un po' di musica emo mentre cercava di capire se era il caso di sentirsi in colpa per qualcosa che aveva fatto quel pomeriggio, e se sì, _che cosa_, esattamente. Quindi, ovviamente, l'ultima cosa che si aspettava di trovare o che avrebbe voluto vedere entrando nella sua stanza era qualcuno già al suo interno. Qualcuno in piedi sopra il letto che brandiva un metro metalico. Qualcuno che somigliava in modo allarmante a... Jesse St. James.

Incredula, lo fissò a bocca aperta, domandandosi per un breve istante se non le fossero venute le traveggole.

Finalmente lui si voltò e si accorse della sua presenza. "Santana." Imperturbabile, saltò giù dal letto con un movimento aggraziato che sembrava parte di una coreografia, lasciò andare il metro che schizzò dentro l'arrotolatore, e fece un passo avanti. "Quanto tempo."

Per fortuna in quel momento ritrovò la voce. "Che diavolo ci fai in camera mia?"

Lui si guardò intorno, sempre impassibile. "Oh, stavo solo prendendo qualche misura. È un po' strettina, ma ne percepisco decisamente il potenziale. Tu come definiresti il colore delle pareti... carbone, o ardesia?"

Anche se stava ancora cercando di spiegarsi la sua presenza, Santana non ebbe problemi a trovare la faccia tosta necessaria per rispondere a quella domanda idiota. "Ehm, fammi pensare, se stessi parlando con qualcuno che non ha commesso una violazione di domicilio, probabilmente direi che sono nere. Ma visto che sto parlando con te, dirò che _non sono cazzi tuoi_."

In quel momento sentirono la voce di Rachel provenire dalla cucina. "Jesse? Non avevamo del miele per il tuo tè, così ho usato lo sciroppo d'acero, spero che vada..." Si bloccò sulla porta, con espressione imbarazzata. "Oh. Sei a casa. Avevo... avevo capito che saresti rimasta fuori più a lungo."

"Beh, _sorpresa_, sono qui. Ti spiace spiegarmi cosa cavolo sta succedendo?" C'era un velo di minaccia nella sua voce, a cui Rachel rispose assumendo un tono ancora più cinguettante ed entusiasta.

"Santana, non ci crederai mai," esclamò posando il tè sulla scrivania. "Ma a quanto pare Jesse è arrivato qui a New York appena la scorsa settimana, e al momento sta cercando un posto dove vivere. Che coincidenza, vero? Ha proprio un tempismo perfetto."

Jesse sembrava soddisfatto di sé stesso. "Mi hanno offerto un posto nel CNSCC, il Comitato Nazionale per la Supervisione del Canto Corale, di certo ne hai sentito parlare?" Senza aspettare una risposta, proseguì. "Credo sia talmente importante ripagare l'organizzazione che mi ha offerto così tante opportunità. Ovviamente riceverò uno stipendio più che cospicuo, quindi in un certo senso anche loro ripagheranno _me_. La generosità è una strada a doppio senso."

Rachel gli rivolse un sorriso raggiante, come sempre ammaliata. "E come ho detto a Jesse, non posso promettere niente, ma forse io e Kurt saremo in grado di procurargli un'audizione tutta sua per la NYADA. Così potremo esibirci insieme, com'è chiaramente scritto nel nostro destino... se solo le nostre strade non fossero state così tragicamente divise dalla sfortuna."

Santana fece per rispondere a tono a quella fesseria, ma con la coda dell'occhio notò che Jesse aveva di nuovo estratto il metro e lo stava usando, per qualche motivo, per misurare la distanza tra armadio e finestra.

"Ehi, chiedo scusa Billy Bush(13), ti spiace? Capisco che tu abbia bisogno di buttar giù un paio di pareti per far posto al tuo altarino dedicato a Barry Manilow(14) e alla tua sconfinata collezione di prodotti per capelli, ma non succederà _oggi_, capito, bello?"

Jesse tornò verso di loro, con il suo caratteristico guizzo felino negli occhi. "Percepisco un po' di ostilità. Forse sarebbe meglio rimandare ad un altro momento?"

Rachel aprì la bocca per protestare, ma Santana la batté sul tempo. "Ma sai che è proprio un'idea _favolosa_?" gli disse.

Rachel si arrese con un sospiro. "Ti accompagno alla porta," si offrì, come se ci fosse il rischio che si perdesse nel minuscolo appartamento. Rivolse a Santana uno sguardo carico di disapprovazione prima di voltarsi ed uscire dalla stanza. Jesse la oltrepassò con il suo sorriso viscido d'ordinanza, e lei lo seguì a braccia conserte, perché aveva bisogno di vederlo di persona lasciare l'appartamento.

"Allora, Santana, che ti succede?" le chiese in tono disinvolto. "La grande città è troppo per te? Te ne torni a contatto con le tue radici provinciali?"

"Ti _piacerebbe_," ribatté lei, velenosa. "Si da il caso che io e Britt ci trasferiamo ai piani alti. Abbiamo trovato un posticino a Manhattan."

"Oh, è vero, ho sentito di te e Brittany." Si fermò nell'ingresso e si voltò a guardarla in faccia. "Le notizie corrono veloci nei circoli del canto corale, specialmente quando si tratta di un outing. Mi dispiace, tra parentesi. Dev'essere stato un incubo."

Momentaneamente colta alla sprovvista da quella che sembrava genuina compassione, Santana si strinse nelle spalle. "Sì, beh, risparmiati la pietà, perché io sto bene. Mai stata meglio."

Lui la osservò, socchiudendo le palpebre. "Sai, è buffo... ma devo dire che non mi hai mai dato l'impressione di essere gay."

Santana gli rivolse il sorrisetto educato più finto che poteva. "È _davvero_ buffo. Perché _tu_ non mi hai mai dato l'impressione di essere etero."

Dopo un istante, lui fece un sorriso tirato. "È stato un piacere incontrarti di nuovo."

Santana inclinò la testa e continuò ad esibire le fossette con cordialità esagerata mentre aspettava che levasse le tende.

"Rachel" disse Jesse baciandole la mano. "È sempre un piacere." Rachel aveva uno sguardo adorante, la scintilla tra di loro era palpabile, e Santana ebbe una premonizione improvvisa. _Andrà a letto con lui._

"Grazie per essere passato. Mi dispiace per..." disse Rachel, lanciando un'occhiatina a Santana senza finire la frase. "Ti chiamo più tardi."

Finalmente se ne andò. Rachel gli chiuse la porta alle spalle e vi si appoggiò contro per un secondo, come se si stesse preparando alla battaglia.

Santana non perse tempo in convenevoli. "Mi stai prendendo per il culo, Rachel? _Quel_ tipo? È con lui che volete sostituirmi?"

"Non ti siamo _sostituendo_," protestò Rachel, come se l'idea fosse sciocca. "Sembra quasi che stiamo facendo il casting per un telefilm. _Nella seconda stagione, il ruolo di Santana sarà interpretato da Jesse St. James._"

"Sì, beh, è proprio quello che sembra! Non avete perso tempo, vero?"

"Te l'ho detto, è qui solo da una settimana. È semplicemente una... una felice coincidenza. Che tu ci creda a no, Santana, il mondo non gira intorno a te." Si avviò risolutamente verso la cucina, con l'aria di voler chiudere lì il discorso, ma Santana la seguì a ruota.

"Non gli hai già dato una data definitiva per il trasloco, vero?"

"Ovviamente no," ripose Rachel aprendo lo sportello sopra il forno a microonde e fissando l'interno dell'armadietto, come se non riuscisse a ricordare bene cosa stesse cercando.

Dopo averla squadrata per un secondo, Santana disse, "Stai _mentendo_. Mh-mh... lo capisco subito, perché il naso ti diventa più piccolo. Sei come Pinocchio al contrario."

Rachel sbatté lo sportello senza aver preso niente. "Va bene, e anche se fosse? La cosa non ti riguarda nel modo più assoluto, visto che non sarai nemmeno più qui."

Non trovando niente da poter controbattere, perché era la verità, Santana rimase in silenzio, poi decise di affrontare la questione da un'angolazione diversa. Ricordando la reazione di Rachel del giorno prima al ristorante, disse con tono meno ostile, "Pensavo non volessi che me ne andassi via."

"Infatti _non voglio_. Ma se vuoi proprio sapere la verità, ci ho pensato su, e forse non è poi un'idea così malvagia che tu e Brittany ve ne andiate a vivere da sole, visto che ultimamente ogni volta che entro in una stanza mi sembra sempre di interrompervi mentre siete sul punto di fare qualcosa di inappropriato."

"_Stronzate_," rispose Santana con sdegno.

"Oh, davvero? E lo scorso weekend quando sono tornata a casa da lezione di canto e voi due indossavate le vostre uniformi da Cheerios?"

Ora l'atteggiamento di Santana cambiò leggermente, e lei fissò il pavimento, ammettendo con una risatina, "Okay, sì, _quel _giorno stavamo decisamente facendo qualcosa di inappropriato. Però non stava per succedere... era già successo. Tre volte."

Rachel sembrò sconcertata. "Nel salotto?" Allo sguardo evasivo di Santana, si interruppe, portando le mani al viso come per ripararsi da una visione disgustosa. "Lascia perdere, non voglio saperlo." Si distrasse mentre era alla ricerca di una confezione del suo pane biologico. "Il punto è, penso davvero che sia la soluzione migliore per tutti." Infilò due fette nel tostapane, aggiungendo, "In fondo, questo appartamento non è fatto per quattro persone."

Anche se sapeva che erano fondamentalmente la verità, quelle parole la ferirono un po'. Le cose non erano andate poi così male. A parte qualche ego ferito e dei nervi scoperti di tanto in tanto, erano riusciti ad andare piuttosto d'accordo, a parere suo. Si domandò se Rachel stesse semplicemente cercando di razionalizzare, o se davvero l'avesse sempre pensata così. "Perché proprio _Jesse_, però?"

"Perché no?" chiese Rachel. Prese un vasetto di marmellata di albicocche dal frigo. "È un vecchio amico. E potrà trasferirsi da subito. Sai che io e Kurt non possiamo permetterci questo posto da soli. Ci serve una terza persona."

Santana si sforzò di assumere un tono ragionevole. "Sì, lo so. Ascoltami, però. Stavo pensando..." Mentre parlava, osservava Rachel tentare invano di togliere il coperchio al vasetto. "E se continuassi semplicemente a pagare l'affitto per un po'? Sai, in caso le cose nel nuovo appartamento non funzionassero. Sarebbe come... tenere il mio posto occupato qui." Spazientendosi all'inettitudine di Rachel, si allungò per afferrare il vasetto. "Dallo a me." Svitò il coperchio con facilità e lo restituì.

"Vuoi pagare l'affitto di due appartamenti diversi? Santana, è ridicolo. Non te lo puoi permettere."

"Certo che posso," rispose lei con leggerezza. "Mi basterà far vedere un po' più di scollatura al lavoro. Le mance saliranno alle stelle."

Rachel depose le sue fette di pane tostato su di un piatto, confusa. "Ti danno delle mance quando canti?"

Lei si strinse nelle spalle con aria vaga. "Beh, tecnicamente le rubo alle cameriere. Ma la scollatura funziona comunque. La gente è più generosa quando è di buon umore."

Dopo aver apparentemente preso in considerazione l'idea, Rachel scosse la testa e disse, "No... no, non posso permetterti di farlo. Non avrebbe senso. E comunque, a Jesse _serve_ un posto dove vivere."

"Bene," disse Santana, fingendo di arrendersi. "Ma spero tu ti renda conto che quel tizio porta solo rogne. Ti inculerà di nuovo, poco ma sicuro. E quando succederà, non venire a piangere da me."

"Credimi, è l'ultimo posto dove verrei." Rachel prese un coltellino ed iniziò a spalmare la marmellata con estrema rabbia. "E ti sbagli di grosso su Jesse. È cambiato. Ci tiene a me."

"Ti _prego_," la schernì lei. "Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno in vita mia più incapace di te a giudicare la gente. Basta che qualcuno ti faccia due compimenti, magari che tiri in ballo Barbra, e tu ti bevi di tutto. Ricordi quel tizio lo scorso semestre che si è offerto di farti un servizio fotografico gratis, e poi si aspettava che andassi a letto con lui?"

"Sì, beh... non ci sono andata, o sbaglio?" rispose Rachel, una maschera di dignità ferita al ricordo dell'affronto. "E ho recuperato i negativi, quindi tutto è finito bene. Mi piace considerarla un'esperienza di vita."

"_Io_ ho recuperato i negativi," le ricordò Santana, indicandosi il petto con enfasi. "E sono stata sempre io a sbarazzarmi del tizio."

"E _per questo_ ti ho ringraziata. Anche se non ho ancora capito come hai fatto a farlo deportare, visto che veniva dal Michigan."

"Ho i miei metodi," rispose lei con aria misteriosa.

Rachel fece un profondo sospiro, abbassando gli occhi sul toast tutto sbriciolato e poco appetitoso che si era appena preparata. Poi, dopo averci pensato per un secondo, aprì lo sportello sotto il lavandino e lo gettò direttamente nella pattumiera. "Senti, puoi dire quello che vuoi, non m'importa. Io mi fido di Jesse. Le persone _cambiano_."

Con una risatina cinica, Santana disse, "Ti sbagli."

A quelle parole, Rachel perse la pazienza e si voltò di scatto, affrontandola direttamente. "Benissimo, allora... se le persone non cambiano, ho paura che dovrò considerarti per sempre una stronza, sgualdrina, ladra di verginità dei fidanzati altrui!"

Colta alla sprovvista, Santana la fissò a occhi sgranati. "Okay, lo capisci, vero, Gizmo, che qui non c'è nessuno a trattenermi?" Fece un passo in avanti con aria aggressiva.

Ma invece di arretrare, Rachel sbattè il suo piatto nel lavandino con tanta violenza da mandarlo quasi in pezzi, e la affrontò a viso aperto. "Sai una cosa, hai ragione. Allora perché non vieni qui e ti sfoghi una volta per tutte?"

Santana si immobilizzò, sorpresa. "Cosa?"

Rachel proseguì imperterrita. "Fatti sotto! Sono anni che hai voglia di riempirmi di botte, vero? Beh, adesso hai la tua occasione!" Con quelle parole si fece avanti, e nell'incredulità più completa di Santana, le diede uno spintone. Bello forte.

Santana fece un passo indietro, sconcertata. "_Rachel_! Cosa stai facendo?"

Rachel le diede un'altro spintone, costringendola ad arretrare ancora. "Avanti, fammi vedere cosa sai fare!" la incitò, beffarda.

"Smettila!"

"Allora?" Un'altro spintone, e ora Santana si ritrovò con le spalle contro il frigorifero, senza più vie di fuga. "Cosa stai aspettando?"

Santana la fissava sconvolta, sentendosi come se avesse davanti qualcuno in preda ad una possessione demoniaca.

Il viso di Rachel adesso era a pochi centimetri dal suo, in attesa, mettendola alla prova. Santana si appoggiò contro il frigorifero senza distogliere lo sguardo, ma rimanendo del tutto immobile. Lo stupore sul suo viso si trasformò lentamente in mortificazione, e poi in semplice sconfitta. Il momento si prolungò.

"Era quello che pensavo", sibilò infine Rachel. Arretrò di qualche passo, esasperata e disgustata.

Rendendosi infine conto che il suo bluff era stato scoperto definitivamente e irrevocabilmente, a Santana iniziarono a tremolare le labbra. Il viso le crollò. E infine, frignò con voce spezzata, "_Perché siete tutti così cattiiivi con meee_?"

Rachel la fissò scioccata, e, subito dopo esasperata. "Oh, per l'amor del cielo. E poi sono _io_ quella melodrammatica?"

Santana si portò al tavolo della cucina e sprofondò su una sedia, singhiozzando parole quasi intellegibili. "Brittany ce l'ha con me perché non voglio dormire con degli insetti del cavolo, e perché odio i bambini, ma voglio dire, sono così schifosi. Sono sempre a _chiederti_ qualcosa, e te li ritrovi sempre tra i piedi, e sono sempre così _appiccicosi_... perché sono così appiccicosi?" Rivolse a Rachel uno sguardo impotente.

"Gli insetti?"

"I _bambini_! E..." tirò sul col naso rumorosamente. "E poi torno qui e mi ritrovo quella merda di Jesse che vuole prendere il mio posto! E come minimo starà simpatico a tutti. Sarà perfetto qui con voi," si lagnò. "Conoscerà tutte le vostre canzoni idiote di Broadway, e andrà a fare shopping con Kurt, e scommetto che persino Pete inizierà a tifare per lui, pregherà che faccia diventare etero Greta e se la sposi..." La voce le morì in gola e dovette fermarsi, a corto di ossigeno.

Sedendosi sulla sedia opposta, Rachel le passò un canovaccio, che lei usò per soffiarsi il naso. "Santana, non pensi di stare esagerando? So che sono quei giorni del mese, ma questo è un po' troppo estremo, perfino per te."

Lei fece un respiro profondo e tremolante, cercando di riprendere il controllo. "È proprio... è tutto un casino."

"Beh... temo di non poterti aiutare con gli insetti o coi bambini, perché non ho la più pallida idea di cosa tu stia parlando. Ma..." Si fermò, come se volesse cercare attentamente le parole più adatte. Proseguì in tono più gentile. "Se non sei sicura al cento per cento di volerti trasferire, forse dovresti parlarne con Brittany."

Santana fissò il tavolo davanti a sé. Dopo un attimo di silenzio, sembrò prendere una decisione, e scosse leggermente la testa. Alzò lo sguardo. "Non posso. Devo farlo a tutti i costi." Fece una pausa, poi aggiunse a bassa voce, "Tu cosa faresti se fosse Finn?"

Quel nome sembrò procurarle un dolore quasi fisico, come se qualcuno le avesse messo un dito su una ferita aperta. Incontrò il suo sguardo, ma lo distolse subito, annuendo debolmente. Con poco più di un sussurro, disse, "Capisco."

Rimasero sedute senza parlare per qualche minuto, entrambe esauste. Santana aveva il viso gonfio, e continuava ad asciugarsi gli occhi col canovaccio.

Infine, Rachel fece un respiro profondo e si alzò, come se avesse deciso che era ora di dare un taglio alle lacrime. Si portò dietro alla sedia di Santana e le mise le mani sulle spalle, dicendo col tono di una babysitter alle prese con un bambino particolarmente difficile, "Ho un'idea. Che ne dici di fare qualche cupcake? Sai, in onore dei vecchi tempi."

"Dio, Rachel, non puoi risolvere tutto con i tuoi cupcake del cavolo."

Santana tirò ancora su col naso, fissando corrucciata il tavolo. Dopo qualche secondo, sembrò ripensarci. Con una piccola alzata di spalle, aggiunse in tono petulante, "Okay."

* * *

Brittany sollevò una foto incorniciata dal cassettone nella stanza di Santana. Ritraeva l'intero glee club subito dopo la vittoria ai campionati nazionali, e la osservò con un po' di nostalgia. Poi la avvolse in un foglio di giornale e la posizionò con delicatezza dentro lo scatolone aperto sulla sedia accanto a lei.

"Cosa facciamo con i tuoi vestiti?" chiese. "Pensi che ti staranno tutti in valigia, o impacchettiamo anche quelli?"

Santana era sul letto, sdraiata sullo stomaco, ad armeggiare col telefono di Brittany. Aveva un po' di crampi mestruali, e li stava usando come scusa per non fare nulla. "Hai tipo sette messaggi dal tuo gatto. Com'è possibile?"

"Santana," ripeté lei. "I tuoi vestiti."

"Non lo so," rispose lei, ignorando la domanda. "Non preoccuparti. Ci penserò più tardi."

"Rimangono solo due giorni." Aprì un cassetto ed esaminò con espressione scoraggiata il contenuto che traboccava . "Non so come hai fatto a comprare così tanta roba in soli sei mesi."

"Già, beh, ho scoperto che non fare sesso ti lascia tanto tempo libero per lo shopping." Stava ancora osservando lo schermo del telefono. "Perché hai il numero di Finn?"

"Ho il numero di tutti. Non voglio perdere i contatti con nessuno." Brittany iniziò a togliere i vestiti dalle grucce e a ripiegarli.

"Ehi, ora lo chiamo e gli racconto di Jesse." Senza attendere risposta, premette invio.

Brittany la guardò con disapprovazione. "Perché vorresti fare una cosa del genere?"

Il telefono squillò un paio di volte, poi si azionò la segreteria. L'espressione severa di Brittany però aveva posto un freno ai suoi piani. Invece del discorsetto che si era preparata, scandì, "Salve, signor Hudson? Sono Bridget, dalla clinica ginecologica di Main Street. Stiamo chiamando per ricordarle che, secondo i nostri archivi, ci risulta che sia ora della sua mammografia annuale. So che nella vita si è pieni di impegni, ma la prego di contattarci non appena le sarà possibile. La prevenzione è _così_ importante." Fece un sorrisetto, aggiungendo. "Buona giornata, caro."

Brittany sembrò tentare di sopprimere un sorriso, come se volesse apparire severa a tutti i costi, ma non ci riuscì. "Sei stata cattiva."

"Oh, andiamo, capirà che sono io." Riflettendo, si guardò attorno nella stanza. "Ma visto che parliamo di cattiverie, che ne dici di nascondere una sorpresina per Jesse? Qualcosa di disgustoso, tipo un pesce morto. Non se ne accorgerà per mesi."

"Non pensi che sia un po' immaturo?"

"Beh, certo che sì. È per questo che è così divertente."

"Jesse non è poi _così_ male," disse Brittany, sollevando un abitino nero da cocktail e appoggiandolo contro il corpo, come per riuscire a capire se fosse della sua misura.

"Stai scherzando? È quello che verrebbe fuori se..." Sembrò riflettere attentamente. "Se l'Anthony Michael Hall di Un Compleanno da Ricordare facesse un bambino con l'Anthony Michael Hall di Edward Mani di Forbice, combinando sfigato e coglione in un unica persona. E poi... poi _quel_ bambino crescesse e avesse un figlio con Liza Minelli."

Brittany sembrò confusa. "E l'Anthony Michael Hall di Breakfast Club?"

Santana si strinse nelle spalle. "Lui non c'entra."

"Però penso che sarebbe un papà magnifico."

"No, Britt, non è quello che..." Scosse la testa, interrompendosi. "Non importa. Il succo del discorso è che Jesse è un idiota."

Piegando il vestito e posandolo in cima alla pila, Brittany alzò impercettibilmente gli occhi al cielo, ma non commentò oltre. Era ovvio dal suo atteggiamento che era stufa di quel particolare argomento di conversazione, che era stato tirato in ballo di continuo negli ultimi giorni.

Dopo qualche minuto, Santana disse, "Perché non fai una pausa? Mi stai facendo venire i sensi di colpa."

"Se continuo a fare pause, non concluderemo mai nulla."

"Non è vero, abbiamo un mucchio di tempo," disse lei nel suo tono più ammaliante. "Vieni a sdraiarti qui con me. Mi fa male la schiena." Disse quest'ultima parte come se le stesse facendo un'offerta generosa, come se massaggiarle la schiena fosse un privilegio concesso solo ai più meritevoli.

Brittany sembrò divertita, ma cedette, abbandonando sullo scatolone la gonna che aveva in mano. Salì sul letto e si sdraiò accanto a lei. Dopo essersi sistemata, allungò la mano destra e iniziò a massaggiare lentamente la parte bassa della schiena di Santana, appena sopra i fianchi.

Santana voltò la testa sul cuscino per guardarla direttamente negli occhi, avvertendo il calore che emanava la sua pelle. I loro nasi praticamente si toccavano. "Sei la dea dei massaggi," mormorò in tono assonnato, trovando improvvisamente difficile riuscire a tenere gli occhi aperti.

"È perché ho le dita molto forti."

Santana spalancò gli occhi, ed entrambe fecero una risatina, guardandosi negli occhi ed evidentemente pensando la stessa cosa.

"Ehi, sai una cosa?" chiese Brittany a bassa voce dopo qualche secondo, accoccolandosi ancora più vicino. "Bonnie ed Eric forse dovranno lasciare qui Grover."

"_Grover_," ripeté Santana confusa, gli occhi di nuovo chiusi. Poi le venne in mente. "Chi, il cane?"

"Mm-mh. Hanno paura che i nativi della foresta Amazzonica provino a mangiarlo. Quindi... stavo pensando, forse potremmo comprargli uno di quei letti super soffici a forma di cuore. Così ogni volta che lo userà penserà a noi."

Santana ci rifletté sopra, cercando di farsi venire in mente un modo per sembrare entusiasta all'idea quando non lo era affatto, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi. "Cos'è stato?" chiese.

Brittany voltò la testa sul cuscino. "Che cosa? Le risate?"

Santana si alzò a sedere ed ascoltò attentamente. "Cosa hanno tanto da ridere? È _di nuovo_ qui?"

"Vuoi che vada a vedere?"

Ma lei si era già alzata e diretta risolutamente fuori dalla porta, determinata a scoprirlo da sola. Attraversò in fretta il corridoio e varcò la porta del salotto, immobilizzandosi alla vista di fronte a lei. Kurt e Rachel erano sul divano a guardare la TV. Jesse era seduto in mezzo a loro.

"Cosa succede qui?" abbaiò lei, anche se era abbastanza ovvio quello che stava succedendo. Avrebbe dovuto esserci abituata ormai, visto che era già stato qui almeno cinque volte negli ultimi tre giorni.

"Ciao, Santana," la salutò Jesse.

Ignorandolo, lei fissò Kurt in attesa di una risposta.

"Niente di speciale," disse Kurt. "Jesse si è fermato per lasciarci qualche campione di stoffa per moquette. E ora stiamo guardando Gli Eroi del Ghiaccio. Che è quasi commovente, tra parentesi."

"Ma guardiamo sempre American Idol il mercoledì sera."

"Beh, Jesse ci ha suggerito di provare qualcosa di diverso," intervenne Rachel.

"Ma _davvero_?" domandò Santana, grondante di sarcasmo. Avvertì l'arrivo di Brittany alle sue spalle, poi sentì la sua mano che le sfiorava gentilmente il gomito, come se cercasse con la sua presenza di farle da calmante. Apprezzò lo sforzo, ma non avrebbe funzionato.

Jesse si voltò, soddisfatto di potersi mettere in mostra. "Ho scelto questo programma perché l'intrepida arroganza degli eroi che sfidano il ghiaccio su mostri di metallo parla direttamente al machismo celato sotto la mia facciata di raffinatezza. In più, c'è l'occasionale valanga, e chi non ama il rombo musicale delle rocce che franano?"

Lei lo fissò a occhi socchiusi come se fosse un qualche tipo di roditore affascinante, ma a conti fatti repellente. E per la seconda volta quella settimana, col peggior tempismo possibile, si trovò a corto di parole. Le serviva una battuta fulminante, ma non le venne in mente nulla. Tutto quello che trovò nel suo arsenale di insulti fu un feroce "_Fottiti_, Jesse."

"Santana!" esclamò Kurt con tono offeso, balzando in piedi. "Potresti almeno fingere di essere una persona civile per qualche minuto? O è chiedere troppo?"

"Oh, adesso sei dalla sua parte? Devo ricordarti di quella volta che ti ha detto che canti come una femmina?"

"In realtà, suppongo mi abbia detto che _non ero in grado_ di cantare come una femmina," la corresse Kurt. "Ma è successo quasi due anni fa. È acqua passata."

Santana si guardò intorno, rendendosi conto che adesso c'erano quattro persone che la fissavano, due (Kurt e Rachel) arrabbiate, una (Jesse) con un sorrisetto compiaciuto, e una (Brittany), semplicemente imbarazzata per lei. Avvertì gli sguardi di tutti puntati su di lei, e sentì montare la rabbia. Borbottando un amaro "Fate come vi pare," si diresse alla porta d'ingresso, la spalancò ed uscì.

Per fortuna, la porta che dava sul tetto non era chiusa. Avrebbe rovinato di sicuro la sua uscita ad effetto tornare indietro a cercare le chiavi.

Salì le scale ed emerse sul tetto, poi si diresse bruscamente verso il parapetto sulla parte anteriore dell'edificio. Il vento era gelido e lei indossava solo una felpa leggera, così avvolse le braccia attorno al corpo per conservare il calore. Diresse lo sguardo sugli edifici vicini, aspettando che la rabbia si placasse. Dopo un po' si senti più calma, ma di certo non più sollevata.

Dopo qualche minuti avvertì dei passi dietro di lei. Si voltò, sapendo già chi avrebbe trovato.

Brittany le aveva portato il cappotto.

"Non ho freddo," mentì. Non sapeva nemmeno perché.

"Mettilo." Il suo tono era fermo e pratico, e non ammetteva repliche. Santana prese il cappotto e lo indossò. Però, come forma di debole protesta, si rifiutò di abbottonarlo.

"Che cosa ti prende?" chiese Brittany.

"_Niente_," insistette lei, cercando di suonare razionale. "È che odio quel tizio. È talmente viscido. Perché nessuno lo capisce tranne me?"

Brittany continuò a fissarla, come se si aspettasse altre spiegazioni, ma quando non arrivarono, disse con riluttanza, "Sai che di solito ti perdono tutto e che sono sempre dalla tua parte a prescindere. Ma devo proprio dirtelo, ultimamente ti stai comportando proprio come una bambina viziata."

A quelle parole, Santana sembrò sorpresa e ferita. Era ridicolo, lo sapeva, quanto le faceva male sentire una cosa del genere uscire dalla bocca di Brittany. Non _avrebbe dovuto_ farle così male.

Brittany proseguì, come se sentisse il bisogno di giustificarsi. "Tu... tratti le persone da schifo, e poi ti aspetti che ti perdonino solo perché in fondo sei fatta così."

Santana ci rifletté sopra. "Beh... _sì_," disse innocentemente.

Impaziente di riuscire a farsi capire, Brittany aggiunse, "Senti, non mi fraintendere, non c'è nulla che tu possa fare che mi farebbe mai smettere di volerti bene. Ma... a volte mi chiedo se rimarrò la sola. Sai essere davvero orribile con la gente."

Assimilando quel concetto, per quanto fosse deprimente, Santana guardò Brittany negli occhi, la sua espressione sembrava dire,_ okay, ho capito_.

Ora che aveva la sua piena attenzione, Brittany si fece ancora più vicina. "Parlami," la incoraggiò. "Qual'è il vero problema? Non vuoi venire a vivere con me?"

"Certo che voglio!" esclamò Santana. Deglutì, improvvisamente nervosa. Quella era la conversazione che avrebbe voluto evitare ad ogni costo, anche se lo aveva realizzato solo in quel momento. "È solo che... è un passo enorme, sai?" E poi, con suo grande orrore, si lasciò sfuggire le parole che era determinata a tenere nascoste, che aveva cercato persino di _dimenticare_. "Vivere con qualcuno è praticamente come sposarsi."

Brittany sembrò leggermente spiazzata da quel concetto. Le sue sopracciglia si sollevarono e si guardò intorno, come se sperasse di ricevere supporto morale da un amico invisibile. Santana si pentì all'istante e tentò di fare marcia indietro. "O almeno, è così che direbbe certa gente. Non sto dicendo che lo penso _anch'io_."

Come se cercasse di scegliere attentamente una risposta tra le tante possibili, Brittany rimase in silenzio per un minuto. "Santana... ricordi cosa mi hai detto la scorsa settimana?" chiese con dolcezza. "Sul fatto che non è importante sapere esattamente quello che stiamo facendo?"

"Parlavo del lavoro."

"Sì, ma... non vale lo stesso anche per tutto il resto? Voglio dire, cosa c'è di male ad affrontare le cose un giorno alla volta? Direi che per ora sta funzionando a meraviglia."

"Beh, Brittany, odio riportarti alla realtà, ma quando firmerai quel contratto da un anno, sarà un po' più difficile prendere le cose un giorno alla volta."

Riconoscendo la verità in quell'idea forse per la prima volta, Brittany sembrò momentaneamente a corto di parole. Aveva un'aria stanca. Tornò a volarsi verso il cornicione e prese a fissare la strada sotto di lei.

Dopo qualche secondo, Santana seguì il suo sguardo. Un taxi senza licenza si era appena fermato davanti all'edificio di fronte. Un uomo curvo e dall'aspetto decrepito scese dal lato sinistro, poi con l'aiuto di un bastone girò lentamente attorno alla vettura ed andò ad aprire la portiera sull'altro lato. Ne emerse una donna altrettanto anziana che si aggrappò al suo braccio. Il taxi si allontanò, e la coppia iniziò a procedere lentamente e con molta fatica verso la porta dell'edificio, appoggiandosi pesantemente l'uno all'altra. Sembrò che ci mettessero un tempo infinito. Santana voleva smettere di guardare, ma per qualche motivo non poteva. Finalmente, raggiunsero la porta e l'uomo l'aprì, facendo un passo indietro e aspettando che la donna passasse per prima. Poi si avviò tentennante dietro di lei, ed entrambi sparirono sani e salvi dentro l'edificio e lontano dalla vista.

Santana gettò uno sguardo a Brittany, domandandosi se volesse continuare la conversazione, ma si accorse con sorpresa che aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

"Cosa c'è?" La domanda silenziosa nella sua testa era _Che cosa ho fatto?_

Ma la mente di Brittany sembrava su un altro pianeta, per nulla preoccupata dai loro problemi attuali. Ancora con lo sguardo fisso sulla strada, disse sovrappensiero, con poco più di un sussurro, "Stavo pensando a quante porte avrà aperto per lei nella sua vita. Devono essere almeno un migliaio. E poi, un giorno non molto lontano, la porta che aprirà sarà l'ultima." Si strinse leggermente nelle spalle, continuando nello stesso tono sommesso. "E non lo sapranno nemmeno. Non sapranno che è l'ultima volta."

Santana continuò a fissarla, colpita dalla saggezza che traspariva dai suoi occhi e dalla sua voce. Quello era un lato di Brittany che aveva incontrato solo di sfuggita in passato, come qualcosa di scorto con la coda dell'occhio e scomparso non appena si voltava a guardarlo. In un certo senso, era come se stesse imparando a conoscerla solo adesso. Forse anche per lei era la stessa cosa. Forse, Brittany stava ancora imparando a conoscere sé stessa. La città faceva quell'effetto alla gente, nel bene e nel male.

Voleva rispondere con qualcosa sullo stesso tono commovente, ma a dispetto della sincerità del momento, c'era qualcosa in Santana che la spingeva istintivamente ad esitare e nascondersi in situazioni del genere. Così rispose in tono asciutto, "Okay, all'inizio questo discorso era anche romantico, ma poi ti è uscito un po' macabro." Poi, vergognandosi immediatamente di sé stessa, chiuse gli occhi per un secondo. "Scusa," disse. _Perché faccio sempre così?_

Finalmente, Brittany si voltò a guardarla, e sembrò che le bastasse un attimo per accorgersi del suo stato di confusione. Con il fantasma di un sorriso indulgente sulle labbra, si chinò a darle un lungo bacio soffice sulla guancia. Era un bacio che diceva, _non importa. Ti voglio bene lo stesso._

"Vado a finire di fare le valigie," disse avviandosi verso le scale.

Santana rimase ferma dov'era ancora per un po', fissando la strada sotto di lei, persa nei suoi pensieri.

* * *

La busta di Macy's che trasportava quel pomeriggio era così stracolma che le maniglie non si chiudevano nemmeno. Era costretta a portarla con entrambe le braccia, stringendola a sé come la pancia di una donna incinta. Sulla metropolitana le persone ci rimbalzavano contro come se fosse uno scudo e poi le lanciavano delle occhiatacce. Di norma si sarebbe sentita in imbarazzo, ma non quel giorno. Non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi orgogliosa di quello che aveva comprato. Era perfino fiera di sé stessa. In qualche modo, per la prima volta quella settimana si sentiva in pace col mondo.

Si domandò se non fosse dovuto almeno in parte al fatto che non avesse dormito bene la scorsa notte, e se forse la mancanza di sonno non le avesse indotto uno stato di strana eccitazione. Ma non pensava che fosse davvero quello il motivo. Era vero, aveva passato una notte tremenda. Quando finalmente si era assopita per la prima volta, aveva sognato di tornare a casa e trovare l'appartamento completamente svuotato e una nota di Rachel accompaganata da un'enorme faccina sorridente che diceva "_Jesse ha pensato che sarebbe stato divertente fare il giro dell'Europa in sacco a pelo quest'anno. Ci vediamo a gennaio!_"

Poi, addormentatasi una seconda volta, aveva avuto un incubo in cui si trovava in piedi dietro al tornello della metropolitana. Non riusciva a farlo aprire, nonostante continuasse a passare la tessera. Un po' più avanti, già sul binario, Brittany teneva per mano una bambina che assomigliava moltissimo a quella che avevano incontrato ai grandi magazzini. Insieme a loro, incredibilmente, c'era anche Anthony Michael Hall con il suo maglioncino del Breackfast Club, come se fosse appena saltato fuori dal 1985. I tre insieme sembravano formare una specie di famiglia. Stavano chiaccherando e ridendo. Da una grande distanza, sentì Brittany esclamare con voce divertita, "Oh, mio Dio, era un lanciarazzi?"

"Brittany!" l'aveva chiamata, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. Aveva bisogno di farle sapere che la sua tessera non funzionava. Ma lei non si era voltata. Era come se non riuscisse nemmeno a sentirla.

Poi il treno arrivò, avvicinandosi così lentamente che sembrò metterci un tempo infinito, e coprendo con il suo sferragliare tutti gli altri suoni. Sempre più disperata, Santana continuò a passare la tessera senza ottenere nessun risultato. Il tornello rimaneva immobile. Il treno raggiunse i binari e si fermò stridendo. Le porte si aprirono, i passeggeri scesero, e quelli in attesa in stazione iniziarono a salire. "Brittany! Aspetta!" Pensò di scavalcare il maledetto tornello, ma le sue gambe sembravano fatte di piombo. Passarci sotto sembrava ugualmente impossibile.

I tre salirono sul vagone, tenendosi per mano, uniti dalla bambina in mezzo a loro. Santana rimase a guardarli, impotente, mentre le porte iniziavano a chiudersi. Solo la bambina, all'ultimo secondo, sembrò accorgersi di lei. Incontrò il suo sguardo, con occhi quasi accusatori, e poi le porte si chiusero e in un attimo era sparita.

Santana si era svegliata fradicia di sudore, toccando ansiosamente il letto accanto a lei per accertarsi che Brittany fosse ancora lì. L'aveva tenuta stretta finché il suo cuore non era tornato ad un ritmo regolare, poi era scivolata fuori dal letto e si era diretta silenziosamente in cucina per farsi un caffé. L'idea di tornare a dormire non era molto allettante.

Ma nonostante la stanchezza dopo una notte così difficile, quel giorno era di buon umore. Qualcosa in lei sembrava aver subito una trasformazione, un sottile mutamento emotivo che non riusciva a spiegarsi, ma che avvertiva chiaramente. Forse era merito della conversazione sul tetto della sera precedente. Forse, del sogno. Forse, della visita ai grandi magazzini di quel giorno, o forse, di nessuna di queste. In ogni modo, non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa da Brittany, e poi di finire di impacchettare le sue cose. Per la prima volta da quella sera di venerdì, non aveva paura.

Entrata nell'androne dell'edificio, controllò se Pete fosse sveglio. Sembrava addormentato, ma quando si avvicinò, aprì un occhio, inarcando cautamente la fronte rugosa.

"Allora?" gli chiese con la sua voce da spia. "Qualche novità? Notizie della Salamandra oggi?" La Salamandra era il nome in codice che avevano concordato per Jesse.

Lui raddrizzò lo schienale della sedia reclinabile, si chinò in avanti e si guardò attorno con fare sospettoso per accertarsi che fossero soli. "Affermativo," sussurrò con voce rauca. "È stato qui solo per qualche minuto, attorno alle undici. Aveva con sé una scatola. Non ho visto cosa conteneva, ma sospetto fossero cimici telefoniche." Fece una pausa, aggiungendo, "L'ho quasi mancato, ero in casa ad espletare i miei bisognini intestinali ma hanno richiesto più tempo del solito. Succede sempre il giovedì, perché il mercoledì sera mangio..."

"Okay, Pete, non..." Alzò una mano per fermarlo, abbandonando il tono da film. "Basta così. Grazie." Poi, come se se ne fosse appena ricordata, posò il sacchetto grande a terra e ne pescò uno più piccolo dalla borsetta. "Oh, prima che me ne dimentichi... ti ho comprato questi." Estrasse un paio di occhiali nuovi da lettura, consegnandoglieli. "Così se i russi nascondono di nuovo i tuoi, ne avrai un paio di scorta."

Lui li aprì, il viso acceso dalla sorpresa. Li esaminò da ogni angolo, e infine li indossò esclamando, "Accipicchia!" Prese in mano il giornale per poterli provare. "Ora riuscirò a leggere i messaggi segreti nascosti negli annunci privati. Sono così chiari!"

"Sì, perché sono _puliti_."

Le rivolse un raro sorriso da bambinone pieno di pura felicità. "Grazie, zia Olive."

Lei rispose con un leggero sorriso, poi, d'impulso, si chinò e gli diede un bacetto veloce sulla guancia. Alzandosi, considerò la possibilità di parlargli del suo imminente trasferimento, ma non aveva il cuore di farlo in quel momento. Con la sua mente confusa, non sarebbe stato comunque in grado di capirlo.

Arrivata di sopra, chiuse con delicatezza la porta d'ingresso e rimase in ascolto. Era tutto tranquillo. Dubitava che Kurt e Rachel fossero già a casa, ma fu felice di confermarlo. Controllò il salotto e la cucina, ma erano entrambi vuoti, così si avviò verso la propria stanza alla fine del corridoio. Brittany era seduta sul letto, intenta a fissare il suo laptop. Alzò lo sguardo. La sua espressione sembrava leggermente avvilita. "Ehi." Notando l'enorme sacchetto con il logo di Macy's, chiese "Cosa c'è lì dentro?"

"Ti ho preso una cosetta," disse Santana con aria soddisfatta. "È una specie di... non lo so, voglio farmi perdonare per essermi comportata così male."

"Non ti sei comportata male con _me_."

"Sì, invece," insistette lei, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Quindi..." posò la busta sul pavimento e vi infilò una mano dentro, facendo scivolare fuori una pacchetto. Era la biancheria per il letto tutta colorata che Brittany aveva scelto la scorsa domenica.

"_Santana_," esclamò lei come se si sentisse in colpa, con un sorrisino. "Quelle neanche ti piacciono."

"No, penso che imparerò a farmele piacere," insistette lei. "Dovrò solo scendere a patti con l'idea che le farfalle sono praticamente insetti con le ali, e che quando nascono sono dei vermi..."

"Bruchi."

"È uguale. Mi ci abituerò." Le sorrise. "E aspetta, non è tutto." Dal fondo della busta estrasse la canottiera celeste e la esibì con orgoglio come la valletta di un concorso a premi. "Okay, lo ammetto, questo è più un regalo per _me_. Ma c'era lo sconto."

Brittany la prese dalle sue mani con una risatina. La sollevò e accarezzò la stoffa, pensierosa. "Che pensiero dolce."

"E per finire, c'è... c'è qualcosa che devo dirti," continuò Santana, ora nervosa. Fece un respiro profondo per prepararsi. "L'altro giorno, quando quella bambina stava cercando sua madre... non avrei dovuto dire le cose che ho detto. È che non sono abituata a stare con i bambini, a parte tua sorella, che è praticamente una versione di te in miniatura."

Incuriosita, Brittany rimase in ascolto.

Santana si sedette sul letto accanto a lei, e proseguì. "Insomma, volevo solo dire che... anche se non mi piacciono i bambini degli altri, non significa che non vorrei..." Si interruppe, a disagio. "Voglio dire, non significa che non potremmo mai..." Si interruppe ancora, chiedendosi perché era così difficile. Desiderando disperatamente di essere risparmiata dal resto del discorso, guardò Brittany. "Hai capito cosa sto dicendo?"

Lei sembrò sul punto di fare la finta tonta per costringerla ad essere più specifica, ma non ci riuscì. Le rivolse invece un sorriso pieno di comprensione. "Sì. Penso di sì."

"Okay. Bene." Santana fece un sospiro di sollievo. "Volevo solo metterlo bene in chiaro."

Brittany continuò a fissarla per qualche secondo, grata e orgogliosa. Poi si chinò in avanti e le afferrò il viso, dandole un bacio che sorprese Santana con la sua intensità. Lei chiuse gli occhi e vi si abbandonò, mentre la pressione insistente della bocca e della lingua di Brittany le facevano dimenticare di respirare. L'ossigeno era sopravvalutato, comunque.

Poi però Brittany sembrò constringersi ad interrompere il bacio, un po' ansimante. Si tirò indietro ed abbassò lo sguardo, come se si fosse improvvisamente ricordata di una cosa spiacevole. "Cavolo," borbottò tra sé e sé. "Ora mi sento davvero, davvero in colpa."

"Perché?" chiese Santana, confusa. Si guardò attorno, in cerca di una risposta. "I miei regali erano una sorpresa, non dovevi mica comprarmi qualcosa anche tu."

"No, non è quello." Si alzò e andò alla finestra, fissando la pizzeria dietro al loro palazzo. Con riluttanza, ammise, "È che stamattina sono stata da Eric e Bonnie." Si voltò a guardarla, sconfortata. "Santana... non ci danno più l'appartamento."

"_Cosa_?" Santana era scioccata quasi come quando le aveva chiesto di trasferirsi. "Hanno deciso di darlo a qualcun altro? Ma pensavo che ci fossimo solo noi."

"Infatti." Brttany incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò alla finestra. "Ma a quanto pare non possono più partire. Bonnie ha appena scoperto di essere incinta, e non sanno esattamente chi sia il padre. Pare che ci siano quattro candidati diversi." Come se le fosse venuto in mente per la prima volta in quel momento, aggiunse, " Ho come l'impressione che siano un pochino irresponsabili?"

Santana si morse un labbro annuendo a quell'eufemismo del secolo. "Un pochino, forse."

"Non c'è più niente da fare, immagino," sospirò Brittany, come per lasciarsi il tutto alle spalle.

Santana abbassò lo sguardo sulla cannottiera posata sul letto, domandandosi che cosa rispondere esattamente, non volendo dire la cosa sbagliata. Era delusa, eppure, allo stesso tempo...

Come se le avesse letto nel pensiero, Brittany disse, "Non importa, non devi far finta di essere triste. So che l'idea non ti faceva impazzire."

"Britt, non è così," le assicurò. "Volevo farlo _davvero_, per noi. Ma non puoi avercela con me se ero un po' triste al pensiero di andarmene. Questo posto è stato la mia casa per quasi un anno. Mi piace questo quartiere di poveracci... non posso farci niente. E adoro questo palazzo... e tutti i fenomeni da baraccone fuori di testa che ci vivono. Sono praticamente intrattenimento gratis."

"Compresi i due che vivono in questo appartamento," Brittany non poté fare a meno di aggiungere.

Santana si strinse nelle spalle, imbarazzata al pensiero di ammetterlo. "Sì, _a volte_. So che litighiamo sempre, ma per noi è come una specie di sport. Ci divertiamo. O almeno, _io_ mi diverto, ed è quello l'importante."

"Lo capisco," disse Brittany a bassa voce. E a suo merito, sembrava che lo avesse davvero capito. "Forse ero saltata un po' troppo presto alle conclusioni. Anche se questa frase non l'ho mai capita. Dov'è che la gente sta saltando? C'è tipo un trampolino? Perché i trampolini vanno usati con estrema attenzione, lo so persino io." Perdendo il filo dei suoi pensieri, si sforzò di ricordare di cosa stesse parlando. "Comunque mi dispiace, per tutto."

"Smettila," disse Santana con voce ferma. Si alzò e andò a mettersi accanto a lei alla finestra, per rafforzare ancora di più le sue parole. "Il fatto che volessi davvero firmare quel contratto... non hai idea di quanto significhi per me, Brittany. Significa _tutto_." Si asciugò una lacrima, determinata a non cedere all'emozione. Ma non poteva farci niente. Il fatto che non si sarebbero più trasferite era irrilevante, perché sapeva che erano state entrambe pronte a farlo.

Si appoggiò contro di lei, adorando il modo in cui, piegandosi appena, era in grado di incastrare perfettamente la testa sotto il mento di Brittany. Si lasciò abbracciare per un momento. Poi, quando fu sicura di poter parlare senza che le si spezzasse la voce, fece un passo indietro e un respiro profondo. "Ma... temo che abbiamo impacchettato tutto per niente."

Brittany fu abbastanza gentile da non ricordarle che in realtà era stata lei a fare gran parte del lavoro mentre Santana poltriva in tuta con una borsa dell'acqua calda sulla pancia. Come se se ne fosse appena ricordata, disse, "In realtà... ci trasferiamo lo stesso. Dall'altra parte del corridoio. Facciamo cambio di stanza con Rachel."

"Stai scherzando." Santana la fissò, sorpresa. "Come cavolo hai fatto a compiere un'impresa così eroica?"

"Abbiamo trovato un accordo." Poi, visto che Santana era ancora in attesa di spiegazioni, aggiunse con ironia, "Hai di fronte a te la regista-barra-produttrice ufficiale del cortometraggio _Le metafore sono importanti: La Storia di Rachel Berry._ Protagonista, Rachel Berry."

"Oh, mio Dio," Santana fece una risata di commiserazione, portandosi una mano alla bocca. "Sicura che ne valga la pena? Solo per una stanza più grande?"

"E anche un letto più grande," disse Brittany con un sorrisetto. "Non dimenticare il letto."

E visto che ora quel letto più grande tecnicamente apparteneva a loro, decisero di comune accordo che non c'era momento migliore per farci un giro di prova.

* * *

Più tardi, quella sera, Santana era seduta in mezzo al divano, con Kurt e Rachel accanto a lei. Anche se sapeva benissimo quanto fosse stupido, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi trionfante. Il nemico era stato sconfitto. La Salamandra era stata scacciata dal pollaio. O qualcosa del genere. Il punto era che quello era il_ suo_ posto. Non quello di Jesse. E ora che l'aveva riconquistato, tutto era tornato a posto nel suo mondo.

Quando quel pomeriggio si era resa conto che non potersi più trasferire ad Hell's Kitchen significava che anche i piani di Jesse erano saltati, Santana aveva chiesto in ginocchio di potergli dare la notizia di persona. Purtroppo, il destino non era stato a suo favore. Rachel aveva insistito per parlargli da sola, in privato. Aveva poi riferito che Jesse aveva reagito alla notizia da vero gentiluomo, e si era perfino offerto di lasciare in loro possesso la sua scatola di campioni di moquette, nel caso avessero deciso di seguire i suoi squisiti consigli in fatto di arredamento. Santana aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. Ma in fondo non importava. Per lo meno aveva levato le tende. Rimaneva comunque fastidioso da morire, e probabilmente non si era liberata del tutto di lui, ma ora che il pericolo era passato, forse sarebbe stata persino in grado di stare in sua presenza senza comportarsi come una bambina di sei anni.

"Oh, guardate!" esclamò Rachel, indicando lo schermo. "L'uomo sulla destra. Si capisce che non ha mai tenuto una palla da baseball in mano in vita sua, non sa nemmeno cosa farci. Gay. Decisamente gay."

"Che _occhio_!" le disse Santana con approvazione.

"Quello non conta," intervenne Kurt, annoiato.

Lo fissarono entrambe. "Perché?"

"Perché è Sal Mineo(15). Lo sanno tutti che era gay."

Rachel guardò Santana. "_Noi_ non lo sapevamo."

"Sì, conta se _noi_ non lo sapevamo."

Lui sembrò voler controbattere, ma decise che non ne valeva la pena. "Va bene," concesse, anche se con un tono di superiorità.

Brittany apparve nella stanza, con addosso il pigiama, ma anche le scarpe e la giacca.

"Ehi," Santana alzò lo sguardo. "Ti va di giocare a _Quanti Gay _con noi? Forse stasera stabiliamo un nuovo record. Questi film della Guerra Fredda sono una miniera d'oro... hanno tutti qualcosa da nascondere."

"Ehm, forse posso unirmi a voi più tardi, ma... adesso ho una specie di appuntamento, con Pete."

Santana alzò le sopracciglia. "Devo preoccuparmi?"

Brittany le sorrise tirando su la cerniera della giacca. "Gli piace ascoltare storie su Herman." Notando i loro sguardi confusi, aggiunse, "Suo figlio."

"Oh, giusto. Il collaudatore di lettiere per gatti," disse Kurt.

Lei proseguì. "E so che sembra strano, ma Ruby inizia davvero a piacermi. In un certo senso penso che sia più interessante di Brittany."

"Beh, non sono _assolutamente_ d'accordo," le disse Santana con affetto. "Ma divertiti."

Quando fu uscita, continuarono a guardare pacificamente il film per qualche minuto. Incapace di trattenersi, Santana suggerì, "Scommetto che Jesse farebbe schifo a questo gioco."

Rachel la rassicurò con una pacca sul ginocchio. "Non ne ho il minimo dubbio."

Lei aspettò un istante, poi chiese, "Pensate che io sia una rompipalle?"

"Sì."

"Assolutamente," aggiunse Kurt.

"Ma lo sapete, no, che anche se vi insulto sempre..." Si bloccò, poi provò ancora. "Voglio dire, non è che io non..." Mortificata e desiderando di non aver nemmeno iniziato quel discorso impossibile, si arrese, riuscendo in qualche modo a sembrare persino offesa. "Lasciate perdere."

Kurt lasciò che il silenzio si prolungasse ancora per un istante, godendosi il suo imbarazzo. Poi, senza staccare gli occhi dalla TV, disse quasi sovrappensiero, "Anche noi ti vogliamo bene, Santana."

Lei si risistemò sui cuscini, con un piccolissimo accenno di sorriso trionfante sulle labbra.

In quel momento sullo schermo apparve una donna voluttuosa e sfacciata che si trovava ovviamente lì per ammaliare il protagonista maschile, ma che continuava a lanciare sguardi interessati alla sua giovane compagna. Sembrava persino rivolgere a lei le sue battute in maniera molto sottile e indiretta. Il protagonista lottava per guadagnare la sua attenzione, evidentemente ferito nell'orgoglio.

I tre guardarono la scena per qualche secondo, attenti ad ogni minimo dettaglio. Poi, nello stesso istante, con sicurezza, esclamarono, "Lesbica."

* * *

**1** Famosa filastrocca per bambini, racconta di una vecchietta che viveva in una scarpa gigante con i suoi numerosi figli.

**2** Il burattinaio e regista creatore dei Muppets.

**3** Case produttrici di giochi, come la Hasbro e la Mattel.

**4 **_Febbre, fino a farti sfrigolare..._

_Ma che bel modo di bruciare_

_Che bel modo di bruciare..._

**5** Cantante, attrice e cauntatrice statunitense dagli anni quaranta in poi, famosa per il suo jazz sofisticato.

**6 **Un duo pop degli ani 70 formato da una coppia di fratelli, famosi soprattutto per i loro show televisivi e attualmente per uno spettacolo a Las Vegas. Cercateli su google per farvi due risate.

**7** _I think We're Alone Now_,hit del 1987 della popstar Tiffany

_Bambini, comportatevi bene_

_Ecco cosa dicono quando siamo insieme_

_E ti guardano giocare_

_Loro non capiscono, e così noi_

_Corriamo via più veloce che possiamo_

_Stringendoci forte per mano_

_Cercando di scappare nella notte_

_E poi tu mi abbracci e ruzzoliamo a terra e mi dici_

_Credo che ora siamo soli_

_Sembra che qui non ci sia nessun altro_

_Credo che ora siamo soli_

_I battiti del nostro cuore sono l'unico suono._

**8** Area di Manhattan un tempo un po' malfamata, oggi ritrovo di artisti.

**9 **"Fare lo swing" in questo caso significa praticare lo scambio di partner e il sesso libero. Brittany lo interpreta come "andare sull'altalena".

**10** Famosa attrice e comica statunitense.

**11** Catena di ristoranti per bambini.

**12 **Un programma televisivo comico di fine anni sessanta.

**13** Nipote e cugino dei due Bush presidenti, fa il conduttore televisivo e radiofonico.

**14** Famosissimo cantante statunitense, ormai un po' datato. (Sam ha rivelato di essere un suo fan, o "fanilow" in uno degli ultimi episodi di Glee.)

**15** Attore italoamericano famoso negli anni 50, ucciso tragicamente a 37 anni con una coltellata al petto. Fu uno dei primi attori di Hollywood ad ammettere apertamente la propria omosessualità.


End file.
